High School Naruto X Dragon
by ShadowImageComics
Summary: Several people from different versions of Naruto's world including one Naruto Uzumaki lost it all. They were ripped out of their world with a few others from other worlds and dropped into the High School DXD world. How will they survive both new enemies and old ones? How will Naruto survive girls from his world and others? What is the 14th Longinus gear? Read to find out.
1. 0-Disclaimer and Notice

_**Retooled (Edited and then updated) = 3/24/16**_

 _I added some details to this. Just stating that this story is part of Temporal Quake stories. I just did some correcting and cleaning up. Nothing major._

 _Note, instead of just adding the Disclaimer and Copyright Information ahead of each chapter, I will just place it one time here. Please note that It will cover this entire story. This also tells you what elements were added to the story_

 _ **NOTICE**_

 **I am using the High School DXD universe, but I am bring Naruto and several other characters from the Naruto world as well alternate versions of them. I hope you enjoy this story, but please note that I will do my own spin on some of the characters as well their personalities. That is not all, for I might add my own spin on their history and their fighting styles. If you want Cannon, then read something else or go read the actual manga or watch the anime; for this is 100% not cannon for this is a Fanfic that is using the cannon material for a base model.**

 **Also please note that this page will be updated as I bring in new stuff and ideas into the story. I will place the sources on them. Also, I will retool chapters that were already posted for smoother story telling as I add new chapters.**

 **This is part of the Temporal Quake stories, were my OC Kara Demount Dragon is repairing the damage from the event. Some world will be merged and others will not. Each case will be different where I might do alternate versions of several cross overs.**

 **My model of existence of these series is as follows. First, I am adopting the Multiverse theory that Marvel and DC had used. I also believe that each one is created based on other choices that could be made as well on the different outcomes from a single choice. I think the Sliders show that used to come on called it Pascal's Bridge or something like that.**

 **The other part is this, there is much human history that is not known. So I decided that Naruto's world is actually earth, but somewhere around 300 million years in the past. I decided that the Elemental Nations is what we know call Pangaea theory where it is stated that all continents of our world was once part of one super continent. Due to this, Naruto and the humans that could use Chakra will be consider like witches in the Rosario & Vampire story, but will be known as Forsaken since they are considered gone and a few other reason which might be different based on each story.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER AND COPYRIGHT NOTICE OF MAIN SOURCES**_

 _High School DXD = I do not own it all. It is owned by Dragon Magazine and TNK studios. It was written by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero Hiroichi. Naruto is owned by Akamru Jump and Viz Media. It was written by Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Naruto = I do not won it all. It is owned by Akamru Jump and Viz Media. It was written by Masashi Kishimoto._

 _ **SOURCES**_

 _Naruto = I am using Narutopedia at http "semicolon" "Backslash" "Backslash" Naruto_ _"dot" wiki "dot" com "Backslash" wiki "Backslash" Narutopedia for Naruto._

 _High School DXD = http "semicolon" "Backslash" "Backslash" Highschooldxd "Dot" wikia "Dot" com "Backslash" wiki "Backslash" Category "semicolon" Browse_


	2. Enter Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga

_**Retooled (Edited and then updated) = 3/24/16**_

 _ **Chapter was rewritten some with a few changes but the chapter is still the same. That is not all, but due to the new model on existence, I was forced to alter the history of the Uzumaki Clan to fit this new model. Those that used Chakra and were human have become known as the race Forsaken.**_

 **-Chapter Zero-**

 **-Enter Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga—**

 _ **-Realm: Earth Realm 08052015-**_

 _ **-Date: Month Unknown, Day unknown, year 2999998085 B.C.-**_

 _ **-Location: In a forest somewhere in the Land of Waves-**_

At the moment, the sun that was high in the sky just shined all of its light onto the forest that spread out under it. There were several gushes of wind that caused the leaves that were both falling from the limbs as those that were still one to dance. The sound of their rustling filled the air as the breeze continued to blow the air. As well during this time, birds singing and other animals of the area also did their thing as they made sounds that added to the collect of sounds in the air.

In this forest though, it was not as large as the others that were located in the Elemental Nations. It was small since it was one of the many that covered one of the many Islands that made up the small nation that is known as the Land of Waves.

Just several months ago though, this area was filled with suffering and hardship all due to one greedy man known as Gato. But the strength of one man with the determination to build a bridge despite the threats to his own life had brought them a hero.

This bridge builder had went to Konohagakure who then tricked a them into sending a ninja squad to protect him. He lied about who was after him, but this team was not a normal team of one Jonin and three Genin. This was a team with something to prove, a team that wanted to help for many different reasons.

Even with the truth coming out, this team still did their job. But what he did not know was that on this team was a fate cutter, a person that was the Child of Prophecy. This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

This boy influenced hope and strength in the man's grandson. He lite the fire to strength and courage that soon spread thru the citizens of the town to rebel against Gato. That was not all, for this boy actually got the Demon of the Mist to actually admit that he cared for his tool Haku like a son that he could never really turn off his heart.

Due to this, the bridge was completed, Gato was killed and the Land of Waves had the fire and determination that allowed them stay free and willing to fight for it. That was not all, the bridge was named The Great Naruto bridge in honor of its hero Naruto Uzumaki, the Genin that relit the fire of courage of the people of the Land of Waves and assisted in its freedom.

At the moment, the said hero was sitting next to a tree in the very forest where he meet Haku during the mission several months ago. He had returned to find his place in this world, his new path due to the events that had transpired during the Invasion of Konohagakure and soon after. All that he was, he had lost and this place where he formed his own ninja way, he was hoping to find his future as well.

The boy had his eyes closed as the sun continued to shine down on him. He was thinking about the different things that took place and what had happened during the years since as long he could remember.

If he was standing, he would stand at the height of five feet and four inches. He had spikey blond hair and also had three whisker markings on his cheeks and bright blue eyes.

Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulder areas as well around the waist areas. There is a white swirl with a tassel on the left side that he learned was the symbol of his mother's clan, the Uzumaki clan as a red version of it was on the back, and a large white collar. Under it which could be seen due to the jacket being unzipped was a black T-Shirt. He was also wearing orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee since he was right handed. On his feet was a pair of blue sandals.

This was the same outfit that he wore before he became a genin, but the forehead protector that he had on the last time was not there. Instead was a pair of green goggles with "Naruto" written on them that he had before he graduated from the academy.

Why was he not wearing his forehead protector? Why was he not in Konogakure with his team, well the answer is simple. It was this answer that he was thinking of at the moment. The reason why the Land of Waves was not happy with Konohagakure to the point that all trade contracts that were going to signed between them was shredded by the people of Wave.

'Man, this sucks for I have been forced to abandon several promises as well my own dreams now that Konohagakure is no longer my home, I can no longer fulfill them. They are what made me who I am. They were my guidelines and purpose, now that they are no more, what am I? What are my goals?' Naruto thought as he laid against the tree.

'I was along until I graduated the academy, but now I am once again alone.' Naruto thought as he sat there with a sad look on his face while he kept his eyes closed.

'My dream of being Hokage, no more since I am banished.' Naruto thought as he recalled the events that lead up to the faithful moment.

At first, his mind went to the times that he returned home to his apartment only see that it had been broken into and anything that had value was taken. During his time, toys, books, and cloths were the among the things missing. Anything that was too large to carry was destroyed beyond use or salvageable. On the walls in pigs blood was the words 'Die Demon', "Leave, you are not wanted here, "Die son of Demon Whore', or his personal favorites 'Die Fox' and 'Go kill yourself and make the world a better place'. Could he report it? No, for the law would arrest him instead for disturbing the peace the last five times he did do so. Those five days each time in the cell with no food or drink was not good.

He then recalled how the children that were older than him getting paid right in front of him to jump and beat him by many of the adults. They would use bats and chains until ANBU managed to get there and stop it. He recalled where parents told their children to stay away from him and looked at him with nothing but hatred. What a lonely life he had. But there were few that made his life better.

'The only people that were nice to me at first was the Third Hokage, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame at the Ichiraku stand, even though they were limited since they threaten to take his business license and rape his daughter, but the Hokage and him both being Ex-ANBU stopped that.' Naruto thought as he looked at the sky.

'Those that did allow me to shop charged me three times more and normal until I henged. That was not all, they also sold me only rotten food or only ramen during those time until I began to use the henge to shop.' Naruto thought as something popped into his memory.

 _ **-Flashback Start-**_

"I seen you, you sold good food to others at prices that were three times less, why do you and the others charge me more?" Naruto asked as he looked at the woman behind the counter.

"You ungrateful fucking brat. Okay, you want to know than here. Those prices are reserved for those that have families. That is not all, but those prices are also for those that are active or retired Ninja. You are neither so you get the normal prices, now get the fuck out of my stall before I decided to no longer sell to you!" She screamed as Naruto walked out looking at the ground.

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

'I knew better, but decided to deal with it.' Naruto thought as he continued to look over his life and determine what to do now that he was homeless and have no dreams.

'Then the academy, the part that was open for me to become a ninja since it was the only one.' Naruto thought until he scoffed at the ideal and recall how stupid he was.

'Only one teacher cared, others did all they could to make me fail. Shit, they even kick me out of class for asking questions or for nothing. They even attempted to charge me 1,600,000 Ryo for each book which was forty times more than my monthly rent.' Naruto raged in his mind.

(I decided that a 100 Ryo is worth 1 penny, so that would mean that his rent was $400.00 a month in US currency and $16,000 for each book they attempted to charge him.)

'Thank god Jiji had some to give to me.' Naruto thought as he recalled his grandfather figure who was the third Hokage.

'Sasuke, my rival and thought as him as a brother, but I just learned that I was only have been fooling myself.' Naruto thought as more memories started to flash thru his mind.

'My training in stealth and trap making was done with pranks. Those were the good times.' Naruto thought as a smile appeared on his face.

'I thought Sakura was cute, but what a bitch. That was not all, after three failed attempted I finally did managed to earn my headband and learned why I was hated.' Naruto thought as he recalled the theft of the forbidden scroll that he was tricked to do.

'I became a hero.' Naruto thought as he recalled the wave mission, the mission that was done in the current location that he was now at.

'I even managed to make it third round of the Chunin exams.' As he recalled the he recalled that he thought he was on his way become Hokage.

He had to laugh at that, he was a fool for it was then that all hell broke loose and he lost it all. It was then three weeks ago that everything that made him who he was taken from him. Then he recalled one person that he did not allow to get close to him, someone that he knew had feelings, but to protect her he pretended to not notice at all.

'She was kind of cute though. I am sure that she was shy because she liked me, why I do not know. Still I had to keep her from me due to the fact that would had been hurt by those that hated me. I hope she would be alright though, for seem to be a nice girl.' Naruto thought about the girl from the second round of the Chunin Exams.

'Hinata was her name if I recalled it correctly. I remember that she was shy, always fainting around me, not only that she was also the only one that was nice to me during the academy days.' Naruto recalled about the dark blue white eye girl that was on Team 8.

'That bastard of a cousin of hers though was an asshole.' Naruto thought back to the fight she had in round two.

'That Neji bastard was attempting to kill her. But Hinata showed that she was tough.' Naruto thought back as he recalled the fight.

'What took me by surprise though was that she stated my ninja way, my nindo. She did not give up, but still failed. At least she forced that bastard to earn his victory though.' Naruto thought as he recalled the whole battle and how she fought back.

'I have to admit though, it was interesting to see someone else having the same nindo as me.' Naruto thought as he recalled the entire battle that she fought.

'Then that bastard tried to kill her, his own family member. Well I hoped I taught him a lesson.' Naruto thought about Neji when they fought their battle.

'Then there was that fight between Gaara and Lee, which left a bad taste in my mouth.' Naruto thought as he recalled how sadistic and brutal Gaara was.

'Afterwards, I decided to train to get ready for my battle with Neji. I asked Kakashi to train me, but he just blew me off stating that he had to train Sasuke and that he needed his help more. You now I do not know if I should take that as a complement or insult though stating that as I think about it.' Naruto thought as he recalled the whole event.

'Now though, I learned that the fucking council voted him to train their prince Sasuke Uchiha, at least he did not follow the order of having me leaving me with no resources or training so I guess things were not that bad.' Naruto thought as he recalled when Ebisu showed up.

'At least thanks to that, I was able to meet Jiraiya which I ended up quickly calling Ero-sensei.' Naruto thought as he recalled the whole event.

'Instead of seeing me as the fox, he saw me as someone else. I thought he would pawn me off, or teach me a few things just to keep me quite, but instead he taught me how to summon toads after he allowed me to sign the contract. He taught me how to fight better by improving me taijutsu and gave me scrolls on the Frog Kata, he also taught me the Rasengan as well the secret behind Shadow Clone Technique which allowed me to train more in less time.' Naruto thought as he managed to shove years of training into the month that they had thanks to Jiraiya.

He takes a breath as he looked at the sky. For those were the days that things were better for him, before the event that cost him his promises and dreams took place. The day before he lost everything.

Then his mind went thru the events that had taken place soon afterward. He had won his fight and when time for Sasuke to fight, he was not there. Instead of disqualifying him, they just pushed it back. No surprise there right?

'That dam Teme had it all, but still he thought that it was all owed to him. I am sure that if he knew about my training, he would had demanded it all handed to him. The council and his attitude just pisses me off.' Naruto thought as he recalled everything that had taken place.

The more that he thought about it, the sicker Naruto became so he stopped. Then when it came to the last match, Sasuke shows up just as he was about to be disqualified. The match was the last for the first round and that was when it happened. The invasion had taken place.

Naruto and Sakura was sent to assist Sasuke to deal with Gaara. When it came down to it, the battle was between Naruto and Gaara. The fighting was brutal and Sakura was hurt greatly. Naruto managed to win the fight.

Unknown to Naruto at the time, Sasuke seeing that once again he did not have the power to win, left the scene of the battle. After the battle, Naruto befriended his former enemy, but as they were talking something else was going on.

Deidara of Akatsuki had made his appearance. As he was in the sky, he dropped bombs on the village killing ninja on both sides. While he was doing this, his partner watched as Temari and her brother Kankuro picked up their KOed little brother and left. Naruto turned around to check on Sakura.

That was when it happened, Sasori attacked Temari as well Kankuro. Before they knew it and could act, both died. Sasori then grabbed a knocked out Gaara and left as Naruto turned around to see their bodies fall on the ground. That was when everything went dark.

Two minutes passed when Naruto woke up. Naruto looked around and could not see Gaara nor the one man that took him. He could still see the lifeless bodies of Gaara's siblings.

Naruto noticed that the village was still being attacked. He figured that he must do something. He then checked on Sakura and noticed that she was bleeding and might need medical attention at once, so he decided to return and get assistance for Gaara as well Sakura.

After a few minutes of walking and carrying an injured Sakura, Naruto found himself seeing bodies all over the place. That was when he came across Sasuke standing there in the street. He was facing Iruka Sensei at that moment and that was when it happened.

 _ **-Flashback Starts-**_

With each step that he took, pain shot thru each and every nerve that existed in his body. He was not sure why he blacked out, but he had a feeling that he was knocked out by someone. Naruto could still hear the sounds of fighting going on between Leaf and the combined force of Sand and Sound ninja. Naruto though had two goals in mind. One was to get medical attention for Sakura and then assistance on dealing the new threat that had taken Gaara.

That was when he came across the scene. He was about to yell for assistance of their team mate, but for some odd reason he could not find his voice. He could not speak at all. Something told him at that moment that Sasuke was not ally.

He walked closer as Iruka sensei turned around and started to walk off. Naruto noticed Sasuke remove his leaf head band and then dropped it to the ground. It was that this moment that Naruto knew that something was not right and quickly laid Sakura on the ground against the building. He turned around just in time to see Sasuke put on a sound head band and pull out a sword that was attached to his back while a evil smirk appeared on his face.

'What are you doing Sasuke?' Naruto asked in his mind as he saw Sasuke moved, which prompted Naruto to run.

Before Naruto could get there though, Sasuke's sword found its way thru Iruka's back and right thru his stomach. Blood began to flow from his mouth as he turned around to see the evil look that was on Sasuke's face. Naruto continued stopped and glared at the scene as rage began to build up. That was when he heard their conversation.

What was not known was that at that moment, Hinata Hyuga had appeared in the alley way and stopped as she noticed Naruto. She was not sure what to think as she listened to what was going on. She also saw Sasuke kill Iruka as well so knew that something bad was going on. She hid in the shadows as looked on, while praying that Naruto would be alright.

"Why (cough) (cough)?" Iruka asked as blood flowed from his mouth as Sasuke put his foot onto Iruka's back as Naruto stops known that it is too late to save his former instructor as he looked down on the ground with his fist clenched.

"Power, this is a test to see if I have the resolve to gain it. I was told to kill those that are close to the one that I had deemed as a rival as well a threat by Orochimaru. It turns out that the threat is my rival." Sasuke stated as he smirked as the words echoed thru Naruto's mind.

"I already killed those two idiots at the ramen stand that the dobe likes to visit so much and now I just killed you. Orochimaru will be happy that I killed three of the four people that Naruto cared for before I kill him." Sasuke stated with venom in his voice as he kicked Iruka's corpse off his blade as the man drew his last breath.

Anger was there in Naruto's mind from what he heard. Desire to kill and rip Sasuke apart was there in his mind as he stood there looking at the scene that was before him. Naruto was pissed as his voice was there once again.

"Ssssssaaaaaasssssuuuukkkkkkeeee, what are doing?" Naruto asked with venom in his voice as Sasuke turned around with a smirk on his face and noticed both his main target standing before him and not far away Sakura his last target.

"Simple dobe, I am cutting my bonds with you dobe." Sasuke stated with venom in his voice as a smirked appeared on his face.

"Why would you do that Teme?" Naruto stated as he clenched his fist so tight that blood began to drip.

"I am leaving this worthless village to gain more power to kill my brother. Power to revenge my clan. Something that you do not know about since you are a no body and a loser." Sasuke stated as he watched Naruto get mad, for this was a battle that he wanted to prove that he was stronger than the clan less dobe.

"I see that you ran from Gaara with that worthless bitch, good that means I can kill her and be done with this test." Sasuke stated as Naruto glared at him.

"What test is that Teme?" Naruto asked as he slowly took a deep breath and to make sure that he understood what he had heard earlier.

"Simple, Orochimaru gave a me simple mission to complete to prove that I have what it takes for power." Sasuke stated with a dark smirk on his face as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"He stated that I have to kill the people that are dear to the one person that I think as of rival. I chose you and hated the fact that a no body like you gained happiness from those two civilians at the ramen stand as well our poor bastard of a teacher." Sasuke stated with a dark glare.

"A demon like you should have died the day you were born for the crimes of murder that you had committed in you nine tail fox form, the form that you had before being sealed into human form by the fourth Hokage which caused his death." Sasuke stated as got into a fighting stance.

At that moment, Hinata Hyuga looked at Naruto with wide eyes. Then memories of warnings from the elders of the council when they found out that she liked him came back. They had told her about that night and the burden that Naruto had, but she knew better. Naruto was a human acting as a jailer or prison for the beast for he was not that monster at all.

"I see, you are a traitor then, and you just violated the law that was in place by the old man." Naruto stated as Sasuke smirked.

"No, the village betrayed me and my clan. As for the law, it hold no meaning to a Uchiha like me, even more since I am leaving this peace of shit of a village. Naruto, you will not stop me and I will kill you dobe." Sasuke stated as he attacked Naruto.

Sasuke with speed and skill attempted to cut him down with the Kenjutsu moves that he had learned when he saw someone practicing them before the exam. He had used his Sharingan to copy them. Due to this, he was not proficient with them, but still they were lethal moves regardless.

Even so, once again Naruto proved to be a force to be reckoned with. He had dodged all the attacked as the battle continued, but with speed and skill Sasuke threw a kunai at Sakura that Naruto did not see.

The Kunai sailed thru the air as it found its mark. The tip went in deep thru the flesh that was around Sakura's neck and then out of the back instantly killing her.

Naruto saw this as they both separated from each other. Naruto looked over and saw the girl that he loved breath her last breath and Sasuke smirked. Naruto just stood there for a second and realized that he was sad for the lost of a team mate, not the girl that he acted to be in love with all this time. Sasuke got ready to strike him down thinking that he was lost in grief, but how wrong he was.

It was then that Naruto charged at him, but this time with the intent to kill his former friend and team mate. At this time, his body began to become engulfed by red Chakra. After several blocks and feints, Naruto managed to stab Sasuke's hand which caused him to drop his sword. Before he could retrieve it, Naruto does a spin kick that sent Sasuke into the shop that was several yards behind him.

"What was that teme? Did you say that you were going to kill me?" Naruto stated with a angry look and a smirk as he kicked the sword into a busted shop windows that was to his left.

"I admit, you recently got some skills, but you will always be a dead last, always be a no name orphan, always be trash for even the trash of this dump of a village saw you as a no body, and me an elite dobe." Sasuke stated as he walked out of the building as the sound of things falling inside the shop could be heard.

Sasuke was now different. Black markings had flowed over his body and his skin changed to a tan color. His eyes were now golden in color as two bat tan looking wings appeared on his back. There was sounds of chirping as Sasuke had his hands towards the ground. There was a mass of white electrical chakra dancing around Sasuke as its focus was in his left hand.

"Using the Chidori against me, I do think that Kakashi sensei would not like to hear that." Naruto stated as Sasuke smirked.

"Kakashi, no need to worry about that. You see, he is dead for he breathed his last breath three minutes ago. You see, Kabuto managed to poison him after my curse mark was sealed. He was dead at beginning of the month long training, but he stated training me in this was his legacy left to me as he was dyeing and did not know it." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

"You know what, he owed this to me, for that bastard had something that belonged to my clan not him." Sasuke stated with a smirk as Naruto started to get angry.

"Before Iruka, I also killed those two ramen chiefs that you liked so much. I HATE THE SHIT and that you loved it make it so much more worth it." Sasuke added with mirth as she glared as Naruto as the lighting began to get stronger around him.

"S…..a…s…u….k…e!" Naruto yelled as she glared at Sasuke with hatred and anger.

"Come Naruto, for Orochimaru stated that you must be killed for he said that your existence is a threat since those that are a threat to his plans needs your existence. Why a no body dobe like you, I do not know but orders are orders." Sasuke stated with mirth as the both charged at each other.

At that moment, they moved fast and was throwing punches and kicks at each other. The sound of the air being forced out of the way to create a booming sound echoed. Walls of buildings were being damaged, but after three minutes, the battle ended.

Two Ninja dressed in black cloaks with red clouds appeared between them. One of them were Itachi Uchiha and had back handed his little brother into the far wall. Kisame had knocked Naruto into the opposing wall and looked at him.

Right when Sasuke was knocked out, but before anyone could act, Kabuto appeared and picked up Sasuke and vanished with him. An old man with long white hair tied into a pony tail and wearing a gray outfit had appeared between them and Naruto as a large orange told wearing battle armor appeared beside him. This was none other than the man that trained him, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Well, it would seem that Akatsuki is acting sooner than planned." He stated as he stood there looking at Itachi and Kisame.

"Kisame, let's go for it would seem that Naruto is too protected since Jiraiya of the Sannin is here at the moment and I just got reports that Sasori and Deidara had captured the one tails." Itachi stated as they both Shunshin out of the area.

At that moment, Jiraiya fell to the ground onto his knees. His face showed a lot of pain as Hinata ran up to him and looked at him to see what is wrong with the man that just protected Naruto.

"Darn it, the poison from Orochimaru's sword is starting to act." The old man stated as he looked at the girl that walked out of the darkness of the alley and approached a down Naruto who was barely awake.

"Go and get help for me and the gaki for at least they can ease the pain before I die and we need to make sure that Naruto is safe." He stated as Hinata nodded her head Naruto closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

'I woke up a day later and found out about Jiji being killed. I also found out that Ero-sensei was dying in the hospital from poison.' Naruto thought as he recalled the day he went to see him.

 _ **-Flashback Start-**_

That day, Naruto was sad. He learned that the last person that he had left in the village was on borrowed time. He was not sure what to think, for it seem that the world is happy with taking anyone that he cared about from him. It was like the world was wanting him to be lonely.

Naruto then got a message that Jiraiya wanted to see him, so Naruto went to see the old man that taught him so much in the past 30 days. Someone that he would be happy to call master.

Naruto entered in the room to see that man that was laying there. Naruto could see that he was having trouble breathing, but somehow managed to continue to do so.

"Gaki, there are a few things that I must tell you and little time to do so." Jiraiya stated in a weak voice, "So keep quiet and listen okay?"

Naruto did not like what he was hearing, for the one person that he had left was here about to die. Naruto just stood there and nodded his head up and down showing that he will do just that, keep quiet and listen.

"Sorry I was not there for you growing up, but I was tracking those that came for you yesterday. They want the fox that is inside of you. As your Godfather, I had to gather all information that I could gain, so I ask you to forgive me. Now, once I breathe my last breath, summon a toad and tell them that I stated it is time you gain your inheritance." He stated as Naruto just stood there wide eyed at what he was being told.

"Keep this a secret, but the last person before yours on the contract for the toads was your father. He expected you to be treated as a hero but we saw how that turned out. He would not be happy at all." Jiraiya stated with pain in his voice.

At that moment, Naruto's mind went to the memory of the contract. He recalled that out of the many handprints and names, only two before his was readable. One was Jiraiya Bidbeụ̄xn (The last name was OC so sue me, but it is pervert in Thai so I thought it suited him), and Minato Namikaze. Then it hit Naruto, that was the fourth Hokage and Jiraiya just stated that the person was his father?

"I know that many times in your life that I should have come for you, but due to my life style and dealing in informants, I thought you would be better here. I found out about your life, so sorry about that. Now, your last name was your mothers. All you need to know, their jutus, pictures and stuff are in care of the toads, for I wanted to be sure that Danzo did not get his hands on the stuff." He stated as Naruto walked to the window and stood there.

"I forgive you and understand godfather. I might be dead last and stupid at times, but I at least understand all that you just said and will keep it to myself." Naruto stated as he turned too looked at the man that was his master, the man that was his godfather with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto." Jiraiya stated as he handed Naruto a red book.

He looked it and noticed that it was very think. He looked at the Kanji that was itched in gold on the red leather cover and it stated Sozo no sho or Book of Creation. Naruto continued to look at it.

"This belonged to your mother. She stated that it contained some history about your clan." He stated as Naruto took the book and then looked at the man.

"Smear some blood on it, and it will appear on your arm as a seal that only you will see. This is advance sealing that I am not sure how to do, but it is a good way to protect it from those that have no right to read it." He stated as Naruto did just that and a cloud of smoke appear.

In the matter of seconds the book was gone, but there was a red seal array on his left arm now. Naruto looked at it as Jiraiya smiled.

"Do not take it out unless you are out of the village and alone. That book was only meant for you. This one…" He was saying as he handed another one that looked like it to him, "Is just a note book with my notes for my next book. It will act like a decoy from the real one. If asked, you only received this one."

At that moment, a shinobi on the roof outside of the window looking in just happen to see the second book being given to Naruto. This one had a white mask and just appeared so, he had missed most the beginning of the conversation. It would seem that Naruto had luck on his side at this moment.

"I see, thank you Jiraiya sensei." Naruto stated thinking that for once he will not call him ero-sensei.

"Once again thank you for your forgiveness gaki." The old man stated he closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Naruto cried some as he walked out of the hospital and walked back to his apartment. He figured that he would wait before doing anything about his inheritance, for something was telling him that it was too soon.

At that moment, the shinobi followed Naruto to his apartment. He watched until another one appeared and nodded to him. The one that watched Naruto during the last moments with the Sannin left to report to his master what he had seen.

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

'Then those bastards on the council came for me.' Naruto thought as he recalled that only 24 hours had passed since he had returned to his apartment.

To this day, the thanked god that he did not summon a Toad or the book due to the mood that he had that day. Naruto knew that he was lucky that he decided to wait a while before summoning anything, he wanted to let the mood of the invasion to pass, but at the same time, something told him that it was not safe to do anything yet.

 _ **-Flashback Start-**_

It was the day of the funeral. Rain fell on the ground as everyone attended. Naruto was not allowed, for he was chased off from it but the civilians, stating that his presence was disruptive. Some even stated that his existence there was disrespectful to the memory of those that died. Due to this, Naruto walked away and then saw it from the top of the building. He heard it all and then return home to his apartment to think about all that had taken place.

He was told about the many battles that had taken place. He learned that Orochimaru had killed the Kage of Suna and acted in his place that lead the village to war. He sighed, for he had lost much. He learned that indeed Kakashi dropped dead in the middle of the battle while fighting along side Gai. Naruto though realized that even though he had lost much, he at the same time he had gained something as well. It was at this time that he UNBU wearing a horse mask appeared in his room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the council request your presence." He stated as in a flash slapped chakra cuffs onto Naruto.

"Hey what gives?" Naruto glared as three others appeared and started to tear apart his room looking for something.

"Shut up Demon, we want this…." One of the others stated he held up the second red book that was given to him as they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

'He was right, someone might attempt to take what is mine.' Naruto thought as he seethed thinking about what was going on, thank good they took the decoy.

"Come." Horse stated as they vanished as well.

They soon appeared in a large room with Naruto standing in the center of it. He noticed that everyone was there looking at him. He noticed the civilian council members looked at him with hatred as the ninja ones looked at him with interest and understanding. They were also looking at the civilians wondering what was going on as well.

"Horse, why is Naruto here and handcuffed in Chakra cuffs?" Asked Shikaku Nara of the Shinobi Council.

"I asked for him to be brought in for trail." Stated one that was bandaged as he looked at everyone here.

Naruto looked at the man that had spoken. He noticed that he appeared as a frail, old man. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzo has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged

"Danzo, what trail?" Hiashi Hyuga as he looked at Naruto with a blank look then at Danzo.

Hiashi had long black hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. Naruto remembered him being the Uncle of Neji and father Hinata.

"He is on trial for the murder of Sakura Haruno, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, as well Iruka Umino. He is also on trial for forcing Sasuke Uchiha to leave the village." A civilian stated as Naruto just glared at the fat man that was speaking.

"I am innocent and you know that is…" Naruto was saying as Danzo did a hand sign.

At that moment, seals appeared on the cuffs and began to burn Naruto's skin at the wrist. Naruto screamed in pain as the civilians smirked and the shinobi side of the council looked at Danzo in anger as Naruto screamed in pain as the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

"Know your place you fucking demon brat, you are not a person but a malfunctioning weapon." Danzo stated with venom in his voice.

"That is enough and uncalled for Danzo, for he has the right to say those things as a person and Ninja." Tsume Inuzuka of the Shinobi council as Danzo released the hand sign and the pain that Naruto was feeling stopped.

"He is not, he is a weapon only. But since this is a trail, then he is allowed to speak before we determine his fate." Danzo stated as he cleared at Tsume as Naruto continued to scream in pain as the smell of burning flesh began to fill the room.

Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

The pain stopped as Danzo released the sign. Naruto laid there on the ground for a few moments before getting back to his feet and glared at the man that he learned was Danzo.

'This is the one that he stated wanted my inheritance, too bad he will never get it.' Naruto thought as he took a deep breath.

"So pup, you are saying that you are innocent of these charges?" Tsume asked as Naruto looked up and nodded his head.

"Sasuke stated that he killed Teuchi and Ayame to me after I witnessed him killing Iruka sensei. As for Sakura, she was killed by him during our fight, even though she was out cold and injured, he threw the kunai that ended her life on purpose to make me made, he also broke the third's law about my burden." Naruto stated as he looked at Danzo who just looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"You lie, you killed them and forced him to leave you filthy demon." A civilian council man stated as Naruto just stood their sighed.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Asked a deep voice that Naruto knew from the 1rst phase of the Chunin exam.

The man had a large imposing figure, which he complements with a rugged head and face that was covered with old wounds and scars. Naruto recalled that he had conceal a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. The scars are indicative of the physical torture he has endured in the past, and illustrates his capacity to endure pain without giving up the desired information to the enemy. This man was none other than Ibiki Morino.

"We are putting the demon brat on trial for the death of my baby girl." Stated a female member of the council as Naruto looked at her.

The woman was a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

"Well sorry but you cannot have a trial until I was done with my investigation Mebuki Haruno. I have to say this makes me sick for you have an innocent man here on trial." Ibiki stated as he looked at those on the council.

"That is a lie you know it! That little monster killed my daughter, not the great Uchiha for he was going to choose her to rebuild his clan." Mebuki yelled as Ibiki sighed.

"So you calling the daughter of a council member a liar, and the heir of the Hyuga at that. I thought you were smarter than that." He stated as he looked at Hiashi who smirked for a second then continued his stone cut look.

"I take it that you investigated her report and had Inochi look into her memories since his wife is here instead." Hiashi stated as Ibiki nodded his head.

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga witnessed Sasuke telling Naruto that he killed the ramen stand owners as well seeing him kill both Sakura and their former teacher. She also witness Sasuke telling Naruto that we betrayed the clan and that he was leaving for power to revenge the death of his clan at the hands of Itachi. That is not all, for someone informed him that Naruto was the Kyubi sealed into human form instead of it being sealed into him. Also sir, your clan elders broke the third's law three years ago and told Hinata about Naruto's burden in hopes that it would turn her against him." Ibiki stated as he walked forward towards Naruto and was about to release him.

"Hold it Ibiki, he is to remain cuffed. The demon's existence is still a threat to this village. Since he is clear of the charges, he still is a threat to the village. For four SSS class criminals came into this village to collect both him and Gaara." Danzo stated as Ibiki turned and looked at Danzo.

'Dam fools, they do not know the difference between a scroll and weapon it seems.' Naruto thought as he looked at Danzo with disapproval in his eyes.

"Why do I have a feeling that Naruto was screwed before he came here." Ibiki remarked outload as he looked at Danzo, "Kid, for what it's worth, I think you were dealt a bad hand here. I wish I can help you."

"That is why I am proposing measure FBF1099987FX for vote." He stated as he handed a form to that was filled out.

"This is not right, he defended the village and you want him kicked out?" Asked another council member that Naruto looked at and noticed to be the father of another friend of his.

This man is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food". He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector and a hachimaki tied around his head. This man was none other than Choza Akimichi.

"At least he gets to leave without sealing his chakra, but man he is not allowed to pack anything at all, I think this is harsh." Choza stated as he continued to looked at the form.

"You all heard about Taki become nothing more than hole in the ground during the time we were being attacked right?" Danzo stated as he looked at the council members who nodded their heads up and down.

"The SSS criminals that came for Naruto and Gaara are part of an organization called the Akatsuki. A survivor stated that their leader came to taki and requested that they hand over Fuu, the one that held the jinchūriki of the Nanabi. Of course they refused and that was when it happen. Their leader, a single man turned the village into a hole as well defeated the jinchuriki and showed no signs of being tired." Danzo stated as he looked at them all in the room.

"That threat will come for Naruto as well, we must protect the village and its shinobi, so that is why this measure was made just in case the charges were false." Danzo stated as he looked at each person that was there in the council and then he smirked.

"The measure states that he is be escorted out of this room to the gate and for him to leave at once. All belongings in his apartment is property of the village, there for he cannot collect anything. I am calling for the vote now. All those that in favor raise your hands now." Danzo stated as all the civilians voted with Naruto seeing that they outnumbered the Shinobi side that did not raise their hands.

"Well it would seem that the measure had passed." Stated another person that Naruto looked to see.

This man was with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. This was none other than Homura Mitokado, advisor to the third as well his former team mate. Next to him was none other than another advisor and team mate.

She had dark eyes and her hair was is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side. Her hair needle also had many pearls and tassels at the end. She also was wearing earrings.

She was wearing a simple long kimono closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Her eyes were squinting, barely opening as she looked at Naruto with an expressionless face. This person was none other than Koharu Utatane.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are here by stripped of your shinobi status to the village and banned. You are not allowed to reenter thru the gate once ANBU releases you and have two hours to get a mile from the walls. Enter within that area without authorization from the council, you will be cut down by hunter nin." Koharu stated with monotone voice as Naruto sighed and looked down at the ground as he untied the forehead protector that was there.

"Do you understand Uzumaki?" Homura asked as Naruto looked up with a blank look with a dull look in his eyes as he threw it on the ground.

"I understand that you bastards see me as the fox instead of a shinobi. I understand that all the blood, sweat, and tears that I spilt for this fucking village is for nothing. Yea I understand that you take whatever I had left, what made me the person that I am and snatched it from me at this moment and time. I think Jiji is rolling in his grave." Naruto snarled with anger as he looked at Ibiki that was standing there with disappointment on his face as he looked at the civilian council members who just smirked at their victory and then looked at the two advisors and noticed that they were not happy at all about this whole thing which made want to know why, for he thought that they hated him.

"I know that my parents are, but I will keep that for myself." Naruto thought as he recalled the name on the scroll, the one that sealed the fox into him.

Both Advisors seem to nod their heads at this. This did not go unnoticed to Naruto. This told him that they were aware of it as well. He then noticed a hint of approval in their eyes which showed that they were happy that he did have that knowledge.

'Could this mean that they were my allies as well, o well Danzo won and this the village's lose.' Naruto thought as he looked at them.

"In respect to your choice Naruto, we will not state it either for I believe that you are right about the third rolling around in his grave along with your parents." Koharu stated with a smirk on her face which was matched by Homura that told him that they were on his side.

"Who was her parent's?" A civilian council member asked when he noticed that by play between them and Naruto.

"It is not us to say and it is a S class secret and only a shinobi matter, something that you all do not need to know about, since after all you all just banished him without our vote on the matter." Homura replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ibiki-san, can you escort me to the gate instead of the lackies of the bastards of this council, I trust you more than them. The lackies of the council might just decide to cut me down just because they can now get away with it since I am not longer a citizen or shinobi of this hell hole." Naruto asked as Ibiki smirked as the voices of outraged council members began to yell and both him and Naruto vanished with several ANBU members.

They appeared at the gates in the matter of seconds. Ibiki walked with Naruto thru the gate and began to unlock the cuffs.

"Sorry about those bastards and Danzo. Still you are a shinobi even though you are no longer part of the ninja corps of the leaf. Live strong and be warry of ANBU with white blank mask." He stated in a low voice as ANBU appeared at the gate to make sure that Naruto was leaving.

"Thank you, make the will of fire protect you." Naruto stated with a smile as he turned to walk down the road.

"You as well young one. Also kid, you do have one friend in the village even though she was too shy to act on her feelings for you." Ibiki stated with a smile as he turned around and walked off thru the gate and head back to his job.

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

'Man that is not right, but at least I had my money on me and the only thing besides cloths of value as well.' Naruto thought as he rubbed the seal on his arm as the red book appeared.

He looked into it and began to read. He noticed that it was an old book and was not sure what to think, but still it was something that belonged to his mother.

 _If you are reading this, then you are the current head of the Uzumaki Clan._

Naruto looked up at that first sentence. He had a clan? How much did that fucking village take from him out of hatred and anger over the fox? Naruto than looked back down at the book.

' _I am Serena Gremory, member of the Gremory Clan. Please note that me and my other eleven younger sisters are not from this world. The Gremory clan are one of the 72 Pillars of the Underworld which is under the rule of Satan Lucifer and this three Lieutenants. Things have been like that since the civil war in Heaven where we lost._

' _Please note that things are not what they seem. When I first arrived here, I thought I was in another world, but it would seem that I was sent back into time, a time when Devils were not active and still licking their wounds so they were not aware of humans having the ability to fight on par with them. Man, once again humans seem to impress me to the point that I first fell in love with one._

' _I found out that the magic arrays work well with chakra, so I renamed them seals. Since this was a trait that will pass onward to my children, so it will be a blood line for our kind since the ability is linked to DNA .'_ He read and then stopped and looked up.

'So, one of my ancestors was something called a Devil?' Naruto asked himself as he thought about it and decided that it would be best to wait to read the rest.

He closed the book and rubbed some blood on it. In a puff of smoke it vanished once again into the seal that was on his arm.

He began to think, for when he left, he felt that he lost his direction in live. He was not sure what to think or do with his life at the moment. But now after readying this, he began to wonder about things.

He had already summoned a toad and gotten his inheritance. Among them was several letters from his father, mother, and Jiraiya. From there, he found out many things about his parents and their hopes and dreams. He also learned about several truths about why he was never told about them and understood.

From those letters, he had learned that his mother was the last surviving Uzumaki from the village hidden in the whirl pools. He learned that she was meant to rule the clan one day, but the destruction of the village ended that.

He learned that out of fear, a force of three thousand Iwa ninja, three thousand Kumo ninja, and three thousand of Mist ninja attacked the island that was home of the village hidden of whirl pools. Half was lost, and by the end of the battle which last four weeks, only twenty ninja was each village was left. They hunted down his mother and her escort, but after they fell, leaf ninja appeared and slaughtered all but three whole ran from the battle.

There she was brought to the leaf where she learned to become a ninja and later on fell for his father. The attack on her clan sparked the third great ninja war that lasted for ten years. He learned that Iwa, Kumo, and Mist gained no spoils from the invasion for her father had sealed all the clan scrolls and gave them to her.

Naruto had already summoned the toads and they created a seal on his other arm to contain three scrolls. One which had all the belongings of his parents sealed into it. One was a scroll that had all the Uzumaki Clan scrolls sealed into it by his mother. The third one was a scroll that had all the scrolls that belongs to his father sealed into it. The toads made the seal on his right arm to contain those scrolls, for Jiraiya had informed them about all the things that he had learned as well the actions of the council the day before the invasion. They were not happy at all and swore to assist Naruto when he called for them even if it was against the leaf.

Naruto was happy when the toads seal, for he did not want anyone to know that he had the stuff. He was thinking long and hard about what to do with his future.

"Naruto-kun?" Asked a low and sweet sound voice that got his attention.

Naruto turned to see the girl that was almost killed by her cousin. She had a sad look on her face and there were signs of her crying due to the red eyes. Around her head was a white head band.

The girl had dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features which he noticed that her father did not have which meant they were traits that she inherited from her mother. She still had a shy expression. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan and lavender colored eyes.

He hair was short and levelled into what is known as the hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face Hinata wore a long-sleeved, light blue blouse with a high collar, and dark blue pants. While at home, she was seen in the traditional Hyuga garb, consisting of a simple, loose-fitting robe with different colored trimmings, and an under-shirt.

The Konoha forehead protector that she had hanging around her neck was no longer there. There was a large backpack on her back as well. Even though her eyes were red from crying, there was an happy look on her face as she looked at Naruto.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as she walked up and sat down beside him.

'Do not faint, for I lost everything but him. Do not faint, for I lost everything but him.' Hinata told herself over and over as she blushed just being beside him.

"I have no home and heard about your banishment. Right before he died, fa..fa..father told me about a marriage contract that I sho..sho..sho…should honor." Hinata stated as Naruto noticed the sadness in her voice.

"What happened to your father?" Naruto asked as she looked down at the ground.

"Kumo attacked ten days aft..after your banishment Naruto-kun. Most of the clan were k…k.k.k.k..killed. My father was in..i …injured and on his death bed a..a.. my sister was dead. Neji, and most of my clan are dead. The..The Elders decided that I was not clan head material, b..b.b.b….b.u….u.u…ut after learning that my father wanted me to honor the marriage contract that he had, I was forced to leave active service and travel to meet my husband." Hinatat stated with sadness in her voice.

"Sorry to hear about your father." Naruto stated as he hugged her as her face turned red, but she managed to keep from fainting.

"Tha...ha, thank you Naruto-kun." Hinata stated with a smile on her face.

"Well, since I also do not have a home or any ideal of where to go, I was heading to my mother's homeland to for guidance on what to do with my life. I can go with you and protect you until you reach your future husband's house." Naruto stated with a smile on his face.

"Th…th…at would not be needed." Hinata stated as a small smirk that was not seen by him formed on her face as she walked up to him.

"I see, you do not want the de…." Naruto was saying when it happened.

The sound of an open hand hitting the side of his face echoed thru the air. The sound vibrated thru the air as Naruto's face was red as Hinata just glared at him. She had just slapped him and for the first time ever.

"Do you not ever say that! Those stupid villagers have no fucking ideal the difference between a container and the actual nine-tails beast." Hinata yelled at him as Naruto just looked at her dumbfounded for three reasons.

One, Hinata just slapped him. Hinata, the girl that he thought would never hurt a fly had just slapped him for repeating the things that the villagers had called him.

Two, she just yelled at him, sweet soft spoken and sweet Hinata just yelled at him. This was something that he was sure no one in their class would believe if they saw it, for he was not believing it himself.

Three, she knew his secret and just stated that he was not a demon, she just stated that the villagers were wrong about him and did not stuttered at all while saying it. What in the world was going on here.

'Did I just woke up in a world where nothing is like it seems?' Naruto asked himself as he looked at her.

"These eyes of mine showed me. I watched you since that snowy day that you saved me from those bullies and gave me this scarf." Hinata stated as she pulled out an old red colored tattered scarf as for some odd reason she was no longer stuttering.

Naruto looked at it. That was when a memory came to him. It was that one time he saw a girl being pushed around. They were calling her names and were trying to force her to do more than she should just because they hated her clan. Naruto jumped in and fought the bullies, but lost. Still he had saved the girl and gave her that scarf.

"You never gave up. Me a disappointment of my clan was lost and lonely, but I saw you never gave up. I overheard you tell the Hokage at the ramen stand your ninja way and thought it was perfect, so I adopted it. You have been my inspiration Naruto, you have been my guidance and strength." Hinata stated as she smiled at Naruto and then looked him in the eye.

"I am sick and tired of hearing bad things about you, I do not want to hear you say them for they are not true. Now, the reason why I do not need you to protect me as I met my husband is the following reasons." Hinata stated as she began to blush once again.

"One, upon father's death the Elders of the clan saw to it that I was sealed. A different kind of seal that is much different than the one that Neji had. It still protected the Byakugan. As for clan head, Hikori an cousin was made head of the clan." Hinata stated as Naruto recalled what he learned about the seal from Neji and clenched his fist in anger, but was happy that Hinata was given a different one.

"Two, I was cast out of the clan since the version that was used on me cannot be activated by them to force me to submit. Lucky from his death bed, father was able to make sure I was given this seal even though he could not stop those old grumpy men that were known as the elders of my clan." Hinata stated with a sad smile.

"I am no longer part of the Hyuga clan. I decided to honor the marriage contract and went looking for my husband who was a hero." Hinata stated as her face began to blush.

"I see, a lucky guy." Naruto stated as she blush and looked at him.

"I was not happy to learn that he was banished from the village. I at once turned in my head band and packed and went looking for you. I used some of my money to pay for a mission for my old team to track you." Hinata stated with a smile as she looked at Naruto as the words began to sink in.

"What? You are saying that I am….." Naruto was saying in disbelief and Hinata stepped forward and then kissed him on the lips before leaning into his chest while wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, I am betrothed to you Naruto." Hinata stated with a smile on her face as she once again kissed him on the lips.

"Now, you stated that you are going to your mother's homeland, I take it that we are going to the land of Whirl Pools." Hinata stated as she snugged into his chest with a smile on her face.

"Yea, wait how do you know?" Naruto asked as Hinata placed her arms around him.

"Finally, I got you and I am not letting you go. I been in love with you since the day I met you." Hinata stated as she looked into his eyes.

"As for your question, before he died, my father told me that he and mother were friends with your parents. That is how I know." Hinata stated as Naruto looked into the tree line that was behind her to see Kiba, Shino, Akamura, and their sensei Kurenai standing there just looking at the scene that was before them.

"I will not make excuses are asked for their forgiveness Naruto, but please know that I am really sorry to hear what happened to you Naruto." Kurenai stated as she bowed to him.

This was the sensei of Hinata's team. She was known other then Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu mistress of the leaf. She was a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them.

She was wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

To her right was one of Hinata team members. He was none other than Shino Aburame. He had a jacket that was light gray hanging down to his waist. The collar of his jacket obstruct the view of his lower face. From what could be seen was that he is a fair-skinned ninja and Naruto recalled that he was the tallest member of their class.

He had dark, bushy, brown hair. But due to the dark sunglasses that was on his face, one could not see his eyes or tell what color they were. He had his headband around his head like many others had.

"They had no right to mistreat you nor banish you." Shino stated as Hinata's other former team mate appeared on his left side with his dog on his head.

This person was none other than Kiba Inuzukia. He had a wild appearance as while clearly human, he has several physical traits more akin to animals. Like most of his clan, he has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks.

His attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt. Around his head was his blue head band and forehead protector and blue sandals on his feet. On his head was the puppy that he had since class.

The puppy was Kiba's dog and partner Akamaru. The puppy had white fur, and resembles a Great Pyrenees, regularly carried on Kiba's head or inside his jacket. Akamaru's eyes are usually squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

"Yea, those bastards made me and my clan sick for they had not meaning of honor and duty." Kiba stated as he than smiled and looked at Hinata.

"Naruto, you better take care of her for she is one a kind." Kiba stated as he took a deep breath and then continued to talk so more.

"They told the entire village about your burden. Sorry about the past between us man. Just know that us rookies including Tenten and Lee feel that you should had a better life since you protected us all these years from the Nine Tails. It blows that you never gotten any pay for during it, I mean is it an S-Class mission rank to do something like that?" Kiba stated as Akamura barked in response which showed that he agreed with him.

"Thanks." Naruto stated as he scratched the back of his head and he looked down at Hinata who was now asleep in his arms with a big smile on her face.

"She had not slept at once since we left to find you. She was worried about you for she was not joking when she stated that she loved you Naruto. You were just too dense and into Sakura to notice it." Shino stated as Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata as he thought about all the interactions that he had with her.

"I did notice at first, but I felt that her clan would not like it at all or the village might torment her for being with me. So I did the only the only thing I thought possible and went after Sakura who I knew would never give me the time or day." Naruto stated as Hinata snuggled more into his chest.

"So, you are an Uzumaki not only in name but in blood. Hmm, I knew a Kushina Uzumaki while being a Genin and she was one heck of a Kunoichi. I looked up to her and she taught me a few things." Kurenai stated as Naruto smiled and looked at her after making sure that it was just them in the area.

"What I say stays between us and my Hinata here when I tell her when she wakes up." Naruto stated as he looked at the ones that just confirmed that they were in fact his friends.

"Kushina Uzumaki was my mother and my father was Minato Namikaze who is also known as the fourth Hokage. The third Hokage decided to keep everything a secret due to their enemies as well from those civilian bastards." Naruto stated as Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, even Akamura's jaws dropped to the ground.

"What the hell!" Kiba stated as he began to see Naruto as the true alpha that he really was after all, he had a feeling that there was more to Naruto than he thought.

"I see, she had a son and with him." Kurenai stated as she smiled at the thought of Minato and Kushina actually getting together.

"That is indeed stupid of them, they saw you a threat but your father a hero. They actually messed up indeed for they threw away a shinobi that has the potential to become the strongest ninja as well sabotaged your education in the academy." Shino stated as Naruto smiled at him and nodded his head up and down.

"Mark my words, during the times that you guys and the other rookie eleven are not in the village and need my help and have a way to find me, just let me know. I am heading to Uzu for now to see what is left of my mother's homeland." Naruto stated as Hinata moaned in her sleep as she snuggled even more into his chest and held on tighter.

"What are you planning to do Naruto?" Kiba asked with interest.

"Love and cherish Hinata as well rebuild my clan." Naruto stated as he looked at Kiba as a thought came to his mind of a new purpose in life, one that would seem fitting to his current mind set.

"Then I also going to rise Uzugakure from the ashes and restore it to its former glory with Hinata at my side." Naruto stated with the same intensity that he had when he declared that he would do something and do it as their mouths dropped open at his declaration.

"If you or any of the others make Hokage, then I will make an alliance between us. Until then, only you guys and the rest of the rookies as well their sensei are my allies." Naruto stated in a firm voice.

"Naruto, there is a temple several days from here that would marry you two. Hinata already got everything set up, you just need to show up with her." Kurenai stated with a smile on her face.

"I see and I will take care of her. She had given me a new path to follow and helped to think for once since the banishment took place." Naruto stated with a real smile since the invasion.

They said their good byes. For a few more minutes, Naruto allowed Hinata to stay there and take a nap. He then decided that it was time to move on, for enemies might find them.

 _ **-Several Months later in the ruins of Uzugakure-**_

Both Naruto several days later after meeting up had been married at the temple, but to be sure that no enemies would find them, Naruto and Hinata left soon after. Now at the moment, they were walking among the ruins of the once great village Uzugakure.

So far they only kissed and hugged, but she told him something that he did not expect. Any other wife he may gain to rebuild his clan, she had to okay them first. Hinata just told him in those words to use the Clan Restoration Act to rebuild his clan.

Naruto had done some training with a few of the scrolls that he had managed gain from the toads. He was using the shadow clones and learn at a fast rate and continued to train. He knew that soon, enemies would come looking for him and figured that he must be ready for them as well strong enough to rebuild his clan. After training he walked thru the door of the house that he managed to repair in the ruins.

That was when it happened, a black hole appeared and sucked both of them into it. Right after that, strong winds and lighting streaked endlessly thru the sky. The ground cracked as the world slowly began to die. Little did anyone that like many other worlds, all life on the planet would be lost. The event that became known as the Temporal Quake had caused the death of this world like many others.

However there is one question that remained to be asked about what happened to Naruto and Hinata that also took place in a few other locations around the world. Where are they and what happened to them?

-END-

Well sorry about the info dump in this chapter, but I felt that I had to do. This story is actually a rewrite to the one that was deleted. Leave me a review and I will answer them at the end of the next chapter. Good night have fun reading this story.

Note: I will retool this chapter as I add new ones, I am just putting this up for my fan that has demanded that I please ease his addiction to this story. Yes, characters from DOA and Ninja Gaiden will be in this story and several more. Naruto will soon appear in the High School DXD world, but not until I finish bringing in the other characters. He will appear in several parts of the chapter, but will not be part of the main parts. I only ask for patience from you guys.

Update Note: I had altered the Uzumaki information and added a few things to make the story clearer. As the story progress, you will learn more about the Uzumaki clan in this story and might be others.

Since this is a rewrite or reboot of the story then there is no Questions and Answers from the reviews that got posted on this version of the story. For each review that got posted, if I find it a legitimate review I will answer it at the end of the next chapter.


	3. Enter Setsuna Uchiha, Kyubi, and Kara

_**Retooled (Edited and then updated) = 3/24/16**_

 _ **Note: I did some corrections to the story and after much thinking after a few reviews and pms, I changed the name Setsuna to Setsuna. I also changed the title of this chapter which I forgot to do. I also smoothed it out for easer story flow as well.**_

 _ **I also did some changes based on the new model of existence that I decided to use for my stories.**_

-Chapter One—

-Enter Setsuna Uchiha, Kyubi, and Kara-

 _ **-In the Void, that exist between all worlds, realms and dimensions-**_

Normally, the void is nothing more than darkness and sometimes there are energy clouds and different gases from the worlds, realms and dimensions that had die waiting to be used by the cycle of life and death to create new life and worlds. This time though, due to the event that has become known as the Temporal Quake that had taken place which shattered many worlds, it now filled with souls that died outside the cycle of life and death as well pieces of different realms, worlds, and dimensions that had meet their untimely end due to the Temporal Quake. There were also bodies of those that were dying or already dead due to the lack of oxygen in the void.

Among the it all was none other than Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his wife Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki-Namikaze. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her as if he was acting like a protective shield to her.

It turned out when they first appeared, rocks and other debris assaulted them. They had sharp edges and was slicing thru their skin and cloths. Naruto being the caring person that he was , he grabbed her and held her in deeply in his arms and taking most the assault for her acting like a shield. He did this so she would be injured less since he could heal fast compared to normal people due to the chakra from the ine tail fox.

Little did they know that soon they were about to be separated for a while. Someone that was not normal in the void was in there looking for specifically for them. This person was a being of great power. She was not evil nor was good and only acted when the balance between the two is disrupted by a force or forces that did not belong to that world.

This Temporal Quake had unbalanced many things, and in some cases forced outside forces into worlds that they do not belong. She would not allow those that were in the void to die, but she would make sure that the balance between good and evil after their introduction was balanced before allow the force of free will to act after they are added to the world.

She was currently standing there on one of the many pieces of land that was just floating around in the void. Light from several fires that were there around her since oxygen that was not there was currently in bubbles are different parts of the void until they disperse or her use them to create a new world if need be. That is not all, for the being that currently called it home might destroy it just flying thru it.

This woman had long hair that had even streaks of black, white, red and blue as it flowed all the way to the center of her back. It was long enough to be tied into a pony tail by a red silk ribbon that was braided thru several different strand of her hair like it was a rope that reached to the center of her back.

She was wearing a blue leather corset that had its straps reached up to her neck instead of shoulders exposing her back. It ended just below her breast as there was opening in the center showing her cleavage of her size D breast as it was it laced up with black leather straps that was threaded thru silver stubs like a string.

She was also wearing a pair of red leather pants that were form fitting which showed off her muscular but slender toned legs. On her feet were red leather high heel boots that had black metal chin guards and kick pads on them as they went all the way to her knees. On her hands were red leather fingerless gloves that had black metal plates attached to them which covered the back of her hands and reached to her knuckles where there was second plate fixed over her knuckles like brass knuckles.

She also had a white leather belt that had several pouches on it around her waist. There was a red leather wrapped hilt sticking out from her left side that belonged to a kodachi sword that was in a black scabbard that had been strapped to her back onto the belt as the other end sticking out of her right side.

She had a medium build body despite the muscle structure that seem to add more to her femininity then take away from it. She also had light peach smooth skin that made her look no older then the age of 18 years old even though she was very much older than that.

Her eyes looked like the eyes of a cat due to the comparatively large iris that also had a vertical pupil. The sclera of her eyes were the color of a bright blood red and the iris was a much darker shade of the color. Her pupils looked like they were nothing more than vertical slits, but like theirs, there was a second iris and pupil inside of them. Her eyes looked like they were made of pure liquid crystal that retained some form of a solid texture, but seem to keep the liquid properties of a normal eye. In the darkness that was there on her face, one could see the red glow in her eyes.

This was none other than Kara Demount Dragon, one of the last of the Kry race God's first children when he created existence. Due to her power, she was second to only God along. All dragons has the desire to bow to her, since she was a member of the Dragon race, even though her dragon form was that of pure living crystal. In a way, she was their goddess even though she did not desire to be so even though she created them at the request of God himself.

Long before the civil war in heaven, her race assisted God and his angels. But darkness had appeared in her race and they had their own civil war. Due to this, she was the last living Kry while the soul of one that started the war was sealed away. Even though in several worlds, Chaos is currently influencing many people to due to his mission which is destroy all creation in order to obtain what he called 'Real Peace'.

She was not happy, for this was not the case before the Temporal Quake, which had weakened the seal to the point that he was not influencing several different worlds that did have his presence in in the first place. This was why she was acting now, to give those worlds that she managed to save from the Temporal Quake a chance to survive even with his influence.

But upon her waken up, she learned something disturbing. She learned that her father, the father of all life was dead. She could not find his presence other than in his creations. In some cases, there was lesser forms of him running around, but still his main form was gone. She was not happy about this, for something must of happen for she knew he was having trouble with Lucifer, his right hand and favorite Angel in many realms, but still she went to sleep and only to wake up to find some of his angels had fallen.

'I must focus on my mission, for Chaos is cause too much trouble in Earth Realm 09212009, an alternate version of Earth Realm 09212008.' Kara thought as she recalled what she seen.

During her time of working to repair the damage of many different realms after dealing the cause of the Temporal Quake, she came across Earth Realm 09232016, an alternate version of Earth Realm 09202008. In this realm, a fate cutter by the name of Issei Hyoudou was supposed to bring peace between the different factions, but Chaos caused the creation of an organization that managed to assist the original Lucifer to remain in power which caused the birth of Rias Gremory which caused his death. It would seem that Chaos is bent on his stopping him, so since that world was lost, she decided to stop him in another realm which was Earth Realm 09212008, where Rias was still alive and all was almost the same as the main timeline which was protected by her like the others from Chaos's influence.

So, she decided to change a few things. Earth Realm 08052015 was destroyed, That world's fate cutter was in somewhere in the void for the past 300 million years. Here time means nothing since it nearly does not exist. A second her could be a million years in one of the worlds depending on the location.

However, since members of his world are serving forces that are acting on Chaos' behalf in 09212008, she will remove Issei out of play and bring in Naruto. Granted, she will make sure that they boy will become a devil, just part of another peerage that she had created thru hidden guidance from another world. A peerage that would suit Issei since someone like him was needed for those girls, since their 'human' male was killed before he meets them which triggered their world's destruction.

'Issei would be given a copy of the gear that he currently has, but without the soul of Ddraig, for Naruto will have it. Rias will gain Naruto as a member of her peerage while the other peerage will gain Issei instead. Issei will still play a part, but Naruto will be the main part of the world.' Kara thought as she scanned for Naruto and his new wife Hinata that she knows was sucked into the void before the destruction of their world along with several others.

'I might even find Setsuna Uchiha, the female version that married Naruto of her world along with Hinata into the plan, for she is the last leaf shinobi of her world since her Naruto's death along her Hinata's death.' Kara thought as she planned out things.

'Since Earth Realm 09212007 Rias is dead along with Earth Realm 09212009 version of Rias is dead and there was not such person in Earth Realm 09212006 and Earth Realm 0921010, all their power went to Rias in Earth Realm 09212008 meaning that she will have a much different evil pieces than the others. That is not all, for I convinced Ajuka Beelzebub of Earth Realm 09212008 to create a more advanced Evil Piece system to suit my needs.' Kara thought as she noticed what she was looking for.

'I think I should take Kira Yuuto, a female version of Kiba Yuuto in Earth Realm 09212007 and Yukiko Vladi who is the female version of Gasper Vladi of Earth Realm 09212009. Even though in the others, they would had died without Rias' assistance, in those two they managed to survive and become warriors, I might use them as well since their worlds are about to die due to self-destruction.' Kara thought as she smiled and then vanished in a flash of red light.

 _ **-Another Location of the Void-**_

Naruto and Hinata was still a floating In the void. Naruto was nearly out of it from the blood lost, while Hinata was out but in bliss due to the fact that she was in Naruto's arms being held protectively.

Both of their clothing was shredded due to the rocks and other sharp objects form several explosions that had taken place in the void since their entry. Just as he was about to relax, the shock wave from another explosion sends them into a large bolder that was there in their path. Naruto being protective of the last person alive that was precious to him, he once again held onto her tightly.

'Hinata, I will not lose you, I refuse to let you go unless, it is something that one want it would seem, but be it Kami or man, I will die before I let you go.' Naruto swore in his mind as he held onto her tightly as the his back impacted right into the bolder.

He had hit it with so much force, the bolder shatter right on impact. The pain from the impact shot thru his body. The pain was so great that Naruto could not block it out, but he refused to scream to keep Hinata from worrying about him. Little did he know that she was out cold at the moment, but the pain was bad enough that Naruto black out. Even out cold, he still had a protective hold on Hinata shielding her from any danger that might their way.

It was at this time that Kara appeared by them. Kara smiled as she used her power to create a bubble of air as well a shield to keep any more shock waves from bothering them. As if he could sense her and knew that she meant them no harm, Naruto released his hold on Hinata. At this Kara smiled and regretted what she would have to do, but it was needed if things were going to happen according to her plan.

"Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, shinobi of Earth Realm 08052015, you both would do nicely. Mainly you Naruto, the fate cutter of that world for since my enemy caused your fate to change, I am giving you a new one as well a mission along with a few others.' Kara stated as she then looked at Hinata.

"You my dear, will have to suffer Naruto withdrawal for a little while, but relax he will come to you. Your mission is to assist the one that I send you to and prepare things with the others for Naruto's arrival." Kara stated as she snapped her fingers and Hinata began to have a white glow around her.

'It is going to hurt when you first arrive, but deal with it. Your will gain more strength and courage thanks to it. Just do your mission and have things ready for him, for the world would change but your plans will stay the same young kunoichi. I promise you that your Naruto will return to you, but with a better set of tools to work with to change the world as he was meant to.' Kara telepathically told Hinata as she slowly vanished into thin air as the glow dissipated.

'It is here in this void and a soon to be explosion will send it here, sorry Naruto but you need this blade so sorry about the pain.' Kara thought with a sad face, but smiled as she sensed what the fox was about to do.

"Naruto, pain is about to come, but trust me things will improve for you in ways that you never dreamed off. It is time we gods and goddess and other higher beings paid you instead." Kara stated with a smile on her face as looked at him.

"I know that you will remain alive until I am done with you, it is time that I check on an old friend." Kara stated as she snapped her fingers and vanished into thin air.

 _ **-In the Seal that is on Naruto-**_

"Dam it Kit, you and your dam luck. I hope you survive for I used up most my chakra to repair the damage that your body had protecting that vixen of yours, I also made sure that you are able to use my power, but I used to much so this is it for me, and due to the seal I will not reform at all." The Biju that was known as the nine-tailed fox as well the Kyubi slowly began to vanish.

 _ **-Outside of the seal just at that moment-**_

At that moment, there was a large piece of land from a world that was destroyed there with an active volcano on it. This Volcano decided to exploded at that moment shattering the large land mass. The shock wave from the explosion pushed him further into the void as he was slammed thru some more boulders that were there. He body began to bleed as blood ran from the wounds and red chakra engulfed him.

It was at that moment that a katana sword came flying towards Naruto and stabs him right in the arm. It has a straight 27-inch blade with a square guard. Both sides of the blade shined with the sharpness of the blade. Its overall length was 40 and three fourths of inch. The ten and half inch hilt was wrapped in red leather and there was a whirlpool symbol that showed that it was a Uzumaki blade.

As the blood touched it, the blade glowed blue as it slowly flew thru the blade and into Naruto's body as it glowed and then faded. When the glow had faded, seals that was itched into the blade appeared for a few seconds before it returned back to normal

-Once again back inside of the Seal of Naruto-

"I am still here?" Thought Kurama as he opened his eyes and looked thru the bars.

"How is this possible for I thought I died when I granted all my chakra to the kit?" Kurama asked as a voice floated thru the darkness.

"It is not your time old friend as well as it not his." A female voice stated as Kurama looked around.

"Who is there, and show yourself." He demanded as the sound of high heeled boots hit the water of the tunnels as it echoed off the walls.

As the sounds of the slow walk continued to echo off the walls, Kurama began to wonder who this person, for the air began to fill with pure unsaturated power that was way above his own. He was not sure what to think as somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks that he felt the power once before.

"Poor king of the Kitsune, first banished into the void and then forced to become one with the Juubi and then once again forced apart." The female voice stated with a hint of mirth in her voice as a shapely female silhouette started to form as she slowly walked closer to the light while seductively swinging her hips.

"Then only forced to become a weapon by Madara Uchiha, but then sealed not one but three containers. But then you attempt to save this boy by give all of your power in all forms at the cost of your life, who would had thought it was possible that a selfish being such as yourself would do such an act." She stated as she walked into the light where Kurama could see as he stood there in disbelief.

The person that had walked before him into the light was the last person that he expected, for she was the true queen of the Dragons. No one had seen her in over 1,000 million years, long before Lucifer rebelled against the rule of god. Many thought she died, but some stated that sealing the soul of her fellow Kry with God's assistance drained her so she went to rest.

"Kara Demount Dragon, true Queen of the dragons as the only person that could be called goddess of the Dragons and fate. What do I owe you the missing Queen's visit in this meager prison that I call home?" Kurama asked as he eyed the woman that was standing before his cage.

"I left recover the power that I lost after the sealing, but I woke up to find out that he assisted a sentenced soul in Hell with information for her escape, she went back in time of her world and caused a massive Temporal Quake destroying existence, and many worlds. I acted and attempted to save as many as I could, but for many I was too late, so I had to create new realms." Kara stated as she looked at him while walking towards him.

"Chaos' seal is allowing him to influence beings in many different worlds, guiding them to cause the death and destruction of their world saying that it is the only way to attain everlasting true peace. So you know my way of dealing with things, and since several from his world, including the one that enslaved you and the one that killed all that he cared for is in this other world, a world where that version's of him had already saved three million years ago, he could save it. Kara stated as Kurama snarled at what he was being told.

"You mean to tell me that reject is the reason why I am dying in this void!" Kurama roared as the cage bars rattled.

"Yes, his new faction is a mixture of several races and bare the name of you're an enemy that you and Naruto had in your world. They are hiding in the shadows while assisting others to move in the world, their goal is to end all life." Kara stated as she looked at her longtime friend.

"You and Naruto are to be my tools, but him mainly to be my champion, his influence or ability to talk to this group that has taken the name of the Akatsuki, I cannot stop without breaking the laws that father created for all beings to follow when he created existence, that we follow the laws that he gave our races and act in accordance to them." Kara stated as she looked at him.

"He managed to screw up a young Devil's plans for she was fated to build a peerage that would become heroes. He also managed create some other issues, but I had assisted, but still two souls died that should not have." Kara stated as she looked in the eyes of Kurama.

"I managed to protect the other timelines, but the fucker managed to send one to total annihilation and corrupt another one in the main existence when I caught him and that is the one that you two will be headed into." Kara stated with a smile on her face.

"I see, but that does not explain why he is stable and still near death and I am still here when I attempted to give him all my chakra which would cause me to no longer exist Kara." The Kyubi stated in a low growl as she smirked at him which was pissing him off.

"The sword that is currently in his arm is the reason why. This very sword can only be held by a Gremory or Uzumaki and it is his, my gift for its name is Shadow Cutter." Kara stated as she sat there looking at her.

"You mean it is in his arm, the blade that cuts thru shadows which results in cutting thru the actual thing that cast the shadow, the blade of death and destruction that will only serve those of pure heart, the blade that even God, your father feared even more than the 13 Longinus since it only needed to cut the shadow of the person to kill them?" The Kyubki asked as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Yes, but now before I attend to any more of your questions, listen well. Hinata is not the only one that I am bringing into this for there is another one from another Naruto world that is too far gone to be saved. That is not all, for there is a soul that is different but the same as one of the souls that were lost." She stated as she placed her right index finger by her mouth.

"That is not all, there will be a few others from the void will come and I WILL make sure that Devil gain them." Kara stated as she looked at Kurama.

"I have not decided if I just copy your power and free you or let you gain a roommate and things will change in here for you." She stated as she held out her right hand as a large orange ball of energy appeared.

"What is that?" Kyubi asked looking at the ball of energy while sensing that it was familiar somehow.

"This is the other half of you Kurama, and there are a few other changes that will take place. If you stay here, then you will become Naruto's partner in this new world and will work with his new roommate when he comes." She stated with a smile and a gleam in her eyes to show that there was not room for argument.

"But before I decided if I keep you here or allow you to leave the seal, inform me what you have plan if are not in this seal and if I return you back to your true form." Kara stated as her smiled became a sadistic smirk on her face.

 _ **-In the void at that moment-**_

The barely alive body of one Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze was floating in the void. She was slowly dying from the lack of oxygen. A small shower of rocks had cut into her and shredded her clothing, but she was still alive despite the bleeding that was going on. Even though her clothes were shredded, they still managed to allow her to keep her modesty. The pouches were still in one piece as they remained on her body still.

The whole time, she was saying Naruto's name over and over. Even though she was in pain, her mind was on Naruto. In the matter of seconds, a large red dragon appeared and flew by. Her body landed on the dragon right paw as he went thru a rift that had formed.

 _ **-In Earth Realm 08262015-**_

This world was very much like the one that Naruto was in, but the time was much different and the path was different. In this one, the invasion of Orochimaru was years ago. In this world, Naruto was not banished and like the main one remained in the leaf. In this world, Sasuke was born as a female instead of male and was named Setsuna. That was not all, for she had been in love with him from the shadows as much as Hinata did. But that as just the start of the differences.

At the moment, there was a full moon which hung high in the sky bathing the forest that existed below in its light. Far in the distant, there was rumble of thunder as lighting danced to show that there were dark storm clouds fast approaching the area as they began to cover the moon and its light.

This was a forest that was deep in the Land of Waves. The wind howled as it whipped thru the trees and leaves that were still on the branches as other danced in the air. Thunder boomed thru the air as it vibrated everything that was there in the forest.

The rumble of thunder slowly faded as more lighting danced thru the clouds. Right after the streak of lighting streaked between the clouds, there was another boom of thunder that shook the air. This time the light from the lightning illuminated the area which showed a humanoid figure laying on a tree limb that was half up the tree.

This figure was dressed entirely in black and due to the fact that it hugged each and every curve of the body of the wearer. Even though there was pieces of armor which was made of metal that was light, one could still see that his person was indeed a female.

She was in hiding, for she knew that she might be the last if not among the few that survive of her village being destroyed. For the second time in her life, she had lost everything that she had loved, cared for, and respected. This time though, there was no one to comfort her, no one to attempt to get into her good graces. The reason why, Konohagakure currently is nothing more than ruins just like their allies Uzugakure at the beginning of the third war.

Who was this ANBU dressed woman? Simple, she was none other than a sixteen-year-old Setsuna Uchiha Namikaze, one of the two wives of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Hinata had taken the Uzumaki name since Naruto was rebuild both clans.

She smiled as she recalled her name, for it was Naruto that kept her happy and made her happier as even before the Chunin exams even though she did not want to admit to it back then. She smiled, for Naruto had a power to do things that no one thought was possible.

'Yeah, when we graduated we were nothing more than 13 years old with no experience in the real world.' Setsuna thought as she recalled the day they graduated in her mind.

'Then the day team seven was formed, even though I acted so emo all the time, I was actually happy to be on the same team with him.' Setsuna stated in her mind as a smirk appeared on her face.

'The dobe might have been a dobe, but he was my dobe." Setsuna thought as the smile grew on her as she recalled the times he done something stupid, but in truth she knew that was his mask, after all her and Hinata stalked him a lot.

'To think, he held such a creature of pure chakra, and those fools that wanted him dead did not know that they almost turned him into a self-fulfilling prophecy, he is really strong.' Setsuna thought as all things that she witness him go thru flew thru her mind and admire the fact that he did not hate the entire village for it.

One look at Setsuna, one could tell that if she was standing, she would be standing at the height of six feet tall and had a slender body build with decent size breast to add to it, which was shown in great detail due to the ANBU outfit that she was wearing. Due to the outfit, one could tell that her body measurements were 39 inches at the breast, 22 inches at the waist, and 34 inches at the hips.

She had her long black hair tied into a pony tail with a dark red ribbon as it reached to the center of her back. On her right shoulder, was a black and dark gray Uzumaki clan mark and on her left shoulder was the Uchiha clan mark where it was white was dark gray and where it was red was black. Tied around her head was a leaf head band, for her mask was shattered during the battle that she had fought a week ago.

On her back was a three-foot-long katana sword with its hilt wrapped in red leather with it sticking up and popping up over her right shoulder. There was a Kodachi that has the same kind of hilt, but the hilt was poking out from her left side as the point from her right side. Both scabbards were black in color. Around her waist was a black leather belt.

Strapped on her legs were pouches that were made of tougher material than the outfit and they were filled with kunai and shuriken. On her waist were several more pouches that were filled with scrolls and explosive tags. They were all black in color. On her feet were black ANBU combat boots as she had chin guards, wrist guards, and a flak jacket that was black as well official ANBU issued.

She was a natural beauty due to her smooth skin. She had no need for make-up. There was a gash that ran across her right eye which was still fresh since it happened just several weeks ago. At the moment she had both of her eyes closed as she took a deep breath and continued to lean against the tree.

Why someone like her was in a ANBU outfit? Simple, like her Hinata had one as well and they were issued to them by none other than Tsunade. Why? Naruto was a walking target of the Akatsuki.

'That was a mess in its own right.' Setsuna thought as she sighed while keeping her eyes closed.

The air smelled of dried blood and death at the moment, for that was due to the fact that she had not found the time to take a bath yet, for she had to make sure that none of the united forces would find her. She wanted to be sure that that she was safe before taking a bath, so she was remaining on alert.

'I recall when he almost died protecting me, but at least he managed to strike a killing blow to that snake freak that was after me.' She smirked as she recalled when the bastard had a look of shock when Naruto somehow sent Biju chakra into the sword that was in his hand which traveled into his body burning him from soul and out.

Rest of the part of the test was okay, but that was when it happened. After the second round, they discovered Orochimaru's plans, but Suna denied them all. They even opted to pull out their Genin as proof.

The invasion that was planned did not take place as it was meant, for only the Sound Ninja attacked thinking that the Sand was still there. The reason why, Kabuto did as he was ordered and sent the signal thinking that Orochimaru was still alive and leading them and that the Sand Village Shinobi was still on their side not knowing the truth.

Most of the Sound ninja as well their entire command structure was wiped out that day. This was due to the fact all the ninja that were in their ranks used for the attack. Giving Sand a chance to make up their mistake even though it was not true the fought alongside the leaf and slaughtered the Sound ninja they could find. At the time they thought they wiped out Sound, but latter on they would learn that some of the sound ninja did escape.

However, though this sparked another event. The Third Hokage was thinking that it was time for him to retire. This resulted with him asking Jiraiya to find the one that he had chosen and bring her back to the village to take the mantel of Hokage.

Setsuna at the time was thinking about the events that had taken place. She decided to have a talk with Hinata, since they had become stalking partners. Her concern was the fact that some of the villagers were starting to view Naruto differently. This included females which sent off warning signs to her. Only person she would not mind share Naruto with, and that was Hinata since she had seen the true Naruto while the other followed the crowd and hated him.

At that moment, Naruto left the village with Jiraiya. During that time Itachi and his partner came. She was looking for Naruto when she found about that her brother had come into the village looking for Naruto.

She had found out when she overheard some Jonin talking about Kakashi Hatake being in a battle against Itachi and that he was after Naruto. It pissed her off when a civilian who overheard made the remark they hoped that Itachi found the demon brat and take him away, but she let it slide for now, for her Naruto was in trouble.

She knew the secret about Naruto and felt sick that her brother was after Naruto for that power that he had. She had to do something even though she was not ready for him at the moment.

She left the village running without getting authorization. She was fast and managed to catch up with Naruto just time to see Itachi getting ready to capture Naruto. That was when the battle erupted right then and there.

The battle was harsh, for Naruto went two tails and managed to overpower Kisame Hohigaki due to the fact that former swordsman of the mist underestimated him dearly which cost him his life. In the meantime, Itachi was tormenting his little sister.

He was about to place her into Tsukuyomi, Naruto managed to strike him with a Kunai charged with Biju chakra which weaken him enough that Setsuna was able to deliver a blow that allowed him to bleed out slowly. She had managed to cut his spinal cord so he was not able to move as well went into his heart.

There was the reason why she did not attempt to have a relationship with Naruto earlier and that was reason why then dying at her feet. There dying at her feet was the one that wiped out her clan in one night. There was the one of two purpose of her life. Her second one was to rebuild her clan with a certain loveable dobe of her class.

 _ **-Flashback start to the day that Itachi was bleeding to death-**_

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi whispered as Setsuna ended up in the Genjutsu.

The sky was red and the ground was black. She looked around and then saw Itachi standing before her. She attempted to move but could not. She was scared as Itachi just stood there and smiled.

"My little sister grew up. I am happy that you managed to end my suffering. I guess it is time I tell you the truth of that night." Itachi stated as Setsuna looked at him and then sighed.

She sat there and listened to the story and was sad to learn that her clan was about to become traitors. She learned much and was not happy at all. To say that Setsuna was pissed was an understatement. Then he told her about the truth of their eyes and the abilities that she now had. She smirked, she now had power but still wonder what to do with it.

"So sister, have you chosen someone to rebuild the clan with or you decided now to not to." Itachi asked as Setsuna smirked at him.

"The Uchiha is cursed, but I have chosen to merge them with two other clans. There is this girl from the Hyuga clan that is interested into the same person that I am and I figure that he is the chosen one. He needs two wives to rebuild his clan." Setsuna stated as Itachi looked at her and smiled for she is already changing a few things in the clan.

"Really, and what clan is he from little sister?" Itachi asked as she smirked.

"Your target, the one that he been trying to protect from those bastards that want the fox." Setsuna asked as Itachi's eyes widen and then smirked.

"That is acceptable on I approve. Make my sacrifice worth it and do not hate the village." Itachi stated as Setsuna looked at him.

"It is Danzo that I need to get, but I will be careful and protect the Leaf brother." Setsuna stated as Itachi smiled.

"Good. Take my eyes for yourself for this is just the beginning. You will become blind in time with the new form, but with my eyes implanted you will be alright. You only can trust Kakashi and the Hokage as well Jiraiya for they are on your side against the council." Itachi stated as they returned to the real world and then he coughed up some blood as she looked at him and then at Naruto.

"Naruto, you have a mission to complete. You and Jiraiya go on, for I will deal with this. But you must understand that you, me and Hinata needs to have a long talk when you return dobe." Setsuna stated in a firm voice.

"But…" Naruto was saying when Jiraiya grabbed him and started to pull him away.

"Leave them alone kid, for there are times that a girl needs to be alone." He stated as he pulled Naruto out of the hallway and passing the desk paying for the damage that was caused by the battle.

She stood there for she had learned a lot. She learned that Danzo along with the Shinobi Advisor Council went behind the Third Hokage's back and order the death of her clan due to the fact that they were planning to attempt to overthrow the Hokage. That was not all, she learned that it was Danzo that ordered his Root to kill any one that Itachi did not.

Why, for he knew that Itachi not going to kill children or those that were not part of it. It would seem that Danzo wanted her clan wiped out. She also learned that the only reason why she was still alive was due to the fact that he got to her first and other Shinobi sensing something was wrong were on their way which gave Root not enough to time to kill her. She then learned that like Naruto, she was under the protection of the Third Hokage which is why she was still alive.

She was also told where he had hidden the evidence that could implicate both the Shinobi Advisor Board and Danzo. She was then told that there was evidence to implicate Danzo of other activities that would make him a traitor to both the village as well the Fire Nation.

That irked her, for she hated traitors with a passion. She would had acted, but she figured that at the moment the situation with Naruto was more important. Not only that, something told her that it was not the time to act.

It was not like Danzo was going anywhere, not when he wanted to become Hokage by any means necessary. So she decided that both her and Hinata needed to talk and might need to act before the other girls make a move since he proved that he was actually quite skilled after it was confirmed by her that he killed Orochimaru.

Yes, she was happy that Naruto was starting to prove his worth, but at the same time she was not happy. Before no one but her and Hinata knew the truth and could wait until time to act to claim him. But now that he starting to show how strong his really and that he was not a fox in human form,

That was just the icing on the cake, for she also knew other things about Naruto that she only shared with Hinata. Setsuna found records of his clan in her clan's records and was not happy that the fuckers on the civilian council wiped their existence from the school books.

Yes, make sure that the harpies stayed away from her Naruto-kun, get back at the council for attempting to get into her family. Find justice for Naruto and his clan since she considered it a dishonor on what they did. Then go for Danzo and the Shinobi Advisor Board. Those were her list of things to be done.

So with that, it was clear that both of them indeed needed to act. They needed to protect Naruto from those greedy bastard on the civilian council, the same ones that attempted to have their sons worm their way into her clan thru her.

Funny, they never would have thought about Naruto until now. Naruto the dead last is starting to show that he might be the best they had to offer. This was something that and only Iruka sensei, the third Hokage, her, and Hinata where the only ones that knew it.

'Yes, no one needs to get our Naruto-kun." Setsuna stated to herself as Might Gai appeared as he crashed thru the window that was leading into the hallway.

"Hnn." Setsuna remarked as she ignored his battle cry as he came thru the window.

"You know you're late, but it is good that you are here for I need someone to carry my brother's body back to Konoha." Setsuna stated as Gai looked dumbfounded at the scene and then smile.

"I see that your flames of youth were strong enough for you to avenge your clan, well done Setsuna." Gai yelled as Setsuna shook her head side to side as she took Itachi's sword that laid on the ground next to the body.

"No, I had help and the reward for his death with be shared with Naruto-kun." Setsuna stated with affection before she realized that she let it slip.

"Good, it is good to see that you are admitting your love for the blond, but relax me and the others will await until you are ready to let it be known." Gai stated with two thumbs up.

"Before that, I need to take the eyes and his gear." She stated as she reached into Itachi's pocket and pulled out a vial with preservation fluid in it.

"Why?" Gai asked as Setsuna smirked.

"First his gear is mine by right and as for his eyes which I am extracting, well that is a clan matter." Setsuna stated as she got to work.

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

That was how she had avenged her clan, but of course it was with Naruto's assistance that it had happened. Because of that, one of her two dreams for the future was completed.

Now it was time for the second and that was to rebuild her clan, of course she had already picked someone out for that job and that was none other than Naruto Uzumaki or as she knew the true name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

She had shivered lust as she recalled her thought about Naruto's stamina. Then she also smirked as she thought about Uchiha ninja's with the stamina of an Uzumaki that were natural born pranksters. They would be so skilled that even ANBU would have trouble with them. Kami help the Elemental Nations.

She recalled all her plans and ideals. She also recalled how everything went downhill quickly just recently, but then her mind flash back to the event that had taken place right when returned. The time she revealed her feelings and plan to the Hokage.

 _ **-Flashback start-**_

The sun was high in the sky when both of them arrived back at the gate leading to the village. Right at that moment, an purple haired female ANBU appeared right before them. She had a one Neko mask and looked right at Setsuna.

"Setsuna Uchiha, I am to place you under arrest for un-authorized exit of the village. Stick your hands out so I may escort you to the Hokage." The female ANBU stated in a firm voice as she got ready for resistance from the spoiled Uchiha.

The female ANBU that arrested her was expecting Setsuna be acting like a spoiled brat and to argue with her about being arrested. But what happened was a complete opposite. For Setsuna smiled and stuck out her hands for the chakra cuffs that placed on her.

This shocked the ANBU who went by the name of Neko. She had a whole squad hiding just in case there was an issue. Out of the things that she thought would happen, this was not one of them. Something was not right and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Lucky, her orders were to take to the Hokage first before anything else was to be done.

"Tell the Hokage that I be there with my report, for I have to drop something off at T&I." Gai stated as he handed her a scroll that she knew what was in it.

"Well Neko, I am ready to face the music when you are ready." Setsuna stated with a smile as they both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 _ **-In the Hokage Office-**_

The Third Hokage was sitting at his desk smoking his pipe when they walked in. Setsuna was silent and humbled as she was escorted thru the door. She could tell that he was not happy about it, but she could see also that he was shocked that she was not resisting or acting like a spoiled brat which was her mask.

"Do you know why you are in chakra suppression cuffs and stand before me at this moment?" The Third Hokage asked in a firm voice as he took puff from his pipe.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I left the village without authorization, but let it be known that I did not resist and came accordingly on my own free will when Jonin Gai Might appeared to bring me back." Setsuna stated as the Third Hokage looked at her with his eye brow up.

"Neko?" The Third Hokage asked as he looked at the female ANBU that had escorted Setsuna to him.

"He stated that he had something to drop off, but from what I seen she is telling the truth." The ANBU stated as the Third Hokage took another puff from his pipe.

"I wonder what he had to drop off." The Third Hokage remarked as Setsuna smirked.

"Itachi Uchiha's body to T&I, minus his eyes which I removed along with his sword which is mine by right. Of course I have them in this scroll and due to Clan Secret Act in the village charter, I will not grant them to you." Setsuna stated as he looked at her wide eye.

"I see, you left without authorization to avenge your clan which you did." The Third Hokage remarked as she smirked back.

"No, I left for another reason Hokage-sama." Setsuna stated as he looked at her funny.

"Really, as I recall that was all that you had talked about doing. If that was not the reason than why did you leave the village without authorization to do so?" The Third Hokage stated with interest.

"Itachi took so much from me last time, but I could not let him take Naruto from me since I chose him to rebuild my clan with." Setsuna state with blush as the Third Hokage just sat there with his eyes wide and dropped his pipe.

"O my god, Kami help us." Neko replied as she recalled all the pranks that Naruto pulled off and shuttered when she thought little versions of Naruto running around wielding the Sharingan which also caused the Third Hokage as well to shutter at the thought as visions of such children appeared in his mind.

"Thank Kami I am retiring again, but dam are you trying to destroy the village by doing that?" The Third Hokage remarked as a joke as she looked at him with a straight face.

"After all the civilian fuckers did him all his life because he had the fox in his gut, might as well." She remarked as the Third Hokage face faulted along with Neko as the others ANBU that was hidden in the shadows of the office fell to the ground from their hiding places in disbelief.

'So this how he felt when he pulled out pranks.' Setsuna thought as a smirk appeared on her face as she fought the urge to laugh.

"Ho…." The Third Hokage was asking she smirked.

"They all broke your law, but in a roundabout way that at the same time that did not break it. I have heard them call him demon, monster, they even called him several times fox monster in human clothing." Setsuna stated as she sighed.

"Let's not forget the drunks on his birthday, for they chased him calling those things as well the murderer of their friends and family. They also stated that they needed to kill him before he destroys the village like he once almost did." Setsuna stated in a firm voice as the Third Hokage just massaged his forehead.

"Hinata Hyuga was not the only one that stalked him you know, for I did as well. I saw the hell he went thru and gained strength from him, but I acted as a emo to hide my feelings for him so Itachi would not go after him to get to me." Setsuna stated as she smiled at the disbelieving look on the Third Hokage's face.

"After seeing all that I had seen, I got curious about that so I did some research. I checked thru the library and clan files and found out about jinchuriki. I then recalled that Naruto was born on the day of the attack." Setsuna stated as she looked at the Hokage.

"Then during one of our stalks of Naruto, I talked to Hinata and she told me about the two types of chakra that she sees in his body during one of our stalking moments." Setsuna stated as she smiled and began to blush, "Not counting those cute birth marks."

"But still, Naruto was strong to not becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy and destroy this village. Really Hokage-sama, what dumb fucks we have living here." Setsuna stated as the Third Hokage burst out laughing along with several ANBU that was guarding him at the moment.

"This is rich, the one that they pampered and hope would pick the one to rebuild her clan with from their sons, instead picks the one that they hated and spawn and thinks that they were stupid." The Third Hokage stated with mirth in his voice.

"Okay due to the reasons and knowing that the Civilian Council will attempt to get you off anyway, I will give you a light punishment. I will only suspend you from one week of duties without pay for it." The Third Hokage stated as she smirked.

"I accept it, this is in a way perfect for it give me enough time to talk to Hinata about how we get Naruto to date us and restore both my clan and his." She stated as the Third Hokage face faulted once again.

"Wait, both of you are going to share him?" Neko asked with interest and then shuttered as images of little Naruto's pulling pranks in the village, some with the Byakugan and some with the Sharingan, the horror.

'I think I need to become a Jonin and take a team before they are born for ANBU will go insane.' Neko thought as she recalled that they could never catch Naruto or how they could never prove that it was him that pulled them off unless he wanted to be caught.

"Come on Neko, imagine all that stamina and energy that he has that allowed him to out maneuver ANBU after a prank being used in bed, one girl could die in a night of pure lust." Setsuna stated with a smirk as Neko fell face forward as the male ANBU had nose bleeds.

"That is part of it, but mainly because we both love him and he does fall under the CRA since he is the last of the Uzumaki clan and his father's which is a S-Class secret and need at least two wives before he turns seventeen are those fuckers in the Civilian Council will pick them for him." Setsuna stated as she noticed that the Hokage's eyes nearly bulged out for he knew what she was hinting to and wonder how she knew it.

"Ho…. Never mind I take it from your clan records since the Civilian Council destroyed all the others about the Uzumaki clan to make sure that no one assists him." The Third Hokage stated with a sigh but smiled that fate seem to have a different plans for the boy instead of the bastards on the civilian council.

"Before you ask how I know about his father, since me and Hinata did not hate him, we noticed the likeness and I will leave it at that Hokage-sama. That and I read my mother's dairy since she was very close to his wife if you know what I mean." Setsuna stated with a smirk on her face as she eyed the Hokage monument which the Hokage noticed and nodded his head up and down.

"I see." He replied as she then smirked once again.

"Trust me, me and Hinata will assist him to restore the Uzumaki clan, his father's clan, as well the Uchiha clan." Setsuna stated with a feral smirk on her face.

"As for the fuckers on the Civilian Council, they can all go to hell, for I secured all records that I found in my clan's library and sealed them." She stated as she looked at the Hokage who saw the fire in her eyes.

"As a matter of fact Hokage-sama, I like to report that I found signs over the past two years that someone has been trespassing in there trying to find what I hid." Setsuna stated in a firm voice as the Third Hokage nodded his head.

"Neko, set up a guard to watch her library. Setsuna, I will talk to Jiraiya about placing a blood seal to secure it for you." He stated as Neko removed the cuffs from Setsuna.

"Thank you Hogake-sama, but there is one thing I ask. Until I say so do not let it be known about my plan with Naruto. Also let it be known that it was with Naruto assistance that Itachi was brought to justice and make sure that those fuckers do not take any glory from Naruto and give it to me like they might do. I will not like it." Setsuna stated as she then thought for a second and then smirked.

"Also, I am at an age to determine who can act as proxy for the council right?" Setsuna asked as the Hokage nodded his head.

"Neko-chan, I trust you more since you have done more for me and treated me as a person instead of Kami. I appoint you if you do not mind." Setsuna smiled as the ANBU looked at the third.

"If you want you can, but you must let her know your true identity though. This would remove some power from Danzo since he had two votes each time that he used to either further or attempt to further his ambitions." The third Hokage stated as Neko nodded her head and then looked at Setsuna.

"I accept, and my name is Yugao Uzuki, and I will be happy to represent your clan in the council just to piss of Danzo." Yugao stated as she removed her mask and smiled at Setsuna.

"If Danzo-sama asked why, inform him that I found out proposal DDDRF1234 that he attempted to push thru that would had allowed him access to my clan's secrets and was not happy." Setsuna stated the Third Hokage smirked and nodded his head.

 _ **-Flashback Ends-**_

After leaving the Hokage office that day, she did exactly what she was planning to do. She had went out and found Hinata. At that moment, Hinata was meditating at the moment. She was not cleared for Ninja duty since she was still having pains from the injury that Neji gave her. Even though every doctor in the village seen her, they could not find the problem at all.

Hinata was told that she may never be a Ninja again due to this. Pain was one thing, but when she attempted to do work after being released, she bent over and coughed up blood. Something was not right, but Hinata had faith that someone would change one day.

So when Setsuna arrived, Hinata did not mind the company. That was when Setsuna decided that it was time for their talk, one that needed to happen right there and then. After telling her what happened, she then told Hinata what she noticed a few things among the civilian population. She then explained to her about what will happen when word gets out that Naruto assisted her in killing her brother.

To say that Hinata was pissed was an understatement. She was not entirely thrill about Setsuna liking Naruto as well, but she dealt with it since like her she knew the truth about him.

Not only that, she also assisted on filling in some blanks about him as well. But this was not acceptable, those that scorned him wanting to have his babies; no that will not do at all. They had their chance and they blew it, no due to that they will not pass their inspection for the way to Naruto's love life is thru them.

When Setsuna told her about her plan, Hinata had to think about it for a few minutes. It was then that she agreed on two things.

First they would share Naruto and if anyone else comes along, they would clear them before allow them to join them in their love, both said at the same time that it will not be anyone from this village for sure.

The second, they needed to act, for news about Naruto's assistance in killing Itachi will start a fan girl base for him which both did not like one bit. So they would act when he returned, for they both swore that they be dammed if any of the Harpies got their hooks into their Naruto.

The next day, she learned that Hinata went to her father and talked to him. She informed him about the truths that her and Setsuna knew and what their plan was. She was shocked to learn that her father approved of her falling for Naruto and told her about a contract that was signed between his parents and her mother as well him for her to marry him.

He was not happy about an Uchiha being in the deal, but he understood that with the Sharingan and Byakugan those two could protect the blond from the harpies that were starting to lurk at the boy. He was sick and tired of the civilians attempted to gain the Uchiha Clan fortune for their own gain. According to Hinata, she witnessed her father shivered at the ideal of fan girls at all.

'We surprised him when we told that we know of the fox for Naruto was Naruto.' Setsuna thought at the memory.

When Naruto returned with Tsoumada. Both Hinata and Setsuna meet them and followed Tsunade that day. Well, when Naruto brought her to heal Kakashi and to do a check on Hinata, Setsuna acted.

 _ **-Flashback starts-**_

Tsunade had done a medical scan no Hinata and was not happy. She was pissed about the current standards of the hospital, so she at once began to plan on how to change things while repairing all the damages that they had missed either due to lack of skills or on purpose. An investigation was going to take place once she was in office.

"Okay, it would seem that beside those injuries that I found that they miss, you are in perfect health now Hinata." Tsunade stated as the green glow vanished from her hands as she smiled at Naruto for he insisted that she check on the girl which was good for they were sloppy with healing her.

"Shizune, tell the Hyuga clan head that I want to talk to him tomorrow as well bring me the files on all doctors in this hospital, for I refuse to believe that things are bad enough that they were that sloppy with their skills and treatment." Tsunade stated as the black haired younger woman that was with them nodded her head.

"Naruto!" Setsuna stated as Naruto turned his head and looked at her.

"Yea, what do you need Setsuna?" Naruto asked as Tsunade looked at the scene that was unfolding right beside her from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I need to talk to you along with Hinata right now. Can you follow us?" Setsuna asked as Naruto nodded his head up and down as they walked to roof of the hospital.

"Naruto, me and Hinata has been in love with you since the academy days. We were content just watching you from the shadows, but recently we learned that you are starting to gain fan girls and we cannot and will not allow them to have you." Setsuna stated as Naruto just looked at them both but mainly at Setsuna.

"I knew Hinata had feelings for me." Naruto stated as he then looked at Hinata.

"I ignored them due to the hate for me in this village and did not want her subjected to them. But you having them, I always thought that you hated my guts." Naruto replied back as Setsuna just smirked.

"I had to make you think that for I thought Itachi would go after you if he found out, but what good did that do right?" Setsuna replied as she looked sheepish at the ground that they were standing on right now.

"Yea right, but what are…" Naruto was asking when Hinata huffed and interrupted him.

"Me and Setsuna know that you are not that stupid Naruto, but to explain it out to you so you know that we know what we are saying will work. Me and Setsuna want to be come your girlfriends, just us until marriage then if more comes, we will be ones to inspect them." Hinata stated as Naruto just stood there with his mouth opened then a thought came to him.

"What about your…" Naruto was asking as Setsuna smirked.

"No need to worry, for father agreed that it will take both me and Setsuna to keep you in line and those fan girls from you.' Hinata stated in a firm tone as Naruto's face went blank as he stared at them.

"Sorry, b…" Naruto was staying when Setsuna interrupted him.

"Naruto, do you not dare think of it. For we know about that fuzz ball that is your gut and do not care about it, for it is not you and those fucking retarded civilians can burn in hell before we allow their daughters come near you after all they did to you." Setsuna spat with venom in her voice as Hinata nodded her head as she folded her arms as Naruto just stood there for a second.

"As a matter of fact, no bitch that had mistreated you, even that pink haired whore will be allowed to get near you." Setsuna added to as Hinata nodded her head to that as well.

"If she hits you one more time, I will fix it so she will never make a sound again." Hinata stated with a dark tone in her voice before she took a deep breath as Naruto just stood there slacked jaw at what was being said right there and then.

"In case you are wondering, you a part of a clan Naruto for I found the records among my clan records so you fall under the CRA or Clan Restoration Act. Which states that you must have at least two wives but can have more if you want and everyone that is part of it is willing." Hinata stated as Naruto just stood there looking then looked down at the ground in sadness.

"I see, but I cannot accept you two for I am targeted by those that your brother was working for. They will target you and anyone else here just to get to me. I cannot ..' Naruto was saying as both Hinata and Setsuna punched his daylights out and then looked at him with a firm look.

"Forget asking Setsuna, I think we have to force this on him. He thinks that he is protecting us by not allow us to be close to him." Hinata stated as Naruto just laid there listening to them.

"Your right, Hinata. I forget that there are times that he could be such and baka." Setsuna stated as Naruto slowly began to black out but could still hear them talking.

"That hit Naruto was for being stupid Naruto." Hinata stated as Setsuna nodded her head up and down which Naruto saw as he slowly began to black out.

"Sorry, but you have not choice in the matter for no own you are our man and we are your women dobe." Setsuna remarked as Hinata huffed as darkness claimed him.

"I agree." Hinata stated as Naruto completely black out but heard the final words before being out cold which was when Jiraiya appeared and saw a knocked out Naruto and two pissed off females.

"What did I walked into?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade walked out of the door.

"Take him and train him as we agreed, for he just got educated that is all. Also tell him that he has no choice in what they talked about. Tell him that I order him as Hokage to accept their offer, for they will not back down." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"Also tell him about his clan and what the Civilian Council might do to take what belongs to him by right and by accepting these two he is protected." Tsunade stated as Setsuna and Hinata looked at her with a dark look on their faces.

"Lady Tsunade, what would they attempt to do to Naruto-kun?" Setsuna asked in a dark voice.

"Yes Lady Tsunade, what would those bastards attempt to do to our Naruto-kun." Hinata stated in a low and dark voice that sent chills down even Tsunade's spine.

"The girl that they hook him up with will take everything that he owns and then divorce him." Tsunade stated as both Hinata and Setsuna growled and then looked up at her.

"Over." Hinata stated in a dark voice.

"Their." Setsuna stated in dark voice.

"Dead bodies." Both of them stated as the same time as Tsunade smiled at them, these girls did love Naruto.

'Holly shit, no one but two mini Kushina's kid. I do not know if I should feel sorry for you or proud.' Jiraiya thought as he looked at both of them as he recalled the times that Kushina was angry.

"While you at it, I think you should inform him about his heritage as well tell him that they will become stronger while you two are gone for I will see to that." Tsunade stated as Jiraiya looked at her then at the girls before walking over and picked up Naruto.

"I think I know what took place here, dam gaki you got some luck." Jiraiya stated as he put Naruto over his shoulders and left as Tsunade turned and looked that two girls.

"I heard it all. Are you two willing to go thru hell just so you can stand by him?" Tsunade asked as they both looked at the new Hokage with a firm look on their faces.

"Sometimes the best things are worth working for, so yes." Hinata stated in a firm voice which showed along with the look on her face with conviction.

"I went thru hell already so that is no problem for me, but if going thru it again will make me stronger then bring it on for the time of a new Hyuga and Uchiha will come from him." Setsuna stated as Tsunade looked at her.

"Okay, you two will go thru ANBU training for the time he is gone. Then he will have no choice but accept you two, for at that time the council will attempt to force him to take two girls if he did not." Tsunade stated as a growl came from both girls showing that they were not happy at that.

"We will eradicate the council for you before we allow that to happen." Both Hinata and Setsuna said that the same time.

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Tsunade had convinced Hinata's father to allow her to train with ANBU. He agreed when she told him and laughed when she informed him about the conversation that she overheard on the hospital roof before both girls knocked him out.

Two and half years passed. During that time, Hinata and Setsuna not only trained but worked in the ANBU. Setsuna with her raven mask earned the name Raven of Death and Hinata with her Indigo dove mask earned the nick name the Indigo Angel of Death. The two worked well together to the point that no one dared to questioning them two being on the mission together.

Well when Naruto came back after his training trip and accepted them as his. He did it like he had a choice, but in truth he knew that he did not. What can he say, having two ANBU trained women not talking no for an answer will make you see things their way regardless.

When that took place three things happened. First, Tsunade allowed, well inform Naruto that he had to do so in order to protect himself from the council to marry both of them. In truth though, he was happy with the thought really when he saw them again when he returned to find out that they had become lethal bomb shells and had every male in the village attempting to date them.

In truth, Naruto was pissed about that last part. They belonged to him and no one else. The chose him, a outcast over them. He knew their flaws and likes, the other males only knew of their looks and that grated Naruto in many ways. It helped that his self appointed advisor Tsunade stated that she approve of them since they went thru hell to be with him.

Second, a new type of seal that sealed the Byakugan and keep it from being passed unwilling was placed on Hinata. The seal though did allow it be transferred willing to another person or to pass it on to their children if she wanted to. That was not all, for unlike the Caged Bird seal, no one could use it to force her to submit or kill, or torment her at all.

She then with her father's permission banished herself from the clan so she could do what she wanted to do as well protect her sister by making her the new Clan Heir. She was happy when she learned that Cage Bird seal was banished and all members had the new seal.

Third, was the wedding and a honeymoon that neither one of them would forget. She blushed as she recalled it, Naruto wore both her and Hinata out that night and every other night for the next two weeks. It took three days of rest before they were able to walk once again, still they had limp that did not go away for three weeks latter.

When they returned, with Naruto's and Hinata support she made her move to get the true mastermind of her clan's destruction. Setsuna brought the evidence about the guilt of Danzo as well the Shinobi Advisory Council.

It was him that was behind everything including Orochimaru's experiments and the death and destruction of her clan. That was not all, there was evidence that he was behind the attempt to kill the Third Hokage at the hands of the sound Ninja, which failed due to Orochimaru being killed by Naruto.

Setsuna brought it to the council and that was when it took place. Root attacked and was joined by the ninja of the other villages and rest of the members of the Akatsuki. Among the ranks were what was left of Orochimaru's former sound ninja as well some of his followers that believed that he was still alive, just in prison somewhere in the village.

It turned out that Danzo had made several deals. During the time that Naruto was training, all the other tailed beast was collected by the Akatsuki with assistance with former Sound ninja and Root ninja. That was just the start, for all the Kages that were in power when Naruto left the village were assassinated which killed any treaty that was in existence between them and Konohagakure. But it would seem that there was one between them and Danzo.

That day, the leaf fell and if any survivors were scattered or captured. The battle lasted for a whole day as the one called Pain fought Naruto. She then recalled what happened to her sister wife and husband.

First, her sister wife died fighting a large group of Kumo ninja that was attempting to capture members of her family. Setsuna was with her then and they fought bravely, but Hinata was killed. Setsuna managed to capture the one that she was fighting along with the one that killed her. She even capture several others as well, but she did not know what to do with them.

While fighting, she lost one of her eyes, but with Sakura's help that was taken care of. She then went to find where she could be assistance after making sure that the Hyuga clan along with the grandson of the third Hokage was safe.

She then came across Tsunade. It turned that she fought against Pain and lost. She was still alive but was in a coma. She had just arrived in time to see a Root Shinobi to come by. Setsuna attempted to stop him, but he still succeeded in his mission by killing himself and Tsunade with several explosive tags.

She then while bleeding and injured got off the ground. She then looked to see where Naruto was fighting. He was fighting the Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and Kazekage along with the Pain in the form of five bodies. Naruto managed to hold his own and defeated all but one of the Pains.

The Kages were out cold as she stood there watching the battle. She was so into the fight that she did not see the kages get back up and attack her. Naruto with speed and skill managed to save her and the battle carried on as before.

That was when it happened. The Kages discovering that Naruto was too strong decided that taking him alive was not an option. They did not care what Pain wanted for they saw him as a threat and decided to take action. They once again attacked her, Naruto once again protected her but this time all four Kages delivered a death blow to him.

Setsuna recalled how she fell to her knees and screamed. Pain not being happy left the battlefield with his forces as the Kages began to order their forces to loot all they want. They even sent someone for her to breed their own version of the Uchiha clan into their village.

Setsuna smirked, as she recalled how she then put on her ANBU mask. She recalled how shocked they were to see who she was really. She recalled her emotions that day. She was so pissed that she was calm and had no feelings. She was a machine of pure rage and anger.

She recalled how she then went ballistic on anyone that was not a Konohagakure shinobi or citizen of the leaf. She had hunted down and killed each of the Kages, for she was beyond pissed at the moment. She recalled how she killed each one of them.

First she placed all four of them in the Tsukuyomi. In it she had them raped for 72 hours in the most brutal ways as possible. When they got out, she once again placed them in it again with Naruto pulling his most deadly and physical harmful pranks on them. Then another 72 hours of being tortured with it being finished having their skin being peeled off by a letter opener. Due to this, all four Kages were mentally dead, but that was not good enough.

As they were in the final one, she had slit their wrist and necks open so they were dead. They had to pay, for they were responsible to the lost of her husband and sister-wife. Their lives were worth less, but at least they did not live any longer, breathing the same air that she was. They would no longer reproduce and they had, then she would wait to see if she needed to kill them as well. If that happened, she would kill any off spring that they had to for the sake of the world.

She was cold and calculating during her time in ANBU, but that day she was very wicked as she killed each and every enemy that she came across in the most brutal and painful way possible. That forced them to regroup so the survivors could flee and allow her time to burn the bodies of the dead Hyuga as her sister wife requested.

As she got out of her memory she looked at the sky. There were was sad look on her face as the smell of death was in the air since she had not bathed since that day. At the moment she did not care.

"I miss you two." She stated as she was wonder if the spirits of her dead husband and sister wife were there looking and watching over her.

She took a deep breath. In the matter of seconds, she opened her eyes. She revealed that she had a Byakugan eye implanted.

During the fall of the leaf, she lost her eye and Hinata who could not be save and dying gave her the eye. That was not all, for she also asked for her other one to be destroyed as well any bodies of the Hyuga clan which she kept.

She smiled as she recalled after the battle. Sure the village was destroyed and had fallen, but the enemy gotten nothing. All prisoners were freed by her during her killing spree.

Her sister along with some branch members did managed to survive the invasion. Hanabi with Konohamaru Sarutobi which was the Third Hokage's grandson. That was when she smiled, for something just came to her mind.

'The eldest Hyuga daughter gets the son of the 4th Hokage as the youngest gets the grandson of the third. Something about those two and the Hokage blood line, well what can I say for I went after the son of the fourth as well even though me and her did not know it at the time.' Setsuna thought as she continue down memory lane even though it was after the attack.

Sakura who was part of her and Naruto's team did the transplant. She managed to survive and left with her parents to find a new home. She then started a fire to burn the bodies. She had gathered all the books and scrolls that she could find and then sealed them into a single scroll to carry.

All survivors determined that they were not strong enough to rebuild the village for their might be another attack in the future to finish them off. So they left and rebuild their lives elsewhere, but mainly in the capital and join the Daimyo's military where their skills could be used. Another war might come soon thought due to that day.

She then recalled how she went to the Memorial Stone and saw Kakashi there. He had not left yet and was not sure if he was going to. He had lost all purpose in life. She recalled how she thanked Kakashi for he had taught her. She then burned the names of all those that fell during the battle regardless if they civilian or ninja with her lightning chakra into the memorial stone. She then did something that she would never do if the village was around. She cried her eyes out as Kakashi stood there with her.

The next day, he left deciding to join others in the capital. She stated that she was not sure but might join latter on after having some time to herself to mourn the lost of her husband and sister wife.

She then looked at the Hokage Monument which was not touched. She did something that she never thought that she would do. For when she was done, there next to Tsunade's face on the Hokage Monument, she had used earth Jutsu and made Naruto's face on it. She then had the following words under the Uzugakure and Konohagakure symbols that was right passed it. She then did a warning as well an oath that was both a promise and threat to anyone that came to pick from the ruins.

'The leaf are scatter and the whirlpool is disrupted but not gone. Both are still strong and the will of fire still burns bright. Some place, some time, both will rise stronger again. Enemies will fall before their might. We will return with a vengeance. Both of the Shinobi of the Leaf and Uzumaki clan will raise again, so wash your necks when we come calling.'

'I do not know what got me to do that.' Setsuna thought as she sighed as she recalled the seman sampled that she had collected from Naruto's body that day.

"It will not be as fun as the actual deed, but at least the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan will survive with this act.' She thought to herself.

That was when she looked up to see a black hole in the sky right above her. She was not sure, but she knew that it was like Kakashi's Kamui Jutsu that he could do with his eye. That was alarming since only the one that are still alive is the one that called himself Madara or her as well Kakashi, but she seen him fall yesterday before she could save him.

Before she could act, the vacuum that was created by the hole sucked her into it. That was when hundreds of streaks of lightning began to dance in the sky none stop as the earth shook.

 _ **-End-**_

Author Notes and Reviews

Okay, I hope you all liked this chapter here. I do have a method to my madness. I am over joyed that the start of this story has kicked off. Since this chapter has been edited and updated, so has the facts that were placed in it. I will update that section along with the end of the poll. When the original version of this chapter was posted, the stats were Reviews = 4, Followers = 24, Favorites = 21, and Views = 813. Now they are current the following.

Reviews = 17, Followers = 65, Favorites = 58, Communities = 2, and views = 5,256.

Due to this, I was promted to work on the chapter and retool it for better reading. I am sorry for the long wait and here is the retooled Chapters and information.

Now, Naruto will end up in Rias' peerage. No, Issei will still be in the story, just not sure how since Ddraig will not be in him after Kara is done. He still gets killed, but might end up in a third Peerage filled with characters from another series that I am brining in. Before you say anything, yes there is a place for them and no not in the next chapter. Now I have a poll running that I want you to vote on. It is listed below and should show up on my profile. Afterward is answers to my reviews that I thought should be answered to all, which this time was all four.

 _ **Question:**_

Who should deal with Sasuke from Chapter 1 of the High School Naruto X Dragon? He will end up in the story and be that one. Now, Naruto and Setsuna will be there on the scene and both will clash with him, but who will strike the final blow. This will take place in the future chapter.

Choices:

Setsuna (Female Sasuke from Chapter 2)

Naruto

Setsuna (Was Sestuna but change in future chapters, Female Sasuke from Chapter

Naruto

Tag Team, with Naruto killing him

Tag Team, with Setsuna killing him

The following results of the polls is as follows and I will write in accordance to the results.

Total Votes = 12

Setsuna (Was Sestuna but change in future chapters, Female Sasuke from Chapter 2 with 41%

Naruto with 25%

Tag Team, with Naruto killing him with 16%

Tag Team, with Setsuna killing him with 16%

This means that Setsuna will be tasked in killing the male version of herself. This is going to be fun, but please note that even Hinata will clash with him at least one before the killing blow.

Question: Should I have Itachi Uchiha in the story and how? You can choose. Remember if any interaction between him and Sasuke will happen before Sasuke dies at the hands of Setsuna. (Itachi will know of her and accept her as a sister)

Choices:

No, not at all

Yes, as a member of the third peerage that I am making for the story.

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel but becomes a fallen Angel three days later

Yes, as a member of the Peerage of the Devil that is part of the Akatsuki which Sasuke is part of just piss him off.

Yes, as a member of Devil's peerage that would become targeted by Akatsuki latter on.

Make your choice now for the Poll is on my profile.

 _ **R & Q (Note: this is all reviews on 3-24-2016 answered)**_

Please note, I will answer all reviews and flames at the end of the chapter for now on. Read and see what my response to you and the others are for I might give information about future plans of the story

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Good story. And please put Shion,Sara,Hisui E, F and himeragi yukina and update please.

 **Response:** I know Shion, but sure about the others. PM me what stories they are from or arcs as well chapters if from the Naruto series. I will look into them and think about it. Not all slots of Rias peerage (Under the new system that I created) have been taken for sure, for only Kurako, Koneko, Akeno, Hinata, Sestuna, and two other spots been taken. There is still openings so PM me.

 **Reviewer:** Rairyuujin (Please note that he stated this on the first one)

 **Review:** This is totally pointless, This isn't a chapter.

 **Response:** Not really, for I notice that some people gets sick and tire of rereading the same disclaimer at the start of each chapter, so I took care of it at the start of the whole story. This means that you get the retool information, date it was done and the story much faster.

 **Reviewer:** bladetri

 **Review:** like

 **Response:** I am glade that you do, I hope that you continue to like the story in the future.

 **Reviewer:** Guest

 **Review:** Done with this way to much hinata fanboy for a crossover

 **Response:** Sorry that you do not like it, but I like Hinata very much. You do not have to read it.

 **Reviewer:** YuukiAsuna-Chan

 **Review:** Your history of Naruto's clan makes next to no sense. I don't think i will be continuing.

 **Response:** Okay, before I retool the chapter you were right. So I changed it as well adopted a new model of existence. I based it off Thayerblue1's model that he created for his story Naruto: Dragon's Maw. This means that Serena Gremory was sent back into time this time around and it was only her. More about her and why will be written in the future. Thank you for causing me to think.

 **Reviewer:** eniox27

 **Review:** Oh very cool stuff. So shifts are happening across the multiverse it seems. Like this idea.

 **Response:** I am glad that you approve of this idea, for it works for what I want to do. Incase those that wants to know, the Temporal Quake cause will be explained in a new story soon, I will inform you all when it comes around.

 **Reviewer:** animecollecter

 **Review:** how about third choice, both naruto and sestuna (or it is satsuna?) take down sas-uke?

did not know your story got deleted. so who all is going to be in naruto's harem?

 **Response:** It did, but it is back and I made sure that the CSMF cannot access my account anymore or come to my house. As a matter of fact, he is prison for 120 years so it will not happen now. Also, please note that you have to read, but Rias and Akeno along with Setsuna and Hinata will be in the harem. Rest, is a sssseeeecccreeettt.

 **Reviewer:** Have a Little Feith

 **Review:** There were a few grammatical mistakes here and there, but there are none that are totally sensibility-breaking. Except for the constant musspelling of Setsuna as "Sestuna". Was probably a typo, but I figured I'd let you know, you just need to switch the s and the t.

 **Response:** Not it was not a typo, it was a name that I created or gotten from another manga. I am not sure. But after much thinking, I went your name and retooled the chapters to have them so it is now currently Setsuna instead of Sestuna.

 **Reviewer:** TykkiMikk

 **Review:** I was not expecting a new chapter so soon but i dont care loved it none the less if only it was a bit longer though oh well ill live anyways I say Setsuna. I would have suggested Sets vs Sas go into 1 on 1 because "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" she would have made him suffer for all the pain and suffering sasuke made to torture naruto and she would have her revenge for it. But oh well what the viewers/readers want whatever so long as its long and intersteting i am not going to care all much to be honest.

 **Response:** You seen the results of the poll and you gotten your wish. I hope you enjoy the coming fight scenes that will appear in the story soon.

 **Reviewer:** genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam

 **Review:** nice job

 **Responces:** Thanks, I am to please. I hope you like the retool versions as well and what it too come in the future.

report review for abuse

 **Reviewer:** GaryDoom

 **Reviewer:** If Issie is to go into another peerage I would suggest an all male peerage. Mostly to add humor to the story since he won't be capable of anything without his gear.

I would recommend the King to be Yukinari Sasaki from the 'Girls Bravo' anime/manga. Since he's allergic to women it would explain why he would only have male peerage members without taking the story down a male-slash route. Or go the slash route and get Issie stuck in a yaoi peerage to be included in omake's at the end of the chapter.

 **Response:** I thought about it, not sure but Issie will have a normal Twice Critical so he will not that weak. You ideal is interesting and I might do it, not sure yet for I had a different peerage in mind where he still gets a harem replacing an idiot in a different anime. Who knows, I might do it in another fanfic.

 **Reviewer:** eniox27

 **Where:** chapter 2

 **Review:** Holy shit that was a huge amount of info to digest.

 **Response:** I try not to over load you on details, but I want to make sure that you understood what was going on and give information on the characters and their current positions. Sry about that, but it could have been more of an info dump then what it was.

 **Reviewer:** BANKAIZEN

 **Review:** very interesting

 **Response:** I am glad that you like it and hope you approve this chapter as well.

 **Reviewer:** thor94

 **Review:** interesting. hope later you plan naruto kill sasuke in the most painfull way and remove his way of revenge from him (by killing itachi or take him out of shinobi world)

 **Response:** From this story, you might notice hints that world is dead. But check the poll for you get a choice between two people who can get their hands on him and get revenge.

 **Response Update:**

You saw the poll results, trust me Setsuna will hurt him greatly before she ends his life.

 **Reviewer:** TykkiMikk

 **Review:** At LAST While it wasn't perfect it was CLOSE enough to satisfy me and ease my addiction to this story THANK YOU! I can now wait for the next chapter to come around my patience can wait for a bit longer for the next chapter. all in all i will give it a 10/10 for the satisfaction.

 **Response:** I had retooled the last chapter some for smoother story telling. I hope you liked this chapter as well and might notice that it is not the same as the original.


	4. Start of the Gremory Peerage and History

-Chapter Two-

-Start of the Gremory Peerage and History-

 _ **-Realm: Earth Realm 09212008-**_

 _ **(History since in this one, Naruto lived his life just like in the anime series with the same outcome)**_

 _In this world, Naruto was not banished and became the hero that he was meant to be. He even became the 7th Hokage and married Hinata Hyuga and fathered a son and daughter with her. Before he died, he even took on several other beings that acted like they were gods and attempted to have their way with those that were his friends, family, and members of his village. Naruto though died, and several hundred generations later so did the peace that he created._

 _During all this, where was Biblical God? He was asleep with his Angels recovering from the civil war that they had thought. Where were the Devils, recovering after being changed from Angels into Devils, so they were asleep as well._

 _It was during this time that other beings from other dimensions came and set up shop. They started to become gods after finding a way to receive power from being worshiped by the humans of the world._

 _Their actions continued to change the world until the knowledge of Chakra and Jutsus was lost thru the many religious wars that erupted since then. Some of the knowledge for Naruto's time though still managed to survive though, but not all._

 _Then came the yokal, for they started to setup shop as well. In some cases, they became guardians and gods/goddess as well. It was at this time that Biblical God and his Angels woke up from their long sleep. The same was with Lucifer and his Devils._

 _Biblical God than noticed that some of his Angels had wings that were black in color and more crow like instead of the dove like and the color white. After many years of looking into it, he discovered that they had fallen out of his grace. Instead of doing the same thing that he did to Lucifer and those that followed him, he just casted them out of Heaven._

 _While the Fallen Angels looked for a new home, Biblical God was not happy at all with what he seen of the world. At once he demanded the beings that came in and became gods, goddess as well the yokal to leave. The yokal that became guardians though managed to make a deal. The Yokal that became known as Gods and Goddess and the other beings refused to give up what they had gain._

 _This sparked the Second Great Holy War. Lucifer and the Devil race though stayed out of it. The Fallen Angels even though they were not in Biblical God's grace assisted the Angels in their war against the other beings, even though the Angels attacked them as well._

 _While this was going on, Lucifer and his Devils found out how to gain strength and power with the assistance of the human race. They discovered that they create a contract with them and grant them their desires, than they gained power._

 _Lucifer who still wanted to rule heaven acted. He ordered them to sneak into the mortal world or realm and make such contracts, but attempt to stay out of the war. During this time, the Fallen Angels, Angels and other gods used their followers to assist in their war against each other._

 _It was a the end of the 3,000 year war that Biblical God noticed what was going on again. But this time, he decided to allow it, for it was the perfect test for the human race. He allowed the Devils to make their contracts, but the Fallen Angels looking for way to get back into grace with Biblical God continued to assault them, and even go as far to invade the Underworld that was given to the Devils by Biblical God._

 _Lucifer still wanted war and decided to make plans for one. He first rapped and then killed the Angel Ambassador as a war supporting Fallen Angel attacked Biblical God. A Devil also attempted to kill the leader of Grigori who was none other than Azazel. This had the result that was desired, a Third Great War._

 _The ware was brutal, but at the time there was a new faction of Devils that were getting sick and tired of the way that Lucifer and his three Generals was doing things. They started to rebel against the Mou Faction. It was during this time that Serena Gremory was captured, but no one knew what happened to her._

 _During the last great battle between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, two dragons that were very power fighting each other appeared on the battle field. During their battle, they attacked everyone else as well._

 _It was during this time that all the factions put their current hatred on hold and joined forces against Ddraig and Albion who were so into their battle that they never saw the others as a threat. The battle was long, but in the end both dragons were defeated and cut up. God than sealed them into sacred gears._

 _It was this time that the war continued, but the rebels joined in in their attempt to overthrow a weaken Lucifer and his generals along with their supporters. The war lasted many years, but then it happened. God and Lucifer managed to kill each other while Lucifer's Generals were taken down by the rebels forces that currently control the Devils._

 _There was much lost in the Great War, for more than half of the 72 Pillars as well as a majority of the armies of Devils that serve the High-Class Devil Clans of the 72 Pillars were wipe out._

 _However though, not all is peaceful for a group of the descendants of the Four Great Satans intended to carry on their legacy by gathering the strong supporters of the original Four Great Satans and finish what they started, the Great War. Their intention however, were opposed by a certain group of Devils, the Anti-Satan Faction, who wanted to ensure the survival of the Devils as a species, thus disapproving of the continuation of the Great War._

 _This dissension eventually caused a civil war to break out between the Devils which ultimately lead to the defeat of the Original Satans' descendants. Following the defeat of the descendants who were forced to retreat to the back part of the Underworld, their names became titles for the new rulers of the Devils while the Original Satans became known as the Old Satans._

 _The four strongest of the Rebels were chosen to take their place, but this time all four will have equal in power. In order to keep favoritism from taken place, these four had to give their position as well clan name and take the name of the position that they are given as their new name._

 _Sirzech Gremory of the Gremory Clan took the place of Lucifer and became Sirzech Lucifer. Serafall Sittri of the Sitri Clan took the position of General Leviathan and became the second Great Satan Serafall Leviathan. Ajuka Astaroth of the Astaroth Clan took the position of General Beelzebub and became the third Great Satan Ajuka Beelzebub. Finally, Falbium Glasya-Labolas of the Glasya-Labolas clan took the General Asmodeus and became known the forth Great Satan Falbium Asmodeus._

 _Due to the fact that God died, it was decided that it should kept secret. Even though there was not treaty formed between the three factions, it was agreed to attempt to keep a form of peace between each other. Even though they were not part of the war and managed to remain out of it, it agreed that the Yokal should have steak as well, which the Yokal eagerly agreed._

 _Once seeing how things were, one could see that the Devils were the hardest hit among the factions in terms of loss of life. In order to deal with this since due to pride and several other reasons, a system was created that allow new Devils to be created. This system was forged with the rules and ideals of Chess and the pieces are known as Evil Pieces._

 _This allows that Devil to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils. The Evil Pieces and the system was created by a Devil named Ajuka Beelzebub to help replenish the number of Devils. He was one of the four Great Satans which was why his name was Beelzebub even though he was not born with it._

 _While many of the Devils accepted and were able to adapt to the new system and the usage of Evil Pieces, there were some that straight out rejected the system as well the usage of them. They believed that it was a disgrace to the race. They did not think that it would good to reincarnate humans or any other races into Devils. The creation of the Evil Pieces system eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game._

 _The Evil Piece system has chess pieces that area also known as Devil's Pieces. There are a total of 16 pieces which is the same in chess. They are given to upper-class Devils regardless if they were born or rose to that rank._

 _When it is said that they are given to Upper-class Devils, it also means pure-blood Devils that had come to the age of thirteen years old. Those that were born in the remaining 34 Pillars out the 72 that once existed before the civil war._

 _This allows the said Devils to gather servants of their own. Those that are reincarnated are also given the chance to receive Evil Pieces should they rise in rank and become a Upper-class Devil. There are several ranks for they are High-class, Top–class, Satan-class and Ultimate-class._

 _When a Devil receives the right to obtain their own set of Evil Pieces, they are required to go to the Satan's territory of the Underworld and see Ajuka Beelzebub himself to get their set. While there, the person will do an ceremony of blood._

 _During this ceremony, the soon to be King will add blood to a monument. At that moment, a King piece is created and sent into the Devil that is doing the ceremony. On the Alter that is around the monument, the other pieces of their set appears before them to grab and use to build their peerage._

 _Now that the King has their set, they are still part of the Peerage of the Devil that was their master if they were part of one. The original piece that was in them is still there and thru that, it grants their master the right to request usage of that Devil's peerage since the original piece still exist. That is not all, for the new King's King also grows in power as the new King grows in power which also causes the Peerage to grow in power as well._

 _Well at first, this system was one of 16 pieces like that of one side of chess board, but after Kara visited Ajuka in a dream, he was given a new version of the game. A game called Devil Chess which had four more pieces. At this, he worked hard to create a evil piece system based on that version. It not until recently that he had managed to do it, and created the monument that granted the chosen King a set._

 _A set had to be limited or they could become over powering The unlimited set just mutated in power based on the person that became known as the king of the set and still grow. This was shown when he and his fellow four Satans used these sets to replace the old basic set._

 _The laws of the set was followed, no more than three mutated pieces. These laws though was not on the new monument, and at the moment he was still regaining his power to inscribe those laws as well the limitations into the monument so he could use it._

 _ **(Info Dump Over, sorry but needed)**_

 _ **-Location: Underworld, the city of Kizoku no shushu-**_

 _ **-Date: January 6, 2003-**_

Currently, there was a meeting between two powerful people in the city. This meeting was taking place in a study that had books lined up on shelves on all four ways. Behind a large oak desk was man sitting down as he looked at none other than Kara Demount Dragon.

As for the man, he had light green hair that was cut short. He also had a medium body build. He was looking at the woman that had just appear out of thin air with his blue eyes.

"Kara, I only meet you once and that was in the dream where you introduced me to Devil Chess and convinced me to create a new evil piece system, I take it that there is a reason why you are in now in my study? The man asked as Kara smiled at him.

"Ajuka Beelzebub, one of three Satans and inventor of the Evil Piece system, yes there is." She stated as he looked at her.

"Rias Gremory is on her way here for her evil piece set. Take her to the unrestricted new monument, in return, I will use my power to add you new laws and limitations to it for future use for you." Kara stated as he looked at her.

"Why, why do you want her to have an unrestricted set like us four Great Satans, for I know you have a reason why." He asked her as Kara smiled.

"Do you know the term fate cutter?" Kara asked as he looked at her and nodded his head up and down.

"Yes, a person whose fate is not set into stone that could alter the course of the world and influence it a great way. If I recall right the Forsaken which is that race that existed long time ago before the current humans came had one named Naruto Uzumaki which brought peace that lasted a long time." Ajuka stated as he recalled the strange humans that appeared recently that been collected into peerage.

They were human, but used Chakra like certain Yokal species. It was strange, for they were like the witches and realized that they would be hunted down like them as well which is why they are named the Forsaken Race instead of humans. Several had appeared out of black holes, and it was discovered that their kind existed long time ago when everyone was asleep. That was not all, for they came from different alternate versions of the world which wondered what was going on.

"Yes, but she is one along with those of her peerage. My enemy Chaos is influencing several here and I tend to stop him and her peerage is my tools along with those that I will send her way." Kara stated as Ajuka looked at her and nodded his head.

"I see, then you have a deal for she is indeed on her way here today. I guess I will assist since you are assisting me." Ajuka stated as Kara smiled at him and then smirked.

"Keep the old monument, for you can sell it in about five to six years from now. Those that you sell it, I will come and alter it for their needs. That is all that I can tell you for now." Kara stated as Ajuka just sighed.

"I see, then I will hold on to it, you are never wrong. You warned us about the Original Mou Faction's plans which saved us, so we thank you for that." Ajuka stated as Kara smiled at him and vanished.

 _ **-Mean while on the streets of the city-**_

At the moment, the city was filled with life. It was at this time that two young ladies walking down the street heading to the center of the city.

For one of them was a Devil on her way to do what was a normal rite of passage for her since today was her birthday. Kizoku no shushu, was one of many cities of importance of the Underworld which exist in the territory of the Satan jurisdiction. A area that unless you were invited, or live in you not allowed entry.

At this moment, with permission and pass from those that control this area, there was a busty red haired girl walking down the streets of the city. She had dark blue green eyes and seem to shine with happiness even though she may have reason to not be happy at all.

She was a young Devil that had decided to take her human looking form as she walked. Even though she just turned 13 years old which was the required minimal age to get a Evil Piece Set, she had a curvy figure that would make other things that she was eighteen years old.

She also had very large breast that seem to add to her sex appeal, but everyone knew better than to approach her. She stood at the height of five feet and eight inches tall and seem to weigh around 128 pounds due her but and breast which was due to the blood of the Bale clan in her veins.

The reason why was due to the fact that she was none other than Rias Gremory of the Gremory family of the Underworld. Her family was one of the 34 of 72 pillars left of the Underworld which means that she was a upper-class Devil. But that was not all, for she was also the younger sister of one of the four Satan's that rule the Underworld. This meant power flowed thru her veins which was what her family represented.

To her dismay though, her brother has a sister complex that would result in many ruined lives if they did something to her unless they were married to her or she allowed them. That was not all, he even watched from the shadows and attempt to help out without trying to let her know when she did something except for a Rating Game when she is able to do them.

There are reasons why she should not be happy but instead was happy about it besides this little trip. She was about to head to the Mortal Plane where she would live in a school among the humans. She was doing this so she could get away from her suffocating brother as she attend Kuoh Academy that he had bought for her and other Devils to board at in Japan.

Her brother and building a Peerage was just a few of the reasons for her willing to leave her home. The main reason had a name, and that name was Riser Phoenix.

Back when she was only three, her family made an agreement with one of the 34 remaining pillars. This was their attempt to keep the blood pure among the Devils but stating that she and Riser were to be married when she turns 16 years old or when she was willing after she turned 13 years old. She found out about this contract three years ago and meet the young man. That was not a good thing.

What she found was a total jerk that saw women as nothing more than property and underneath him. Their happiness was not his concern and he also only cared about looks and figures while not caring about the actual person. Granted, he liked what he saw when he met her, for she was well developed even back then, but she did not like him nor saw him as a possible mate in the future due to his actions and beliefs.

There were rumors that all but one of Bishops which was his sister were sleeping him since he ordered them to. That was not all, for rumors also stated that if someone was willing to owe him a favor or pay, he would order the member of his peerage that caught their eye to do sexual favors for them. That was not confirmed, but Rias would not doubt it based on his actions towards her.

She did not like this one bit. Due to Devil laws, if she married him, her peerage would be under his control as well unless it is a Rating Game between them two which was rare. He could order her to swap any males that she had gotten out for females and then do what he want with them even if she rejected. What is hers would become his and what is his would stay his.

That was just the start she knew for a fact that he was a sex addict since he was three years older than her. She seen him try to bed with any woman that looked sexy of beautiful as long they were not married. He even managed to sleep with one of her maids in her house despite the fact he was there to see her that night.

Due to all this, she knew that she had to break the marriage contract without bringing dishonor to her name and family as well without breaking the law of the Underworld. She had come up with two plans which ran side by side which could fail or result in her freedom.

The first plan was also the first part of her other plan. She would leave the Underworld and stay in the human world controlling the family interest there. This would in hopes keep Riser from her since he hates the Mortal Plane with a passion, but will go for a beautiful woman. She hoped that he would forget about her and drop the contract which would free her from it giving her freedom. But she knew the odds of that happening with someone as obsessive as him would be against that.

After all, the house of Phoenix was Devils, and like any other Devil represent either a sin of one of the seven deadly sins. She was not sure if he represent pride or lust since he acts like the way he does. It is possible that it is both.

Her second plan was to find those that could be skilled, strong, and loyal to her and recruit them into her peerage. If she could get a full peerage, than she would be able to challenge him in a Rating Game with the marriage contract up for grabs. If she win, she would be free from the obligation. If she loose though, he could marry her right after the game even if it takes place before she turns 16 years old.

This was a gamble, but one that she felt that she have to make. That was the reason why she was happy, for today was the day that she will be granted an Evil Piece set. She had trained and studied for this very moment and even though she was not sure of the ones that she would recruit, she had a feeling that they would be something that would cause the Underworld to take notice.

Beside her was a black hair and violet eyed young woman that was a year older than her. She had just as good of figure as Rias, but her breast was a size larger than Rias'. She stayed in the Underworld despite the fact that she was half fallen Angel and half human. She stood at the height which was two inches shorter of her younger friend, and seem to be nine pounds lighter than Rias.

The young woman had guarded Rias since her father did same work for other Devils after he found out that her mother was killed by rogue Fallen Angels while he was gone due to her birth. Even though she hated her father since she blames him for the death of her mother, she still knew that she was under his authority at the moment since she was not part of any of the Fallen Angels groups or a Devil.

When Akeno Himejima first meet Rias when Rias was five years old and she was six, she was little reserved towards her. But over time, Rias had proven worthy of her friendship and they became such good friends, but they were close to being sisters if it was possible. She like Rias did not like Riser when the 13 year old attempted to seduce her when he meet Rias. Due to this, she supported her plan to attempt to break the marriage contract.

At the moment, she was wondering what would happen to her when Rias leaves for the human world. She was not a Devil so she would not gain an Evil Piece set nor can she leave the Underworld without permission of the Head of her race or her father even though she was half human. She was not sure what to do, but an ideal struck her which she did not mind at all if it would happen.

"Rias, can I ask you something?" Akeno asked as Rias stopped and looked at her longtime friend.

"Sure, you know you can ask me anything Akeno since we are very close." Rias replied looked into the eyes of her longtime friend and sister figure.

"When you leave for the human world, I cannot go with you unless your brother gotten permission from my father or the head of the Fallen Angels. I was wondering though, when you get your Evil Piece Set, can you reincarnate me into a Devil, have me become a member of your Peerage so I can still support you?" Akeno asked as Rias smiled at her and then hugged her.

"I was planning to ask you to become my Queen, for there is no one other than you I figure that I can trust with such title and duty of my Peerage. With you at my side, I am sure we can keep the others in line." Rias replied while still hugging her friend as Akeno smiled.

"Do not forget, I also want to torture that fried chicken during our game when we get all the needed pieces." Akeno stated in a sadistic tone as Rias shivered at it and they release each other from their hug.

"You know, if I decided to play for the other team, I might chose you." Rias stated as Akeno looked at her with a smirk.

"I think you are the only one that can handle me, but if a man come into the equation that I approve of, then we can have our fun together for I am considered Bisexual." Akeno stated as Rias looked at her red face.

"Relax, I just like the ideal for like you I have not have the pleasure of doing anything but self-release." Akeno stated as Rias just looked at her with her mouth gapping.

"How?" Rias asked as Akeno smiled back.

"The wall between my room and yours are very thin. I can hear everything thru them and took care of myself during the times you were doing it." Akeno stated with a smirk and she took her right index finger and closed her future King's mouth.

"I see, well then I guess there is nothing that we could do about that for now." Rias stated with a smirk as they walked onward thru the city.

In the matter of an hour, both of them had walked into the center of the City. There was a large house that stood there, this was none other than the house of Ajuka Bellzebub.

The house was large and looked like one of the American Plantation homes that existed in the South before the Civil War. It was made of black marble and stood strong. The first floor was ten feet from the ground which is why there were marble steps leading up to the main double oak doors that was the front door of the house. Rias and Akeno slowly walked up the steps while both was settling their nerves. For this was the home of a High Ranking Devil and it was an honor to come here. No one was allowed to enter this house without an invitation from the owner or one of the few with open invitations like the other three of the Four Satans unless you are part of their family or peerage.

Once they both reached the door, Akeno stopped just a few feet back Rias stepped right up to it. After all, Rias was the one that had the invitation and she was her escort. Rias took a deep breath as she looked to her longtime friend Akeno. Akeno nodded her head which was the signal that she was ready as well. With that, Rias knocked on the door with four loud knocks.

In a few seconds, a seal of black light appeared before the door between Rias and it. Neither one of the acted, for it was a privacy seal as well barrier seal that kept anyone from forcing themselves into the house when the door was opened. As the sound of the lock opening as well the door, the seal became transparent enough for Rias to see inside as well the person on the other side to see out.

A white haired big breasted woman that stood at the height of six feet tall had opened the door. She was wearing a black French maid outfit which was in a similar design as the one that Rias' sister-in-law who is none other than Sirzechs Lucifer's Peerage Queen Grayfia Lucifuge. That woman was also known as his wife as well the Strongest Queen or the Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation among the other Devils. Even though the woman that was standing in-front of Rias currently was not her, the outfit design was the same.

"Hello can I help you?" The woman asked as she looked at the two people that stood before her on the steps and other side of the seal.

"Yes, I am Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan and this is my escort Akeno Himejima. I have been invited by Ajuka Bellzebub since today is my 13th birthday." Rias stated in a formal tone even though she did not like it.

This brought about another reason why she looked forward to going to the Mortal Plane that is known as the human world. No one knew who she was, she could just be Rias nothing more or else. Their might be a few other names, but being a upper-class Devil a member of a pillar family was not one of them. She was looking forward to be seen as an equal among others.

"Ah! Yes, we have been expecting you madam Gremory." The maid stated as the seal glowed brightly again and then vanished while she stepped aside while pulling the door wider so both Rias and Akeno could walk thru.

"Why don't you two come on in." The maid added as Rias and Akeno walked thru the door.

"Master Ajuka is in his study at the moment waiting for you." The maid stated as she closed the door.

Once the door was closed and the lock was in place, a magic circle of the same design as before appeared. Rias was not worried for she knew that it was the same circle as the one before being replaced. After all, only those with the invitation or clearance to enter this house is allowed. As she looked, she began to wonder if she would learn it, to keep Riser Phoenix out her domain.

"If you please follow me, his study is this way." The maid stated as she walked passed them and Rias and Akeno began to follow her.

The whole time they were in the house, Rias noticed that it was furnished with furniture that seem to match the era of design of the house. There were painting of upper-class Devils that were family heads which lined the right wall. On the left one were paintings of great Rating Game Champions from the tournaments that had taken place over the past hundred years. Yes, her race was dulled and bored to the point they look for something to do to entertain themselves.

In the matter of several minutes, they were there before a large double door that lead into the study. At that moment, all three of them stopped as the maid knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." A male voice stated from the other side of the door.

At that moment, the maid opened the door and stuck her head in to see if there is anything that Rias and Akeno should not see. After a quick scan, she saw that it was all satisfactory and then spoke while pushing the door completely open.

"Ajuka-sama, Rias Gremory and her escort is here to see you." The maid stated as she stepped to the side and held the door open.

"Send them on in Ceres." The male voice stated as the maid stepped aside after walking into the study which was when Rias and Akeno walked thru the door and bowed to the man that was sitting behind the desk that was none other then Ajuka Beelzebub.

Even though others would be nervous, she was not all though at this moment, she was standing right before one of the four rulers of her world. One of the four rulers of the Underworld, but that was due to the fact that he was also her brother's rival and friend.

"Well, at least you are more civil than your older brother. Welcome to my home Rias and Akeno. I see that your father was right about you coming here to stand next to her." He stated as she stood up showing that he was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black slacks that was covered by a green coat.

"It is an honor to be here in your house as well meet one of the four." Akeno stated in a firm voice as Ajuka just looked at her and then smiled.

"For the record though, that man is not my father, for it was his reason that my mother is no longer among the living." Akeno spat out with venom in her voice as Ajuka sighed at that.

"He might not have been there to defend her, but it was not his fault. O well, I am not here to fix the relations between a girl and her estranged daughter, but I think that you might like to know that the rogue fallen angels that attacked your home have been found, but exact location is known is not known. It is just rumors that they joined with their leader as part of some kind of organization what want to spread peace by destroying everything." Ajuka stated as Akeno's anger flared, but she quickly reigned it in and sighed while a smirk appeared on her face.

"If I come across them, then I care, but at the moment I do not." Akeno stated as Ajuka smirked.

'Yep, when she does they fucked.' Ajuka thought as the smiled on his face appeared larger as he looked at Rias.

"Well they go by the name Akatsuki and were robes that are black with red clouds on them. I am not sure what is going on, but it would seem that some Devils are also part of the organization as well." Ajuka stated as Rias nodded and looked at Akeno.

"I see, thank you for the information." Akeno replied as he nodded his head up and down.

"Okay Rias, before we start, tell me what you know of the Evil Piece system." He stated as Rias nodded her head.

"Well, the King is created within the person that is given a set. Now, if I recall correctly, Pawns are worth 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with permission of their King. Some sees them as throw away pieces even with this fact being known. Still, a Pawn has to be careful for if they are not ready for the level of power of the promotion, then they could die." She stated as Ajuka nodded his head as she continued.

"Knights are worth 3 Pawns in value. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to power attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among the knights are their legs, if their legs are injured than their mobility is greatly reduced.

"Bishops are worth 5 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (Offensive, healing, or any other support spells). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

"Rooks are worth 4 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. There is something called Castling where the King can instantly swap positions with the Rook to save them.

"Queens are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops making them the most balanced piece as well the most powerful in the peerage which is why they considered second in command." She sated as he nodded his head up and down and smiled.

"You are correct, but that was under the old system." He stated as Rias looked at him funny.

"I found a new game that is just as good but harder. Like chess, it is on a board, but that board has two more squares per roll and two more rows." He stated as he pulled out a board.

The pieces of the board looked like a normal chess board, but there was two copies of two new pieces on it. On the side of the queen and on the other side of the king was helmet looking piece. In front of them was an empty row that had a dragon shaped piece in front of the helmet piece.

"In the game, these helmet pieces are known as Paladins, they move like knights and bishops. The dragon Piece moves like rooks and knights. It was a lost game that I learned and decided to recreate the evil piece system based on it." Ajuka stated as he looked at Rias.

"The Paladin is worth 5 Pawns and still have all the abilities of a knight, but they also have the abilities of a bishop. Same weakness though, but thanks to bishop's ability they can cover it better." He stated as he held up the helmet and then picked up a dragon.

"The Dragon is worth 4 pawns and like the Paladin have the knight's abilities, but their weakness is altered some due to the rook abilities that they have as well. But you cannot do Castling with them at all." He stated as he looked at her.

"The reason why I am telling you this is simple, you will be the first besides us Satan's to get this version. That is not all, for since I failed to remember to set the limiter on the monument, you will get a unrestricted version of the set. Keep this secret

"I am honored." Rias stated as he smiled but then looked at her.

"Even though this is happening, still remember that Riser's set will be powerful as well even with the restrictions. Now, come and follow me while Akeno stay here in the meantime, since we are going where only me and the Devil that is picking up their set along with their king is allowed." Ajuka stated as he snapped his fingers and a doorway opened up in thin air.

"Cara, please take care of Akeno, if she wants a snack or something to drink then serve it to her." Ajuka stated as the maid nodded her head up and down as both him and Rias walked thru the door way and it vanished when the door closed.

"Can I have some tea?" Akeno stated as she sat down on the couch and looked at the maid.

"Sure, I see that you and the Ruin Princess seem to be close." Cara stated with a smiled as she walked to the other side of the room.

"After my mother was killed, I was my father afterward. Even though he was my father, we were not close since I was angry. You see, I blame my father for what happened, so my hatred of my father caused me to shut myself from the world." Akeno stated with a smile on her face as Cara reached the other side of the room and began to mix the tea.

"Back then, I would had ignore everyone and attempt to finds ways to get stronger to avenge my mother. One day eight years ago, my father was given a request to become a member of the guards here, needing to do something to bring some money." Akeno stated as the Cara continued to mix the tea while listening to Akeno.

"At that time, I recalled hearing that I can get stronger if I find someone to protect, so I asked father to take me along. He stated no, but did state that one of the heirs needed someone close to their age to be with, to act as a escort and ally." Akeno stated with a smile.

"Little did I know that my real mission was to become her first friend. It seem that Rias was not getting along with others due to the fact that they saw her as a Gremory instead of as Rias which irked her much. The man that claims to be my father was concerned about me being alone since I refused to talk to others after mother's death." Akeno stated with as she continued to smile as the thought back to that time.

-Flashback Start-

A young child with long black hair stood in a room waiting for the person who will serve as her client. She knew that this person would be a high-class devil. She did not like the ideal, but seeing that her father was going to be busy and she would gain a free lesson in fighting along with proper schooling that could make her strong, she decided to take this job. Later on, she would learn the truth and not regret one bit of it.

She was at the moment trying to figure out a way to deal with a stuck up brat knowing how most high-class devil children are, thinking that they are so important that the world should bend their will to them. Akeno knew that this person would be like that, that is not all. She had found out that this person is none other than the little sister of one of the four Satans. She just knew that this child who is a year younger than her would be a spoiled brat.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Ask the voice of a female child.

Akeno turned around and looked at the child. She had blood red hair that seem to grow out to the back of her neck. The child was wearing a dress that made her look like she was a middle class devil. She had blue eyes that seem to shine happiness.

"I am Akeno Himejima." Akeno found herself answering without any reservations.

"I see, I am Rias. Want to play?" Rias asked innocently.

"Well, I can…" Akeno was answering for she knew that any time the head of the Gremory family would appear with his daughter and she wanted to be there for them.

"Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory will be delayed until tomorrow. They send their regret saying that they are sorry but requested that you make yourself at home here since this is where you will be staying." Stated a silver haired woman with silver eyes wearing a light blue and white French maid outfit that hung on each and every cure of her body.

Akeno knew who this woman was. Who did not know who this, she was head maid of the house of Gremory, queen of Sirzechs Lucifer one of the four Satans, but that was not all, for she was the strongest Queen who had been given the title of Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation and survivor of the first and second Great Wars.

"I see, I guess I can relax some than Rias." Akeno stated with a smile.

The day was fun and she came to like the young girl. They found out that they both had some things in common. What really surprised her though was that the girl had an unhealthy hobby of watching anime and reading Manga that come from a nation known as Japan in the Mortal Plane.

To tell the truth, she like them as well, but not as much as this girl did. That day they had come to a close and Akeno decided that she made a friend who she can see as a little sister.

But when she learned that this child was the one that she was hired to be an ally with as well escort, well she was floored. This girl was acting like a low-class Devil around her the day before and was friendly. Now in front of her parents, she was acting proper and dressed properly as well, completely opposite of what she was the day before.

-Flashback end-

"I was shocked when I met her. Due to that, we have become close since I seen your true self, the one that she has in private that no one else but me sees. We are very close to the point that we see each other as Sisters instead of friends." Akeno stated with a smile on her face.

"I see." Cara stated as she brought the Tea and some cups over to the table.

"Well, I take it then you might be the first on her Peerage than, for a bond like that is something that many do not have." Cara stated with a smile on her face as she poured some tea into a cup.

"I see, it is not uncommon. I am not a Devil, but a half-breed of a Fallen Angel and a human. She took me in regardless and even after finding out the truth about me, her love and friendship for me grew even more." Akeno stated with a smile on her face.

"I see, are you going to accept if she offered?" Cara asked as she handed the tea to Akeno.

"Already have, she stated that she needed someone that she can trust." Akeno stated with a smile on her face.

"I see, one lump or two?" Cara asked as she took the top off the container for the sugar.

-In Ajuka's personal Dimension where the Kings Monument is located-

Rias was walking with Ajuka thru the darkness of the dimension that they both had entered from the door that appeared in the study. It was several minutes since they came here. They were walking towards the light where the monument stood. He also explained the process of determining the amount and what pieces to use as well how to do the ritual.

"I see, I guess Akeno may not be my Queen then." Rias stated with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Actually, that was not a bad assessment. She might be a Queen with several other pieces due to her potential." Ajuka stated with a smile.

"I see." Rias stated with a smile on her face as they walked up to a statue that looked like a large King chess piece.

The monument looked like it was made of pure black marble and stood at the height of fifty feet tall. Around the base just four feet off the ground was a gray marble table that was the Alter which was littered with magic circles.

"Now, you are to take this dagger and cut open the pawn of your hand and place it on the monument. You than state the spell I told you and a King piece is formed and then will go inside of you while the other pieces form on the Alter in front of you." Ajuka stated as he handed her a gold handle dagger that had several jewels in the handle.

"I see." Rias stated as she walked forward into the light and stood before the Alter and slit the pawn of her left hand and placed it on the moment.

"I am Rias Gremory, heir of the house of Gremory and the sister of Sirzechs Lucifer. I am here to take my place as King of an Peerage whom I will command and they will follow." She stated as the monument glowed and a circle of red color formed around her.

In the matter of seconds, a wind shot thru the area as her hair flowed up. The circle that she was standing in which was red glowed brightly than it changed to the color blue. Ajuka looked at this with wonder, for this was not normal at all.

"What is this?" Ajuka stated as he looked at something that never happened before since this system was created by him, even the king pieces that they had gain were red in color.

In the matter of seconds, a blue King piece was formed into the air before her and then it glowed. Ajuka just looked at the sight, for never had there been a mutated King piece formed during this ritual. This was historical which meant that Rias Gremory and her Peerage would become legends if someone does not kill them off first.

In the matter of seconds, the other chess pieces formed in front of her. His eyes bugged out of their eyes sockets for there was not a single evil piece that was not a mutated piece at all, for her entire set was mutated. Even though it was possible in the system, it never happened before, but even the unrestricted version never had an entire mutated set where some pieces were a higher level of mutation like this one before him. These meant that Rias had a lot of power and Kara was right, her peerage will be above average if she had a set like this.

"Well that was simple." Rias commented as she looked at the set that had appeared and then at Ajuka who just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"What?" Rias asked as he closed his mouth and took a deep breath.

"Normally, A Devil might get one or two Mutated Evil Piece when their set is created, but then again that only happens one out of five hundred Devils. Not only that Rias, even the sets we gotten from that monument was not this mutated at all for we had a few normal pieces in ours. " Ajuka stated as she looked at the set that was there before her.

"Normal Evil Pieces are red in color and they are the ones that have normal value to them that the system is based on." He stated as she looked at her set and noticed that there was not one red piece among the set.

"Never before has a entire set become mutated Rias, even your king was mutated which never happened before." Ajuka stated as she looked at him.

"Your King was blue in color, which is normal mutation. Any piece that is normal mutation is worth 2 times more than it normally did." Ajuka stated as Rias looked at her set.

"So six of mine Pawns which are blue instead of red means that they are worth 2 Pawns each instead of one each. I also see that both of my Rooks are blue which mean that they have a value of 8 Pawns instead of 4 Pawns each." Rias stated as she picked up those pieces and placed them in her pocket as Ajuka nodded his head to show that she was correct.

"I also see that my Bishops is blue as well, then that means that they are worth 10 Pawns each instead of five Pawns. I also see that both of my knights are blue as well, that means that instead of being worth 3 Pawns each, they both are worth 6 Pawns each." She stated as she picked them up and placed them into her pocket then looked at the remaining two pieces which were two purple colored pawns.

"I see that both of the Paladins and Dragons are mutated as well. That means that they are worth double the value as well." She stated as she put them into her pocket.

"What does it mean if they are purple like these two?" Rias asked as she showed them to him.

"Let me see one of them." Ajuka asked as Rias tossed one to him and looked at it.

"If they were green in color then each of them would be known as Fairy Mutated Evil Pieces and they would be worth 4 times more than their normal value which would be 4 Pawns each." He stated as he gasped and looked at her then back at the piece.

"I knew it was possible, but it never happened and after the restrictions are placed on the monument, it never will as well. This mean that you are the first and only person to have any piece of this version. This is known as Legend Mutation Evil Piece. I created this level which is the max level when I thought I thought that Shalba Beelzebub would accept the system at the end of the war, but we know how that turned out." Ajuka stated as Rias looked at him and nodded her head up and down.

"He refused to accept the peace as well the new system so my brother and the others became the new Satans of the Underworld." She stated as he nodded his head up and down.

"Well Rias, any piece that is at this level is worth 8 time more than its normal value. That means each of these pawns are worth 8 Pawns each, so these two worth two entire pawn sets." Ajuka stated as Rias looked at the one that was in her hand and caught the other one that he had tossed at her.

"You are the first to have a king that is not normal Rias. You are the first to have a set that is 100% mutated in some way with no basic Evil Pieces. You are the first to have any piece that is Legendary Mutated." Ajuka stated as she looked at him.

"If I have to say, this meant that you have the chance to become the strongest King to exist. That is not all, for I say that if you survive long enough, you might become have the most powerful Peerage in existence if this is your starting point." Ajuka stated as Rias sighed as she began to worried that he would let it spread and she would have to deal with Riser sooner than later. That would not due, but then again the man was a friend of her brother so she decided to ask a favor.

"Can I ask you to keep this to yourself?" Rias asked as Ajuka smiled at the young female Devil for he knew what her concerns were.

"Relax, the only person I will report to is your brother. He will not tell anyone else until your first Rating Game that your set is special. He also wants to know how you are so he would be able to assist you." Ajuka stated as smiled at her.

"Besides, I am happy to inform you that he purchased this for you." Ajuka added as he tossed her a card which she caught and looked at.

"That card is a special card. You place it on a door that is closed and then channel some mana into it. When you do that, you open the door and can take the card with you. That will cause the door will open into a special dimension that I made. In that dimension is library that has a copy of my entire library on the Rating Game, Evil Piece System, as well copies of the scrolls that I managed to collect from the ruins of the Forsaken Race." Ajuka stated as Rias looked at him and then smiled.

"I seem, thank you." Rias stated as she smiled at the ideal of having an advantage on her problems, but she could not shake the feeling that someone planned this and it was not her brother.

 _ **-End-**_

Author Notes and Reviews

I hope you like this chapter. I know Naruto is not in this one, but rest a sure he will be in it. Now, sorry about the info dump, but it was needed to set the stage. You all now have an ideal of the model of the world that I had created, but there is more to come, I just did not want to bore you too much. That is not all, for I wanted to be sure that you understand the difference between the normal evil piece system and the one that I am using. Yes, I had to give her an unrestricted version.

Current States are

Reviews = 17, Followers = 66, Favorites = 59, Communities = 2, and views = 5,265

Now, please remember to vote on my poll that is on my profile. It is the following with the current results, but still going. Vote to have some influence on the story.

Question: Should I have Itachi Uchiha in the story and how? You can choose. Remember if any interaction between him and Sasuke will happen before Sasuke dies at the hands of Setsuna. (Itachi will know of her and accept her as a sister)

Choices:

No, not at all

Yes, as a member of the third peerage that I am making for the story.

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel but becomes a fallen Angel three days later

Yes, as a member of the Peerage of the Devil that is part of the Akatsuki which Sasuke is part of just piss him off.

Yes, as a member of Devil's peerage that would become targeted by Akatsuki latter on.

R & Q (Note: this is all reviews on 3-24-2016 answered)

Please note, I will answer all reviews and flames at the end of the chapter for now on. Read and see what my response to you and the others are for I might give information about future plans of the story

None this time around to answer. Well I hope to have some by next chapter.


	5. April Fools 2016

(2016)

I am sorry, but due to head aches, bullshit and me not giving a fuck, I decided that I will no longer be writing. This story will no longer be worked on. Sorry guys…

.

.

.

.

April Fools people.

The next chapter is in the works and almost done. I might have it up in one to three days so relax. The following is my comments on reviews that are I have gotten along with reminder of the poll that is going on my profile with current results.

I am going to let the cat out of the bag, the peerage that Issei will be part of will be made of female characters from Rosario & Vampire. You can hate me all you want, but this is due to request of a friend of mine that died last year when this story was first posted. Here is the peerage set up and they will act as the Student Police of the Academy which will result in Issei being a perv to only them. Since I am bringing them into the world, there will be some OCness and it will be Inner Moka with personality of Outer Moka in the story and she will be good friends will both Rias and Sona.

The following is the peerage set up:

King (N.V. 10 Pawns) = Moka Akashiya (Akashiya Clan – Pride and Power)

Queen (N.V. 9 Pawns) = Ruby Tojo

Bishop 1 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 Pawns) = Kuruma Kurono

Bishop 2 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 Pawns) = Mizore Shirayuki

Dragon 1 and 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns each) = (total worth 8 Pawns) Koko Shuzen

Paladin 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = Yukari Sendo

Paladin 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = Aqua Shuzen (Shuzen Clan – Power and Greed)

Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns) =

Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns) =

Rook 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = San Otonashi

Rook 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = Kahlua Shuzen (Shuzen Clan – Power and Greed)

Pawns 1-4 (Normal) = Issei Hyoudou

Pawns 5-8 (Nomral) =

Reason why Moka's older sisters are serving her is simple, Moka was the first vampire in my story to join a peerage, for she was the first to swallow her pride to do it and made King after rising thru the ranks, the peerage that she was part off is destroyed by rouge Fallen Angels that are part of Akatsuki. Tsukune Aono was killed before story by monsters while Moka was meeting her Devil King, so she would fall for Issei despite being human,which also serves why she reduced her pride to stop Tsukune from turning into a Ghoul. Also due to this, Issei will be OC.

Fair Tale Organization was destroyed by Akatsuki before story as well. (Will be be mentioned, but no flash backs)

 _ **-End-**_

Author Notes and Reviews

Sorry guys, just could not help myself with the joke. I will never stop a story just because, I will continue it until the end. This is the way I work, I have to be dead.

Current States are

Reviews = 22, Followers = 101, Favorites = 90, Communities = 2, and views = 10,383

Nice stats I have, man I hope the story continue to grow for this is so much better than before it was deleted. Please note that the stats will be posted again with the reviews at the end of the next chapter and any others that might come.

Now, please remember to vote on my poll that is on my profile. It is the following with the current results, but still going. Vote to have some influence on the story.

Question: Should I have Itachi Uchiha in the story and how? You can choose. Remember if any interaction between him and Sasuke will happen before Sasuke dies at the hands of Setsuna. (Itachi will know of her and accept her as a sister)

Current Vote total = 8

Choices:

No, not at all = 3

Yes, as a member of the third peerage that I am making for the story. = 1

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel = 1

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel but becomes a fallen Angel three days later = 2

Yes, as a member of the Peerage of the Devil that is part of the Akatsuki which Sasuke is part of just piss him off. = 1

Yes, as a member of Devil's peerage that would become targeted by Akatsuki latter on. = 0

R & Q (Note: this is all reviews that I found since the last chapter

04-01-2016 answered)

 **Reviewer:** TykkiMikk

 **Review:** boring chapter but whatever I am fine with the history lesson now as for the itachi thing...would require some thinking. At least this story was updated YAY! By the way shouldn't Hinata and Setsuna be more mature? The thought just hit me that Hinata would be more timid with her words and not curse until she hit her limit like back when Hinata smacked Naruto across the face (That's funny) but Setsuna and Hinata in chapter 3 would be more stoic(maybe?) and again timid after they gave Naruto their abuse for his stupidity (Again that's funny)? I don't know really just the thought wouldn't leave me alone and thought I should get it addressed so I can get back to enjoying this story like I want to.

 **Response:** Your right in some ways, but I am glad that you enjoyed it anyway. That info dump was needed, but be glad that there might not be another one that large again.

 **Reviewer:** kazutoxx123

 **Review:** please make more chapters. im loving your story.

 **Response:** I am glade that you are liking this story. I hope you enjoy what is too come.

 **Reviewer:** Shigyakuteki Hyousha

 **Review:** Your writing is good, however you need to work on story flow. You have 40k word long prologue so far. You started along fine , but then it branched off. Think of it this way if you watch a show where first episode introduces story then stops to introduce another than another and even one more you would stop watching it since no progress in the story. Flashbacks are a useful. I skip prologues. If I would continue reading I doubt I would feel like I needed to read the rest. I do this for every story not only yours. Through 40k words you have naruto is banished while hinata and setsuna end up following him to the new world. To compare to a book you have 160 to 200 pages of backstory, depending on word length. Average page is 200 to 250. You are a good writer just need to shorten the prologue.

 **Response:** Well, since I am crossing a multiverse for different characters, I had to do it this way. But the back story is almost done for I have a few little extra things to do, but trust me, Naruto is coming soon and the story will be getting off. I just want to make sure that I do not lose anyone and they know why certain things takes place.

 **Reviewer:** Monkeyman9835

 **Review:** Could you plz just get on with the story already and just stop all these stupid info dumps? They are just boring as hell to read and I'd like to see hinata and setsuna show up already and set the stage for naruto to arrive so they can take the supernatural world by storm. So plz get on with it and make this chapter the only info dump cause it's just annoying that this is what I've been waiting for for several weeks since I read the most recent update. Don't think that this is a flame this is just how I feel and it seems like it's taking forever to get to the actual start of the story

 **Response:** It was not all info dump if you really read, which I hope you did. I had to make sure that you know why there is a male Sasuke and a female one and why she will hate him so much. I also about to have an OC Hinata know that I have started to crack the shell. The story is going to happen and well soon, just some more pre Naruto fixing and a few other things.

 **Reviewer:** coresplinter

 **Review:** Great job so far. I look forward to see more of Naruto.

 **Response:** I am glad that you like the story so far.


	6. Advent of a Peerage

_**Retooled = 4/2/16**_

 _ **Corrected some grammar and forgot to give Thayerblue1 credit for Chibi Angel Hinata and Chibi Devil Hinata from his story Curse of the Ryugan which is number 11245010. He gave me permission to use them back during the original posting of this story. Also, I have missed labeled the Chapter for I had Four instead of Three.**_

Chapter Three

Advent of a Peerage

Akeno just got finished drinking her tea as the door that Rias and Ajuka walked thru appeared once again. She looked as both of them walked out and it vanished once it the door closed behind them.

"Can you teach me on how to resurrect someone?" Rias asked as Ajuka looked at her than at Akeno.

"I take it that you want to do that right now because you want to turn Akeno into a Devil right now right?" Ajuka asked as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, she is the only one that I feel I can trust to be Queen." Rias stated as Ajuka nodded his head up and down.

"Okay, Akeno lay down on the couch and relax. Rias take the piece that you want to use and lay it on her chest." Ajuka stated as Rias complied and laid the Queen piece on Akeno's chest.

"Now there is a spell that is used, even if that person is deceased and hour had not passed. It is the same regardless. As you learn more about magic, you can change it up some and learn what parts of for flare and what parts are needed." Ajuka stated as Rias nodding her head up and down to show that he understood.

"First create a resurrection magic circle around her." Ajuka stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

In the matter of seconds, a circle filled with runes which was made of red light like the circle itself appeared around Akeno. There was many different symbols around them as he looked and smiled, for it was perfect which was something else, for usually the king's first attempt of creating the circle would be flawed.

"Not state after me on each line I say while sending magic a low and stead flow into the seal." Ajuka stated with a smile on his face as she nodded to show that she understood.

"I, your name, command by my name." Ajuka stated as Rias closed her eyes and lifted up her hands while sending magic to the seal.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name." Rias stated as Ajuka took a quick breath.

"To Thee, the person's name of the person that you are resurrecting." Ajuka stated as he continued to look.

"To thee, Akeno Himejima." Rias stated as the seal glowed brighter.

"To allow thy soul to descend to this Earth once more." Ajuka stated as Rias listened.

"To allow thy soul to descend to this Earth once more." Rias stated as her voice stated to have power in them.

"To become my demon slave." Ajuka stated as he looked at the seal and saw that it was still stable.

"To become my demon slave." Rias stated as Ajuka nodded his head, for it would seem that she would do well.

"As your new master, I grant you with a new life!" Ajuka stated as Rias listened.

"As your new master, I grant you with a new life!" Rias stated as the circle started to flash brightly.

"Okay Rias, cut the power and let's see if you done it right?" Ajuka stated as Rias opened her eyes and the magic circle turned around Akeno.

At that moment, the queen chess piece glowed as the seal flashed. In the matter of seconds, the seal vanished as the chest piece slowly vanished as it phased into the body of Akeno. In the matter of seconds, Akeno opened her eyes and stood up. That was when one devil wing with tail appeared as the other wing was fallen Angel.

"Congrats, you now have a Queen." Ajuka stated as Rias smiled along with Akeno.

"Thank you." Rias stated as she bowed.

 _ **-In the Forest that exist just outside of Satan's territory-**_

The sky is filled with men and women that has black feathered wings that were seem to be like the wings of ravens. These were nothing more than Fallen Angels, but the males were wearing black cloaks with red clouds as they all were wearing large wicker hats. They were throwing glowing white, red, blue, and yellow colored spears of light that were formed in their hands at an target that was below them. There were sounds of explosions as the ground shook.

"Kill them all." One of the females yelled while laughing with glee at the death and destruction that was going on at the moment.

"Kokabiel stated that these filthy creatures needed to be exterminated so make sure that we get each and every one of them." A male Fallen Angel stated with hatred in his voice.

Running fast from the area that was being blasted were two cats. One of them of the two cats was black as the other white. The white one was a little smaller than the other. They were running with all their might. The black one that was older seem to keep an eye on the smaller white one. At several minutes, they managed to find a hole in the ground and run into it.

At that moment, there was a snake in the hole. Before the snake could act, the black cat charged and dodged the snakes counter attack. The black cat managed to grab the snake from behind with its teeth and bites its head off. The black cat released the dead snake from its mouth.

"Meow." The black cat stated as the white cat walked up and snuggled to the white cat.

They both purred as they cuddled in the hole. They will hide, they will survive. They will not be purged out of existence.

 _ **-Several Hours Latter-**_

Both the white cat and black cat walked out of the hole while making sure that all were clear. They saw that the sky was clear. At that moment, the black cat closed her green eyes for a few seconds and then opened them.

In the matter of seconds, the black cat began to glow as its form began to shift. Several seconds later, the cat was no longer a cat.

She now had a humanoid figure of a woman. The figure that she had was a very voluptuous figure, for she had black hair with split bangs, and hazel colored eyes with cat-like pupils.

The attire that was on her body was that of a black kimono and Yellow Obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which were big.

The woman that was now standing had the body measurements that were breast 39 inches, waist 22 inches, and hips 34 inches. She was now standing at the height of five feet and three inches tall.

She and the other cat were part of the Nekomata race that immigrated from Maki to the Underworld several hundred years ago. But there was something else, for her and the other were Nekoshou, which are a special variant of the Nekomata race.

The Nekoshou were a special variant of the Nekomata and are the strongest among their types. It is said that the Nekoshou are high-level Youkai species that are capable of mastering Youjutsu and Senjutsu.

"Shirone, it is okay for it is clear Nya." The woman that was the black cat stated as the white one began to change its form as well.

This cat's new form was that of a female as well. She was a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs gong past her shoulders and several loose bangs handing over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair.

She was wearing a Kimono of the same design as the other girl, but hers was white with a Yellow Obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a black interior that could be seen at the edges. She kept her closed. Her body measurements were breast 26 inches, waist 22 inches, and hips 29 inches. Her height was 4 feet and six inches tall.

"Kuroka, why were our people slaughtered like that?" Shirone asked in a sad voice

as Kuroka sighed and hugged the younger one that was actually her little sister.

"They fear us for you and I are part of a rare variant of her race, and we can be stronger and be able to stand against the high rank angels as well devils Nya." Kuroka stated in a proud voice.

"That was the reason why the Fallen Angels did what they did Nya. But you must remember that they were rogue ones, for the last time I heard Azazel was their leader which those that attacked are doing it without his authorization Nya." Kuroka stated as she continued to hold her younger sister.

"So what are we going to do?" Shirone asked in sadness as the wind blew around them for a few seconds.

"Yes what are you going to do?" Asked as female voice as both of them looked up to see a fallen Angel wielding two light spears ready to throw them at them Kuroka hissed at the Angel.

Her hat was slide back with the string around her neck. She was also wearing what consisting of black, strap-like leather like objects that is around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

At this time, Kuroka was getting pissed. They did nothing but live among themselves. Sure if a Devil that they liked came around, some of their race would join their peerage, but that had not happened over fifty years. But yet, here they were being hunted for their abilities, not to be recruited, but to be exterminated.

"Shirone Nya! Get behind me Nya." Kuroka ordered as she got into a fighting stance at that moment.

"So the Putty Cat decides to fight back, at least someone among you fucking race has claws." The Fallen Angel snared as she tossed both arrows of light at both Kuroka and Shirone while Kuroka lets out a growl and a hiss.

Kuroka was thinking on what to want to do, for she had to protect her sister as well herself for this Fallen Angel had four wings. This meant that she was powerful. Just as the arrows were about hit, a magic circle that was red appeared right in front of her. The arrows of light bounced off them and fell to the side.

"The last time I check, this was Gremory land Fallen Angel, so what are you doing here?" Asked a female voice as Rias and Akeno walked from the trees as thousands of magic circles began to appear around Shirone and Kuroka as well Rias and Akeno.

"Shit, a bitch of a Devil, I guess I have to kill you as well." The Fallen Angel stated until she noticed the magic circles and that there was thousands more surrounding the area blocking any all forms of escape.

"I see, you fucking bitches think you can beat me." The Fallen Angel smirked as she began to form two more arrows of light in her hands.

"You two relax, for I am here for her." Rias stated in a firm voice as she placed her right hand on her hip as she glared at the Fallen Angel.

"Ufu, ufu, Rias she looks like we took her toy away from her." Akeno stated with a smirk on her face as she glared at the Fallen Angel.

"Who are you?" Rias asked as the Fallen Angel threw the spears of light at Rias and saw it shatter, but formed more and continued to rain them on her thinking that she could break the shield that was there.

"I am Regenia of the Fallen, since I told you my name shitty Devil, who are you and why you dared to interfere into my business so I can carve it into your tombstone after I kill you." The Fallen Angel now named Regenia stated with venom in her voice.

"This my Queen of my Peerage for she is Akeno Himejima." Rias stated as she pointed to Akeno with a wicked smile on her face.

"In a few moments, she is also going to be your personal escort to hell." Rias added as Akeno had a low creepy giggle.

"As for me, I am Rias Gremory and this my families domain which you are trespassing into Fallen Angel." Rias stated with a smirk as Akeno began to laughing manically as she began to do a series of hand signs.

Kuroka just watched the girl that she just learned was the Akeno did a few hand signs as she reached to the sky. Then in the matter of seconds, lighting danced around her body as she became naked for a second, but before another passed, traditional miko attire, consisting or a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

That was when Kuroka saw that there was sadistic look in the eyes of Akeno as she began to walk in a slow and seductive pace. She noticed that Akeno was looking at the Fallen Angel like a cat getting ready to play with a mouse while walking out from the protection of Rias magic circles.

Kuroka was not sure if she should feel sorry for the Fallen Angel or be happy that the bitch was about to be dealt with by this Devil. Regenia could not be sure, but something was telling her that she was screwed.

"Ara, ara, thank you for it has been a while since I got off, how you like her Buchou?" Akeno replied as lighting began to dance up and down her body as Regenia formed a light spear in her right hand and increase the power of it.

"You can break her in way you seen fit Akeno, for I see no need to question her." Rias stated with a smirk on her face.

"Ara, ara, I think that I am getting wet." Akeno stated as the spear shot at her and she just reflected it with her right hand as with her left hand as if it was nothing.

Before Regenia could act, Akeno snapped her fingers. In the matter of seconds, bolts of lightning shot at Regenia and she could not act quickly enough. Each and every one of them found their mark.

Regenia comes crashing down hard into the ground as she is screaming as a wicked smile appears on Akeno's face as a finger goes up to her lips. She continues the bolt of lightning as Regenia continued to scream as the magic circles that was around the area vanished.

"Who are you two really Nya?" Kuroka asked at Akeno and Rias with interest.

"I stated that, but I did leave out the part that I am also the heir of the Gremory family." Rias stated with a smirk on her face.

"I see, thank you for saving me and my little sister Nya. If there is anything I can do to thank you, then let me know now Nya." Kuroka stated as she bowed at Rias as Akeno started to laugh manically.

"Ufu, ufu, ufu, yes scream bitch, scream like the little bitch that you are and scream like you never screamed before. Let me hear you beg for mercy." Akeno screamed in delight as it was followed by demented laughter as Shirone looked at the scene with a stupefied look on her face.

"You two have potential and are rare even among your race. It will cost me one rook piece for each of you, if you are interested." Rias stated as Kuroka looked at Regenia screaming in pain as her body convulse on the ground as Akeno continued to strike her with lighting.

"She is an S is she Nya?" Kuroka asked as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Yes she is, just found out before getting here that she has been in BDSM books and liked to try them out. So yes, she is a sadist." Rias stated with a smirk on her on face.

The girl witnessed her mother murdered in front of her at a young age. That was not all, for she also saw her father kill some of the Fallen Angel, so yes Akeno was mentally scared in some way. Who would not be right?

"Now, about my deal, if the answer is no then you two are free to leave for we will deal with her." Rias stated in a firm tone as Kuroka looked at her younger sister and then began to think.

She heard of the Gremory family. They were the Devils of power, have the power of destruction as wellbeing descendants of Beal. One thing about them is that to them a peerage is more than servants, they are family. They treat them well and love them as a part of their family, which is why not many turn them down. They even allow their peerage members have lives of their own, as long it does not threaten them that is.

"What do you say Shirone Nya?" Kuroka asked as she noticed that Shirone was watching Akeno torturing the poor Fallen Angel.

"I think the Fallen Angel is about to be broken." Shirone stated in a monotone voice.

"I was asking about the offer to join the peerage Nya." Kuroka replied as Shirone continued to look at the angel's suffering at the hands of Akeno.

"It is better than being on the run I say." Shirone replied in a monotone tone once again.

"I see, then we have an agreement Nya." Kuroka replied as she began to wonder about her little sister's personality as Rias smiled.

"Yes, yes, more please mistress, more." Exclaimed the Fallen Angel as everyone looked at Akeno with a smile on her face with disbelieving looks on their face.

"Ara, ara, Rias, she is getting boring so I am no longer getting off, for she is broken and starting to get off herself which will not be good for me since I am not ready for a permeant toy." Akeno pouted as Kuroka just looked at her wide eyed.

"That is enough Akeno, we let these two decide her fate. I mean, after all it was them that suffered due her actions." Rias stated with a smirk as Shirone looked at her.

"I say let Shirone give the verdict Nya." Kuroka stated as Akeno dragged the Fallen Angel towards them.

"I trust your judgement Rias-sama." Shirone stated a monotone voice as Rias smirked as Akeno released her right before them and walked over to them.

"Akeno, you do it, for she is part of the rogue faction that killed your mother." Rias stated as Akeno looked at her with a smirked as a very powerful and blinding bolt of lightning rain down onto the fallen Angel.

In the matter of seconds, Akeno just looked at the body of the Fallen Angel was turned into ash and black feathers rained down on them. She had mixed feelings at the moment, for she just killed someone that was part of her race, but then again this one was part of the faction that took away the life that she had.

"Ufu, ufu, ufu, it would seem that I made a mess." Akeno stated as a smirk appeared on her face as black feathers rained down all around them.

At the moment, Akeno though than smiled. She was happy where she was. She had a feeling that with Rias things would be fun. She would not trade anything for what she had now.

 _ **-Far away in the void as well-**_

There was nothing but silence that surrounded Setsuna Uchiha, as she floated in the nothingness. When she was pulled thru the vortex or black hole that appeared, she was greeted with broken rocks and pebbles that were racing towards her at high speed.

The sliced thru her clothing and skin like sharp kunai that was thrown at her, they cut thru and shredded her clothing. Her armor was still intact and the pouches were still good, but her clothing in bad condition. There was barely enough to cover her enough to retain her modesty. Her headband and flak jacket though was gone, for they were destroyed.

She was just laying, for in reality she not reason to live. Then she began to resist the urge to give up. She knew that if she died and met Naruto in the after-life, Naruto would scold her for giving up. As she about to take her last breath, a hole appeared and her body went into that hole.

 _ **-England three years later-**_

Rias looked at the body of a blond haired boy that was covered with snow. He had been dead for the past two hours.

She was not happy for she tried to arrive there in time to save him, for his will and skills where made him a perfect knight for her peerage, but an attack by some Fallen Angels had delayed her. This was the second time this happened, for the first was when attempted to save a half human and half vampire only to be delayed as well.

"Darn it, I guess I am too late. At least I can give him a burial since his will reached out to me." Rias stated as she snapped her fingers and his body vanished into the ground.

She turned around and began to walk off. Due to this, she did not see an Ethereal glowing sword come out of the ground where the body was located at and shot up into the sky. But she did sense it, for she turned around just as it left.

"What was that?" Rias asked as she looked back and did not see anything.

"Ara, ara, I take it we arrived too late save him?" Akeno stated as she walked out of the shadows with a satisfied look on her face.

"Had fun with the Fallen Angels that I left you with?" Rias asked as Akeno nodded her head up and down.

"Ara, ara, some of them were there the day my mother was killed, so yes I had fun, but one of them told me something interesting in hopes that I spare them which I didn't." Akeno stated as Rias looked at her with interest.

"Do tell, what did they tell you?" Rias asked as Akeno looked at her.

"She stated that you are being watched which is why they knew about the last attempt to gain a peerage and this one here." Akeno stated with a serious look on her face.

"She also stated that they are part of an organization called Akatsuki. They are a united group of Devils, Fallen Angels, and yokal that wants war that would destroy all life in existence." She stated as Rias' eye brow raised at that bit of information.

"They was hoping to stop you from building a peerage as well a chance to kill you as a message to your brother. That and something about you being fated to turn someone that could change the world, so they will make sure that never happens." Akeno stated with a smirk on her face.

"I see, I trust that you deal with this issue than. I cannot allow interference in my plans for I have only several months at least left before he comes for me and I need a peerage." Rias stated with a hint of anger in her voice, for she did not like anyone screwing up her plans just as much anyone screwing with members of her peerage.

At that moment, there was rumble of thunder that filled the air. Both of them looked up and see a black hole appear. At that moment, something that looked like a body fell out of it and landed right into the snow pile that was right before them. Rias ran to it and saw that it was young indigo hair colored woman that was barely covered with tattered clothing.

"Ufu, ufu, ufu, Rias, she has a strange power in her." Akeno stated as she looked at the indigo hair colored girl that seem to fall out of nowhere.

"She will cost me a bishop that is for sure and she has not much time left for she is almost dead from what I am seeing." Rias stated as they both looked at the girl that was before her.

"Naruto-kun, where are you?" The woman asked in pain as Rias looked at her.

"Listen to me, I can save you but it will change you. Do you want it?" Rias asked as she looked at the girl.

"Y…YE..YES if I can find Naruto-kun afterward." The girl stated as Rias smiled as she noticed the hint of love in the way she spoke.

"What is your name?" Rias asked as the girl breathed painfully as Rias closed her eyes for second.

"Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze." The girl stated as Rias opened her eyes.

"Ara, ara, what a mouth full for a name." Akeno stated as Rias placed the bishop on her chest and a magic circle that was red appeared around the girl.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name." Rias stated as she closed her eyes.

"To thee, Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze." Rias stated as the seal glowed brighter.

"To allow thy soul to remain in this body and death to remove themselves from thy body." Rias stated as her voice stated to have power in them.

"To become my demon slave, become my Bishop." Rias stated as she then looked at the girl's form.

"As your new master, I grant you with a new life as well command thee to arise and join your new family!" Rias stated as the seal started to flash brightly.

At that moment, the bishop chess piece glowed as the seal flashed. In the matter of seconds, the seal vanished as the chest piece slowly vanished as it phased into the body of Hinata. All the injuries that she had was healed as the girl opened her eyes to reveal that she had white pearl colored eyes that had no pupils at all.

"What race was she and is she blind?" Rias asked low enough for only Akeno to hear or so she thought as Akeno looked at the new member of her master's peerage with interested.

"Thank you. I say that I was a human and no I am not blind." Hinata stated as she stood up and bowed at the woman that just saved her life.

"Ara, ara, what scary hearing you have there." Akeno remarked as she looked at the newest member of her master's peerage.

Rias just stood there looking at her newest addition to her peerage. This young woman had excellent hearing. That was when she noticed that Hinata had a well-toned muscle structure, one that only someone that trained from early life could have.

Rias seen this type of body build in Fallen Angels and Devils who were trained to fight from the day that they took their first steps. She was not sure why or what a young woman like her would be trained for, but whatever it was for demanded that she was in top form. This would mean to Rias that she might have a Bishop that anyone might underestimate.

'Yes, it would seem that my peerage will break the mold that all others think, breaking the rules of the game without breaking them.' Rias thought as a smirk appeared on her face, for she was cheating without cheating.

"You are welcome." Rias replied with interest.

"I know quite few of medical Jutsus and fighting style of my clan, but I never seen a medical Jutsu or technique like that before." Hinata stated as Rias looked at her with a questioning look on her face.

'Did she say clan? Maybe I gotten my hands on one of those rumored Ninjas that I heard about that exist in the shadows, but no one had confirmed that they exist, not even my brother.' Rias thought as she eyed Hinata.

"That was a spell that I used to resurrect you with. I had no choice for your life force was almost gone. I do not know what you are talking about when you say Jutsu." Rias stated as she looked at Hinata.

"Now you stated that you are a human, but you have traits that are not found in humans around here Hinata, even not found in the other races that exist in this world." Rias added as Hinata just stood there looking at her.

"For whatever race that you where you are now a Devil. But all the traits that you had are added with the traits of the Devil race which is my race." Rias stated as Hinata paid attention to what was being said.

'Traits that were not among the humans here?' Hinata asked herself in her mind

"Since I am the one that resurrected you, I am your master and you are one of my Bishop of my peerage. The name is Rias Gremory and I am in your care." Rias stated as Hinata looked at her recalled the dream that she had and then wonder about Naruto.

'Everyone know of Jutsu unless I am somewhere where it is not known, but that would mean another world.' Hinata stated in her mind as she looked at the strange clothing that the two girls were wearing at the moment.

'I see, that is it. Me and Naruto was pulled into another world, but where is he?' Hinata asked herself as a frown appeared on her face.

"Do not fret, I will assist you look for this Naruto that you were calling for since I like members of my peerage to be happy ones and this person seem to be a key to yours." Rias added as Hinata nodded her head up and down.

At that moment, there was boom of thunder that filled the air. All three of them looked around as Akeno sees another hole in the sky appear far off from them. She barely noticed another body fell out of it and landed several yards from them.

"Ara, ara, Buchou, there is hole that leads into the void, but it would seem that it dropped another person." Akeno stated as she looked at the direction that it fell.

"Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed as the veins around her eyes bulged as she looked at the area that Akeno was looking at as Rias and Akeno looked at her funny.

"A body of a dying person fell a 450 meters away from us. I see that person is a female, wearing what looks like the remains of ANBU outfit. Her life force is very low. No other signs of life around the area, so it is clear for us to check it out." Hinata stated as she ran towards the area.

"What in the world was that?" Rias asked with interest, for she never seen anything like that before nor heard of it.

"My Kekkei Genkai." Hinata stated as they ran towards the person that fell from the sky.

"Kekkei Genkai?" Akeno asked as Hinata nodded her head up and down.

'She is fast, faster than a normal person. It was said that Ninjas were super humans due to the training that they had. Just what in the hell did I get my hands on?' Rias asked herself as her and Akeno were having trouble keeping up with the new member of her peerage.

"Ability that only those of my clan has. It is passed down from parent to child, but the seal that is on my head will allow me decide if I want to pass it or not in case of rape." Hinata stated as she noticed that things were much different.

'Just what kind of life this girl lived?' Akeno and Rias asked themselves at the same time.

"What is ANBU, for I never heard of something like that in any of the worlds that I know that exist?" Rias asked as Hinata thought about what was just said.

'I see, I am indeed another world. I hope Naruto-kun made it here as well, for this is a interesting place to start a family.' Hinata thought as her thinking went back to the two that was with her.

"From where I come from, we are ninjas. We are trained from early childhood to fight for our villages and take on jobs that are brought to us." Hinata stated to allow the words that she was saying to sink in.

'Well, I did get my hands on a ninja. Brother and father will freak out when they find out.' Rias thought as she continued to listen to Hinata.

'Ufu, ufu, ufu, Ninja hmmm, this will prove to be interesting indeed.' Akeno thought as she as well continued to listen to Hinata.

"Among the ninja ranks, there is Genin which are those that just finished academy. There is Chunin which are Genin that proved that they could lead teams. There is the Jonin, they are teachers and ninjas that could end up being Kage of the village. Then there is the Kage, or in the case of my village the Hokage who commands us all. But among them are ANBU." Hinata stated in a firm voice as they continued onward.

"Fire Shadow that word seems very familiar somehow.' Rias thought as her and Akeno continued to follow her.

"ANBU stands for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which literally means special assassination and tactical squad which are covert operatives that serve the Hokage directly. They are trained to a completely different level and to become one, you must be willing to go thru hell to join for training is hell." Hinata stated as they completely raced to the girl.

"I see." Rias replied back.

"Ara, ara, two ninjas in one day Buchou, I think your peerage is about to become the most dangerous one of all times if you collect her as well." Akeno stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

'A excellent pawn for she might be able to handle all promotions if I can gain her." Rias thought as they continued to race towards the injured person.

"You just want two others that might be just as mentally messed up as you are Akeno." Rias comment with a hint of mirth in her voice to show that she was picking on her.

"Ufu, ufu, ufu, It would not hurt you know." Akeno replied back as Rias smirked back.

"Well those two are not that bad to add to the harem." Hinata heard as she began to wonder where that came from as she looked the right corner of her eyes to see a chibi version of herself with an halo and white wings.

"I agree, think about, we will not be able to handle him alone, that boy has a lot of stamina that could break us and kill us with sex if we are not careful." A chibi devil version of herself appeared on her left shoulder as she lite up a cigar using fire coming out of her index fingers and then took a deep puff as Chibi Angel Hinata pulled a bag of green chopped leaves and rolling papers and began to roll a joint.

"Yes, heaven is bliss, but actually arriving there after a mind blowing orgasm is not a good thing." Chibi Angel Hinata stated as she finished rolling the joint and put the bag up.

"Well least mutt boy is no longer sniffing our ass, it was good that he finally got the message that we belong to Naruto." Chibi Devil Hinata stated as she took a puff of her cigar.

"Yes, but we need to find Naruto-kun so we can get to heaven mentally by orgasm." Chibi Angel Hinata stated as she held the join that she just rolled and looked at Devil Chibi Hinata as Hinata had a what the fuck look on her face.

"Give me a light?" Chibi Angel Hinata asked as the Chibi Devil Hinata who looked at her.

"Sure but want I a couple of hits as well." Chibi Devil Hinata replied as she snapped her fingers to form a flame on her finger and held it so that Chibi Angel Hinata could light her joint with.

'Just what in the hell is wrong with me.' Hinata asked herself as she stopped as she looked at the girl that was before her in laying a large pile of snow.

"Chill Hinata, just go with the flow girl. Since you were reborn as a Devil, I am just here as a representation of her former pure human self. While her," Chibi Angel Hinata stated as she crossed her legs in a seductive manner and pointed to Chibi Devil Hinata as Hinata listened.

"Represents the new you. Nothing to worry about except how to ride Naruto all night long and make blue eyes and blond haired Byakugan wielders." Chibi Angel Hinata stated as Hinata bent down and started to check on the injured ANBU.

'I might need to find someone like Ino's clan in this world and get a mental evaluation.' Hinata thought she began a medical scan of the female that was before her.

She noticed a mark on the right shoulder of the person. It was the same tattoo that she had seen on an ANBU member of her village that was from her branch family when she was younger. This meant that this person came from her place as well world.

"Look at that body, she can give you a run for your money, lets add her to the harem as well." Chibi Devil Hinata stated as Hinata just ignored them.

"Not a bad idea, after all Naruto is lucky to have a wife like us, but he has a clan to rebuild after all." Chibi Angel Hinata stated as she took a puff from her joint than passed it to Chibi Devil Hinata.

Rias and Akeno watched as Hinata's hands glowed as she held it above the girl. They watched in awe as she healed injuries that covered the body of the girl. She continued to heal as they both looked at her.

"I see signs that she is from my village, but I never seen her before." Hinata stated as she continued to scan the woman that was before her.

'Her chakra is like Sasuke's and she is at least three years older than we are, but how is that possible?' Hinata asked herself as she continued to attempt to heal the girl that was before.

"Naruto-kun, hold on, for I am coming to be with you." The girl moaned in pain as Hinata stopped and looked at her.

"Well, it would seem that she desire him already." Chibi Devil Hinata remarked.

"Yes, less work for you." Chibi Angel Hinata added as Hinata just sighed, she had to be mentally screw up in the head now.

'Okay, I need her to survive so I can get some answers.' Hinata remarked in her mind and continued to heal her.

"I can do nothing more, she is going to die due to Chakra depletion and lose of blood. In my world we have something call Food Pills and Blood Pills that replenish them, but the small pouch that I had them in is missing and the time to make them we do not have." Hinata stated in a firm voice as she looked at Rias as she stepped forward knowing what Hinata was saying.

"What is your name?" Rias asked the girl that as on the ground as the girl overheard Hinata and opened her eyes and looked at her with a look on her face like she had seen a ghost.

"Setsuna Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze." Setsuna remarked in pain as Hinata was taken back.

"Ara, ara, another mouth full of names." Akeno remarked as Hinata looked at her and then Setsuna.

"Okay, that confirms it. I am no longer in the Elemental Nations that I know." Hinata stated as Akeno and Rias looked at her funny.

"It would seem that me and her are from another world, but as for her, she is from an alternate version of my world. It would seem that we married the same wonderful man even though it is in a different world. She will make a good part of your peerage whatever it is Buchou." Hinata stated as Rias raised her eyebrow and made a mental notice to ask more about it later on.

"Hinata is that you, cannot be for you died during the fall of Konohagakure." Setsuna stated as she hissed in pain as she breathed and found the will to continue to living.

"In your world yes, but I am not the same Hinata that you know for we both are from different worlds." Hinata stated in a firm voice as she made sure she was heard.

"Listen carefully Setsuna, I can resurrect you like I did with Hinata here, but when that happens I will become your master and you will become my servant. But do not fear, for I actually think of those that I resurrect as family and want to see you happy." Rias stated as she looked at the fallen ninja.

'Two in one day when I failed to save two poor souls, what in the world is going on here?' Rias thought as she began to think that all of this was set up.

"So Setsuna Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze, what will your answer be?" Rias asked as Setsuna breathed in pain as her body started to feel like it was fire.

'Hinata? A Hinata in a different world? Okay I might have chance with Naruto once again. Not only that, if I refused and not accept, my Naruto will kick my ass. What the hell for I have nothing to lose.' Setsuna thought as her entire body felt like it was on fire the whole time.

"I accept you as my master, for Hinata in my world was my sister wife and I trusted her judgement. So if this Hinata accepted it, than it must be a good deal." Setsuna replied in pain.

'Sister Wife? We both married him in our world?' Hinata asked herself as she stood up and back off so Rias could do the ritual.

That was when it happened, a glowing blade came from the sky and hovered over Setsuna. In the matter of seconds after it appeared, it entered into her body.

'That is interesting, the sword birth sacred gear that was in that boy that I was going to resurrect but too late to do so just entered into that girls body for some odd reason. I know for a fact now that I have to get her for sure now.' Rias stated as she looked at her and then collected four of her normal mutated pawns and placed them on the girl's chest.

'A high price for a pawn, but still she would be a strong one' Rias added to her thought as she began the ceremony.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name." Rias stated as she closed her eyes.

"To thee, Setsuna Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze." Rias stated as the seal glowed brighter.

"To allow thy soul to remain, to become one of my Pawns." Rias stated as her voice stated to have power in them.

"To become my demon slave or servant. To become one of my peerage and family." Rias stated as she looked at the girl that she was adding her peerage.

"As your new master, I grant you with a new life, and arise for the price of four my Pawns!" Rias stated as the seal started to flash brightly.

At that moment, the Pawn pieces glowed as the seal flashed. In the matter of seconds, the seal vanished as the chest pieces slowly vanished as it phased into the body of Setsuna. All the injuries that she had was healed as the girl opened her eyes to reveal that her right eye was the Byakugan and the left one was red eyes that were red in color with three tomoes in them which was none other than the Sharingan.

"Setsuna, why do you have a Byakugan?" Asked Hinata in a firm voice as Setsuna looked at her to see that it was indeed Hinata but a younger one as she sat up and smirked.

"As sister wives, we were both close…." Setsuna stated in a low and sad voice as she looked at the ground for a few seconds.

"In my world, our village was destroyed and you were killed…..but you managed to kill all the Kumo Ninja and defended your clan despite leaving them." Setsuna added in a sad voice as it quivered as if she was fighting the urge to cry.

As there were a few tears falling out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. Hinata sighed, for she could see that this woman was emotionally scarred to the point that she was tempting to keep them in check.

"At the time, I had lost my eye in that battle so right before dying, you gave it to me…..hick…and asked Sakura to implant it where I had lost my eye so…..I can avenge Naruto's death." Setsuna stated in a low voice as Hinata looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Sorry to hear about your Naruto." Hinata stated with a sad voice as Setsuna just sat there and cried quietly.

"Even though you are not the Hinata from my world,…." Setsuna stated as she grasped Hinata's hand that was on her shoulder, "It is good to see you again even though it is a little weird that you are two and half years younger."

"Well, I guess it is alright, but please tell me though. Did your Naruto go down fighting?" Hinata asked as Setsuna started to make sounds that sounded like she was crying.

"I am sorry, I did not think before asking that question." Hinata stated as she began to panic thinking that she made Setsuna upset and was now crying, but she was shocked when Setsuna laid her head back with a smirk while laughing out loud.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Did, Ha, Ha, did he go down fighting?" Setsuna stated while trying to stop herself from laughing as Hinata crossed her arms and huffed.

"Girl, I hope your Naruto is too hard headed to give up like mine was." Setsuna stated with a sad smirk on her face.

"Never give up, never break a promise and keep it until it was fulfilled, and to protect those that were precious to him. That was my Naruto's ninja way and the one that I accepted." Hinata stated with a sad smirk on her face missing Naruto right at this moment.

"Yep, that's him. Girl, let me tell you. Would you believe that it took 5 SSS-class shinobi and four Kages to kill him?" Setsuna stated as Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"That was after someone had actually taken the time to train him one on one for two and half years." Setsuna added as Hinata smiled and then looked sad.

"Well, I am looking for my Naruto for we were together….(sob)…. until we were ripped from our world." Hinata stated as Setsuna got up and gave her a hug but was slow just in case she rejected it violently.

"The last thing I recall was that a vortex sucked us in and debris along with sharp rocks rained on us and there was no way to avoid it, so he wrapped me up into his arms to protect me. He used his body to shield me from the assault of debris that was assaulting us." Hinata stated as she looked down at the ground over Setsuna's shoulder.

"Well, that's Naruto for you." Setsuna stated with a smile that was strained as they both broke out of the hug.

"I hope that you would not…" Setsuna was asking when Hinata looked at her with a stern look on her face.

"NO, but with good reasons." Hinata stated with a touch of anger in her voice.

"You have to understand, there is a few things that took place in my world." Hinata stated with a sad tone in her voice as she looked Setsuna in the eyes.

"First, you had him and died, but that was just a little part of it." Hinata stated as Setsuna looked at her with sadness.

"You see you were a male in my world. At that time during the academy and even after you two were part of team seven, not only that you betrayed everyone for more power to kill your brother, you were a total bastard." Hinata stated with venom in her voice as she glared at Setsuna in return winced at what she was being told.

"That was not all, after accepting the invitation from Orochimaru, the male version of you were given a test from him. The test to kill three people and those three were close to Naruto in order to get him to come after the male version of you so Naruto could be killed." Hinata added with more venom in her voice as Setsuna glared at the ground.

How dare the male version of her accept something from that snake freak. She shivered at the thought of going to him as she swore to herself, if by some freak accident she came across the dickless bastard version of her, she would castrate him, rip out his prized eyes, and then kill him.

 _ **-End-**_

King (N.V. 10 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 20 Pawns) = Rias Gremory

Queen (N.V. 9 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 18 Pawns) = Akeno Himejima

Bishop 1 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 Pawns) = Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze

Bishop 2 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 Pawns) = ?

Dragon 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns each) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Dragon 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns each) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Paladin 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Paladin 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 6 Pawns) = ?

Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 6 Pawns) = ?

Rook 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = (Shirone) Koneko Toujou

Rook 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = Kah= (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = Kuroka Toujou

Pawns 1-4 (Normal) = (Mutated total worth 8 Pawns) =

Setsuna Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze

Pawns 5 (Normal) = (Mutated worth 2 Pawns) = ?

Pawns 6 (Normal) = (Mutated worth 2 Pawns) = ?

Pawns 7 (Normal) = (Legendary Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Pawns 8 (Normal) = (Legendary Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Okay, this chapter was part of the original post of the story before it was deleted. I decided to keep it as is. I did some changes and hope you like it. Animecollecter, the response to your review is a the very bottom.

Current States are

Reviews = 23, Followers = 102, Favorites = 92, Communities = 2, and views = 11,279

Nice stats I have, man I hope the story continue to grow for this is so much better than before it was deleted. Please note that the stats will be posted again with the reviews at the end of the next chapter and any others that might come.

Now, please remember to vote on my poll that is on my profile. It is the following with the current results, but still going. Vote to have some influence on the story.

Question: Should I have Itachi Uchiha in the story and how? You can choose. Remember if any interaction between him and Sasuke will happen before Sasuke dies at the hands of Setsuna. (Itachi will know of her and accept her as a sister)

Current Vote total = 10

Choices:

No, not at all = 4

Yes, as a member of the third peerage that I am making for the story. = 2

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel = 1

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel but becomes a fallen Angel three days later = 2

Yes, as a member of the Peerage of the Devil that is part of the Akatsuki which Sasuke is part of just piss him off. = 1

Yes, as a member of Devil's peerage that would become targeted by Akatsuki latter on. = 0

R & Q (Note: this is all reviews that I found since the last chapter

04-01-2016 answered)

 **Reviewer:** animecollecter

 **Review:** YOU SOB! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! (about last chapter)

 **Response:** Sorry could not resist. I hope this chapter that was finished sooner than I thought will make up for the joke.


	7. Advent of Things to Come

Chapter Four

-Advent of Things to Come-

"So when Naruto saw the male version of you kill Iruka sensei, the battle between you two erupted and I saw it for I was there." Hinata stated with a anger in her voice while keeping herself in check so she would not attacked the female version of Sasuke that were there in front of her for it was not the girls fault.

"Naruto was trying to stop the male version of you without too much damage in hopes that the curse mark was causing the male versions' actions." She stated with venom in her voice which was not aimed at anyone, but Setsuna still winced once again since it was a male version of her that did those things.

"The male version's actions to solve the issue was simple and that was to attempt to place a Chidori right thru his chest." Hinata spat in anger recalled seeing the event take place as Setsuna just stood there looking at Hinata with an unbelieving look on her face as Hinata began to relate the whole event to her.

"That cock sucking sorry excuse for an Uchiha!" Setsuna exclaimed with fury as she clinched her fist hearing that.

"Okay, I understand you position now, but remember that even though 'he' is an alternate version of me, 'he' at the same time is not me in a sense. Just because the dickless, cock sucking, bottom feeder, jackass version of me did those things in your world Hinata, does not mean that I did them." Setsuna stated as she took several breaths to come down.

"You see Hinata, in my world I loved Naruto enough that I almost became a missing nin just to attempt to save him from my brother. Lucky for me that the third Hokage understood that I was afraid of losing him so I was given a lite suspension of duties. Not only that, but I would never become a traitor for power if it would result in me hurting Naruto or not being near him." Setsuna stated in a firm voice as she looked into Hinata's eyes.

"Okay, but let me finish what else he did so you know about it. I will though take your words at heart Setsuna, but let me finish. We managed to survive the invasion, but several things had taken place." Hinata stated as she looked at Setsuna.

"First, the Civilian Council was in control since the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru. Reports about what happened to Gaara who was the container of the one-tail and managed to get their hands of the reports about the Akatsuki from Jiraiya." She stated with anger in her voice.

"They then attempted to frame Naruto for the murders that Sasuke did and then blame Sasuke leaving the village on him, but it was my testimony that saved him. Since they could not kill him as a traitor, they decided that the threat of the Akatsuki was reason enough to banish Naruto-kun." Hinata stated with a sad tone in her voice as Setsuna just stood there seething with anger.

"Dam Civilians, they were the same in your world as mine." Setsuna spat out in anger as Hinata looked at her as Setsuna took a deep breath and looked at Hinata.

"Dam it, it seems that no matter what world he is in, Naruto gets the fucking short end of the stick. I see though that if it was not for my love for Naruto than I might had follow the same path as that bastard male version of me did." Setsuna stated with a sad smile.

"However, even if it is not my Naruto, Naruto is Naruto and for crimes that he committed against him will be paid in full when I get done with him, so if by some chance I meet that jackass, I will educate him before killing him." Setsuna stated with raw anger in her voice as Hinata lets out a sigh.

"Tell you what, let me get to know you some before we decided on that since you had loved him in your world and I can see it in your eyes." Hinata stated in a calm and soft voice as Setsuna looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"I also want to get to know you, I will tell you about the Hinata in my world since we both were very close." Setsuna stated with a smile on her face as Hinata nodded her head up and down.

"We can also compare notes about our Naruto's and worlds another time, but until then let's let our Master tell us about this world and what being a Devil means to Shinobi like me and you." Hinata stated as Setsuna smiled and nodded her head up and down.

"Okay, first let's return to somewhere where it's warmer for I do not know how you two are not freezing wearing so little." Rias stated as the two looked at each other than blushed.

"As ninja, we adapt and when talking about Naruto-kun, any girl that is in love with him gets all hot and bothered and when we focus on a task we do not think about the temperature." Setsuna stated as Hinata smirked while blushing up a storm.

"Ara, ara ara, this Naruto seems to be a very hot topic." Akeno stated with a smirk on her face.

"Girl, you have no idea." Setsuna stated with a grin on her face as Hinata blush as she recalled the one time that she accidently saw Naruto skinny dipping in the stream in the forest.

"Well, I am sure that you two are cold as well. How about we get you two cleaned up and some cloths. After that, we will learn from each other." Rias stated a magic circle appeared around all four of them and they vanished.

 _ **-Back at Kuoh Academy, more specific the Occult Research Club room-**_

In the matter of seconds, Hinata, Setsuna, Rias, and Akeno appeared into a different location thru the teleportation circle that Rias had used. Hinata and Setsuna soon found themselves with their new friends in a strange looking room, or at least to them they never seen furniture that looked like those that they never seen in a room before. Despite the fact that they were supposed to be among friends, their ninja instincts kicked in and they did a quick scan of the room and took stock of what they had seen in there as well its layout.

Even though the room was filled with items that they could recognize and figure out what their functions were, they looked strange in design to them. These items indeed told them that they were in a different world all together, but they kept their concerns in check, for they were ninja and will remain calm until the time to act was to come, that and they knew that they were in a different world.

From their current position, they could see that its interior walls were covered in wood that looked flat and had high gloss. They would latter learn that this was known as wood-panel. They looked at the funny looking furniture that they would learn latter on is Victorian0style couches that were facing each other and were placed in front of a matching era desk and office chair.

They also noticed that there were matching era chairs that lined up along the walls that was as large a class room. To their left, they seen what they knew was a foldable divider, that had the same look as the furniture that was in the room.

Since it was folded in an open position at the moment, they both could see that there was a bathtub that has a shower attachment hanging high above the tub, which they recognized since it was similar to the ones that were in their world. They both noticed that on the wall that right passed the tub and shower was what looked like a set of dark red wooden double doors that seem to lead into another room or another area of the building.

They also noticed during their quick scan of the room that behind them was two windows and there was one right behind the desk that was to their left. This told them they were in a room that was in the corner of the building. They also noticed that to their right, there was another door that seem to leave out of the large room. They had taken note that this room was about the size of the class room in their old school back in their world.

"Welcome to my base of operations at the moment as well to the Occult Research Club room." Rias stated as she walked to the desk that was there in the room and sat down in the chair.

She then looked at the two newest members of her peerage. She placed both of her hands together and rested her chin under them. There was many things that needed to be done. She smiled for first thing were first.

"Akeno, go to the store room and pick up two sets of uniforms each for them so they could get out of those tattered clothes that they have if you would not mind." Rias asked as Akeno looked at the two girls and figured out several different sizes that might work for them.

"Ara, ara Buchou, is there anything else I need to do?" Akeno replied back as Rias smiled and then looked at both Hinata and Setsuna.

'Despite being ninja's they look like normal women so I think I should treat them as such.' Rias thought as she looked at them and both and then looked back at Akeno.

It was at this moment that Akeno for the first time took a good look at Hinata. She could not place her hand on it, but her eyes reminded her of something. As she sigh, that was when the memory appeared.

 _ **-Flash Back-**_

 _ **-Ajuka's Lab in his house a year ago-**_

"I am busy at the moment Akeno, so please forgive me for not paying a hundred percent attention to you." Ajuka stated as Akeno walked thru the door into the room.

This room as medical lab and she noticed that he was looking at something that was on the table. She walked closer to see that there was a boy that had fair skin and long black hair. His eyes were featureless and color white. He was wearing what looked like a khaki shirt, under it was a dull blue shirt beneath it. She could see thru the holes of both that there was what looked like a mesh armor under it.

He was also wearing dark brown shorts, blue sandals, and had wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. His hair was tied back into a loose ponytail a few inches above the end. On his head was a headband that was a headband that was black in color and a had a silver metal plate on it, it had a swirl on it that was shaped to look like a leaf. (Cookie for who can guess who this was)

"What is going on?" Akeno asked with interest as she noticed that this was a dead body that he was looking at on the table.

"This body was in the void and fell in front of the house. I managed to match the DNA of this body to some DNA that was found ruins of place. That place was millions of years old and the DNA was that of a Forsaken race member. That means that since the DNA was perfect match, than the boy was a member of the race." Ajuka stated as Akeno looked at it.

"It looks so recent." She stated as Ajuka looked at it.

"The void preserved it so it means. From what I gathered, his race was a powerful race and might could fight on the same level as both angels and devils. Not only that, but he had weapons that ninjas used which meant that they were the first ninja of the world as well." Ajuka stated as Akeno nodded her head up and down.

"So what brings you here?" Ajuka asked as Akeno handed him a suitcase.

"Me and Rias was attacked by a group of fallen Angels when she attempted to get an half vampire and half human named Gasper Vladi. They all were dressed the same way as those that we encounter when we meet Shirone and her sister." Akeno stated as Ajuka took the case.

"All in there is the report and articles of clothing from that managed to survive the battle with us." Akeno stated as he nodded his head.

"So did she get him?" Ajuka asked and Akeno shook her head no.

"They disintegrated the boy before we could save him which also mean that neither of us go Forbidden Invade Balor the Beast." Akeno stated as Ajuka just stood there and looked at her.

"So that was not the goal then that would mean that their real goal was to stop Rias from getting him than." Ajuka stated as she nodded her head up and down and looked at the boy's eyes once again.

"Strange eyes he has." Akeno stated as she studied them and then walked.

 _ **-Flash back end-**_

'Her eyes are like his, that would meant that…" Akeno thought as she place her hand up over her mouth.

"Ara, ara, ara, ufu, Rias I know what they are?" Akeno stated as the said girl looked at her.

"Really, then enlighten me Akeno." Rias stated with a smile on her face.

"Remember when we failed to get Gasper and I brought the report and information to Ajuka soon after?" Akeno asked as Rias looked at her.

"Do not remind me of that time, but yes I do recall what you told…" Rias was saying as she looked at Akeno.

"That body had the same eye as Hinata does Rias, that would mean….?" Akeno asked as Rias smirked at what was being said.

"They are members of the forsaken race." Rias stated with a smile on her face.

"We are human." Setsuna stated in a firm tone was Rias looked at both her and Hinata.

"Forsaken race is just a term for humans that were said to be able to fight on par with Devils and Angels. It was stated that they even wield something called Chakra back then, but now only an Yokal race known to use now. So you are human, but not the same humans that exist in the world today." Rias stated as she looked back at Akeno.

"Akeno, while you out getting their uniforms I want you to also inform father of their existence and give him the information that we currently have. Tell him that I am going to need cover stories for them since it would seem that they are from a completely different world from ours, so we do not want to give the humans any ideal what they are since only those that we make contracts with are aware of our existence which is something to be concerned about." Rias added as Akeno nodded her head up and down as she walked out of the room thru the single door.

"Okay girls." Rias stated getting both Setsuna and Hinata attention as she pointed to the divider.

"Behind that divider is a bath. Not to be rude, but you two seem that you use one after all that you two went thru. You both smell of blood." Rias stated as she looked at both of them as they both were blushing at the words stating that they smelled.

"I know that you two might be ninja from your world, but I am going to assume that we you are not on duty or on a mission you are like every other woman and like to take care of yourselves." Rias stated as both Hinata and Setsuna nodded their heads up and down.

"You are correct about that, for it would seem to be the universal truth among all females even if some do not like to dress up and pamper up. We all do like to be clean and somewhat presentable." Setsuna stated as Hinata smirked at the comment and nodded her head up and down as well.

"Well, I got news for you two. You two do not have to worry about taking turns, for the tub is big enough for two people, if you need it, I can show you how to operate it." Rias commented as Setsuna walked behind the divider to see how things were in the tub as Hinata followed her.

"It is not needed for it would seem that the concept of pluming in this world is the same as it is in our world." Setsuna remarked as Hinata walked behind her and looked around the area.

"Do you mind if we use your feminine supplies, for I have lost mine and I am sure Setsuna did not manage to bring some as well." Hinata stated as Setsuna looked over her shoulder and glared at Hinata.

"I was planning to pick up some when I was sure that I was not in danger, for all villages attacked us." Setsuna stated as Hinata smirked at her.

"You both may, as a matter of fact we will cover the issue of room and board with you two latter one." Rias stated as she began to think of things that needed to dealt with as Hinata closed the divider and the silhouettes showed them both undressing and removing the pouches that survived.

"Okay there is several places in this world where not all the villages are not known. One of them is perfect so I think that father would choose that area." Rias stated as she wrote down a message and sent it via teleportation circle to her father's in box that was set up for her.

"Now, what is the name of your village in your world or time peroid?" Rias asked them as she pulled out two forms from her desk that she had as she began to fill them out.

"Why do you need that, we do not exist here?" Hinata asked as the sound of water filled the air as it ran into the tub.

"Well first, we need to make two cover stories for you two. I am going to use your old home's name. The reason for that is so you can do things in this world as well I have to enroll you into this school, for it is part of our cover like this club room and cover." Rias stated as she looked at the divider and noticed two well-endowed silhouettes appearing on the divider as they both got into the tub.

"Well in that case, it is Konohagakure which means Village Hidden in the Leaves. By the way, since my husband was dead in my world, just list me as Setsuna Uchiha for now for I do not have the right retain his name until Hinata gives me permission to do so when we find her Naruto. That was my maiden name." Setsuna replied figuring that it would assist her King.

"Actually, just change both our names. Remove the Uzumaki and Namikaze from our names. That would make things easier for both of us." Hinata stated as the sound of water began to fill the air.

"I see. Setsuna. So what is day of birth?" Rias asked as she wrote down the same village information for Hinata's from after writing down Setsuna's name on hers.

"How do you keep track of years in this world?" Setsuna asked as she wanted to know the difference between their worlds.

"Well the year is 1998 A.D. which stand for Anno Domini for record purposes. We have a 12 months in a year according the system for each year and there are seven days a week. Each month varies in the number of days in them." Rias told them as she began to wonder how they were going to do this, after all they were from a different world.

"Let me wash your back Setsuna." Hinata asked as Rias looked over and saw Setsuna turned her back towards Hinata.

"Arigato Hinata and I will wash yours when you are done." Setsuna replied as she they both continued to listen to Rias explain how they keep time in this world.

 _ **-Meanwhile-**_

Akeno was walking towards the main school building where the uniforms were kept. Normally they would not have access to them like this, but lucky for her that her King's father is the Administrator of the school and the Gremory family along with the Sitri family being the main two contributors of the school grants both Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory access to stuff that only faculty and Staff have access to. They need it since both of them were Kings of a Peerage recruiting in this world.

"I noticed that both you and Rias were not in class today, I take something came up?" Asked a voice as Akeno stopped and smiled at the young woman that had spoken to her.

This was the student body president Souna Shitori, but that was a cover for like Rias she is a member of one of the families of the Underworld and a Devil. Her real name is Sona Sitri and she like Rias is a King building her peerage. She is also Rias other childhood friend and rival as well ally. Strange Friendship they have, but it works.

She was a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut with violet eyes. She was popular among the boys of this school, but that was under her and Rias. Well that would soon change for the boys had not seen Setsuna and Hinata yet and they might give Rias and her a run for their money. Like all students, she was currently dressed in the standard Kuoh Academy girl's school uniform.

Akeno knew that her body measurement were 30 inches in the breast, 22 inches in the waist, and 33 inches in the hips. She also stood at the height of five feet and five inches tall.

"Ara, ara, you know that me and Rias would not miss a day of School unless Club Emergency Activities came up and it did." Akeno stating knowing that Sona knew what she was really saying, but they talked like this to keep things under control.

"But we had interference again and failed to obtain what we were aiming for." Akeno stated as Sona sighed for she heard from Rias about the interference last time and wonder what was going on.

"I see, I am sure that interference is accidental." Sona stated back as Akeno nodded her head.

"We thought like last time, but this time we learned that it was not. Still though, we managed to gain two unexpected surprises though that would make up the two loses that we had." Akeno told her knowing she knew what was being said, after all Rias and Sona talked and held no secrets from each other since it was part of the rules of their little competition.

"I see, I look forward to seeing them soon. So I take it that you are on your way to pick up uniforms for the two new school students?" Sona replied as Akeno smirked.

"Yes, both girls are on a level as us top three so we will become the top five." Akeno told her as Sona smirked.

"I see. Well then….." She was saying as they heard screaming and yelling to their left.

"Come back here and take your punishments you perverts!" Yelled one girl.

"When we get our hands on you, you three will be practice dummies!" Yelled another on.

As they both turned their sights, they saw three male students running for their lives from a horde of girls waving Kendo sticks and dressed in Kendo outfits. Akeno laughed as Sona just glared at the boys.

The boys were none other than the Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy. They were well known, for they were beaten time again and again but still have the galls to peek on the girls of the school while changing. That is not all, they even talk about their prevision in the open no matter who was around.

This trio was formed by the most perverted students of Kuoh Academy. The three members were none other than Issei Hyoudou, Matsuda, and Motoham.

Issei was a 16 year old male of average height of five feet and seven inches tall and looked like he weigh no more than 137 pounds. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. Issei is known for wanting a Harem which you could achieve if he stopped being a open pervert and gain some strength.

At the moment he looked weak, but if he put all the energy that he had to his perversion into training he might become strong. That was not all, he is the one that got beaten the most among the three, but still manage to recover quicker which is strange. He was the one that running behind the other two.

The one that was in front of him was none other than Masuda. He was Issei's best friends. What is scary about him though is that he is also a self-proclaimed lolicon which made both Akeno and Sona shutter at the thought. He is known as Sexual Harassment Paparazzi and Perverted Baldy. He was a sad case though, he was at one time a promising sports star, but something happened and he became a perverted member of the photo club.

The one that was before him though was something that made them both wonder about. He was none other than Motohama or Perverted Glasses or Three Sizes Scouter. Reason, he had the ability to accurately calculate a bodies measurements of each girl just by looking. Scary if you think about, for he could tell what your sizes are and kept track of them. It was with his ability that the girl's ranking system in popularity among the boys came about since the school recently changed from an all-girls school to a co-ed school.

Sona knew it but did not stop it, why? She was a Devil and all of them have some lust in them and are a little perverted. Hell, even she is an embodiment of Envy as Rias is Power of the seven deadly sins. Not only that, but the perverts did keep things interesting as well, for it liven up the school some.

"The Perverted Trio are at it again." Sona stated as Akeno laughed manically.

"Ara, ara, ara, it would seem so." Akeno stated as her eyes gleamed at the punishment that those three would gain if caught by the Kendo club.

"Issei was knocked down which tipped the girls off that they were peeking when he was trying to get a turn, so this time his guilt is by being there with intent to peek." Shirone's voice stated as both Sona and Akeno turned to see her standing there wearing the uniform minus the black cap that the others were wearing.

Shirone and his older sister had taken on the identities of two humans that were killed by rouge exorcist in the two years ago. They looked just like them and even had the same names, but the youngest one that Shirone looked like was named Koneko Toujou so Shirone took that name as her sister only had to adopt the last name.

"I see, so Rias has her eyes on one of them?" Sona asked as Akeno looked at her.

"Ufu, ufu, ufu, It is Issei, she has not stated why yet, but something about him had caught her attention about the boy besides being one of the three most perverted students." Akeno replied as Koneko left to follow the scene.

"I see, while I leave you to do your mission for your king." Sona stated as she walked way.

 _ **-Back into the Occult Research Club Room-**_

"I see, your calendar system is the same as ours, it is just that the year was different." Setsuna stated as both her and Hinata sat down in the large tub to soak in the water some letting the information that they were given to soak in.

"I see, so than that is one thing that I do have to teach you two." Rias commented as she was a little tired from explaining the months, weeks, days, and the time keeping of seconds, minutes, and hours to them both.

"What is todays date?" Hinata asked.

"Well, it is June 11th and the year is currently 2006." Rias replied back.

"Then my date of birth would be July 23rd and the year of my birth would be 1989 than since I am 16 years old currently, since we know that it is not until your first birthday that you are one years old." Setsuna stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"That works." Rias replied as she wrote down the information and then placed the same address as hers which was the same as Akeno's home after all she had an entire shrine for herself to use and she seem to be interested in them.

"How about you Hinata?" Rias asked.

"Well I was born December 27." Hinata stated as Setsuna interrupted her.

"Have her listed as 16 years old as well, her body will change to a more mature look in the next two months if not sooner." Setsuna stated as Rias just smirked at the remark as several paper appeared out of thin air onto her desk.

"Se…Setsuna!" Hinata yelled in embarrassment as Setsuna laughed at it.

"Trust me girl, by the time you turned 14, you had a figure and breast size that would even rival Akeno, for you had grown men drooling in lust at the sight of you and many even attempted to buy you from your father and regretted it twice." Setsuna stated with a smirk as they both lathered the shampoo that was in their hair as they sit down in the tub.

"W…W….What Happened?" Hinata asked since her stuttering came back due to the embarrassment that she was feeling.

"Yea, what happened to those pervy fuckers." Chibi Angel Hinata stated as she appeared on Hinata's right shoulder.

"Well, at least you know that you will have a hot bod and it all belongs to Naruto-kun." Chibi Devil Angel stated as she appeared on Hinata's left shoulder.

'Not you two again?' Hinata thought as she noticed that she was the only one to notice them.

"Well, you father cursed them out and stated that you were promised all ready before you were born to someone and the Hyuga clan do not go back on their word." Setsuna stated as Hinata looked down as the bubbles in the tub since they used the bubble bath that was there to soak.

"Yea, your father actually did something else good Hinata." Chibi Angel Hinata remarked as Chibi Devil Hinata laughed.

"After all the shit that he put you thru, it is about goddam time he did something nice, and I have a feeling that he was not nice to that Hinata as well as your father was not nice to you." Chibi Devil Hinata stated after she stopped laughing.

"It was Naruto was it? The one that I promised to." Hinata stated as Setsuna smiled.

"So it happened in your world as well." Setsuna stated as Hinata nodded her head up and down.

"Told you." Chibi Devil Hinata stated as Chibi Angel Hinata shook her head.

"The second was that you developed an anti-pervert method at anyone that attempted to force you to go with them. It was called the Castration Palm. A miss was painful enough, but a hit destroyed their chances of getting laid even father any children since it was Juken strike to their privates." Setsuna smirked as Hinata looked at her with wide eyes and then a wicked look appeared on her face.

"You go girl!" Chibi Devil Hinata yelled out.

"I used it did I?" Hinata asked as Setsuna busted out laughing.

"I hope not, poor souls….. never mind the fuckers might have deserved it." Chibi Angel stated.

"A total of 72 times, three misses which were people who thought that you should sleep with them. The others, were people that wanted you, thinking that if the demon brat was good enough to bed with you, then they should have the right as well and stated so." Setsuna stated as Hinata's face turned several shades of red until the words completely sank in and then smirked as both Chibi Devil Hinata and Chibi Angle Hinata did the same as the vanished.

At that moment, Rias was looking thru the paper work that she had filled out. She was waiting for some more information from her father. Hinata was named Hinata Hyuga which was good for if and when Naruto appears, they would have to get remarried since it is not recognized by law. Setsuna was now named Setsuna Uchiha for the same reasons.

She smiled as paper appeared out of nowhere onto her desk. They were the background papers that her father created for her two new peerage members. He used a private Island resort that her family owns that has a village that is secluded. This would deal the lacking in any skills or knowledge that others had.

"Okay, you two are from an Island that was just off the coast of Taiwan named Shōshitsu mura no shima, (Translate to Island of vanishing Villages). My family owns it and there has a several small villages that are secluded from rest of the world." Rias stated as the two young women in the tub listened to her.

"Only we know of the villages that are there, and several had been destroyed due to storms and some new ones are built all the time. It is a headache to map makers, so the island is just remained off the map and left it up to my family to keep track off of them all." Rias added as they continued to listen.

"Now, just a week ago, a thunderstorm took out several known villages and some unknown ones. I will list you two as the known survivors of one of the unknown ones that were destroyed in the storm.

"Your cover story is that one of my father's company ships found you two floating on debris in the sea close to the shores of Japan. Instead of bringing you back to the Island, we offered you a chance to come here which you two took." Rias stated as Akeno walked into the room with several uniforms.

"Well, it would seem that Akeno is back with the uniforms." Rias stated as the sounds of both Hinata and Setsuna getting out of the tub was being heard.

"I guess we need to get you both up to speed on other things about this world so you would not be complete strangers to it." Rias stated as the sound of the tub being emptied being heard as she got up and walked passed two towels and walked to the divider.

"Here you go, a towel for each of you." Rias stated as she walked behind the divider screen to see them both naked.

She noticed that both girls had slender bodies. Despite the muscle mass that both of them had, they managed to keep their famine forms to the point that they were beautiful. Their breast were perky and like hers nice and firm. Their bodies though was more toned than most bodies which most would kill for since if there is any fat, it was in their rear and breast. They both had nice long slender legs that had a hidden muscle tone that only the trained eye could see.

This type of body was only seen on athletes and devils that trained from day one. Setsuna's body though seem to have no fat or baby fat what so ever. Hinata's body though had a little fat, but still much less that most normal girls. This told Rias that her first impression of Hinata was not far off which lead to her thinking that Setsuna could be a threat to anyone that endanger her as well.

"Thank you Rias-sama." Setsuna stated as she turned to turn her towel as Rias noticed that both areas of her hair was silk black in color.

"Ye thank you Rias-sama." Hinata stated as Rias noticed that her hair was indigo in color which was nice and silky texture and that it was the same as below which told that was her natural hair color.

"I wonder, can you two translate unknown languages?" Rias asked as Hinata and Setsuna dried off their bodies.

"I might be able to do it since it could be a form of code breaking, but we need a cryptologist to do if it is needed to be done quickly as for me will take a while?" Setsuna stated as Hinata looked at the black lace panties and bra that Akeno had brought both her Setsuna to wear which Akeno noticed.

"Ara, ara, I thought you might like some undies, the bra are adjustable for large endowed women like us since we could grow at any time." Akeno stated with a smirk as Setsuna looked at them.

"Rias-sama, Setsuna might be the only one, for I have not experience with codes or cryptology." Hinata stated as she put on the panties.

Rias just sat there thinking. She been trying to get those scrolls that she had gotten from Ajuka translated over the years, but she had not gotten close to them. She had given one of them to Kuroka in hopes that she would know what they were. She knew that Nekomata have been known to write in a different language then what the rest of the world uses. It was a chance, but a slender one. But still some languages come from others, she might be able use multiple ones to translate those scrolls.

Then again, she could tell that the two newest members of her peerage were not human, but she did not know what race they were at all. There is a chance they might be able to assist her as well in those scrolls.

As these thoughts went thru her mind, Akeno assisted them in dressing. She was amazed that she only needed to show them the proper way to wearing the outfit. When they came out, she could see that they wore them nicely. Setsuna had turned off her left eye which looked normal and had a patch to cover her right one since she could not turn off the Byakugan.

Hinata was an issue. Due to the darkness when she found her, she thought they were lavender in color, but in truth they were no visible pupils at all in her peal white colored eyes.

"Those eyes make you seem blind." Akeno stated as Hinata held several fingers up and closed them.

"Henge!" She yelled and then opened them again to show that they were now light blue normal looking eyes, she chose that since it was one of her favorite colors since Naruto's eyes were that colored.

"A Jutsu?" Rias asked with interest.

"Yes, they could be more complex if need to be. I cannot allow anyone to think that I am blind for it might tip someone off." Hinata stated as Akeno went to make tea as a bell sounded.

"Man, that sound brings back memories." Setsuna stated as both her and Hinata sat down on the couch right beside each other.

"Really?' Akeno asked as Hinata nodded her head up and down.

"Yes the days of the Academy." Hinata stated with a smile as she recalled the days of watching her love from the back of the class.

"Academy? You two went to a school in your world, tell me about it." Rias replied as Setsuna smirked.

"It was not a normal school, for it was a Academy where we learn to become ninjas." Setsuna replied back.

"Clan or civilian, all children of the village at the age of nine had to attend the Academy of the village to become ninjas. They had a bell that mark the start of school, then start of period, end of period, and then end of school which was six days a week." Hinata stated in a formal tone as Akeno continued to make the tea.

Akeno walked out of the room and into the hallway. She made her way down the hall to the old kitchen that was there in the building. Despite that it was not being used anymore, the building was still in good shape in the inside while the outside looked spooky and old. She went and grabbed some small cakes from the cabinets and walked back to the club room. Apparently she walked in just as Rias got finished explaining what it is that Devils do.

"So let me guess this straight. We take request and complete them and in turn we get paid by some means that would give up Devil Points that would allow us to move in rank or to take a test that would promote us right?" Setsuna asked as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, but sleeping with a client is forbidden unless you want to, but I rather you not since I am not running a whore house here." Rias stated as Akeno brought some tea as two other people walked into the room.

"Ufu, ufu, ufu, you two will be like me and Rias for there are times when perverts will summon us and attempt to sleep with you, just find another way to assist them and everything will be fine." Akeno stated since she like Rias had several times fought off advances and propositions for sex.

"I am v…v….virgin .so…..that would not be a problem for me." Hinata stated as Setsuna looked at her funny.

"You are married to Naruto-kun and never had sex with him?" Setsuna asked in disbelief as Hinata looked at her funny and then blushed.

"We…..were going to when the vortex claimed us. We been on the move, Naruto was sure that he was hunted and wanted to make sure that I was safe. Due to that, we wanted to be sure no one that was after Naruto would find us until we reached Uzushiogakure." Hinata stated as she glared at Setsuna when a thought came to her mind.

"The other me and you been there have you?" She asked in a calm but tense tone as Setsuna smirked.

"Rias-sama, once you had Naruto, you never want anyone else so you do not have to worry about me." Setsuna smirked as Hinata just glared at her as Kuroka who was one of the two that walked in laughed and decided to say something.

"Hello Rias-sama, I take your trip was a success." Kuroka stated as she came into the room swinging her hips in a seductive manner which was her normal way of walking which have caused several males to walk into walls around the school which was funny to her.

Kuroka was now was now wearing a black leather dress that reach down to her knees. She was also wearing a white button up blouse with a black jacket. She had her ears and tails hidden so she would look like she was human. She was also wearing black silk stockings and high heel shoes.

Rias' brother gave her the job to be secretary for the principle since she was soft on the eyes for those that came to visit the principle. It was found that since she was there, people became less stress and things got done a lot faster and quicker adult or student wise. The downside though is that there was an increase in students getting detention just so they could see her.

The other thing that took place was that she was also acting advisor the Occult Research Club. That was so the club would look official so no one would ask any questions about the club. So far they managed to avoid someone not noticing that there was an advisor for the club, so it worked well for them.

Like Shirone who is now Koneko, she took the human name of the younger sister along with the credentials that she had which was perfect for the job that she had now. That made her sweet younger sister happy. Being part of Rias' peerage was a good thing for them and made them both happy. Speaking of which, she comes walking into the club room right behind her older sister at that moment.

"Hello Kuroka and Koneko, no we had interference once again, but we came across these two rare finds and got them to join." Rias stated as Kuroka looked at Rias than sighed.

"So, somehow someone is tracking us, could it be the limp dick fried chicken?" Kuroka asked for she was told about Rias' problem and did not like the guy at all, really when she met him and he attempted to seduce her eight months ago.

"Ara, ara, as limp as he may be, he has no control over the Fallen Angels, but then again he might know someone who does or have the contact for rumor is that if you want something illegal done, some of them will take the job being from any faction since they need to survive." Akeno stated as she pour two cups of tea.

Akeno handed one cup of tea to Kuroka and then placed a piece of coffee cake on a plate with a little fork and handed both it and the cup of tea to Koneko after she sat down on the couch. She placed the plate on her lap and took a sip of her tea and gave a smile before her face returned back to the emotionless mask.

"That might be a good point, but I doubt it for one of them told Akeno that I am fated to revive someone that change the world, so they are trying to stop me at all cost." Rias stated as Hinata looked at them two along with Setsuna with questioning looks on their faces.

"Where are my manners?" Rias stated with a smile on her face.

"This Kuroka Toujou and her little sister Koneko Toujou and they are both my Rooks. Kuroka's cover is a secretary to the school head master which is my father and her little sister is a first year student here at Kuoh Academy." Rias stated as both Hinata and Setsuna nodded their head to the new comers.

"Kuroka and Koneko, these are your underclass men in the Peerage. The one with the eye patch is Setsuna Uchiha and she is now my pawn. Former Black Opts soldier from another world." Rias stated as Kuroka looked at the girl and could see that indeed she did look deadly to the trained eye.

"Just call me Setsuna, but when my alternate version of ex-husband appears I hope that I will having Uzumaki Namikaze, or hell just Uzumaki since it will be easier if I am allowed to start back at square one." Setsuna stated with a smile on her face as she looked at Hinata.

"We will talk about that, but not at the moment for we have other things to talk about like the owl that is outside of the window." Hinata stated as both Kuroka and Koneko looked at her funny as a Kunai appeared in her hand as well in Setsuna's hand.

Before anyone could say anything, Setsuna flicked it at the window that was behind Rias which the covers were open to allow sunlight into the room. Rias's eyes widen as it flew right by her and hits the glass right behind her.

Akeno looked to see an Owl sitting on the tree limb which as early, but she figure it was late. The glass shatters as the Kunai continues as it flew and made contact. The kunai dug into the Owl as it's eyes widen, than instead of blood and falling dead it went puff showing that it was a summon creature that Hinata noticed could appear to be like a Shadow Clone of her beloved.

"Okay, we will talk about that latter. Now girls is Hinata Hyuga, my Bishop and she was also a ninja but a medical specialist." Rias stated as Kuroka looked at the young girl and she also screamed deadly in a different way and that was when it struck her.

"How did you know that Owl was a summon?" Kuroka asked with interest.

"A summon?" Rias asked as she looked out of the broken window to find a dead owl but found nothing at all but shards of glass.

"Yes, among our people it was stated that those with the ability to use Chakra can summon creatures from another plane of existence to assist them in battle, or personal creatures that they had trained. From it puffing into a cloud of smoke, it was one from another plane of existence." Kuroka stated as Setsuna and Hinata nodded their heads.

"They be used as ears, eyes, noses, and other thing as well when it comes to spying and information gathering as well." Koneko stated as her older sister nodded their heads up and down.

"Simple, as a ninja I can detect hostile intent somewhat and I felt some coming from that owl." Hinata stated as Setsuna nodded her head as she hid a Kunai that was in her hand as well which should that she was about to act as well.

"Not only that, but being members of the forsaken race we could sense the chakra from it." Setsuna stated as both Kuroka's and Koneko's eyes widen.

"You two can use chakra like us?" Koneko asked as her sister looked at both of them.

"Yes and from what we sense, you two must be members of the Yokal race that we were told about." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Yes we are." Kuroka stated with a smile on her face.

 _ **-End-**_

King (N.V. 10 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 20 Pawns) = Rias Gremory

Queen (N.V. 9 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 18 Pawns) = Akeno Himejima

Bishop 1 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 Pawns) = Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki Namikaze

Bishop 2 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 Pawns) = ?

Dragon 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns each) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Dragon 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns each) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Paladin 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Paladin 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 6 Pawns) = ?

Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 6 Pawns) = ?

Rook 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = (Shirone) Koneko Toujou

Rook 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns) = Kah= (Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = Kuroka Toujou

Pawns 1-4 (Normal) = (Mutated total worth 8 Pawns) =

Setsuna Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze

Pawns 5 (Normal) = (Mutated worth 2 Pawns) = ?

Pawns 6 (Normal) = (Mutated worth 2 Pawns) = ?

Pawns 7 (Normal) = (Legendary Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

Pawns 8 (Normal) = (Legendary Mutated worth 8 Pawns) = ?

 _ **-Author Notes and Reviews-**_

Okay, this chapter was part of the original story and just had to have some retooling done to it. That was why it was done so quick. Also please note that I decided to have Hinata and Setsuna drop Uzumaki Namikaze at their name for easier writing. I am not sure on what to do when Naruto returns, but I will see. I was thinking about only using Uzumaki since that was his legal name during the cannon series.

Also Moka's peerage members are set in stone, the ? means open spots in her peerage. I might move Kuruma to knight have Asai from the DXD series take the bishop piece and change it from mutated to normal and Kuruma's knight piece to mutated. Issei will be keeping Ddraig, for I am making a new longinus for Naruto. No hints, read to see what Kara does to create it for it will be the 14th one.

Current States when this chapter was first posted was:

Reviews = 28, Followers = 112, Favorites = 100, Communities = 3, and views = 13,291

Man, I never have a story take off like this one has. I am so happy that I am about to cry tears of joy.

Now, please remember to vote on my poll that is on my profile. It is the following with the current results, but still going. Vote to have some influence on the story.

 _ **-POLL-**_

Question: Should I have Itachi Uchiha in the story and how? You can choose. Remember if any interaction between him and Sasuke will happen before Sasuke dies at the hands of Setsuna. (Itachi will know of her and accept her as a sister)

Current Vote total = 12

Choices:

No, not at all = 5

Yes, as a member of the third peerage that I am making for the story. = 3

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel = 1

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel but becomes a fallen Angel three days later = 2

Yes, as a member of the Peerage of the Devil that is part of the Akatsuki which Sasuke is part of just piss him off. = 1

Yes, as a member of Devil's peerage that would become targeted by Akatsuki latter on. = 0

R & Q (Note: this is all reviews that I found since the last chapter)

 **Reviewer:** NinjaFang1331

 **Review:** Awesome job

 **Response:** I am happy that you enjoy this story. Hope that you like what is to come.

 **Reviewer:** kazutoxx123

 **Review:** please make more chapters. im loving your story.

 **Response:** I am glade that you are liking this story. I hope you enjoy what is too come.

 **Reviewer:** animecollecter

 **Review:** I wasn't angry when I posted it. It's a mini humor since today is April fools I meant was don't ever do that again until next year. I'm just glad that next chapter you start the story officially and I look forward to the next chapter.

 **Response:** I know that you were not really pissed, it is just that I liked your response to the chapter so much that I just had to answer it in the story. It was a good response. Next time, I will attempt to do an Omake or something not sure if I will.

NOTE: Your response was something that was deserved. I thought about it decided to see if someone would actually read what I put up LOL. Like I said, I will never leave an unfinished story unless I am dead for that is one that I hate. Those that do it, please think about the readers and if you have to, do an reboot.

 **Reviewer:** TykkiMikk

 **Review:** I have a question when Setsuna takes sasukes eyes wouldn't her EMS get a bit more of a kick boost in power since shes gonna have a second full eye transplant with sharingan eyes? because Setsuna should have already unlocked her MS when Itachi died in her world because I would THINK (i could be wrong) that she would have adored her brother as much as her male counterpart did and would have unlocked the MS and then the EMS shortly after and then had to have an half transplant after loosing one of her eyes for one of Hinata's. So again when she gais Sasuke's eyes would her EMS gain a bit more kick or no?

By the way chapter was still good and still got a good kick out of Hinata's chibi Angel/Devil persona's

Another question wouldn't Kuroka be more better as a Bishop? because isn't she more magic based than physical? I am just curious on your thought there.

 **Response:** That is something I am thinking about, for I believe that her EMS will get a boost or a new level since she now has Devil Blood that would mutate it. I have not come up with the plan yet, but it was something that I am thinking about.

First off, she had not used her brothers' eyes yet but will. I decided that she will not have the Byakugan anymore out of respect of the current Hinata. She will have her brother's eyes implanted. I have not decided if I am going to have them mutate into something new or not due to the fact that is not a reborn Devil. I am thinking on this. As for Sasuke's eyes. I have no plans yet but a few ideals bouncing around in my sick little brian. Lol

As for Chibi Angel Hinata and Chibi Devil Hinata, I am glade that you like them, but they were not my idea at all. I was given permission from Thayerblue1 for they were inspired as well come from his story Curse of the Ryugan which is number 11245010.

 **Reviewer:** Bob

 **Review:** If sasuke is a "dickless bastard" how will setsuna castrate him? I do enjoy the thought of her maiming the asshole all the same. Should be incredibly amusing to see... ok scratch that, I know it will be amusing. Please have her go Esdeath level sadist on him. That would be very fun.

 **Response:** Well, that might happen, as for being dickless bastard, she will make him that before he dies. I promise you as you can see from this chapter, she is not happy about his actions nor the fact that he is a version of her. A mistake that is to be corrected.

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Nice Chapter. And can you add Shion, Fuu, Fem Haku and Akame and looking forward to the new chapter.

 **Response:** Neko, thank you for your suggestion. I cannot say about Akame yet but Shion, Fuu, and female Haku is a yes. Congrats, you are getting your wish….wait!

You and Bob gave me a idea, he he he he he he he he he he, (With a dark demented look on face as he looked at his poor character Sasuke and then smirks.)


	8. Plans and More Peerage Members

**Chapter Five**

 **-Plans and More Peerage Members-**

 _ **(Note: Before anyone says anything, I know that Fuu's name is mainly spelled Fu instead of Fuu. But like many other writers of fanfiction, I decided to use Fuu as her name instead Fu for. Regardless it is still the same character though.)**_

 _ **-In the void-**_

 _ **-Inside of Naruto's seal-**_

Kara just stood there looking at Kurama, she had offered him freedom, but he just gave her another ideal. One that she never thought of, for she always thought that he would want his freedom, but it would seem that being sealed in the boy has changed him.

"Kara, you did not see the shit this brat had to put with. But he still remained loyal and strong to that dump." Kurama growled out and then looked at her.

"I see, so that is why you want to remain here and gather your siblings from your world since they might be out there dying as well." Kara stated as Kurama nodded his head.

"I believe that you can do it, for you stated that God is dead, so why not create a new one. All nine of us will merge and create a new jubi, a new ten tails. With that power in him, Naruto will become a God and will restore the balance." Kurama stated as Kara looked at him and then smirked.

"Yes, but he will only weaker than me. But currently his body will not be able to hold the power, I do though have a plan if you are willing to trust me Kurama. I plan that will also create a new Longinus Gear as well, but one that could be stronger than the others." Kara stated as she looked at him.

"As long the kit is protected and gets a nice reward for all the bull shit that was dumped on him." Kurama stated as Kara smiled.

"Ooo, the kid will be given a reward for all the stuff that he had went thru in that world as well other versions of him. I always liked the underdog and this time though, Naruto will be a big boy since he will be playing with other big boys. Also, Hinata from his world will be there with several other girls that will wanting to meet him." Kara stated with smirk on her face as Kurama just looked at her with wide eyes.

"O my, you didn't?" Kurama asked as Kara smirked at him.

"Poor Kit, but then again he will gain what many had dreamed of." Kurama stated as he began to laugh.

Kara then smiled as she then snapped her fingers and the sword was transformed and a pair of red fingerless leather gloves with a plate on the back area of the hand. That was not all for twelve silver round pieced of metal also appeared but was the same size as the metal on the gloves.

"Well since my plans been altered some due to talking to you, I think that I need a few extra things. Wait, I detect a few other people that I need to collect. While I am out, I will collect your siblings as well. Then I will explain to you all what my plan is." Kara stated as she vanished.

 _ **-A different location of the void-**_

 _ **-Outside of the seal-**_

Kara appears in a flash of light and looks at Naruto and then smiles. She snapped her fingers and then the boy vanishes. She did not want to leave him out here for several different reasons. She then smiled as she looked to her left and then once again vanishes into a flash of light.

She then reappear in a flash of light and notices a body of someone that was barely alive floating. Kara smiles, for this was someone that she needed to find. She vanished into a flash of light and appears right next to the person.

This girl had long blond hair and blue eyes. Her hair style was mainly two pony tails on each side, tied with a white ribbon. The outfit that she was wearing showed of her medium athletic build body and her size C chest. Strapped to her legs were a pair of foot long knives that had a handled wrapped in black leather. On her feet were military combat boots.

Kara smiled, for this was a female Gasper from another world, one where the Great War never ended and all factions were forced to fight in it.

"Hmm, the female version of Gasper Vladi." Kara amused as she looked around and noticed that she needed to act fast.

"Yukiko, your world is now destroyed due to the never ending war that it was thrown in by my enemy and the Original Lucifer and his lieutenants. You are the only one that I know from that world that is still alive and your counterpart from the one that I bringing you into is dead." Kara stated as she could see that the young girl was alive even though she was barely alive.

"Okay, I sense Fuu from Setsuna's version of the world and Shion from a version that was destroyed thanks to Naruto failing to win the battle." Kara stated as she focused her powers to create three copies of herself.

"You, take Yukiko and you know what to do from there. After you are done, dispel so I know that it is done, for I am afraid that Chaos' forces is acting sooner than I thought." She stated as one them nodded her head and vanished.

"Chaos has much damage, but thank goodness that there is enough resources for me to us." Kara stated as she then looked at the other copy of herself.

"You, go to Fuu, you know what to do." Kara stated as her copy that she was talking nodded her head and vanished.

"You, Shion is about to die due to explosion, save her and you know what to do." Kara stated as the copy nodded and then vanished as Kara noticed a piece of earth floating by her.

She smiled for this had the two bodies of Haku Momochi and her adopted father Zabuza Momochi. His sword was still acting as a head stone and this was from Setsuna's world. Kara had something to get rid of, but she did not want to give it to the Death God until she had a reason. Thinking, she smiled for she had reason and appeared at the graves.

She did a series of hand signs as the body of Haku appeared out of the ground as the skin started to regrow along with the clothes that she was wearing the day that she died. Haku was very beautiful looking and well endowed. Kara smiled, for no matter what version of the world or if it's a male or female, Haku always seem to give Naruto parts of his Ninja Way, his nindo.

"Hades, I have something that I want to trade with you, so can please come out?" Kara stated as a figure appeared in a black cloak concealing all his features.

"Kara, Goddess of all Dragons as well their queen. What do you have that I want and what do I have that you want?" The male voice boom.

"This." Kara stated as she held up a red stone that seem to glow with power.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hades asked as Kara smirked and nodded her head up and down.

"What do you want in return?" Hades asked as Kara smiled.

"I only want three souls, two of them from Earth Realm 08052015 and the soul for this girl here." Kara stated with a smirk on her face as she looked at him.

 _ **-**_ _ **Earth Realm 09212008-**_

 _ **-Occult Research Club Room-**_

"So that summon that you killed is a way to keep track of my actions for interference." Rias stated as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ara, ara, it looks like the answer to our little problem is already here." Akeno stated as she looked at Hinata and Setsuna.

"No, it is not dead only returned to where it came from so it still report. I suggest we look out for more in the future." Kuroka stated as she smiled at Hinata and Setsuna, someone that were almost like them.

"It would seem that we need to do something to tilt the scale in our favor so we can deal with the one that is doing this." Akeno stated as she took a sip of her teas as well.

"I have a suggestion Rias-sama, since I am a higher ranked ninja out of us two, I would like to train all of you in the basics as I get Hinata up to where she was in my world." Setsuna stated as Hinata looked at her and then smirked.

"I see and what level was I in your world?" Hinata asked as Setsuna smiled back.

"Well, Hinata we were both ANBU Hinata, for we were Jonin level by order of the Hokage since she wanted us to be able to protect Naruto from all threats both domestic and foreign." Setsuna stated as Hinata whistled at the thought.

"What does that mean?" Rias asked wanting to be sure that she understood it.

"It means that I was bad ass woman Rias-sama. It also meant that we were planning to protect Naruto even from threats that existed in our own village." Hinata answered with a blush on her face.

"Ara, ara, it would seem you are going to teach me new ways to get off." Akeno stated as Rias just looked at her and then shook her head.

"It might be a good thing to do, for the person that is interfering in my operations seems to have resources at their disposal. Besides, I do not like that at all anyone interfering with my plans since I have Riser to deal with." Rias stated as she began to think about the plus of being trained like a ninja.

"There are a few things that I can do and it would give you all an edge." Setsuna stated as Kara appeared in the center of the room with a girl in her arms.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Rias asked as Kara smirked and looked at her.

"Kara Demount Dragon, and someone that know who is heading the operation to screw up your plans." Kara stated as Rias and all the others save for Hinata and Setsuna looked at her funny.

"Goddess of the Dragons, what honor do I owe your visit?" Rias stated as Kara smirked.

"You know that I cannot interfere right out, but since the person that is screwing your plans is someone that does not belong in this world, I can act in minimal actions. Since you are set to clash with the one that should not be in this world, I am giving you an edge. You and this peerage along with the others that I send to you are going to be tools against the fool that is screwing with the timeline of this world. I was the one that sent you Setsuna and Hinata and this girl if you would not mind?" Kara stated as she laid the girl down and looked at Rias.

"Who is she?" Rias asked as she looked at the girl and got the feeling she had seen her somewhere before.

"Her name is Yukiko Vladi, the world she came from is a version of this one wear the original Lucifer did not die and managed to continue the war until the world was destroyed. She is Gasper Vladi in all but sex of that world." Kara stated with a smile as Rias looked at her then went to action pulling out her remaining pieces.

"Setsuna, you may not know it, but you have a sacred gear in you as well. One that belonged to Kiba, a person that Rias went to collect but failed to do so due to interference that should not have been there." Kara stated as she looked at her than at Rias who pulled out her Knight piece and it began to glow.

"Good choice, for she has managed to unlock all her abilities including Vampire strength and skills. She even knows how to use her sacred gear, but in a way that keep people guess what she has." Kara stated with a smile as Rias looked up and then a smirk appeared on her face.

"Kiba's gear in Setsuna and the gear vanishing in the world since I brought the same one from another world here, you have gained the gears that you were meant to have." Kara stated as Kara recalled the sound of her voice.

"You! You told me that Naruto is coming when I was about dead. Where is my husband?" Hinata asked as Kara smiled at her as Rias began the ritual on Yukiko.

"In time Hinata, for others must be here first." Kara stated as Hinata pouted at the response, for she wanted Naruto-kun now not latter.

"Now, Setsuna, an dead friend of yours will be here soon, she will need you to get Rias to revive her for I reversed all the damage she took that day. Also, someone else like Naruto is coming as well, Rias they will be for you." Kara stated with a smile on her face.

"Now, your friend Moka is sad for her school was destroyed by a force that should not exists here in this world as well. Ask her to attend here." Kara stated with a smile on her face as Yukiko's ritual was done.

"As for Issei, before this you were meant to gain him, but due to this you are not to revive him. Allow Moka to do it for Naruto will be here soon and you will not have any pieces left. Also, Setsuna, Hinata's Naruto will keep that promise that he made to the priestess for she will be here as well." Kara stated as she vanished into thin air.

"What promise Setsuna?" Hinata asked as Yukiko sat up and looked around.

"So, that was the Dragon Goddess and I am in a new world, can some please tell me what she meant about by original Lucifer?" Yukiko asked as she placed her glasses on her face.

 _ **-Somewhere in the void-**_

The copy of Kara appeared inside a house that was just floating around in the void. She looks around the room to see a nearly dead girl laying on the floor. Kara walks over closer to get a better look at her. Kara was able to see that she would have passed for a Hyuga due to her eyes even though they were pale lavender instead of pearl white in color.

She also had light blond hair that fell past her waist, which was kept tied at the end with a bow. She was wearing formal priestess outfit that was lavender kimono and her a golden crown on her head. She looked like she could match Rias in body build and size. Kara smiled as memories of the clone appeared in her head. This was none other than Shion Mirai (Translate to Future, a name I created).

"You are the one that I waited for, the answer is yes. Take me to the one that needs my assistance as well where a Naruto will keep the promise that he made with me." Shion stated with her last breath as Kara smiled and then snapped her fingers as the girl vanished in a beam of light.

"Well that is done." Kara stated as she vanished as well.

 _ **-Elsewhere in the void-**_

The copy of Kara appeared right before another body that was floating around. This body was a girl that looked no older than 15 years old. She was a petite androgynous, tan skinned girl that wore and orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color which was also orange She was wearing a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor under it. She also had long white armlets and fishnet shorts with a short apron skirt over it. On her right arm was a forehead protector that had two lines that looked like a water fall. She also had a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back. Strapped to her legs were two pouches of kunai knives.

"Hmm, Chomei's chakra is still in her but she is dead due to extraction. She will have all the abilities that she was given." She though as she noticed that she was dead.

This girl was the Taki kunoichi Fuu Hiromizu, (Hīrō mizu translate to Hero Water, an last name I created). She smiled as she snapped her fingers and the body vanished in flash of light before she vanished as well.

 _ **-Back to real Kara-**_

"I am glad that is done and over with." Kara thought as she looked at the flash of light that vanished which was Haku.

Kara smiled, she had explained everything to the soul of the young girl and she accepted the plan. She had just sent the girl to appear right in front of Rias something. All the memories of her copies and appeared in her mind and she smiled. Everything was working find, for her selected group to deal with the threats to that world will indeed be done.

"And thank you two for being level 1 and 2 of the my gear, Naruto will be so happy when he meets you two and gains your abilities." Kara smiled as she vanished, for she had eight siblings to find and another soul as well.

 _ **-**_ _ **Earth Realm 09212008-**_

 _ **-Occult Research Club Room-**_

"I say that you girls should train with us, think of the new skills that you can gain." Setsuna stated as she looked around the room.

Hinata took the news good, which bothered her greatly. She though that Hinata would explode at the ideal of Naruto promising to get someone pregnant with child. Kuroka and Koneko just smirked at the thought as Rias was dumbfounded. Akeno, well she just laughed in a creepy at the whole event as Yukiko fainted at the thought of it.

"That may be a good idea, how long do you think that it would take Hinata to get up to decent level along with us?" Rias asked as Setsuna looked around and then sighed.

"A year or more, but even a month will show results." Setsuna stated as she looked at everyone.

"Buchou, we do not have much time due to him, but ….." Akeno remarked as Rias sighed as a thought popped up into Akeno's mind that was the perfect solution.

"Wait, we can use the dimension that your brother gave to use where one second out here an hour is in there." Akeno added as Rias had a detailed look on her face.

"That would work and keep prying eyes off our training since someone already been keeping us under a microscope." Rias stated as she was deep in thought and then looked up at Akeno.

"Akeno, how much longer is there until it becomes unstable for that was the reason brother gave it to me since it only last for a little while." Rias replied as Akeno placed her right index finger to her mouth and thought for a second.

"Since we last used it, for another 2,592,000 which is about another 30 days of this world's time. That would be around 296 years inside." Akeno stated as Setsuna smirked for this would be perfect.

"Hmmm, that is interesting for according to the math, it will only take seven hours of time in this world for three years of training. That is what needed to bring you guys up to Chunin level as well bring Hinata up to my level." Setsuna thought and then looked at Rias.

"If you move up the time to twelve hours that would be five years total, which would give two more years to get me and her up to speed on this world and magic. If will allow us to adjust our fighting styles with the new skills that we each have." Setsuna thought out loud as Rias listened.

'Hmmm, she is going to be tactical and take advantage to the dimension. I cannot wait to see how things would turn out.' Rias thought as Setsuna sat there calculating things.

"If it helps, I do have a drink that would stop our aging for ten years." Rias stated with a smirk.

"We will drink that before entering, but Hinata will wait until she is 16 years of age. I have ways to train each of us and while there, I do certain Jutsus that will allow the translation of scrolls as well train Hinata and all of you." Setsuna said as she looked at Rias.

"Hmm, today is Wednesday and if we change too much, we can cast an Illusion magic on us. Me and Akeno was excluded and we have eighteen hours before class tomorrow and will have time to rest, so this would be good thing." Rias stated as she smirked, for she would be able to teach them and them her as she looked at Akeno.

"Akeno what is the status of supplies in the dimension?" Rias asked as Akeno smiled.

"Nine years' worth of food clothing for a party of twenty." Akeno replied back Rias looked back at Setsuna as she picked up a piece of the fabric that was left of her outfit.

"Rias-sama, I wonder if you can find some material like this in this world, I need enough to make enough for five sets for each of us." Setsuna asked as she handed it to Rias then smiled.

"Just happens, I can for my client last night just gave me several hundred rolls of it as payment for eradicating some terrorist that held one of his warehouses in their control even after he paid for to get it back." Rias stated as Setsuna smirked.

"That is not all, for some odd reason several of the rolls were colored which might suit you." Rias stated as Setsuna smirked.

"Well, this is not just for me, but for all of you as well. You see, I suggest each of you to make combat uniforms out of this stuff, it will give light protection." Setsuna stated with a smile on her face as she picked up the dented armor pieces that she had

"Now, how about these metal armor pieces as well, for I like them to be made exactly like these are as well the same metal or better material so each of you and me can have five sets each?" Setsuna asked as she handed her the pieces of her armor to Rias and she looked at them and then at her Queen.

"Akeno?" Rias asked as she handed them to her as Akeno looked at them and then smiled.

"Ara, ara, the president whose feet I messaged last night can do it if I asked, but it will cost me a few summons for free." Akeno stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Go ahead and see him about it. I have a feeling that there is a reason why Setsuna is asking for this." Rias replied as Akeno nodded.

"Okay, we will meet here in three hours, Kuroka, if you do not mind bring Setsuna and Hinata something to eat from the kitchen for them. Koneko, you are stay here while I go talk to my father and someone else real quick as Akeno go and deal with her contract." Rias stated as each and everyone one of them nodded their heads and then Rias walked out of the room and Akeno vanished.

"Well while we wait, let compare notes about the Naruto that we married." Setsuna stated as she looked at Hinata while smiled.

"Lets." Hinata stated with a smile as Koneko went to the kitchen and Kuroka sat there and wonder what was going on with these two members.

Thirty minutes had passed since Rias and Akeno left the room. Both Setsuna and Hinata discovered that besides the amount of time difference, both of their Naruto's was the same personality and mentality.

The first to return was Akeno. Soon afterward, Rias had returned as well.

"Ara, ara, he liked the design. I had to copyright the design under your name Rias. He will contact me to set up an appointment to see about selling the design or something weaker than what I gave him." Akeno stated as she looked at Rias.

"I see, father was surprised when I told him about Kara and confirmed that Moka's school was indeed destroyed. He will contact her for me and extend an invite. He has also provided me with several documents of backgrounds for my future peerage members as well." Rias stated with a sigh for he also expressed his desire for Rias to marry Riser as well.

"I had also made arrangements with Sona about the summons that were still unused out there. She will cover us on the new ones as well cover our duties in this area while we are gone. I sent messengers to our regulars that for 11 days, we will not be able to answer so to wait." Rias stated as she smiled.

"I see, so Sona and her peerage will be summoned on our unclaimed fliers, would that give her a change to pass you up?" Kuroka asked as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Setsuna. Me, you, and Akeno will talk about the armor design and figure out on what to do about it." Rias stated as Setsuna nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Yes, but we have skills that not many Devils have, so it will be worth the price." Rias replied.

"I also made a deal with her about the coming events of possible recruitment. She understood and agreed. She also confirmed that having Moka here will be good and stated a position for her for this school so she could act as well." Rias stated they looked at her as a flash light appeared in the center of the room and then there was thud as a body hits the floor.

"That's Haku!" Setsuna stated as noticed the woman in that appeared there and was barely breathing.

"You know her?" Rias asked as Setsuna nodded her head.

"Yea, an old dead friend of mine from my and Naruto's first C rank mission. She was the one that gave Naruto his ninja way." Setsuna stated as Haku weakly opened her eyes and looked at the Uchiha.

"Kara made deal for my soul….she stated that Rias has need of me and that Naruto will be soon here." Haku stated as Setsuna looked at Rias who took out a piece that was shaped like a dragon which was glowing.

"What is her full name?" Rias asked as Setsuna smiled and looked at her.

"Haku Momochi." Setsuna stated as Rias looked at her and then nodded as Rias placed the dragon piece onto Haku's chest.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name." Rias stated as she closed her eyes.

"To thee, Haku Momochi to allow thy soul to remain in this body and for death to not claim it." Rias stated as the seal glowed brighter.

"Haku Momochi, I command thee to become my demon servant. I command the to rise and become a member of my peerage, rise as my Dragon." Rias stated as she then looked at the girl's form.

"As your new master, I grant you with new life as well command thee to arise and join your new family!" Rias stated as the seal started to flash brightly.

Once the light went down, Haku got up and looked at Setsuna. She smiled as she recalled the last time she seen the girl.

"So, how have you been since the last time seen you?" Haku asked as Setsuna smiled.

"Fine." Setsuna stated with a smile on her face as another flash of light appeared and out came the body of Shion.

"Rias, that is the one Naruto promised to father her children. Her ability to see into the future will work well for you." Setsuna stated with a smile on her face as they looked at each other.

"I see." Rias stated as she looked at the girl.

'I never thought that I would gain so many new members of my peerage this quickly. Kara is assisting me, which I kept quit about to father for I do not think she would want any to know about it.' Rias thought as she looked at the girl.

"Rias Gremory, I accept your offer of I have foreseen my death and new future." Shion stated as she took a labored breath.

"My name is Shion Mirai and I would be honored to join Naruto's soon to be family." Shion stated as she took her last breath and died.

"Well, that was simple." Rias stated as noticed that her mutated bishop piece was glowing and placed it on her chest.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name." Rias stated as she closed her eyes.

"To thee, Shion Mirai to allow thy soul to remain in this body and for death to not claim it." Rias stated as the seal glowed brighter.

"Shion Mirai, I command thee to become my demon servant. I command the to rise and become a member of my peerage, rise as my Bishop." Rias stated as she then looked at the girl's form.

"As your new master, I grant you with new life as well command thee to arise and join your new family!" Rias stated as the seal started to flash brightly.

"Well, I say let's get going." Rias stated as everyone looked at her and then all got up and she snapped her fingers as a door knob appeared in her hand.

She smiled as she walked over to the double doors and removed one of the door and placed it into her pocket. She then put the door knob that she had summoned into the hole. She then turned the door knob as the door open. As it opened, they see what looked like a large meadow that was surrounded by mountains and trees. There was animals and grass.

"Rias, you might want to stay a little for Fuu will be here soon." Shion stated as she got up off the floor and looked at everyone.

"Ara, Ara, Ara, it looks like we are about to have a larger family by the end of the day." Akeno stated as she looked at the priestess that had just become a Devil.

"Akeno, when we get to your place, I like to use the shrine and convert it for our needs, after all Kara is the one that devoted myself to since she is the goddess of fate and future as well in my world." Shion stated as everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hmmm, I see why not since the ones that my family worshiped, we cannot since we are Devils." Akeno stated in a said voice recalling all that had taken place.

"Sorry, did not mean to bring up bad memories." Shion stated as Akeno looked at her smiled.

"It is fine, but there are a few things that I would like to talk to you about, for it would seem that your power has given you some insight that might be what I am looking for." Akeno stated as Shion nodded her head as Fuu's body appeared in a flash of light.

"I suggest the Dragon piece for her and her full name is Fuu Hiromizu." Shion stated with a smiled as Rias looked at her as she noticed that the said piece was glowing.

"Okay." Rias stated as began to wonder what will take place now since she has someone like Shion in her peerage.

"I, Rias Gremory, command by my name." Rias stated as she closed her eyes.

"To thee, Fuu Hiromizu to allow thy soul to remain in this body and for death to not claim it." Rias stated as the seal glowed brighter as the light engulfed Fuu's body.

"Fuu Hiromizu, I command thee to become my demon servant. I command thee to rise and become a member of my peerage, rise as my Dragon." Rias stated as she then looked at the girl's form.

"As your new master, I grant you with new life as well command thee to arise and join your new family!" Rias stated as the seal started to flash brightly.

Fuu's body glowed as it floated into the air for a few moment and then laid back down onto the ground. Setsuna took out her headband and tied it around her forehead so the girl would not freak out, for Taki and Konoha were allies and hoped the same could be said in her world as well.

"Where am I?" Fuu stated as she jumped up and landed in a corner with her weapons drawn recalling the last moments of her life.

"At ease Fuu, you are among allies." Setsuna stated as Fuu relaxed after seeing her headband.

"I must be in Konoha then, but I do not feel Chomei in me." Fuu stated as Setsuna sighed.

"Why don't follow us and we update each other on events that had taken place. That way we both know what is going. Okay and trust me, everyone else here is your friend." Setsuna stated as Fuu relaxed and put her weapons up.

"Well, since that is done let's get going for we have much to cover and little time. Welcome to my personal dimension until it caves in on itself, but will last long enough to do what we need." Rias stated as she walked thru the door with everyone following.

"I have yours for latter Hinata." Rias stated as she held up a see thru plastic bag that contained 16 20oz bottles of red liquid.

"Everyone else, drink this for it will keep you from aging too much. Hinata, since it was agreed that you are to wait, we will give yours later." Rias stated as everyone took one.

"Fuu, trust her for she is the reason that you are still alive." Setsuna stated as Fuu looked at and then drank it.

Rias than reached out and pulled the door closed. In the matter of seconds, the door knob vanishes leaving an hole where the normal door knob is located at. They all walked in as four Devils with magic and two new Devils that were ninja. They would all walk out as Devil Shinobi.

It was Wednesday, October 22nd when Hinata and Setsuna ended up in the world. It was on that day that they found out that they were in different world. It was on that day that they became Devils due to the thanks of Rias Gremory.

 _ **-Thursday, October 23, 1998-**_

The door knob once again appeared and turned. In the matter of seconds, the door opened to show Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kuroka all walked out.

They all had changed, for there was a stern look on their faces. Only those that were trained or know them very well could detect that their bodies were more slender and their muscles were more toned.

Hinata as she walked out had the same size breast as Rias did not and she was just as tall. Her body was more tones as well than before. Setsuna did not change much, but she was in tip top shape as well. Fuu was more collect as Shion looked in better shape. Haku as well looked more fit and ready to fight.

They all had returned wearing their academy outfits. They outfits and the extra that they had though was not normal academy outfits. These outfits were made from the different colors of Kevlar. This allow them to fight with some form of protection in case they are caught off guard.

Even though they spent five years training, they were fresh and ready for the school day like they slept for eight hours which they did since it was nor morning in the dimension that they were in. It did wonders, for the Devils were now shinobi and shinobi are now magic wielding Devils, actually they were now a mixture of the two. Beautiful and deadly at the same time.

They all had learned many things, they learned that using mana instead of chakra in Jutsus sometime have more powerful results, but chakra in some areas was still needed. Thanks to Setsuna's training method, they were able to have chakra to mana conversion seals as mana to chakra conversion seals. Rias and the others had taught Setsuna and Hinata about the world and they in turn taught them their language and world. It was an eye opening experience to them. Out of the things that were covered, there was one thing Rias learned is that to a ninja, anything was a tool that could be used, including the dead.

The one thing that Setsuna did not expect was that instead of being Chunin level, the Devils had managed to make it to her level. But then again, her level had increased since they all were not low kage level due to the Devil powers that they had. But that was not all, for learned something about the Gremory family and Uzumaki Clan.

 _ **-Flashback start-**_

 _ **-In special Dimension-**_

Everyone walked thru the door that lead into a large valley that was as large as the eyes could see. They looked behind themselves to see that they had walked out of a shack that was on top of the hill.

There was a good breeze blowing thru the area as birds flew thru the area. The could see the landscape in more detail, for there were mountains, rivers, hills, deserts, and a sea as well a large valley filled with grass and flowers. There was even a moon and sun as well. It was like they were in another world, one with animals only and no other sentient beings instead of themselves.

"This is a good place to train to be ninja." Hinata stated as Setsuna nodded her head up and down as they walked thru the area.

"Over here a large house where we will stay during out time here." Rias stated as he pointed to a large mansion that was at the bottom of the hills that they were currently standing on.

"So, it is just us here?" Setsuna asked as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Okay, before we start. Hinata I have a special training regimen for you." Setsuna stated a she unrolled a scroll and channel some chakra into it.

There was a large cloud of smoke that filled the air in front of Setsuna who stood before them. She smirked as the smoke cleared to reveal three female ninja restrained in ninja wire. One of them was a ninja of Kumo as the other two were from Iwa.

Setsuna walked to the Kumo Kunoichi and stood before her. The woman and slick blond hair that reached to her shoulder. She had blue eyes and seem to have a figure that was almost like Rias, but her breast was a inch bigger. She had the same body build as Rias and height.

She was wearing light gray outfit and had a flak vest on her. Her headband was tied around her head with had two clouds itched onto the metal plate that was there. All of her weapons were missing thought. She was on her knees like the other two with her arms tied behind her back and to her feet.

"This is Sesa Fulock of Kumo. She attempted to kidnap Hanabi during the battle of our village and I captured her." Setsuna stated with a smirk as the Kunoichi glared at her as she walked to the second one.

This woman was wearing a tan outfit with red on it. There was an i on the headband. She looked like Akeno, but she had brown hair and her eyes were green in color.

"This is Sakura Tai, responsible for wiping out five fishing villages for fun and was wanted for murder in all nations in our world. She though was pardon by the new Tsuchikage after Danzo assisted killing the old man that was in office before him." Setsuna spoke in discuss and anger that was barely kept in control of.

"She was the one that killed you in my world." Setsuna stated as the Iwa Kunoichi looked at Hinata in fear as Setsuna walked to the other one that was dressed the same and had the same body build as Kuroka, but had white hair and brown eyes.

"This is Kuroka Sewan, Sakura's partner and lover. Same crimes, but she attempted to kill me as Sakura fought you." Setsuna spat as she took out four scrolls that were hidden under her skirt.

"Setsuna, what is the purpose of this?" Rias asked wondering what was going on.

"These three are sacrifices for a Jutsu to bring back the dead." Setsuna stated as everyone looked at her.

"WHAT!" Rias asked as Akeno just sat there and looked with interest.

"Among my family, there were rumors of experimentation to do such thing, but it was made forbidden." Akeno stated as she looked at the three prisoners that were before them.

"That is right, this Jutsu is a dark one that was created by our village and forbidden. During the time after I was sucked into the vortex, I was at death's door. I meet the Shinigami." Setsuna stated as she looked at them.

"He knew what I was planning or might do, something about Kara Demount Dragon asked a favor of him that he owed to allow this. However, he made me a deal which would allow me to summon several people back from the dead. But once that is done, I will burn and destroy all traces of how it is done and those that I summon will no longer be allowed to be summoned anymore." Setsuna stated as she looked at them.

"I have choose carefully and follow the rules that he placed for me to follow. Failure to do so will cause me to lose a summon even if it failed which will happen if I failed to follow the rules." Setsuna stated as she looked at them all.

"First rule is that their sex must match the sex of the sacrifice that I am using. Second rule is that they can only be around for ten years total not counting scroll time if I sealed them into one for later use. Third rule is that I cannot re-summon anyone that I had summoned since the deal was made. That was the deal that the Shinigami made with me, in return he allow those souls to be summoned regardless since the worlds died." Setsuna stated as Hinata looked at her with horror in her eyes and the others looked at her funny.

"Do not look at me like that Hinata, for we are ninja and trust me you want to meet two of the people that I am bringing back." Setsuna stated as the three prisoners had a look of horror in their eyes as she walked to the one that killed her Hinata.

She unrolled one of the scrolls that had six seals on them. She bit her finger and smeared the blood on the scroll. In the matter of seconds, there was boom as a white smoke appeared in front of her. When it cleared, it revealed a large chest which Setsuna moved in front of Sakura and opened it.

Inside was a white mask with a indigo colored dove on it. This mask was placed on the lid of the chest inside. Inside of it was black pouches and two kodachi swords that were a length of less than 60 cm. The scabbards that they were in was black and made of leather as their hilts were wrapped in black leather. The whole time Sakura looked at the chest in fear as she began to sweet.

Setsuna that removed the scroll that she had and then rolled it back up. She then smiled as she unrolled another one than reached into the chest and pulled out a small vial of red liquid and looked at Sakura.

"This is her blood that I collected as she died in my arms bitch. It is only right that I use you." Setsuna stated as she unrolled one of the other three scrolls.

In the matter of seconds, the scroll that she had disintegrated into powder and flowed over the body of Sakura. The power expanded and engulfed the woman as in the matter of seconds, a older version of Hinata appeared in her place.

She had a indigo colored head band wrapped around her head and her hair reached down to her waits and was tied into a pony tail with a indigo colored lace ribbon that ran all the up her pony tail to the top of her head.

She was wearing the same kind of jacket as she did as a child, but it was unzipped. On her right shoulder was the Uzumaki clan swirl and on the other was the Hyuga clan symbol. She had on a firm fitting black outfit that was like the one that Setsuna was wearing the remains of and it showed off each and every curve on her body.

Younger Hinata just stood there wide eyed looking at this woman that was an older version of her standing there. She had indeed become more beautiful looking in the future and could not wait, but she was still shocked, for she did not hide her assets at all and seem to be comfortable with her large breast. Did ANBU training did that two her?

In the meantime, older Hinata just stood there with her eyes closed for a few seconds. She then opened them and quickly looked around. Her eyes then fell on Setsuna whole was crying a river of tears at the moment. In response though, she just stood there and glared as Setsuna.

"You fucking Uchiha stupid bitch, I could be getting my brains fucked out by Naruto-kun, but you had to summon me." Older Hinata stated as she placed her hands on her hips as younger Hinata just froze there and everyone else face faulted.

"Sorry, but there is a reason why I used the Summoning Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu to br…" Setsuna stated as she walked over and hugged Setsuna and allowed tears to fall from her eyes.

"I told you that you had to live and move forward in your life Setsuna. I told you that when we stalked him before you managed to kill Itachi." Older Hinata stated as she pulled back and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I did not summon you to relive the past Hinata, I summoned you because of her." Setsuna stated as she pointed to younger Hinata as older Hinata looked at the young girl with a blank look on her face.

"Meet you from another world, like you she married Naruto as well." Setsuna stated as older Hinata looked the younger one and then at her and back again.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT!" Older Hinata exclaimed real loud.

"It would seem that several versions of our world died and some of us ended up in this one. Somewhere is her Naruto, but I figure that between you and her mother, you can level up her skills since no one like you two know Juken and the Byakugan like you do." Setsuna stated as Older Hinata looked at her and then the younger version of herself.

"That is not all, for there are dangers in this world as well and somewhere out there is her Naruto-kun. I figure she would need the skills since we both know how Naruto was a magnet for trouble." Setsuna added as she looked at her revive sister-wife.

"I see." Older Hinata stated as she walked over to the younger version of herself and got onto her knees and smiled at her.

"Hinata, do you have that pendant that was given to you when mother died?" Older Hinata asked as younger Hinata nodded her head up and down and took it from between her breast and around her head and handed it to her.

Older Hinata smiled as she opened it and then removed the picture to show four strands of hair. She then took two of them and then opened a small compartment that was in it.

"Setsuna, let me have one of the scrolls that are going to use to resurrect her with?" Older Hinata asked as Setsuna tossed her one of them.

During this time, Setsuna summoned another chest out of the scroll. It had matching blades and equipment in it, but the hilts were white in color. She placed it in front of Sesa and then smirked as the girl looked at the stuff with a questioning look on her face.

Older Hinata walked and placed the scroll in front of Sesa and smirked as she knew what was going thru the mind of her sister wife. She then poured a small red power out of the locket and placed the two strands of hair on it. She then closed it and smiled as she looked at Setsuna and backed away from the scroll.

"Do it before a strong breeze blows the dried blood off." Hinata stated as Setsuna looked at Sesa and smirked as the girl began to to struggle as tears rolled out of her eyes.

"Your village brought a lot of pain in both worlds to Hinata. So you are chosen to bring her some happiness." Setsuna stated as she channel chakra into the scroll.

The same thing happened as last time, but this time a older woman with Indigo obi appeared. She was very refined looking and seem to have smooth silky black hair and tan skin color. She blinked her eyes when younger Hinata ran to her and hugged her as she also spotted older Hinata.

"Hello Hinata." She stated as she looked at the older one and then hugged the young girl.

"Hello Hanabi." She stated as Older Hinata just shook her head.

"Mother, you are wrong for that is your Hinata, for I am an older Hinata from another world." Older Hinata stated as she looked at both of them and then her eyes rolled back and fainted.

"O dear, it would seem mother fainted Hinata." Older Hinata stated with a sound of mirth in her voice as younger one looked at her funny.

"That was bad of you sister wife, but it was a prank worthy of Naruto though." Setsuna stated as Rias looked at the third prisoner.

"Who she is for?" Rias asked as Setsuna smirked as she walked up in front of the last prisoner.

She then summoned a large scroll and a ink set that was very old looking in style. Setsuna then took a tube of blood and looked at Hinata with a sad smile on her face.

"After the fall of our home, I went thru the ruins to gather all the scrolls and weapons that were there. I was not going to let anyone have anything from our home." Setsuna stated with a sad smile on her face.

"It took me three days with no sleep, but I think that I did it. During that time, I found an underground compound that seem to belong to Danzo. I searched it very carefully, of course the creep managed to survive and was gone to Kumo at the time for more forces to deal with me." Setsuna stated as she looked at the last woman that was standing there as Older Hinata began to wake up.

"I found this tube in a box along with the belongings of a woman that was the first Hokage's wife. I did some research and found out that before she was Mito Senju, she was Mito Uzumaki, a seals master of the clan." Setsuna stated as she looked at everyone.

"I decided that she will be perfect. She could teach us seals and then when we find Naruto, she can pass down the Uzumaki clan knowledge down to him. But at the moment, she can assist in our training." Setsuna stated as she emptied the contents that were in the tube onto the scroll and repeated the same process that she used to summon Older Hinata into the world.

In the matter of seconds, there was a puff of white smoke that engulf the last prisoner. It took several seconds to clear, but when it did it revealed a woman that had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She was wearing an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on her back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a gem-like marking on her forehead.

She was also wearing rags that had kanji written on them in her hair decals. She was the same body build like Akeno had, but her height was five feet and six inches tall. She looked like she weighed around 106 pounds. Even with the obi, she still had a firm body build.

She looked around at the group that was around her. She knew that she was summoned from the dead, but she was not sure when or what was going on at the moment.

"Ladies, meet Mito Uzumaki." Setsuna stated as the woman looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"Hmmm, an Uchiha summoning me, a Uchiha with a Byakugan?" Mito asked as Older Hinata walked forward to the woman and bowed to her in respect.

"With all respect, things are not the same as they were during your time Lady Uzumaki. For me and her were sister wives before I died. So as I died and noticed that she had lost her eye in the battle along with our husband, I with my last breath granted it to her so she could not only avenge the fall of the leaf, but for the lost our love ones." Hinata stated as Mito glanced at her and then smirked as the words that was stated took root in her mind.

"An Uchiha and Hyuga sharing the same man, that is something that I never would have thought possible before. That must have been some man for both of you to put aside your clan rivalry along with hatred." Mito stated as Setsuna smirked at what was being said.

"You have no ideal." Hinata remarked as both her and older Hinata began to have a full blush.

"Yea, you see Kushina Uzumaki's and Minato Namikaze's son was one that is worth it though." Setsuna stated as Mito's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes then busted out laughing.

"Those two had a kid, O heaven help Konoha." Mito stated with mirth and was laughing until she noticed the sad looks on their faces.

"He is dead, for it took four Kages from the other villages and five SS-Class Shinobi to kill him, well that is for our version. They attempted to capture him for the Kyubi." Setsuna stated with a smirk on her face.

"Like you Mito-sama, I was dead and summoned by her as well a version of my mother. But that little girl there is me from another world. Something happened and our worlds died and Setsuna here is from my world." Older Hinata stated as she looked at the Uzumaki matriarch in the eyes.

"Her Naruto is somewhere around this world and I am sure that Setsuna be wanting to assist in helping her Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze when they find him." Older Hinata stated as she pointed to the young Hinata.

"We are not sure why, but it would seem that Naruto no matter what world is a magnet for strong enemies as well trouble. In order to deal with this, she needs to get stronger." Setsuna stated as she looked at Mito.

"Once training is done, you will be sealed and called upon again for the last time to pass the Uzumaki knowledge to him since it is his birth right, if you do not mind in doing so." Setsuna stated as she bowed her head in respect.

"You know that using this Jutsu, you can just order me teach and train you the secrets right?" Mito asked as Setsuna nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, but this will be the last time you will be ever summoned so I though I make it more enjoyable to you, but no those are Uzumaki secrets and only the current head of the clan can decide if I can learn them or not and he is not here at the moment." Setsuna stated as she looked at her.

"I see, well due to that, I will assist you and your friends here in any way I can." Mito stated as she smiled at Setsuna.

"I would appreciate if you would assist us as well since Setsuna here stated that she was going to train me and my peerage since she and Hinata joined." Rias stated as Mito looked at her and then her hair.

"Pardon me, but are you an Uzumaki?" Mito asked as Rias shook her head no.

"No, for we are residence of this world, the one that those two came from as you. I am Rias Gremory, heir of the Gremory family." Rias stated as Mito looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Are you related to a Dokata Gremory?" Mito asked as Rias looked at her with a shocked look on her face, for there was a woman from another world that knew a family member of her family, someone that she was directly related to.

"Yes I do, for that was my Great Grandfather. According to the story of the family, the first Lucifer coveted his ability to use a strange style of magic. He had taught ten of his daughters how to do it and use it, for the eleventh one was not born yet." Rias stated in a seldom tone as Akeno stood there beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me guess, according to the story, your grandmother fled with the rest of the family as he and the other ten daughters stayed behind to buy them time. He was killed in the battle while the daughters were captured by Lucifer's forces, but soon after they just vanished and new heard of again which caused the lost of the strange magic style which left the Gremory family with only the power of destruction now days, right?" Mito asked as Rias looked at her with interest.

"How do you know that, for that is a family secret why we joined the rebellion against him and how my older brother become one of the four Satans of the Underworld after killing him to end the second Great War." Rias replied as Mito hugged her.

"Simple, Lucifer attempted to have the girls to teach him the strange magic, but they stated that they could not since he did not have the right magic. He then attempted to seduce them, but they rejected him. So out of anger, he had them beaten to near death and then sent them away. According to the journal and other things from Serena Gremory, the only that survived, they were sent into the past. She found a strong man who had the Uzumaki name and married him. That is how the clan was started. She was my great grandmother and Kushina Uzumaki's grand Aunt." Mito stated as Rias gasped at the information.

"Wait, are you saying that due to that Naruto is related to her?" Young Hinata asked as Mito nodded her head up and down.

"Yes and that you can learn and use the Uzumaki style and knowledge Rias, do due to that I will teach you the Uzumaki secrets as well Rias and I will assist to teach the others as well." Mito stated with a smirk on her face.

"But there is one thing that I want to know, what is a peerage?" Mito asked as she understood that this was something knew since her great grandmother's banishment.

"Well, think of them as a team. An system that is known as the Evil Piece system allows those like me that have a set to revive either from living or dead people that we find worthy into Devils granting them portion of our power as well some other abilities according to the piece or pieces that were used on top of what abilities and talents that they already had. I will tell you about each piece later.

"But in some cases, some high class Devils see them as slaves, servants or play things determining on the Devil. But use of the Gremory family see them as friends and family." Rias stated as Mito nodded in understanding as she smiled.

"Family, no one messes with the family an Uzumaki or Gremory and not get burned. Well okay, there are a few seals that we could use that will increase the chakra flow in all of you. The same seals with a slight modification can also do the same with mana." Mito stated with a smile on her face.

"That is not all, for they will also assist in helping you learn how to control it, but that is not all, for they will also increase in capacity level in both chakra and mana as well." Mito stated as Rias just stood there with a dumb founded look on her face.

"This cousin is the lost art that Lucifer wanted, but that was just the tip of what seals can do." Mito added as Rias swallowed and then smirk.

"Then is a good thing that my brother and several others rebelled and killed him during the second Great War along with the other three that were under him creating a new system where all four are equal in rank." Rias stated as Mito smiled.

"Really?" Mito asked as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, brother gained the title of Lucifer as I became the heir of the family since he had to take the name Lucifer in place of Gremory. The other Great Satans are Serafall Sitri, who took the Leviathan name. Ajuka Astaroth who took the name Beelzebub, and Falbium of the Glasya-Labolas clan took the name Asmodeous." Rias stated as Mito smiled for she recalled stories from her great grandmother tell her about those clans.

"I see. Well getting back on topic, those seals are not the only ones that I will using on all of you. I am going to place both resistance and gravity seals on all of you, with them we can work on your muscles so you can gain more strength while not creating muscles that would take away from your feminine looks, for we cannot have you all looking like men now can we?" Mito stated with a smirk on her face as all the girls looked at her and smiled.

"Later on, there will be another series of seals placed on you, but we will wait until you girls get used to the others that I just covered." Mito added with a smirk on her face as they all nodded their heads that they understood.

"Now girls, strip naked for it is time I placed the seals on you." Mito stated as she unrolled her large scroll and pulled out a large bottle of ink and a set of brushes.

 _ **-Flashback End-**_

 _ **-Peerage Update, Author Notes, Poll Update-**_

Moka's Peerage is not final, but all members that are in it in last data are. Now, their placements is not final along with which two pieces are mutated. Moka though is still King since its her peerage.

Rias Peerage

Note: (Those that have only ? are undecided while more than one means elected. Hint, each letter of name plus space between the given name and family name is replaced with a ?. try to guess.)

Rias Gremory = Mutated King worth 20 Pawns

Akeno Himejima = Mutated Queen worth 18 Pawns

Hinata Hyuga = Mutated Bishop 1 worth 10 Pawns

Shion Mirai = Mutated Bishop 2 worth 10 Pawns

Haku Momochi = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

Fuu Hiromizu = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

Yukiko Vladi = Mutated Knight 1 worth 6 Pawns

? = Mutated Knight 2 worth 6 Pawns

(Shirone) Koneko Toujou = Mutated Rook 1 worth 8 Pawns

Kuroka Toujou = Mutated Rook 2 worth 8 Pawns

Sestuna Uchiha = 4 mutated Pawns value of 8 Pawns

? = 2 Mutated Pawns and 2 Legendary Mutated Pawns worth total 20 Pawns

 _ **-Author Notes and Reviews-**_

Okay, this chapter was part and nearly done. I recall during the last time I placed this story online before it was deleted that I caught flak from having the time chamber deal, well think of this, all the characters need to learn how to read and write in the new language since there is different. Also they had to learn about the new world that they live in currently. Also there is a lot of training to do and so little time, for soon hell is about to break loose. Raynare is about to make her move and kill Issei along with hurting Naruto more since he about to appear real soon.

Current States when this chapter was first posted was:

Reviews = 33, Followers = 117, Favorites = 106, Communities = 3, and views = 14,341

Man, this story has really taken off for I had one that was up for a year and did not get stats like this. I think I only had 5 for each state and 0 for communities. LOl

Now, please remember to vote on my poll that is on my profile. It is the following with the current results, but still going. Vote to have some influence on the story.

 _ **-POLL-**_

Question: Should I have Itachi Uchiha in the story and how? You can choose. Remember if any interaction between him and Sasuke will happen before Sasuke dies at the hands of Setsuna. (Itachi will know of her and accept her as a sister)

Final Vote total = 13

Choices:

No, not at all = 5

Yes, as a member of the third peerage that I am making for the story. = 4

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel = 1

Yes, as a reincarnated Angel but becomes a fallen Angel three days later = 2

Yes, as a member of the Peerage of the Devil that is part of the Akatsuki which Sasuke is part of just piss him off. = 1

Yes, as a member of Devil's peerage that would become targeted by Akatsuki latter on. = 0

Okay, this is closed and Itachi is gone and will not be in the story. He will not be in female form either. Sorry guys.

New Poll will be up soon by new chapter.

R & Q (Note: this is all reviews that I found since the last chapter)

 **Reviewer:** animecollecter

 **Review:** When naruto fights raiser, give raiser the thousand years of death (Kakashi style). Funny shit i can see happen there. Anyways I look forward to the next chapter.

 **Response:** Yes it will be funny for Riser for he will suffer the jutsu. Naruto will screw with him.

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Thanks bro. And can you add Ryuzetsu and Rāra into the harem thanks again.

 **Response:** Okay np, but if I use them I have to find a place for at the moment the only opening left in Rias' peerage.

 **Reviewer:** flamingsword108

 **Review:** Lame rias fangirl stupid story

 **Response:** Okay…..I am not sure this was a flame or not. But I informed you in PM that this Rias will not be like cannon. No I am not a fangirl just thought that Naruto will like a redhead since his mother was one. :- )

 **Reviewer:** Icewolf

 **Review:** I really like this story so far, I really like the the Chibi Hinatas. But now that you killed off gasper vladi and yuuto kiba ( for that's who I think you kill in the mountains, I mean who else has a sword based sacred gear...right?) Who's going to take their spots in the peerage? One last thing is every female in Rias's peerage going to be in Naruto's harem?

 **Response:** Yes I killed off Gasper, but as you can see I replaced him with a female version that is much better. Hint, I used Yukiko from 11 eyes as the base for her.

 **Reviewer:** Guest00000000000

 **Review:** Awesome jobyes their should be a female Itachi but as a angel I don't know.

there should be s female Haku, Shion, fuu even Akame.

also Naruto should tell Rais he is descended from her clan both her and Aneko should be held as a option to join his harem. along with the Neko sisters.

 **Response:** Okay this chapter took care of Rais learning about her connection to the Gremory Clan. Unfortunately the poll stated no Itachi, but that was for the male version. Who know, since you asked for a female one, I might see about doing a female version.


	9. Not a chapter but new Poll

The following is a new poll that I decided to do. I been trying to figure out what to with Rayner. So the following poll has been placed.

I am not sure what to do with Rayner, but the following ideas did pop up. Which one should I choose?

The choices are follows:

Is beaten by Setsuna for the extra injury that she caused on Naruto then killed by Rias.

Be killed by Moka for her attempt murder of Issei.

Be beaten by Issei and Setsuna only to turned by Moka after she gets on hands and knees to beg forgiveness from Issei.

Be beaten by Issei but turned by Rias after she begs forgiveness. (If not chosen then a poll will take place for last position on Rias' peerage)

She survives and return latter to serve as a representative for the Fallen Angels along with Azazel. (She will be Naruto's Love)

She survives and return latter to serve as a representative for the Fallen Angels along with Azazel. (She will be Issei's Love after begging for forgiveness)


	10. Calm Before the Clash

_**NOTE: 5/11/16**_

 _ **I am currently going back thru the earlier chapters to do some corrections to grammar and story flow. There might be some slight changes, so check the dates on the retooled date to see if has been retooled or not since this date. The story though will remain the same.**_

 **Chapter Six**

 **-Calm Before the Clash-**

 _ **-In special Dimension Flashback start-**_

"Now girls, strip naked for it is time I placed the seals on you." Mito stated as she unrolled her large scroll and pulled out a large bottle of ink and a set of brushes.

Rias and her peerage was standing there in their underwear. Mito smiled as she looked at Rias.

"Now you all going to get the same seals, After I ink you up, I have to allow the ink to dry before I activate them." Mito stated as she looked at each one of them and smiled.

"It is going to be painful at first during activation, but once done you will gain much benefits from them." She stated as she pulled out one small bottle of ink for each of them.

"I need you to add blood to the ink so they will be tuned in to you, for you will be able to activate them and increase them since you get much stronger." Mito stated as Setsuna nodded her head and the looked at the older Hinata.

"Before you do that, Hinata?" Setsuna stated as she looked at the one from her world.

"I want you to implant my brother's eyes. The eye that you gave me is great and all, but it throws me off some." Setsuna stated as her Hinata smiled and then nodded her head.

"Understand and will be happy to do it." Hinata stated as Setsuna smiled.

"I suggest that you do it now, for it will be a week before you can train. Me and the others can start the training of them while you heal. I will place the seals on last on you." Mito stated with a smile on her face.

After Mito got finished inking all their bodies with seals, she at once activated them when the ink dried. At once, they all were slammed down into the ground due do the increase weight as pain shot thru their bodies.

Over time during training, seals were added that send both mana and chakra into a storage seal that could be accessed during emergencies. They were able to still use them, but it was more restricted and they had to focus to use their chakra and mana until the seals were released. Now that was something else had taken place.

They all talked about this new world. Mito had come across an ideal about hiding their true strength in plain sight. The seals made it where someone could tell that they were in the area, but cannot sense their power good enough to look at them or know their real level and strengths. Only an expert sensory person could pinpoint them, but still cannot see their real levels. Rias found this tactic interesting.

So in order to allow them to change into combat cloths and release seals on a fly so they could be ready to fight, Mito and Setsuna along with Rias created something that did not exist before. It would be a system that only Rias' peerage could do. It would become their trademark.

Several months later, as predicted Hinata's body did develop more, for she was now a match to the older version of herself. They had changed their cloths to training uniforms at Mito's insistence. Their school outfits were packed neatly in a box. Due to being Devils' and the drink that Rias had them drink, no one but Hinata aged. But when she turned 16 years old, she drunk hers as well.

At the moment, all of them were sitting at a table that was in the clearing that was in front of the large house. Rias had summoned a exact copy of the school into her person dimension that existed just a few yards from the manor.

The training was brutal and painful to the girls, including Setsuna trained alone side them. They all could see the difference in their bodies, skills, and reflexes as well their senses. Rias, Koneko, Kuroka, and Akeno all learned the dangers of fighting a ninja and had managed to refine their old skills and then merged them Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and some kind of weapon fighting style. They were close to be ninjas.

Rias cast a spell on Hinata, Mito, both Hinata's and their mother so they could write and read both old and new Latin, English, Chinese, Japanese, and Taiwanese. After Hinata and Setsuna gathered all the scrolls that belonged to the Uzumaki, Uchiha, Namikaze, and any forbidden Jutsu's, Mito during their training used Shadow Clones to translate the other scrolls and books.

Rias casted a spell on herself to transfer the knowledge on how to speak and read their language and with Mito's blessing was allowed to look, study, and learn the Uzumaki Scrolls. She would gain her own copy, but she stated that only those that descended from her will learn them.

That was not all, for the Kevlar rolls that Rias had, it was stored in this dimension. Due to this, Setsuna urged the girls to create their own combat uniforms. Rias that suggested that they create four sets of them as well exact copies of the school uniforms to safe than sorry. They also created new belts, boots, gloves, as well pouches and bags for scrolls, shuriken, and Kunai.

It shocked them when Setsuna unsealed the scroll that had all the weapons that she managed to gather after the fall of Konohagakure. She had a large selected and told them to choose their weapon, but she directed them weapons that were made of Chakra metal. They had learned that they did not just channel chakra, they could also channel spells and mana as well.

At the moment standing before them was Setsuna for she had called them all forward for a meeting. She had a surprise for them.

"Now, from what I understand from Rias and you all, we cannot caring our weapons on the street. This is not acceptable, for as ninja we must be prepared for battle at all times." Setsuna stated as she looked at everyone in front of her as Mito stood off to the side.

"So me and Mito created a new Jutsu that will deal with this, and it would work on hiding our true abilities." Setsuna stated as Mito smiled and walked up.

"We had created a two scroll system that we call Ninja Art-Transformation. There is one weakness, you cannot do it without the scrolls, but lucky that is solved and only be brought out when you are ready to use them and we call these scrolls artifacts." Mito stated with a smile as she nodded to Setsuna to show them.

 _ **(Yes, I borrowed and modified the ideal from the anime Seran Kagura for I thought it could exist due to magic and Jutsu. I do not own Seran Kagura)**_

Setsuna focused some chakra into her hand and wiped it down her right arm. At that moment, a new set of seals that they noticed that were not there before nor did anyone of them have them appeared. There was a puff of white smoke as a red trim colored scroll appeared in her left hand.

"This is scroll A and is hidden in your right arm. This scroll is created last, for it will cause all restriction seals to be released and the chakra and mana seals to open up allowing access to the stored mana and chakra in them." Setsuna stated as she looked at them.

"That is not all, for you are in your battle gear as well. Then all is stored into this scroll so that this could happen." Setsuna stated as she did two hand signs and held the scroll up to her mouth with both hands and had her index finger up.

"Ninja Art-Transformation!" She exclaimed as white smoke appeared covering her up.

Then the air filled with her mana and chakra. They all could detect her and what her level was. As the smoke cleared, they saw that she was dressed for battle now and the other scroll was no longer around.

Setsuna was now wearing form fitting black pants that had several pockets on the legs. On both upper and lower areas of her legs were pouches that were filled with shuriken and kunai. That was just the start, for she also had form fitting black shirt and they both were made of Kevlar. The same was for the black U.S. military boots and gloves that was her hands.

She also had on a black ceramic mask that had a white skull painted on it. The mouth area had a breathing device that was used by rain ninja. After discovering that the cartridge-type respirators were like the ones that were being used in this world. She was also wearing a black Marine Core Tactical Flak vest as well. It was something that she created from schematics that she found in the manor and used with Rias' permission.

Strapped to her back was the sword that belong to her brother which was a chakra blade, for it had survived on her back during the time in the void. That was not all, for her kodachi was also on her back, but strapped to the nylon military utility belt with compartments and pouches that she added to it that was black that she made as well using materials that were stored in the manor.

"I was dressed in this when Scroll A was created for me. With this, you can see that I am ready for battle and the smoke of the transformation can also be used as a smoke screen." Setsuna stated in a distorted voice as they all sensed her chakra and mana levels being high which told them that the seals were deactivated.

"Ara, ara, you look dangerous." Akeno stated with a smirk on her face as she looked at Setsuna.

"I can see the advantage we can have with this." Rias stated as she looked at the outfit.

"Yes, during the Rating Game we will fight without this stuff to let the opponent think that we are weaker then what we really are, then let us gain an advantage when we change. Nya." Kuroka stated with a grin on her face.

"Remember, you are no longer normal Devils, you guys are Devil Shinobi or Devil Ninja." Mito stated as she nodded to her Setsuna.

She then did the same before, but this time she did it on her left arm. This time, a black trimmed scroll appeared in her had.

"This is scroll B, it is created when all the seals were on and the collection storage seals were not open and collecting. It stored all the clothing that you were wearing at the time of transformation." Setsuna stated as she repeated the signs.

"Ninja Art: Transformation!" Setsuna exclaimed as she once again covered with white smoke.

When it cleared, it showed all her gear was gone along with the scroll. She was once again wearing the red training outfits that Mito had them wearing.

"Now, you must understand that damage and used weapons are in the same shape as they were when you change back into this sealed form. You much keep up maintenance and replenished what you used during battle or you will be in trouble." Setsuna stated as they all nodded their heads up and down.

"I like it." Rias stated as she recalled several animes and mangas that she had in her collection about people being able to transform.

"You can still use mana and chakra in this none combat uniform, but you will be only around 25 percent in levels. Control would be hard since you will always be training in it." Setsuna added as Mito nodded her head up and down.

"So, during everyday things we will be always training ourselves than." Rias stated with a wicked smirk on her face, for she had no problem with things that would give her and edge.

"That is right, for as ninja we will never stop training. This time we will work on the basics and get you all where you should be. Later on, we will bring you to another level and grant you something that is even rare among all ninja." Setsuna stated with a smirk on her face.

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

Rias sat there for a few moments. She had learned much, for both young Hinata, older Hinata, Setsuna, as well Hinata's mother and Mito explained to them about their lives of being ninja. Their way of life was not much more than hers; but the differences were that at times their actions were darker and bloodier. This brought out much thinking to them, there was so much death and destruction in their world and children of the villagers were this world's version of elite child soldiers.

"Akeno, go see if the president and tell him that if he wants to produce them, make weaker versions of them, for we cannot have anyone have the exact same gear as us." Rias stated as she looked up at Akeno and then at Setsuna as well Hinata with a smirk on her face.

"Your learning how to think like us Rias-sama." Setsuna stated with a smirk on her face.

"Why thank you." Rias stated as Akeno smiled as she vanished with a swirl of lighting as a teleportation seal had formed around her.

That was another change, for Rias learned of two main flaws in their teleportation magic that all Devils used. One was that they were acceptable to attacks if one forgot to place a barrier spell in place. Two was that they were not fast enough. With the Shunshin no Jutsu, it was faster, but did not cover the distance of the teleportation magic. But they managed to combine them together to create Shunshin No Teleportation Spell.

That was not all, for Akeno and Shion had hit off and came to an agreement. Akeno's old home will become the shrine of Kara, which will once again grant her presence in the world since not even the dragons have a shrine dedicated to her. That was not all, for the whole complex which is large will become a second base of operations for the peerage as well home to Fuu, Haku, Setsuna, Hinata, and Shion. It was also decided that Rias will move in as well.

As for Hinata and Setsuna? Well things changed between them since Hinata had learned that indeed Setsuna was not Sasuke. This was due to the Hinata of Setsuna's world. Older Hinata had taken younger Hinata aside during training and told her about her life. She even covered all the details and interaction with Setsuna. Due to that, Hinata had come to terms that she will share her Naruto with Setsuna.

That was not all that took place, for Hinata had learned something else as well, but Rias did not know of it. She had no ideal about the thoughts that were taking place in Hinata's mind.

"Yes, make sure Rias only recruit females, that would link all of us together as if we all married Naruto-kun." Hinata thought in her mind as a gleam of perversion appeared in her eyes.

 _ **-Flashback start-**_

Older Hinata and younger Hinata just sat there on the grass talking about the life that they both had. Hinata's mother was on break so her turn to train Hinata will not take place for another two hours.

"Hinata, have you and Naruto made love yet?" older Hinata asked as younger Hinata blushed at the thought and shook her head no.

"We….we were going to do it when the vertex came out and sucked up, why?" younger Hinata asked as older Hinata smirked.

"Are you going to let Naruto rebuild the clan the slow way, or the fast way?" older Hinata asked as she looked at her.

"If I find acceptable girls, the fast way, why?" younger Hinata asked as older Hinata blushed.

"Good, for it will take several girls for Naruto's stamina is so much we could not walk and needed medical Jutsus in order to do to missions and everyday stuff, it felt too good to stop though." older Hinata stated with massive lust in her voice.

"Even masturbation does not compare to Naruto." older Hinata stated as she looked at the younger and blushing Hinata with a smirk on her face.

"A harem for your sanity will be must, since you will make sure that he becomes a Devil for Rias told me about the changes that would take place during resurrection of someone into a Devil." Older Hinata stated as she looked at the younger one.

"I see." Younger Hinata began to think since she knew that she would be head wife, but if Rias joined, then she will share the rank with her.

"I think both Rias and the others would be perfect, for they are strong and I am sure they would fall for him." Younger Hinata stated as older Hinata smirked.

"Then I guess I say that we should make sure that Rias' peerage becomes his harem." Older Hinata stated as younger Hinata looked at her funny.

 _ **-Flashback end-**_

That was the plan, but she had to attempt to guide Rias down that way. That and assist in her getting rid of the fried chicken that is attempting to take her and the peerage. Rias had informed both her and Setsuna about him. He is a threat to her plans for Rias and Setsuna was brought into it and she agreed with older Hinata.

"Setsuna and Hinata, father accidentally used your full married name, I can cha…" Rias was saying when Hinata smirked and interrupted her.

"That is acceptable, for when we find Naruto she will return to being his wife Rias-sama, for we both cleared up things during training." Hinata stated as Rias smiled.

"Okay, well there are a few things that I need to take care of since we are back." Rias stated with a smile on her face as she did several hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Rias stated as two solid clones of her appeared on both sides of her.

"You, go to Sona and tell her we are back as well about our new operational standard, she will like it since she will be able to deal with request that are more suited for her and her peerage. Once she is done, walk out of the room and make sure no one sees you and then dispel." Rias stated as she pointed to the one that was to her right as that one nodded her head and then vanished as filled took out the filled forms that he filled out during training for Haku, Fuu, and Shion.

"You, go to father and tell him that these things need to done and that is Akeno's home address will be theirs as well." Rias stated as she began to write some things down.

"Also tell him that Hinata and Setsuna are members of the Forsaken race and that is all that I will state. Also inform him that Akeno's house will be headquarters as well when we are not in the club room for that is where we all are moving to and that includes me, Koneko, and Kuroka as well." Rias stated as she wrote down a list of things and then handed it to the shadow clone along with the forms.

"After you do this, just dispel right in front of him after tell him what you are so he knows that things are not the same with me anymore." Rias stated as the shadow clone nodded her head up and down walked out of the room.

"Hinata and Setuna, on that list, I have asked father to set up an order of contacts for you so you will not have to rely on the henge anymore, but the doctor who knows about our true form want to see you to make sure they will not hurt your eyes or interfere with your powers." Rias stated as Hinata nodded her head up and down to show that she understood.

 _ **-Back at Kuoh Academy week later-**_

Rias changed how things her peerage worked. They still did request, but they accepted those that went more into security, bodyguard services, espionage, intelligence, recovery, escorting, and investigations. That was not all, if real information was given and she saw the need for it, then exterminations and assassinations request were also accepted by her. She had gone as far to set up dummy companies and stuff so they could not be tracked.

This had several advantages. One it made them harder to track since their power is hidden to the point that you know that they were around, but not enough to pinpoint them.

It has been a week since the day Hinata and Setsuna was found. They gained in popularity among the male students. But both Hinata and Setsuna earned the name Taken Princess for they informed each and every male that confessed to them that they were married, so they could not accept their confessions. Both girls were ranked among the top five sometimes rivaling Rias and Akeno.

At the moment, Hinata was standing over three boys that were beating black and blue by her. They were attempting to watch her undress in the girl's locker room and she had caught them. She went ballistic on them, for one male had the right to see her in her glory and none of them were him.

They were none other than The Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy. She smirked as she thought about the man that became Naruto's Sensei during the month between the second and third round of the Chunin exams.

That was not all, it turned out that the man was his Godfather and the self-proclaimed world's biggest pervert as well. She knew that he would had loved these three for they were like they could be the sons that he never had. But still, she had a lesson to teach these three.

This lesson though was already started, for when she heard their perverted giggles in the locker room when she was about to start changing, she used her speed and surprised them after finding them in the locker. She had shut down all of their Ki points which she learned about during their training over the break so they could not move at all and it hurts like hell.

She drug each one of them out one by one out into the hallway outside of the locker room as the other girls continued to change. They did not want to interfere, for Hinata had proven to be scary after beating several girls that attempted to bully her three days since they felt threaten by her presence.

That was not the only thing, for they were an all-girl gang that formed the martial arts club and were excellent fighters. They attacked her, Shion, Fuu and Setsuna only to be beaten so fast that they did not break a sweet nor did they get hit. Since then, no one dared to fight the new girls, nor did the attempt to fight anyone that was with them.

The whole time, Issei was screaming in pain which she looked down at him. Here was someone that had so much potential if guided right, but that was not her problem to deal with at the moment.

"Issei, why not take that energy that you have and change yourself. I do not hate the ideal of a harem since I am the first of current wives of my husband and understand that sometimes love is meant to be shared which happens often from where I come from, but the way you are now it is not possible. If you get stronger and stop being an open pervert, than someone might give you chance." Hinata stated as Issei looked at her interest while in pain on the floor.

"But the members of the Occult Research Club are taken, so keep away from us." Hinata stated to make sure that he did not attempt to fulfil his dreams with them.

The other one that was also screaming in pain next to him on the right was none other than Masuda, who is one of Issei's best friends. She was told about his past and wonder what happened to him to be this way now.

"You were a sports star at one time, look how far you have fallen. I do not know what happened to you, but change back and maybe some girl or girls might fulfill your dreams as well." Hinata stated in a firm tone.

She then turned to the last member of the Perverted Trio who was none other than Motohama. This boy could be Jiraiya's son the most, for he had the ability to calculate a bodies measurements just by looking at them. She shuttered at that thought, but she smiled, for there was a girl that was interested in him, but he was too dumb to see it.

That girl was Aika Kiryuu, for she is a second year student who is in the same class as all the Perverted Trio. She wears spectacles and like Motohama, she has the ability to calculate a male's manhood size just by looking. She was perfect for Motohama.

"You want a girl, there is one that has been attempting to get your attention some time. She is Aika Kiryuu, for I have it on good authority that she might want to make your dreams comes true." Hinata stated as she recalled the conversation that she had with the girl yesterday.

Before word about her being married to someone already gotten out, Aika noticed Hinata was looking at the Trio during the times that Rias asked her to watch Issei. Aika at the time thought that Hinata was a closet pervert, (She did not know how right she was) and was going after Motohama and wanted to make sure that she knew he was off limits. Admittedly Hinata does have a perverted side, but that side involves only one man and that was the one that she was looking for, the one that she married in her world.

"Now, I am going to undo what I had done, but do not every attempt to peek on any member of the Occult Research Club or I will let Setsuna have a go at you by telling her that you two were picking on her again, and trust me SHE WILL CASTRATE YOU." Hinata stated darkly as she hit the spots that she had hit.

In the matter of seconds, all three got up and looked at her. She then smiled a wicked smile and all three took off running far from her and the changing room that she was in. She watched and smirked and then walked back into the changing room.

"Hinata, thank you for telling him that, will he act?" Asked a female voice that belonged to a girl that was in the room with her.

"Kiryuu, it is up to him. But let me tell you something. Men could be dumb when it comes to us women. Take my husband as an example, it took me to slap him to get his attention long enough to tell him that I loved him for he doubted himself. You might want to tell him yourself." Hinata stated as she walked into the back area while closing the locker where she found them hiding in.

 _ **-In Italy-**_

The moment, the sounds of metal clashing with metal filled the air. The sound echoed off the walls as well the sounds of footsteps running. This was the sound of a battle using ancient melee weapons instead of guns.

Then down one of the streets was none other than Setsuna who was here for a client that had summoned her. She was sent here to investigate the Fallen Angels that were in the city, for they had not reported to her client in a while and they only do that when they are up to no good.

Her client was none other than the Governor General of Grigori. He had figured that Kokabiel was up to something with those that were loyal to wanting to start a war.

'Shit, I would run into two of churches exorcist at this time.' Setsuna thought as she breathed deeply.

They both were sword wielders and both were good, but lucky for her she was better. The problem was that she did not want to kill them both just to get away, for that might start a war between the Devil Faction and the Angel Faction. That is something that was not acceptable, but impossible to avoid unless you were former ANBU of the Leaf like she was.

At the moment, she was running at full speed that was not human possible, but the same was for them for they were not that far behind her. She was going to get away, for they were strong and fast, but she was a ninja and they were not.

"I told you two bitches, I am here to investigate some Fallen Angels not to start a fight with you." Setsuna called out as she gripped her Kodachi with her right hand and her sword with her left as she looked around the corner as she leaned up against the wall of the alley in the darkness.

"Do not give us that, for you were too close to our grounds and you did not ask permission from the church to be here in the city you foul Devil." Yelled one of them as Setsuna continued to run.

'It was good thing I got the details and completed part of my mission, now time to escape without killing those two.' Setsuna thought as she began to think for the first time. This was the first time she had been able to since those attacked her very quickly and almost caught her off guard.

'They would make good ninja.' Setsuna added to her thought as she began to go thru her options.

"Why would a Devil care about that?" Asked one of the female exorcist which Setsuna had been running from.

The woman that came into the light of the street light asked that question was none other than a woman with chin length blue hair that had green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. She could tell even with the white cloak that had gold and blue accents. Around her neck was a crucifix that was made of gold. Under the cloak she was wearing over her battle attire which consists of a back, sin tight short sleeved unitard with pauldrons. Matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps and high heel boots were all were adorned with straps.

She could see that girl's body measurements were 34 inches in the bust, 23 inches in the waist, and 35 inches in the hips. She was standing at the height of five feet and five inches and had a slender body build that contained a good muscular frame.

"Do not know, do you see the devil Xenovia?" Asked another female voice as the second female as she game into the light.

She was wearing the same thing as Xenovia. She had long chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied into twin tails, each held with a blue scrunchy. Setsuna could say that she also had a slender body build with a decent muscular structure as well. Her body build was the same as Xenovia's but she stood inch shorter than her.

"I heard her voice from here Irina, but I do not sense her killing intent." Xenovia stated as Setsuna smiled under her mask.

'I can give them a warning about their plan and hope that they take me seriously and used a flash tag to escape. Azazel does not want them to succeed, so that might work. After all, from what I understand the client would like them to fail since their actions could spark another Great War.' Setsuna thought as she slowly and silently sheathed both her swords.

She than reached into her utility belt and pulled out a flash tag and walked around the corner where they could see her. She had slowed down her breathing and relaxed her body, but at the same time she kept her guard up.

"Giving up since you know that you lost Devil?" Irina asked as Setsuna laughed for a second while placing the tag against the wall and channel some chakra into it.

"No, as I told you I was sent to check on some rouge Fallen Angels. They have not reported in like they should have to my client and that usually mean that they up to no good." Setsuna stated as noticed that she had their attention.

"They were planning something that is not sanctioned by Azazel at all. I found out what it was, they are gunning for fragments of Excalibur or as you guys say the Excaliburs that the church currently have under their control. They have traitors in your church to assist them in the mission." Setsuna state as the flash tag went off blinding them.

When both Irina and Xenovia were able to see, they noticed that they were alone. They both looked each other. They were not sure what to think, but the thought that she could have attacked them while blinded, but instead she took the chance to leave. There was only them two there and that was all, it was taken her little effort due to the skill that they have seen.

"Should we believe her?" Xenovia asked as she looked at her partner and friend.

"She could have attacked, but instead left." Irina stated as Xenovia nodded her head up and down.

"I think we should report this to Michael-sama at once, for she might be telling the truth." Xenovia stated as the both took off running.

 _ **-Back in the city where Kuoh Academy is located, at an cross walk the next day-**_

Issei was walking from school for it was a long day for him. Once again he was and his friends were busted by the Kendo Club. Normally they would avoid the club since from time to time Setsuna goes there to spare with its members, but today she was absent so they took the chance.

Well they were chased and beaten black and blue by the. No mercy for his passion to see the female flesh or body. He recalled what Hinata said the other day, but he doubted that she was telling the truth. But then again, he was starting to think that she might have a point and was thinking about changing his ways. How could it hurt, after all she was a woman and she actually done something that no one had done, gave him on advice.

He was walking across the catwalk and made the decision that he was going to attempt stop being a pervert. At that moment, he did not see a young girl walking behind him. Form the roof of the building not far was Hinata watching him, for she was watching him from afar as Koneko was shadowing from afar as well but from behind. He was heading home at the moment.

"Excuse me." The girl stated as Issei stopped in his tracks and turned to see who it was speaking to him.

What he saw was an attractive woman that had nice black hair that went down to her hips and violet eyes. She was wearing the same school uniform, but she had on a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold and a white undershirt. She also had a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. This told him that this girl was from another school in the city.

'Do not gawk at her huge rack, keep looking into her eyes and you might be able to gain a girl' Issei thought as she looked at the scene that was before him.

"Now he start to act decent, good but wrong girl for that is a Fallen Angel." Hinata muttered under her breath feeling sorry for the poor fool, but Rias order her just to watch and not act until ordered otherwise.

"Wi..wi…wi…will YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" The girl asked as Hinata had to mentally stop herself from attacking and beating the shit out of that bitch, for seeing that made her angry, for that girl was getting close to him to kill him, but she did it because she was shy back before she finally been able to tell Naruto that she loved him.

"Huh?" Issei asked back as his brain temporarily shut down for a second and began to reboot.

"My name is Yuuma Amano, and I been watching for some time as you walked thru the area. I wanted to know if will go out with me?" She stated again as Issei still not believing his luck decided that he was not dreaming.

'Namikaze was right, she was right but I did not expect results this soon.' Issei stated as he gulped.

"Are you sure?" He asked wanted to give her the chance to back out.

"Yes, please be my boyfriend." Yuuma stated as she Issei nodded his head up and down.

"Good." She replied as she ran up to him and placed his arm in between her breast and he began to blush as they walked onward.

'Those two laughed at me when I told them that I was thinking about taking her advice. They were going to the park to eye the females working out there, so I guess I brag about my girl to them.' Issei thought as he smiled.

"Yuuma, would you like to go to the park with me and prove something to my friends. If you do, I take out on big date tomorrow." Issei stated as Yuuma thought for a few seconds.

"Sure why not Issei-kun." Yuuma replied back.

As they walked down the stairs from the overhead crosswalk, Koneko walked up eating an Ice cream cone as Hinata landed right beside her. Unlike Hinata, she had a face that did not show or displayed any emotion what so ever.

"That girl, she is the one that Rias told me to keep an eye on while you keep an eye on Issei." Hinata stated as Koneko just looked.

"She smells like a Fallen Angel." Koneko stated in a monotone sounding voice.

"Issei, something powerful in him that is for sure for my Byakugan showed what looked like a dragon in him." Hinata stated as Koneko nodded her up and down.

"He smell like one as well, we need to report to Rias-sama about both of her finds." Koneko stated as Hinata nodded her head up and down and both vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 _ **-Occult Research Club Room-**_

Sona Sitri was in the club room with her own queen Tsubaki Shinra, the third year student of Kuoh Academy. She was standing right behind Sona as she was siting and playing chess against Rias who had Akeno standing behind here.

Normally two Devils from two great houses that were building their peerage could not survive in the same area like this, but due to them being child hood friends, they were able to do what many consider impossible. They had created ground rules and turned it into a competition. That was not all, after the shift of kinds of request that Rias peerage was taking, those that were not that kind was sent to Sona's peerage.

"So did you find anyone worthy of your peerage Sona?" Rias asked as she moved a chess piece on the board.

"No not yet, but I heard you are looking into one of the Perverted Trio." Sona stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, it's Issei Hyoudou, for I have detected a Sacred Gear in him even though I am not sure which one yet." Rias stated not worried for the rules of their competition is that once spotted but the other, hands off unless an agreement of trade is done.

"I see, I find that interesting since I thought beside his perversion that he would not be worth anything." Sona stated as Setsuna appeared out of nowhere in a swirl of leaves into the room wearing her academy uniform and contacts that made her eyes looked human with the Iris being amber color.

"Even without the gear, Hinata stated that if he was trained like they were, he could be a excellent addition to an peerage." Rias replied back.

"That was interesting method of transporting, a new type of spell?" Sona asked as she looked at Setsuna.

'I heard rumors that Setsuna and Hinata were former people in the shadows and after training Rias and them, the entire peerage shifted to that kind of request.' Sona thought as she got a feeling that Setsuna was no stranger to killing.

"No, it is Jutsu known as the Shunshin no Jutsu or Body Flicker Technique which is a high speed movement technique, but after she became a Devil, magic was added to turn into a true teleportation Jutsu." Rias asked as Setsuna crashed on the couch.

"Long mission?" Rias asked as Setsuna sighed.

"That bastard had me go to the city of Rome in Italy and check on a possible rouge faction of his group. I ended up crossing paths with two exorcist that were wielding holy swords. It took all my skills to not harm them as well kill them. It is all in my report which is with the payment from him." Setsuna stated as she tossed a scroll to Rias which she caught and opened it.

She channeled some of her energy into it and smoke puffed out. Out came a suitcase of money and a folder with it. That was not all, for there was a form that was filled out from Azazel as well stating how she did on fulfilling her quest.

"What was that?" Sona asked as Rias smirked.

"A storage scroll, it has a seal that allow items in different sizes from an ant up to the size of a car to be sealed and carried with ease while keeping it in stasis for a week before the seal allows food to go bad. We been playing around with and testing them, something that Setsuna and Hinata introduced us to.

"If you are interested, I will sell them to you for 609 Yen each instead of 1,218 yen that I be selling to anyone else that might be interested, please note that at the moment only you been offered this since we are close friends and all." Rias stated as she looked over the report and then sighed as Sona was in deep thought.

'With something like that, moving things around will be a lot easier I believe.' Sona thought.

"Good job Setsuna, you can go and get some rest for the rest of the day. You will get your cut tomorrow during club hours." Rias stated as Setsuna nodded her head up and down and stood up and Shunshined into a swirl of leaves.

"What type of magic are they?" Sona asked with interest while looking at the scrolls.

"Nothing that you have heard of, for it is Fuinjutsu from their world, you see in their world magic is known as Jutsu and they are either samurai or ninja if they used it." Rias stated as handed Akeno the case and file along with paper work to place on the desk.

'Sorry Sona, but I can not tell you that they are members of the forsaken race for I have to keep some secrets.' Rias thought as she looked her friend.

"I see, how do they work?" Sona asked as Rias took the scroll and a pawn that she had captured in their game.

"First you take an item or items that you want to seal and place it on the array that you see on the paper are hold it onto the item." Rias stated as she placed a pawn on it.

"Then you send some of your mana or what they call chakra into it." She stated as the pawn vanished and the array changed some.

"To retrieve the item, you just send some mana into it." Rias stated as a puff of white smoke appeared and then cleared to reveal the pawn.

"I have 6,090. I want ten of them." Sona stated as she pulled out the money for them.

"Now note that they will become useless after three thousand usage which is sealing thing for three thousand times and then unsealing them. So each usage is sealing than unsealing. This is only good for items that are not perishables, they can keep thing sealed forever even if burned. However if that happens then that items is lost forever." Rias stated as Akeno appeared holding ten scrolls.

"I understand and still want them." Sona stated as Rias smirked.

"Here is a used eleventh scroll which I will use to show you something. It only had been, used only twice now." Rias stated as she placed the ten scrolls on it and then sealed and handed it over to her.

"You can do that with scrolls that contain items as well." Rias stated as Sona looked at it wide eyed.

"When you place them on the market, you are going to make a fortune." Sona stated as Rias just sighed.

"They have to be made by hand and only Setsuna, Fuu, Hinata, and Shion can make them." Rias lied since they came up with a way to print them, but that was a clan and peerage secret as Sona nodded her head up and down understanding what she was saying.

Rias was going to keep it a secret that she could make them as well. For that was her secret and only those of her peerage knows about it.

"I think that is check mate." Rias stated as Sona moved her queen into position on the board.

"That was good game and thanks for the deal." Sona stated as Rias got up and nodded.

"No problem, but there is something else I want to talk to you about tonight okay?" Rias stated as Sona looked at her and nodded her head up and down.

 _ **-Inside of Naruto-**_

Kara smiled as Kuruma's chakra and soul was sealed into the final plate. She placed it on the gloves and then smiled. The Fist of Jubi had the souls and chakra of two people and all nine buju from Naruto's world. If the world was not destroyed, he was fated to have them anyway, but since he was not strong enough she decided to have each one show up in different stages. She even created the gear so the first two souls will act as governors and regulators of the gear.

She smiled as she placed it and made sure that it will be merged with Naruto. She also altered the system of the world wear only those that descendant from him will get the Fist of Jubi if he dies, but she does not see that happening. She than vanishes.

 _ **-In the void outside of Naruto's body-**_

"Naruto, you are given a chance to change the world that I am sending you to. I can sense that he hear me and understand." Kara stated as she looked at the boy and placed her hand on his head and spoke to his mind.

After several minutes, she smiled. She informed him about all that was going on and transplanted the needed knowledge that he would need about the world. Naruto had agreed as long as there was his Hinata and raman. She smiled at that as she snapped her fingers and made sure that the gear was sealed inside of him along with granting him access to it.

"Now child of prophecy, go and make a new future for yourself as well save the world from my enemy and those that are there." Kara stated as she vanished and a vortex appeared and sucked Naruto thru it.

 _ **-Back in Kuoh City-**_

The night sky was clear as the moon was full and shining brightly on the buildings and the streets that were under it. At that moment, Setsuna in full combat mode which meant that she was currently wearing her weapons and combat gear with all seals released under the night sky looking over the edge of the building roof.

Setsuna did not have to worry about being spotted, for this entire city was under the control of both the Gremory family and Sitri family. Besides, her targets tonight were nothing more humans since she checked them out the night before. These humans were bad humans, for the committed acts and crimes that even the law would not accept.

She thought about her mission as she kept an eye on the boy that was no older than the gage of thirteen years old that was standing by a truck. She was not sure about this boy, for he was a new factor in this matter, but he was indeed a human and nothing more. As she thought about it, she detected that someone was behind her, but she did not look for she could sense who that person was and they were not a threat to her.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" Setsuna asked as that person walked up to her left side.

Hinata was wearing the same thing that she was wearing, but her mask was the modified version of the mask that the one from Setsuna's world had. Like Setsuna's mask, her also had a breathing apparatus added to it.

She was wearing a belt that was very much like the one that Setsuna had on. Hinata was also wearing a flak jacket that was the same as Setsuna's and outfit, but on her back attached to her belt were two kodachi blades. Strapped to the lower portion of her legs were another pair of kodachi blades.

The two that were attached to her belt were her mother's with the ones that were wrapped in white leather. The one that was on top had its hilt sticking out on the right side of her as the one that was on bottom had its hilt sticking out on the left side.

The pair that was strapped to her legs were the one that the Hinata that married Naruto along with Setsuna had given her after training her how to use them.

"Like you sister, I am on a job that just happens to tie into yours." Hinata replied with a hint of a smirk under her mask in her voice as Setsuna smirked in her mind.

That was one thing that was clear. After coming to terms that both Setsuna and Sasuke was two different people in both actions and thinking, Hinata started to warm up to her more. Besides deciding to share Naruto with her, Hinata decided to adopt her as a sister since they will become sister wives.

"Okay, we will cover my mission first." Setsuna stated as she looked at the boy that was starting to pace back and forth alone side of the truck that he had driven up to this spot.

"My target is a gang known as the Street Demons. This is a group of thirty punks that has this section of the city under their control. They rape, kill, and deal drugs. They had killed cops and even wiped out the police station that was in this area. Rumors stated that they also deal with human trafficking and kidnapping, but that is after the rapped the poor females until they are completely broken.

"Currently, they are wanted for 300 counts of rape and 100 deaths. They are also wanted for racketeering as well, for they force everyone in this section to pay them monthly for protection in either cash or other means.

"Due to this, no police presence exist here in this section. The mayor is sick and tired of it, and the government would not assist, something about not having the resources. So thru a friend, he made contract with Rias.

"My mission is wipe this gang out, and gather intel. All members and perps are to be killed since this is an unauthorized operation." Setsuna stated as Hinata nodded her head up and down.

"I already have a shadow clone interrogating the head of the smuggling operation that brought the drugs into the city in a hotel room with silence seals so no one would know what is going on. I am ready to wipe this street out. All people in buildings are asleep, seals to protect them as well keep the sound of operation out from inside of the buildings are in place along with the street.

"I have shuriken release seals on both sides of the street and explosive tags laying all around. My plan was to take the leader and kill everyone else." Setsuna stated in a plain and emotionless tone since this was not a time for emotions.

"Well, that boy there is my request. Actually a second request that was made after I fulfilled the first one." Hinata stated as sounds of dirt bike engines filled the air far off.

"Really, then tell me about it." Setsuna stated as she began to wonder about the boy that looked like he had no business dealing with this gang.

"First one, his mother realized that something was not right, so she requested that I follow him and get to the bottom of it. I found out that the gang threatened to rape his mother, sister, and kill his father if he said anything about a killing that he witnessed they did outside of this section of the city." Hinata stated as she sighed, for this was a mess.

"It would seem that this was going on for months. Well, two days ago, I followed him one more time to see all the information about the gang so I could tell his mother about them, and that was when I overheard it." Hinata stated as Setsuna listened.

"They told him that if he drove the truck tonight, they would let him go, but he still had to keep his word with them to keep his mouth shut. Soon after he left, I learned that they are planning to kill him anyway tonight, so that kid down there is doing this against his will." Hinata added as Setsuna sighed as she looked at the kid that has been standing by the dark green ex-military cargo truck that he had driven there.

"I told her about it and that tonight they will act, so she made another request to me last night. She wants me to save him and I got it cleared with Buchou already and she stated that I needed to speak to you since the gang were part of your request." Hinata stated as Setsuna went straight as memories of the shadow clone came to her.

"It would seem your right, for my clone just got finished interrogating the smuggler and he stated that it was never the same person that picks up the stuff for that person would end up dead or part of the gang." Setsuna stated as the sounds of motorcycle engines filled the air.

"Pull him out now and I Henge into him. After I hear his voice and stuff, you are to take the back entrance I will us his position. Once I do a chakra flare, make sure no one escapes." Setsuna stated as Hinata nodded her head up and down as she walked over the edge of the roof.

Hinata had used chakra as she silently ran down the wall of the room heading towards the boy. Once she was there, she did a blow to the back of his back. Whatever she had done, he could not move, but he could talk. The one that attacked him walked from behind him as another one appeared out of thin air right in front of him.

"Listen, you mother sent me to assist and save you, my partner is here to eliminate the gang, so tell her you name so she can pretend to be you." Hinata stated as the boy looked at her funny as Setsuna did several hand signs.

On the last hand sign, he noticed that other one just changed into him. He was not sure what to think, but the first thing that appeared in his mind was 'O shit these two hot chicks are ninja, real ninja just like my favorite manga.' Which seem to show on his face as Hinata giggled as the look of shock on his face.

"The name is Seina Yamada." He stated while trying not to be scare of the deadly real ninja that was before him.

"Thank you, take him home while I clean out the garbage." Setsuna stated in his voice as he was shocked as Hinata touched his shoulder and the vanished.

 _ **-Far from the location where the battle will take place-**_

Both Hinata and Seina appeared right in front of a house. She had removed the pin that was in the back of his neck so he was able to moved. He looked around and noticed that he was in front of his home.

"Seina, do not worry for after tonight the gang will no longer bother you." Hinata stated as she looked at him and handed him a flyer that had a pentagram inside of a summoning cycle.

"If you have a request, just think of it and someone will come. Now, you must know that sex and murdering innocent people are not acceptable." Hinata stated a cycle appeared around as she vanished as water appeared out of nowhere and splashed onto the ground where she was at.

"Real ninja, man I wonder what she meant by request though?" He thought as he turned and walked back to the house.

 _ **-Back with Setsuna-**_

Setsuna just stood there getting ready. She knew that Hinata had returned for she could sense her chakra in the shadows of the other end of the street. Setsuna thought clearly on her plan. For this was going to be simple. At the moment, the gang of ten people on dirt bikes appeared and stopped right over the area that the tags were planted. The leader got up and walked up to 'Seina' and smirked at him.

He had black spikey hair and stood at the height of five feet tall. He had muscles on his legs and arms which was shown off by the sleeveless leather vest that he had on. He was wearing what looked like military boots and blue jean pants with a silver chain belt around his waist.

"Okay Seina, as agreed for doing this task for us, we will rape both your sister and mother while forcing your father to watch." The gang leader said as he changed at 'Seina'.

The gang members were laughing when he was just a few feet from 'Seina' that was standing there like a deer caught in headlights. But just as he was about to close line him, 'Seina' did a quick and power round house kick that connected right to the side of his face.

There was a echo as the sound of his face as the force of impact causes his head to turn in the opposite direction. As the gang members began to move, his body turns along with his head as he sailed right into the passenger door of the truck. There was a loud thud as the leader fell to the ground being knocked out cold.

"Why you…." A member was saying as 'Seina' transformed back into a fully geared Setsuna that did a hand sign.

"My mercy be on the souls of your victims, for yours is too tainted." Setsuna stated as she sent chakra right into the tags that surrounded then and under them.

Shuriken and kunai shot out of nowhere and cut thru their bodies as their screams echoed into the night air. The fuel lines, tires, and even the gas tanks of the motor bikes were cut into as fuel leaked out of them as it mixed with their blood as they fell to the ground in pain. Their cuts and injuries were burning as they continue to scream in pain.

"The souls of your victims will rest in peace as you burn in fire of damnation." Hinata stated in a dark voice as she walked thru the fuel and blood on her way to Setsuna.

"Who are you?" A gang members asked while the pain that was in her voice could be heard.

"I am Raven of Death." Setsuna stated as she got ready another handsign.

"I am the Indigo Death Angel, for we came…." Hinata stated as she stood by Setsuna.

"….to collect your souls." Setsuna stated as she flared up her chakra which triggered the explosive tags.

As they went off, the fuel that was on the ground caught on fire as the gang members scream while their bodies burned. There was a explosion from the fuel being ignited along with the tags going off.

Setsuna looked at the turn and got into it as Hinata slapped a tag onto the knocked out gang leader and carried him into the back. As she did that, Setsuna pulled out a disposable cell phone and dialed a number.

"It is done, I have the leader and will interrogate him soon. I have the truck, but the rest of the gang is dead. Send a fire truck to the location under police guard and send units to the other locations that I told you about already." Setsuna stated on the cell phone.

"Thank you, payment will be in the location agreed upon." A male voice stated on the phone as Setsuna looked and saw Hinata standing there by the driver door.

"Okay, I will come to you when I am done with interrogation. This number is no longer any good." Setsuna stated as she closed the phone and shattered it in her hands after using Chakra to enhance her strength.

"He is sealed and tied up. I will head back for my task is done and there is another one to baby sit some children tomorrow for me." Hinata stated as a teleportation seal appeared along with razor sharp leaves surrounding her as she vanished.

"Yes, time to go." Setsuna stated as she reversed summoned her, the truck, and it cargo from the scene as the sirens echoed thru the night air as the sound barrier tags vanished as well.

Out of the shadows stepped out a athletic teenager that has short, purple hair and striking red eyes. She has a mature and feminine body that was very voluptuous.

Her attire is violet in color for she is wearing a whole body jump suit in silver and violet with flower decorations along with several pieces of armor and a garb. She has a Fuma Kodachi on the side of her thighs with a pair of butterfly wings on her back. On her head was a violet bandanna which kept her hair from her eyes.

"What is it Ayane." A male voice on the phone asked.

"Ryu, it would seem that my, yours, Shattered Hand, Spider clan, as well that organization that we been hearing about are not the only ninja in the lands, for I just witnessed another group and they use a strange NIPO like that organization that attacked us." The girl looked as a glimmer of light appeared in her red eyes.

"And they are very brutal while controlling the collateral damage to a zero, I think we found our allies against the Akatsuki and Shattered Hand." Ayane stated with a smile as Hinata appeared right behind her.

"I see, can you make contact with them?" Ryu's voice asked as Ayane turned around and smiled as she looked at Hinata.

"Yea, one of them is right before me at the moment. Give a few and I will contact you back." Ayane stated as she looked at Hinata.

"I am Ayane of the Mugen Tenshin Clan, we could use your assistance." Ayane stated as Hinata nodded her head.

"Give me a number and I will let my Master know and we see what we come to terms with." Hinata stated as Ayane nodded her head.

 _ **-Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club Room-**_

Rias was sitting there at her desk. She was waiting for someone to appear.

'It is a good that thing that Sona agreed since she along with agreed that this school alone with the humans that attend here need to be protected.' Rias thought as she sigh.

"Hello Rias Gremory." Kara's voice stated as Rias looked up and then smiled.

 **-End-**

Rias Peerage

Note: (Those that have only ? are undecided while more than one means elected. Hint, each letter of name plus space between the given name and family name is replaced with a ?. try to guess.)

Rias Gremory = Mutated King worth 20 Pawns

Akeno Himejima = Mutated Queen worth 18 Pawns

Hinata Hyuga = Mutated Bishop 1 worth 10 Pawns

Shion Mirai = Mutated Bishop 2 worth 10 Pawns

Haku Momochi = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

Fuu Hiromizu = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

Yukiko Vladi = Mutated Knight 1 worth 6 Pawns

? = Mutated Knight 2 worth 6 Pawns

(Shirone) Koneko Toujou = Mutated Rook 1 worth 8 Pawns

Kuroka Toujou = Mutated Rook 2 worth 8 Pawns

Setsuna Uchiha = 4 mutated Pawns value of 8 Pawns

? = 2 Mutated Pawns and 2 Legendary Mutated Pawns worth total 20 Pawns

 _ **-Author Notes and Reviews-**_

Now, as stated at the start of the chapter, I decided to retool all chapters before this one. IF you are worrying about major story changes, do not for I decided to only work on grammar and add where all the characters that I bring have been giving a choice since someone brought up possible slavery issue to me.

At first I thought I covered this, but it would seem that I was not clear enough in the story where they were giving a choice with Kara explaining the plan with them, but I guess I did not. Well that will be only changes that I will add to the story.

Current States when this chapter was first posted was:

Reviews = 54, Followers = 132, Favorites = 125, Communities = 3, and views = 21,077

I love to see the stats of this story going off like this. I hope that my future projects will be the same as this will one will continue to grow.

 _ **-POLL-**_

It is now closed, but here is the poll results.

Final Vote total =

Choices:

1\. Is beaten by Setsuna for the extra injury that she caused on Naruto then killed by Rias. Total of 1 vote

2\. Be killed by Moka for her attempt murder of Issei. Total of 2 votes

3\. Be beaten by Issei and Setsuna only to turned by Moka after she gets on hands and knees to beg forgiveness from Issei. Total of 1 vote

4\. Be beaten by Issei but turned by Rias after she begs forgiveness. (If not chosen then a poll will take place for last position on Rias' peerage) Total of 1 Vote

5\. She survives and return latter to serve as a representative for the Fallen Angels along with Azazel. (She will be Naruto's Love) Total 32 and winner

6\. She survives and return latter to serve as a representative for the Fallen Angels along with Azazel. (She will be Issei's Love after begging for forgiveness) Total of 2 votes.

This means that Rayner will survive and latter return as a representative of the fall angels. She will also fall for Naruto.

R & Q (Note: this is all reviews that I found since the last chapter)

Reviewer: dnck

Review: I understand that this is your story and vision but why would you op rais that much she is a spoiled child now all of a sudden you have given her the keys to the universe so to speak. just because someone wants to fight a threat you go and make slaves out of all the people who are going to do the actual fighting

Response: I see where you are coming from, but you must understand something. One, Rias due to certain reasons are the only one that could resurrect the characters that I am bringing into the story. Kara, cannot act unless she has a reason to due to the laws and rules that her creator, God had placed on her before he died. She is part of the system and is not above it, so she must act. As for you last point, I thought I covered it but after checking I noticed that I did not do a good job of it, so I will be correcting it, but please note.

One Rias is being targeted by this new threat so she has no choice. Two, Kara cannot save anyone unless she has a reason, they had either die in the void or hope that they get sucked in thru a vortex and end up in a world where they could survive or accept the mission she has given them. The retooled chapters will cover this choice, thank you for pointing that out though.

Rias is not a spoiled child in this story as a matter of fact and she not OP for her enemies will also gather more strength.

 **Reviewer:** animecollecter

 **Review:** Sweet ass you brought fu in the harem pairing! You got one of the two fav naruto characters. Somehow I have the feeling that there is going to be a lot of echi comedy for naruto in dealing with the ladies. Lol. Anyways I look forward to the next chapter.

I made the first vote!

 **Response:** I am glad that you are happy about Fuu. As for the echi, well Naruto will be living under the same roof as the girls, so there should be some funny events. Vote, congrats.

 **Reviewer:** Teon

 **Review:** Give her to Moka and Issei Naruto already has a fallen in Akeno and she doesn't seem to like other fallen

 **Response:** Good point, but the vote has been cast and she will be not a devil. But trust me, her and Akeno will clash over Naruto since the vote has her going after him.

 **Reviewer:** YinYang1902

 **Review:** 5th opition

 **Response:** I hoped you casted your vote to be counted on that. As you can see, the poll is now closed.

 **Reviewer:** NinjaFang1331

 **Review:** Awesome chapter

Great additions!

 **Response:** Glad that you approve and hope you like what it to come.

 **Reviewer:** TykkiMikk

 **Review:** I Quite the update marathon going on in such a short time...and darn was hoping for Itachi being put into this as a male as a fallen angel lol because of his crows (devil and angel would never suit him)

 **Response:** You might have been right about Itachi, but as you can see the vote as been cast, so he will not be in the story at all now. As for the updates, there are time that I might be able to do it and times that I may not.

 **Reviewer:** Bob

 **Review:** Me again

Would it be possible for you to add Ryuzetsu to Naruto's harem as well as a fem kiba from the dxd light novels?

 **Response:** I have not read the light novels so I am not sure, for I am basing off the Manga that I read which left off at the excaliber part and the anime. As for fem Kiba, no sorry to say, not in this story. As for Ryuzetsu, hmm I have to look into her.

 **Reviewer:** Guest00000000000

 **Review:** I have one question who is Moka is she from Rosario-vampire or what what is her last name is she even a devil.  
but seriously chaos is taking after the masked man by making his own versing od rising red dawn, black cloaks with red clouds and straw hats with bobbles.  
what is with this saying that he/she is interfering with things thing should not happen and causing trouble at every turn even taking kara's palace has chief god of creation in this story that is not his/hers.

 **Response:** Chaos wants to destroy all creation, for he feels that if he does he will regain his body or end the suffering of his sealed soul. Kara is neutral and does not interfere, but if existence is destroyed, then she dies as well since God tied her existence to it. Yes, he borrowed what he had seen from the Naruto worlds that he had destroyed, how hmm that might be in another story or another chapter.

As for Moka, yes but Tuskune will killed during the fall of the school which you will learn in the upcoming chapter.

 **Reviewer:** Guest00000000000

 **Review:** I think Rayner should be a representive for the fallen angel but also be taught a lesson for trying to kill Issei or Hurt Naruto and get on her knees and beg for forgiveness from the group.

 **Response:** Naruto will be hurt by her in the upcoming chapter, but only due to the heat of the moment. It would seem that 31 others agree with you about her being a representative of the fallen angles as well.

 **Reviewer:** Neko

 **Review:** Bro please don't over exaggerated the cup Size of the female's characters like B or C cup and my sick to does over size breast and can give Naruto RinneSharigan dojustsus and have a mutation in to his right eye have a Golden crimsons flame like in anime black Rock shooter and make Shion a anbu level kunoichi and a bishop class like Hinata to the poll is # 5

Keep up the good work.

-neko-

 **Response:** Okay, if you are talking about the High School DXD characters, then check out the site where I get the information from. For at the bottom of the pages is the sizes that were taken from a data book. As for the other characters, well I might be guilty, but not sure. Besides, their breast is large in the series and I used what I know to base the models from. Thanks and I hope you like what it to come.

 **Reviewer:** me

 **Review:** I think you might have made things a little to over complicated with these alternate realities.

 **Response:** Really, not sure about that. I just had to come up with reason some characters are different from their norm. The multiverse theory though is not my creation for I seen DC and Marvel use it. Hell, if you go and look it up, that is how they explain the existence of several different reboots of their products and stuff. Let's not forget the game Injustice: Gods Among Us, where Lex Luther never did any illegal activity.

All I did was take data from the show Sliders and combined them with what DC and Marvel used. Trust me, for I will not bringing in new universes into this story. Also I had to give a reason why my OC Kara is allowed to interfere, since the balance was destroyed and she did not like the ideal of leaving people to die in the void, but at the sametime deal with threats that are in a world that should not be there.

 **Reviewer:** d Have a Little Feith chapter 9 . Apr 6

I personally want it to be a mix of 2 options, The first option I would want to mix is that she be a part of Rias' peerage, and the second is that she's Naruto's love. If I can't have both, the one where she becomes Naruto's lover is preferred.

 **Review:** I personally want it to be a mix of 2 options, The first option I would want to mix is that she be a part of Rias' peerage, and the second is that she's Naruto's love. If I can't have both, the one where she becomes Naruto's lover is preferred.

 **Response:** Well, as you can see the vote has passed and she will not be a devil, but she will fall for Naruto much to Akeno's dislike.

 **Reviewer:** CreedRazerReaper

 **Review:** i go for rias and akrno, and neko sisters to join naruto harem, for she survives and becomes a representative anf falls for naruto

 **Response:** We will see, but let me state this. Rias Peerage will be Naruto's Harem. You got your wish about Rayner being representative of fallen Angels.

 **Reviewer:** Icewolf799

 **Review:** I would like to see  
-Be beaten by Issei but turned by Rias after she begs forgiveness. (If not chosen then a poll will take place for last position on Rias' peerage)-  
Because I won't to see the way Akeno deals with her.

Great chapter 8 by the way, nice way to tie the Gremory and Uzumaki family's! Can't wait for next chapter!

 **Response:** Well, how see gets beaten I am not sure, but she will not be turned due to vote. As for the Gremory and Uzukami tie, I am not the first to do it, but this was my own twist to it.

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Bro. Can you add Senju von illyasviel or illya no Mokuton,Soryu Asuka no Shoton and Ryuzetsu  
to the Naruto's harems please and another chapter update please

 **Response:** I think about , I have to look at the characters. Send me a PM where you know they are at and look into and think on it. But please note that I am looking into and may or may not add them. As for Ryzetsu, you are the first to ask.

 **Reviewer:** Guest

 **Review:** Bro can you change the surname of Shion Mirai to Onihime Shion to Fuu Hiromizu to Katagiri Fuu and can you add the animal path use by pein to the harem and female version of Kimimaro as Kaguya Tohka or toka no Shikotsumyaku to the harem

 **Response:** Name change, no for I had reason doing what I did. But I do have a future project where I might do those names. As for female Kimimaro, I think on it.

 **Reviewer:** Guest

 **Review:** Can you added this to you're story. From some Strategy Reason Rias managed to regain 4 new Mutated Paladin and Mutated Dragon class Evil Pieces after he's Resurrect Naruto and add this to the harem Senju von illya no Mukuton, Soryu Asuka no Shoton, Kaguya Tohka no Shikotsumyaku, Ryuzetsu and Nyotengu and please updates

 **Response:** Good points on the strategy view, but you have to recall. The unbounded version of the peerage pieces that Rias and the four satans have create pieces based on the amount of power the king have. The bounded versions have a cap. I think about the new members of the peerage, but there is a cap on how much loving Naruto gets. As for Nyotengu, how in the hell did you know that I am adding DOA/Ninja Gaiden into the story?


	11. Facts, and Clash of the Uchihas

**Chapter Seven**

 **-Facts, and Clash of the Uchihas-**

Rias looked up and saw that the woman Kara was standing right in front of her desk. She was there filling out paper work as her peerage had already turned in for the night.

"Kara-sama, why do I have the honor of being granted your presence?" Rias asked knowing that she would not be here for idle chit chat.

"Too inform you about several things. One, I was the one that made arrangements for your evil pieces to be the way there, I had too for the other system or a restricted system would not allow you to gain the members that I foresaw you getting due to my interference." Kara stated as Rias looked at her and then nodded her head.

"Nice strategy planning, I hope I can be that good." Rias replied as she looked at Kara with a level of respect, awe, and understanding.

"Now, your enemy, the one that is targeting you will remain in the shadows for some time while trying to destroy you without directly interfering with you. Also place some security seals on this room." Kara stated as she sat down on the couch that was in the Occult Research Room and crossed her legs.

"I talk to Hinata and Setsuna about the seals, thank you for that suggest. But you stated something about an enemy targeting me?" Rias asked as Kara nodded her head up and down.

"The fallen Angels wearing black cloaks with red clouds belong to an organization known as the Akatsuki. It was something existed in the past of this world and present in Naruto's world, Ask Setsuna, she can grant you more details." Kara stated as she looked at Rias.

"The version that is after you though wants to destroy this world, and you are the force of change which is why they are targeting you. Issei was meant to be this world's fate cutter, but due to outside influence and the existence of beings from Naruto and Hinata's world siding against you, you were targeted." Kara stated as she looked at her.

"Issei would not be able to beat them and this world would die." Kara added as Rias thought on that for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Your neutral from my understanding, even though you are the second must powerful being in existence, you cannot act on anything without reason even though by God's decree you are the Goddess of all Dragons. I heard that if something from another world unbalances the balance between good and evil, then you can act and will rebalance since you are never evil or good." Rias stated as Kara nodded her head up and down.

"By the law of God, I cannot assist too much. Lucky for the outside interference, I can give you the tools that you need as well the assistance. You though have to cut your own path with what I have given you. Naruto is the last thing I will give you and then by Law that God placed on me, I have to back away and no longer interfere since I have rebalance the balance after the outside influence came in." Kara stated as Rias listened to each and every world that was said.

"I see and thank you for all the assistance that you have given me so far." Rias stated as she understood what was being said.

"Well, I have to go and this will be last time you see me. Any more assistance after Naruto or between now and then will upset the balance that I am trying to restore. Do not think that you are special due to my interference or let it get to your head. I could have chosen another one, but you were the only one that I feel could not get a big head with all I have done beside Sona, but I figure you would do since you were the target first. Now before I go, I want you to think before you act for each action you take will have either good or bad results." Kara stated as she vanished into thin air.

"Strange, but at least I know what is going on now." Rias stated as she looked at the spot where Kara was standing.

"Well, I guess I could make an appointment with those Ninja." She thought as she looked at a piece of paper with a phone number.

"They have information I need from what Hinata overheard. I will call them from a payphone just in case it is a trap." Rias stated as she folded it up and continued with her paperwork.

 _ **-Occult Research Room, next day-**_

Rias was sitting right at her desk thinking. Issei was due to have a date with that fallen Angel Rayner tomorrow. She wanted him, but Kara's suggestion the other day about Naruto and not having the right pieces rang in her mind. She smirked, for Kara left enough hints that this Naruto will be a better fit for her peerage. She smirked for the Otaku side of her was just jumping in joy over the fact that she had ninjas from another time or world in her peerage and she would meet two others from her own would.

It was at that moment the door that lead into the Occult Club room opened. She looked up to see Akeno was finishing fixing tea and snacks for her and everyone else.

"Here is your tea." Akeno stated as she Rias broke out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Thank you Akeno." Rias replied as the door opened to show Hinata, Shion, Haku, Fuu, Yukiko, Koneko, Kuroka, and Setsuna entering into the club room and finding a place to set.

"Ara, Ara, Ara, it would seem that the rest of the club is here. Good thing I was expected it," Akeno stated as she returned to the tray that she had set up and began to fix more cups of tea.

"Setsuna and Hinata, the clients were pleased with your service. I deposited your payments into the accounts." Rias stated with a smile as both girls nodded their heads as Akeno handed them cups of tea.

"Now, in a few moments, a friend of mine is appearing with her peerage. She is a Devil, but before that she was a Vampire." Rias stated as everyone looked at her.

"There was a human that somehow entering into a school for monsters. He remained just because of her and a few others." Rias stated.

"That is sweet, for being human in a dangerous place just to be there for her even though she is a vampire is a good thing." Setsuna stated as Hinata nodded her head up and down.

"Yea, but he nearly died several times, so she had to inject her blood into him changing him so he soon and slowly was no longer a human." Rias stated as Shion thought about everything she had learned and looked at her.

"How did she get turned, from what I read, I had an understanding vampires are full of pride and would never take orders from anyone that was not a vampire?" Shion asked as Rias nodded her head.

"Well, from what I gathered, the boy Tuskune was becoming a ghoul instead of a vampire. The Devil that turned her granted her wish and saved the boy, but her king along with the entire school and the said boy was killed by a group known as Shattered Hand last year which was a brutal battle." Rias stated as everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Setsuna, when it comes to the group, I want you to remain composed and do not act of rage since brother had learned that it is being led by Danzo from either your world or one like it." Rias stated as Setsuna sighed and looked.

"Thanks for telling that, I promise to keep my cool. However the issue I am having is over the fact that someone has formed the Akatsuki here, for that group was part of the reason why my Naruto died." Setsuna stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"I have a meeting with another group that seems to have cross paths with them. It would seem that there are two ninja clans in this world that has been fighting threats to this world and noted that existence of Shattered Hand and Akatsuki since they were either at some of the battles or found evidence of dealing with the threats." Rias stated as she recalled the call that she made last night.

"Now let's get back to talking about my friend Moka. Since she was very strong and the gain enough points in the battle against the Shattered Hand, she was promoted to high class devil. She turned her friends who also survived the battle as members of her peerage. She had not attended any school to grieve with her friends for the loss of their love and fellow students." Rias stated as she sensed magic in the air and smiled.

It was at that moment that a magic circle formed off to the left side of the room. Rias smiled as she looked at the design, for she knew who this was.

As several female figures began to appear in the circle, the light slowly began to fade. In the matter of several seconds, Rias could see that the one that was standing before the others was none other the one that she had befriended last year. She was none other than Moka Akashiya, one of many heirs of the great vampire family.

Her body build in the rear and breast area was the same as Rias. She even seem to stand at the same height. She had long silver hair that seem to reach to the center of her back, but there were pink color at the tips. She was wearing the same school uniform that Rias was wearing since she and her peerage was going to be attending the school if agreement were meet. Rias looked at one of her friends and rivals into her red catlike pupils as Moka smiled while showing her fangs.

"Long time no see Rias." Moka stated as she looked around the room.

"Nice office by the way." Moka added as she took notice of the room.

"This is the club room that I use to hide our activities Moka, but yes indeed it has been a while." Rias replied as she looked at her friend and then looked at the women that stood behind her.

"I see that you peerage had increased some since the last time I seen you." Rias stated as Moka looked sad and then nodded.

"The Shattered Hand attacked my family and several others gaining DNA samples and to wipe out those in the world. Those that are in my peerage of my family are what is left of my family since I was the only one that could resurrect them. Father and our mother thought was disintegrated so there was nothing that I can due to resurrect them." Moka stated with a sad face as Rias got up and walked hugged her friend.

"I did not know and sorry about your lost." Rias stated as Moka returned the hug since the personality of her outer merged with her inner which made her less cold and more emotional.

"It is okay." Moka stated they released their hug.

"I had a visit from the one called Kara, she gave me the info on Issei as well let me look into his life currently and what it was suppose to be." Moka stated as she looked at her friend with a slight blush and then turned to the others that came with her.

"Now, I agree to it but only if he trains along side this Naruto that is too come. Now let me introduce you to my peerage." Moka stated as everyone turned to the girls that came with her.

"This is my Queen, a high class witch by the name of Ruby Tojo." Moka stated as one of the other four that appeared with her stepped forward.

Ruby had the same body build as Moka did, but she stood at least several inches taller than both Ruby and Rias. She had long dark brown hair that is put up in a variety of ways depending on the situation. However, she mostly keeps two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has what appears to be pink eyes, varying from manga to anime.

She was wearing a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes. She looked like she was around the age of 21 years old. She had pink eyes as she looked at Rais. The woman bowed as Rias recalled the name as one that will become a new history teacher to the school. She was wearing black lipstick and eye lash that added to her gothic look.

"Nice to meet you Gremory-sama." Ruby stated as Rias bowed in return.

"Nice to meet you as well Tojo-sama, but just call me Rias for I am not that formal." Rias replied as Ruby smiled.

"Okay Rias, when we are not in class call me Ruby." Ruby replied as Rias nodded.

"She was not a student at the school, but she assisted the headmaster. Tuskune was the one that changed her view on the world, after when we first met she wanted to destroy all humans." Moka stated as Ruby looked down to the ground recalling the whole event.

"But, since then she proved to be a great asset and friend as well opponent for Tuskune's love." Moka added as Ruby smiled as she looked up.

"Now, this is my Bishop Kurumu Kurono, a Succubus that took my mutated Bishop piece." Moka stated as another one walked forward as Ruby sat down next to Moka.

Kurumu Kurono had light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts which she takes great pride in. She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes.

She than transformed into her succubus form, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long fingernails and claws. She than bowed as she reverted back into her normal human looking form.

"Nice to meet you Rias, you can call me Kurumu for all my friends do." Kurumu stated as she bowed to Rias which Rias returned.

"Like wise." Rias stated as Kurumu walked and sat down next to Ruby.

"This is Yukair Sendo, my other Bishop. She is another witch, but she is in training under Ruby and enough IQ to attend her with us if agreement is meet." Moka stated as a young girl at the age of 12 walked forward.

Yukari was the shortest in the group. She has short black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. She had what looked like a magic wand in her right hand.

"Nice to meet you Rias, you can just call me Yukari like everyone else does since I have a feeling that we will become good friends." Yukari stated as she bowed which Rias returned.

"Like wise, I have a rook that might become good friends with you." Rias stated as she thought of Koneko as Yukari sat down beside Moka and fought the urge to be perverted and attempt to feel her up.

"Now this is my one and only Dragon Koko Shuzen. She is my little half sister." Moka stated as a red haired female walked up.

"Yukari made something called Gro-Gro drops and changed her form so she could close to us in age to match the rest of us before I turned her. Before you asked, no for one of the ingredient for it was wiped out by Shattered Hand during the invasion of my home and she have no more." Moka stated as Rias looked at the female that walked up.

She had green eyes and flaming red hair that is tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. She was wearing their old school uniform, but with a few changes.

She was wearing a white shirt and a red sailor girl top with buttons. She had a tie that was split in two also. She was also wearing a short yellow-green skirt and had on long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She was also wearing brown prom heels with bows as Rias also noted a little bracelet on her left arm.s with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm. Her physique was the same as Moka's.

"So you are the Devil that Moka-chan talked about, it is an honor to meet you. Just call me Koko." She stated and bowed as Rias bowed right back.

"I told her that I adopted you as my sibling." Moka stated with mirth on her face as Rias looked at her and then smiled.

"Well, my family did state the community that anyone touches you after your kinds death that we would treat it as if they attacked a member of our family." Rias stated with mirth as all the females in Moka's peerage looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"We talk about it latter. Now this is Paladin Mizore Shirayuki, She is a Yuki-Onna or snow woman." Moka stated as the last female walked up with a lollipop in her mouth and bowed.

Mizore has light purple hair which was long and reached to the center of her back. She also had blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. She was wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She was also wearing a long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt.

At that moment, after Rias returned her bow, Mizore became wrapped in ice as the temperature of the room dropped several degrees. Her hands had become wrapped in ice, becoming ice claws as well her hair. She then undid the transformation.

"My friends call me Mizore and I hope we can become friends." Mizore stated as Rias smiled.

"I believe we can for my brother's queen might be interested in meeting you since she uses Ice as well." Rias stated as Mizore looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I would like to meet her since thanks to the Shattered Hand I am the last of my kind." Mizore stated as Rias nodded her head.

"As they attacked my home, they also attacked Mizore's people as well Kurumu's. They are the last of their clan, but for Mizore her home housed all of her people so they were wiped out." Moka stated with a sad voice as Rias hugged Mizore.

"Sorry about that, but after we are done talking I have some news that you might be interested in then." Rias stated as Moka looked at her and then nodded.

"This my other half but one of my older sister Akua Shuzen, she is my other Paladin." Moka stated as Rias looked at the woman that walked up and bowed.

The tall woman had pale skin and red eyes with a slit. She had blackish blue hair that reached to her shoulders. She was wearing a traditional Chinese cheonegsam that was black in color and had on a pair knee high combat boots. She had small breast.

"Just call me Akua, I thank you for taking care of my wife." Akua stated in a monotone voice as everyone looked at her funny until Moka hits her on top of her head.

"How many times I tell you that Moka is mine!" Yukari yells out until Moka did the same to her that she did Akua.

"Ara, Ara, it would seem that you have two very devoted members of her peerage." Akeno stated as Moka sighed and then smiled.

"Long story, I will you tell about it later. You are right though, I do have two devoted members of my peerage." Moka stated with a smile on her face as both Akua and Yukari rubbed their heads.

"Now this my Rook San Otonashi, she is the last Siren due to the Shatter Hand." Moka stated in sadness as Rias noted a young looking girl walking up to her.

San has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest. She small build and slender looking like Yukari, but Rias could see in her eyes that she was older, if she had to guess she would say around 21 years old.

'It is okay Moka, I have a feeling that they will get their's for the deaths of my people as well Marin's soon.' San's note pad stated in words as Rias looked at her with interest.

'My voice is my power and this pad serves as my limiter. I guess the cover is that I am mute. However glad to meet you Rias, for I have heard from Moka how you were there for her when the school fell.' San's pad stated as Rias nodded her head.

'Just call me San.' San's pad stated as Rias smiled and bowed in return.

"She is right, but we will talk about that latter." Rias stated as Moka nodded her head.

"This is my final peerage member and other Rook my older half sister Kahlua Shuzen." Moka stated as Kahlua hugged her and then looked at Rias.

Rias noted that she was around the same age as San if not a year or two older. She had long blond hair that was held back by a tiara and had a few bangs framing her forehead. She had the same eyes as Akua and was tanned in skin color. She was wearing a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots. She had not much smaller but smaller breast and rear as Moka did.

"Just call me Kahlua." She stated with a smile as Rias nodded her head and then motioned for them all to set among her own peerage.

"First, Sona told me that we will be acting as Enforcers of the school rules, for we will be keeping the students in line as well protecting it." Moka stated as Rias nodded her head.

"There is a storm coming, someone is trying their best to destroy the peace that is among the factions and this city is the center of it." Rias stated in a serious tone.

"That is not all, for I have reason to believe due to information my brother found that the Shattered Hand is part of this unrest. I learned from Kara that I am being targeted as well, so Sona needs assistance in protecting this school while I deal with this threat along with my other duties." Rias stated as she sat down and folded her fingers.

"This city is Gremory territory and as heir I control it. I allow Sona to control the area in days as I took the nights. But with all the things that has been going, I decided that we both need some back up, which is where you and your peerage come in." Rias stated as she looked at Moka.

"I know you wanted to attend this school to be with us, but that is a personal matter. You will take the normal request during the nights while I deal certain request in both day and night due to the way my peerage is set up. However, if I came across anything relating to Shattered Hand, I will pass it on to you and ask if you want to take part." Rias stated in a businesslike manner as Moka nodded her head.

"Equal share of the city, I like that." Moka replied with a smile.

"Do you still have your pawns?" Rias asked as Moka nodded her head up and down.

"Have not found anyone worthy." Moka stated as Rias thought for a second.

'She stated to allow her have him for she has someone else in store for me.' Rias stated as she took out the file on Issei and handed it to her.

"Not sure of the sacred gear, but my bishop and pawn thinks he has talent if trained. I will ask them to train him, but you are to resurrect him. Due to the gear, he will take all eight." Rias stated as Moka looked at the file.

"This is the one that Kara was telling me about. Besides being a pervert, it would seem so. Interesting information you have on him as well notes from your peerage members." Moka stated.

"I was going for him, but with the way things are and my current peerage I cannot for Naruto will take what is left from what Kara saying. However, Issei will die tomorrow and you need to decide if you save him or not." Rias stated as Moka nodded her head as she read the file and recall what Kara showed her.

"I see, the Fallen Angel will kill him on their date this Saturday which is tomorrow." Moka stated as she looked at the file.

"His gear is a Boosted Gear which is also known as the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet." Kara stated as she appeared out of thin air right beside Rias as everyone one looked at her.

"So you are involved in this mess, then I have to say we are in for I heard from father that when you are involved in matters, things tend to get fun." Moka stated as her eyes gleamed.

"This time I am repairing damage that is done by Akatsuki and Shattered Hand. They acted again and killed what was left of the witches, sorry Ruby and Yukaria for you two are the last of your race." Kara stated as Rias looked at her.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Rias asked as Kara nodded her head up and down.

"Yea, your pawn will appear there as well, you might want to bring both Setsuna and Hinata with you though, for they will be interested in him but will send assassins to make sure Issei is dead." Kara stated as she vanished.

"Interesting. Ruby, tomorrow morning you have a meeting with Rias' father. I will have our transfer forms ready. Rias, ask them to train him since they had an ideal of his potential." Moka stated as she got up and stretched.

"Akeno, take them to the shrine for they will be staying with us further notice." Rias stated as Moka nodded her head up and down.

"Okay, we will head there. We will walk though." Moka stated as they walked to the door.

"I be there in a few, there is another appointment I have." Rias stated as they walked out and Rias opened the window.

In the matter of seconds, an ninja wearing an outfit that had a sleek design that was similar to that of the modern special ops agent, while the tabi boots, ninja head piece, mask, scarf and shin/forearm guards are reminiscent of the ancient ninja warrior.

Physically, this young man was in his early 20s, standing at 5'10" and weighing in at 172 lbs. He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. As a ninja, most of his costumes and attire conceal his face, revealing only his eyes, one of his most distinctive features. His eyes feature vibrant green colouration with a slight golden hue. This golden hue feature is more prominent accompanied with his wardrobe composed of mostly dark colors, something that points out even more of his peculiar eyes and gives him an intimidating appearance.

Underneath the ninja mask and hood reveals a youthful face, and brown hair held in a ponytail, a completely opposite appearance to what many would expect, given his deadly skills and calculative, savage brutality in battle.

He was standing by the window on the ledge of the old of the old school house. He remained outside. She knew that he was there from the start of the meeting that she had with Moka, but she did not care. He was not a threat, but a future ally as well.

"Normally I would not meet like this since we started our new ways of operation, but due to who you are I made an exception for you Ryu Hayabusa." Rias stated as the man nodded his head.

"I heard, so it would seem that you will pass any information on Fiends and Spider Clan that you come across and my and Mugen Tenshin Clan will pass on information on Shattered Hand and Akatsuki that we come across." Ryu stated as Rias nodded her heard up down as Ryu hands her a folder.

"They have been interfering with my plans, I heard that they are working with the Spider Clan, and with human organized crime organizations as well with war desiring Devils and Fallen Angels." Rias stated as Ryu nodded his head up and down.

"So it would seem that we both need to contact to be sure that we are not stepping anyone's toes then." Ryu stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"My brother told me to give you this." Rias stated as she pulled out a folder and handed it to him.

"So he grants me this info and wants to meet than." Ryu stated as he looked over the information.

"Yes, him and the other three Satans for they are very interesting to meet you and the Mugen Tenshin Clan in order to make sure that all we do not piss off each other." Rias stated as Ryu nodded his head.

"That would be wise." Ryu stated as Rias nodded and handed him several fliers that had her symbol on them.

"Think of a wish and one of us will appear. This is so if you come across anything that might not be your normal Fiend or Spider Clan activity, you can get use to look into it. The Four Satans had determined that I will act with your clan and the Mugen Tenshin since my peerage is the closest to be ninja like you all." Rias stated as Ryu nodded his head.

"The Mugen Tenshin Clan wants to send one of their own to work with you. Your Hinata meet her for her name is Ayane, half sister of the current head of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and his sister as well cousin." Ryu stated as Rias raised an eyebrow to that.

"If that is so, then it is fine but with restricted access. Is it okay if she assist in my peerage's activities?" Rias asked as Ryu nodded her head up and down.

"Yes, and if she is injuried to the point that she might die, she can be resurrected for her clan does not like her and would not mind getting rid of her. Her half brother and sister though would be upset if she dies." Ryu stated as she handed her a folder.

"Thru you, she can gain new purpose and life while staying close to Hayate and Kasumi." Ryu stated as she vanished.

"Interesting." Rias stated as she looked at the folder that had information on Ayane.

-Friday-

Issei walked the gate of the school and looked around and saw Hinata standing to the side. He smiled as he walked towards her and bowed. Yesterday, he asked her as a friend on some advice on how to act right on a date, which she did. What he did not know was that she knew how it would end, or might end but under orders by Rias she pretended to not know.

"Thank you for your assistance Hinata-sama. I hope I do not mess it up." Issei stated as Hinata smirked.

"Regardless how it ends up, just remember that women do not like to treated as items. I knew that deep down under your perversion you see women more than that." Hinata stated with a smile on her face.

"That is true, how did you know?" Issei asked as Hinata smiled.

"My husband had a master that was like you, but a bigger pervert. He passed some of her perversion down to my husband, but he kept it contained. One thing after his death though that my husband told me about, his godfather/master taught him how to treat women right." Hinata stated with a smile.

"Who knew that perversion was just a cover." Hinata added with a smile on her face.

"I see, your right. So your husband is a martial artist?" Issei asked as Hinata smirked.

'No, they are weak compared to soldiers and ninja.' Hinata thought but took a deep breath.

"Yes, but you would not know of him as well me and Setsuna. Issei, sometime in the future, come and see me and Setsuna, we might train you so can defend your future harem." Hinata stated as she walked off leaving Issei standing there with his mouth open.

 _ **-Occult Research Club room-**_

At the moment Hinata arrived, she walked over and stood behind Rias along side the other members of her peerage. To their left was Moka and her peerage and to their right was Sona and her peerage. Things were already starting to change around the school with Moka's existence in it.

Moka had introduced her peerage to Sona's earlier this morning before school started. Moka and they were wearing school uniforms and had bands that started that they were members of the school's Disciplinary Committee. The school was shocked that such thing was needed, but after thinking about the pervert trio, they figure that it was about time.

Already, one of the pervert trio was dealt with after being caught in the girls locker room. It was a sight to behold.

-Flashback-

Moka was undressing out of her P.E. uniforms in the girls' locker room. She was the last one due to the fact that she was talking to the P.E. instructor about her fitness test. Right when she got down to her under ware, she noticed the sound of heavy breathing coming from one of the lockers. It was faint, but her vampire hearing allowed her to hear it.

'What in the Hell!' Moka thought as she reached the locker and pulled the door open to find Matsuda sitting in the locker with his camera phone.

"What do you think you are doing?" Moka asked as she snatched the phone from him and took the memory card out of it after seeing pictures of her on it.

"Admiring the view?" Matsuda stated.

'Dam you two, you had to get girlfriends.' Matsuda thought as he thought about his friends Issei and Motohama.

"I see." Moka stated as she pulled him by the shirt and pulled him out of the locker and sat him down on the floor lined up with the door.

"Your lucky that the Disciplinary Committee does not start till Monday." Moka stated while keeping her rage in check.

"Thank you." Matsuda stated as he took a deep breath.

"NO YOUR PLACE!" Moka stated as he kicked him so hard, that he was sent flying thru door and right into the hall.

"hump." Moka stated as she walked and closed the door which did not brake since it opened from the inside.

'I have to educate Issei since he was part of the trio.' Moka thought as she looked at the door closing.

At that moment, a crowd of females that saw it happened. They glared at the body and sighed, for he was out cold. The wall behind him was cracked. At that moment, Ruby walked onto the scene and shook her head.

-Flashback End-

"I heard that you already had to deal with one of the perverted Trio." Sona stated as she took a sip of tea that Akeno handed her.

"Yes, but I was expected all three for I heard that they did together at all times." Moka stated as Hinata smiled.

"Issei been preparing for his date tomorrow and decided to attempt to be more less perverted so he could build a harem, Motohama got a girlfriend now and she keeps him in check and is a pervert as well, but keeps him from offending us." Hinata stated as Moka looked at her and then smirked.

 _ **-Night, inside of Issei's room-**_

Sitting on the bed in the room was non other than Issei Hyoudou. He was thinking about everything that he was told by Hinata as well the event that had taken place earlier today. He was not sure, but something did not sit right with him at the moment, for he had a feeling that tomorrow would be start of something new in his life.

"That Moka has a mean kick from what I heard, it was a good thing that I decided to start to change myself. Hinata stated that if I change a few things, I might have a chance to gain my dream." Issei stated to himself as he laid there on his bed thinking about everything.

"That is it, Monday I will contact Hinata and Setsuna and ask them to train me. Before my date tomorrow, I will trash all my porn or pack it up to give to one of the guys. It is time I clean up my act." Issei stated as he closed his eyes after coming to decision to change his life.

After several hours as the house became quite due to the fact that everyone is in bed. A flash of red light appear in the room . This was none other than Kara as she looked at Issei and smiled.

'So, the Red Dragon Emperor decides to change his ways but want to keep his dream.' Kara thought as she smiled and looked at him.

'It is a good thing I decided to alter my plan after talking to Kurama, for it now seems that someone new will threaten things, but this boy just became a solution to that problem. That is good.' Kara thought as she snapped her finger and he glowed with a red light.

'Due to you soon to be actions and decisions, I grant you this gift. Use it well' Kara thought as the glow died down.

'Rest, for tomorrow is a big day for both you and Naruto. Sorry that your fate is not the same as it was before Chaos' interaction, but at least your dream will still come true.' Kara stated as he thought about another boy named Tsukune Aono.

'You will do well to replace him, for you are just as kind but with more back bone.' Kara thought as she smiled and vanished.

 _ **-Saturday, Kuoh city part-**_

"I had a great time Issei."Yuuma stated with a smirk on her face as she walked to the water fountain.

"I am glad." Issei stated that he was happy that not once he acted like the pervert that he was.

"To make this day great, there is one thing I like you to do for me, will you grant me this wish?" Yuuma asked sweetly with a hint of seduction in her voice while holding her hands behind her back.

"Sure, anything for you." Issei stated with a smile.

"Can you die for me?" Yuuma stated with a evil smirk on her face.

"Huh, what did you ask?" Issei asked as he looked at her with a look of shock on her face as Yuuma's cloths changed.

She was now wearing what consisting of black, strap-like leather like objects that is around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. On her back was a pair of Raven wings.

"You could have lasted a longer if we fucked, but you had to become a gentleman." Yuuma stated with a smirk on her face.

"If it was not for that sacred gear that you have which made you my target, I might have taken you as a pet." She stated as a spear of light formed in her hands.

At that moment a black hole appeared in the sky for a few seconds as something came out of it. This item was none other the barely alive Naruto Uzumaki. He falls to the ground which just happened to be between her and Issei. As she was about to toss the spear, Naruto's body falls right into her view.

This pisses her off, so while in the air she does a high speed round house kick. Right on impact there was a loud boom that filled in the air. Naruto was sent directly into the fountain with a large crash. There was large cloud of dust filled the air.

During this, Setsuna who was already in combat gear was looking at the whole scene. She saw what was going on and did not like it at all, but her orders was to wait. Well she was going to follow orders until she saw the bitch kick Naruto's body into the fountain.

'That fucking bitch dared to kick Naruto-Kun' Setsuna growled in anger as she vanished from her hiding spot as the light spear cut through the air and ended up into the stomach of Issei.

Issei just stood there as it went thru his gut. Blood ran out of the hole that was now in his chest as he fell to the ground. It was over, he was now dead. She laughed as she took off flying, but right then and there, wire wrapped around her and she was pulled down to the ground. She was slammed into the ground hard with enough force to crack the cement side walk.

"I have plans for you." Setsuna stated as she glared at the tied up Fallen Angel.

At that moment, Moka appeared in a magic circle and looked at the boy. She took out her eight pawns.

Moka kneels down and sticks her finger into the blood and licks it. The flavor drove her body wild as she began to think that she tasted it o nce before but it was stronger than the blood of the last person who was Tuskune. She began the ritual as Rias and Hinata walked onto the scene.

Hinata ran up to the destroyed water fountain where Naruto laid as Setsuna appeared there as well. Hinata ran a quick medical scan on him and then looked up to Setsuna.

"He is dying and there not much time due to damage of his body. The fox is gone, but there is a lot more chakra in his body then every before." Hinata stated as Setsuna nodded her head and looked at Rias.

"Rias-sama, this is Naruto, our love. Help him." Setsuna stated in a firm voice as Rias nodded her head.

At that moment, shuriken flew out of nowhere and cut the ninja wire that secured Yuuma. That was not all, for others rained down on everyone else. Hinata at once stepped up and got into a stance.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Hinata exclaimed as she spin a dome of chakra that blocked the shuriken rain and protected both Rias, Moka, Naruto, and Issei as Setsuna evaded each and every one of them.

"I see, that is you Hinata, Good I get to kill another important person of the dobe before killing him." A voice stated as someone walked out of the tree line.

Setsuna looked at the person that was walking to them. She could tell who this person was, for she could sense that he was very much like her, too much like her except for the fact that it was a male.

This person stood at the five feet and five inches tall. He looked like he weighed around 115 pounds. He was wearing, a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

"Hello Sasuke, what are you doing here, got sick and tired of being Orochimaru's bitch!" Hinata spat out with venom in her voice.

"No, he sent me to assist her." Sasuke stated as Yuuma looked at him.

"Go, report and inform your leader that the Akatsuki will be assisting you all in three months." Sasuke stated as she nodded and flew off.

"So you are the one that needs to be castrated." Setsuna growled as she looked at Sasuke with anger.

 **-End-**

Rias Peerage

Note: (Those that have only ? are undecided while more than one means elected. Hint, each letter of name plus space between the given name and family name is replaced with a ?. try to guess.)

Rias Gremory = Mutated King worth 20 Pawns

Akeno Himejima = Mutated Queen worth 18 Pawns

Hinata Hyuga = Mutated Bishop 1 worth 10 Pawns

Shion Mirai = Mutated Bishop 2 worth 10 Pawns

Haku Momochi = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

Fuu Hiromizu = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

Yukiko Vladi = Mutated Knight 1 worth 6 Pawns

? = Mutated Knight 2 worth 6 Pawns

(Shirone) Koneko Toujou = Mutated Rook 1 worth 8 Pawns

Kuroka Toujou = Mutated Rook 2 worth 8 Pawns

Setsuna Uchiha = 4 mutated Pawns value of 8 Pawns

Naruto Uzumaki = 2 Mutated Pawns and 2 Legendary Mutated Pawns worth total 20 Pawns

Moka's Peerage

Note: (Those that have only ? are undecided while more than one means elected. Hint, each letter of name plus space between the given name and family name is replaced with a ?. try to guess.)

Moka Akashiya = King (N.V. 10 Pawns)

Ruby Tojo = Queen (N.V. 9 Pawns)

Kuruma Kurono = Bishop 1 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 pawns)

Yukari Sendo = Bishop 2 (N.V. 5 Pawns)

Koko Shuzen = Dragon 1 and 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns each) = (total worth 8 Pawns)

Mizore Shirayuki = Paladin 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

Aqua Shuzen = Paladin 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

? = Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns)

? = Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns)

San Otonashi = Rook 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

Kahlua Shuzen = Rook 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

Issei Hyoudou = Pawns 1-8 (Normal)

 _ **-Author Notes and Reviews-**_

Okay, there we go and shit is about to hit the fan in the next chapter. Setsuna and Sasuke clashes and it would seem that the Akatsuki is going to assist the rouge Fallen Angels. The question is, what is next?

Ayane's personality is going to be a little OC and dark. The Question is going to be who will her love and But there will be a poll on her along with Asia and Ayane.

Current States when this chapter was first posted was:

Reviews = 63, Followers = 147, Favorites = 146, Communities = 3, and views = 25,940

 **Reviewer:** TykkiMikk

 **Review:** Sweetness were now getting the ball rolling past where you previously stopped at. Now if i can just stop nitpicking at every little thing of this story such as Rias and the devil's using chakra for some reason (that i may have missed or forgotten from waiting for the next chapter) except for Koneko and Kuroka since they are cat people first devil second and can use senjustu.

Is it just me or are you speeding through this a bit? it seemd like at times when there should have been susipicious activity like between Hinata and ayane they speed through their convosation is there a reason to that?

 **Response:** Okay first, I decided that seals can channel chakra and mana since they are they use the spirit portion of a person. Devils cannot use Chakra, but since Chakra is a manisfistation of stamina and energy channeled together and I decided that mana is 100 percent soul or spirit, than seals and runes can be used by both chakra and mana users. Mana is for Devils, Dragons, Fallen Angels and Angels. Yokai is for other creatures like vampires and monsters. Chakra was Forsaken and the cat people that Koneko and Kuroka is part of. You did not miss anything.

As for the meeting between Ayane and Hinata, well lets say that Hinata sensed no ill intent against her and over heard what was stated to Ayane due to better hearing. She knew that Ayane needed set up a meet and decided to talk instead of fighting.

Ayane, she did not want to start anything against someone that might be a possible ally against new threats that her clan and the dragon clan have come across. I also left the discussion as something for you readers to think about, I might cover it latter as a flash back.

 **Reviewer:** animecollecter

 **Review:** You surprised me yet again my friend. You just added ninja Gaiden into the story. I'm also surprised that the akatsuki have there appearance. Either way i look forward to the next chapter.

 **Response:** I am happy that I surprised you. As for Akatsuki, well I thought I mix things up some and give an more of a central threat for Rias and her peerage that contains Naruto to fight. As for Ninja Gaiden, you can not have Ninja Gaiden and not have DOA threats as well.

 **Reviewer:** Guest

 **Review:** Excellent job

 **Response:** Well thank you.

 **Reviewer:** NinjaFang1331

 **Review:** Excellent chapter

 **Response:** Glade you like it.

 **Reviewer:** Arsao Tome

 **Review:** When is Naruto coming, if he is?

 **Response:** He is here now.

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Senju von illya is illyasviel von Einzbern from fate/stay nigt UBW and have long silver violet and Great x3 Grand daughter of Senju Tobirama and lover of Naruto for Soryu Asuka is The Red devil Asuka Langley Soryu from Evengelion and Nyotengu is ano eto tamatama dake. Nice chapter and please keep updating you're story.

\- neko -

 **Response:** I think, but as for grand daughter of Senju Tobirama, that is someone elses OC I believe. I have to read that story and then talk to the author that made it before I do anything.

 **Reviewer:** edo123698745

 **Review:** Faster update please?

Good story so far

 **Response:** Is this fast enough? I am glad that you like the story.


	12. Confrontation

_**Note:**_ _After much thinking, I will not be using any other Original Characters from other stories, so do not ask. For those that think I made things too complicated with the multiverse usage, note that I will not be involving other worlds into this story. Just DOA5/Ninja Gaiden (PS3 versions), The two alternate Naruto worlds, and finally the three versions of High School DXD worlds that I am currently using. Also note the following things._

 _ **Chakra**_ _= The mixture of CHI and spirit/soul energy. Very deadly to use, if someone uses it up, they die. Once can train to increase their pools, but in order to be able to use it, they have to train at it when they are 5 years old to start the mixing or they will never be able to develop the coils to use it. It does exist in a raw form in the air of worlds, but it is dangerous to use. The Neko race and Forsaken are the only ones that are automatically born with Chakra Coils, but the Neko race (ones that Kuroka and Koneko are part off) are the only ones born instincts to use it and do not require training at the age of 5 to use it._

 _ **Chi**_ _= The energy life force that is produced by the existence of spirit/soul in a physical body. Can be used for attacks if someone managed to train with it and learn how to control it. All things that grow and die have this energy regardless if is_

 _Angels, Animals, Dragons, Fallen Angels, Gods, Monsters, Plants, and Yokia. Very deadly to use, if someone uses it up, they die since the energy is needed to allow communication between the spirit/soul and their physical body. One can increase the amount that they._

 _ **Dust**_ _= Pure elemental form of Chakra that is found in nature._

 _ **Glyphs**_ _= Seals that are made of purely Semblance._

 _ **Magic Array**_ _= A series of magic circles._

 _ **Magic Circles**_ _= Seals that are made up purely of mana._

 _ **Mana**_ _= The energy that exists in someone's spirit/soul that magic uses. This is used mainly by Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Humans at one time, and witches. Humans stopped being born with the circuit that was needed to use mana, but if someone trained in how to use Chi at a young age might be able to create the needed circuit to use it. Souls also use this energy._

 _ **Mystical Energy/Yokal**_ _= All Yokai can use this as well fiends. This is a mixture of Chi and Mana. It can be poison to someone that has been training in Mana and Chi as well mixing them. They have to have coils in their bodies to use it or be exposed to it at birth and the first six years of their life._

 _ **Reiatsu**_ _= Another name for the pure energy that is known as the spirit or soul of a living thing. You either have to be a soul that is strong to use it, or train in it for a long time since the age of six to use it. Another way is have a source that is pure that can force their soul or spirit to grow strong enough to use it._

 _ **Seals**_ _= An array of symbols and shapes that cause an effect on any type of energy or use of energy that contains parts of spirit or soul mixed into it. It can be made by ink that has been mixed with blood that contains soul or spirit energy or made of such energy. It is temporary or permeant according on the makeup of the seal._

 _ **Semblance**_ _= The mixture of CHI and spirit/soul energy very much like chakra, but different since it is like a bloodline since no two even if same Semblance is the same. It is like mutant abilities that is caused by the X Gene (Bloodlines, Mutants, and Semblance). Everyone is born with this gene, but it has to be strong enough or activated thru either natural or unnatural means to grant someone the use of it. Semblance though is a bloodline version of this energy though it will change from one person to the next._

I did this so that everyone can understand how someone not from Naruto's world can use seals. I decided that seals use the spirit/soul aspect of energy, so if they are using an energy that have their spirit/soul mixed it or pure spirit/soul then they can use seals. I guess you can say that those that use Reiatsu can also use seals. This is also the train of thought that I am going to use in all my crossovers.

 **Chapter Seven**

 **-Confrontation-**

 _ **-Saturday, Kuoh city park-**_

 _ **-Last Time-**_

 _At that moment, shuriken flew out of nowhere and cut the ninja wire that secured Yuuma. That was not all, for others rained down on everyone else. Hinata at once stepped up and got into a stance._

" _Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Hinata exclaimed as she spin a dome of chakra that blocked the shuriken rain and protected both Rias, Moka, Naruto, and Issei as Setsuna evaded each and every one of them._

" _I see, that is you Hinata, Good I get to kill another important person of the dobe before killing him." A voice stated as someone walked out of the tree line._

 _Setsuna looked at the person that was walking to them. She could tell who this person was, for she could sense that he was very much like her, too much like her except for the fact that it was a male._

 _This person stood at the five feet and five inches tall. He looked like he weighed around 115 pounds. He was wearing, a white long-sleeved shirt, similar in appearance to the lavender long-sleeved shirt which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword._

" _Hello Sasuke, what are you doing here, got sick and tired of being Orochimaru's bitch!" Hinata spat out with venom in her voice._

" _No, he sent me to assist her." Sasuke stated as Yuuma looked at him._

" _Go, report and inform your leader that the Akatsuki will be assisting you all in three months." Sasuke stated as she nodded and flew off._

" _So you are the one that needs to be castrated." Setsuna growled as she looked at Sasuke with anger._

 _ **-Now-**_

"What was that?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice as he glared at the masked female in front of him.

"You heard me dickless asshole fucking traitor to the Uchiha Clan, Team 7, and the Leaf." Setsuna stated as Sasuke charged at her with his sword drawn and she brought hers up.

"Shut up you fucking demon whore, you have no right to talk to me like that!" Sasuke yelled as their blades clashed and sparks flew into the air.

"Team 7 was too weak and holding me back. I had a chance to gain power to kill my brother who betrayed the clan." Sasuke stated as he kicked at her only for her blocked it with her knee.

"That power is not real power. As for Sakura, I cannot really say for in my world she began strong as for Naruto he was stronger then the rest of the class, but you never know that because the bias bastards of the village making sure he hardly learned anything and hoped he failed." Setsuna stated as she does a spin kick that forced him to jump back.

"I am an Uchiha, the most power clan in my world. The Leaf betrayed me by holding me back, so you fucking whore have no right to talk to me like that!" Sasuke stated as he went into a wild spin kick that connected right into the side of Setsuna's head, but as her mask was sent sailing into the air she does a roundhouse kick that connects right into the side of Sasuke's head and sent him flying.

Sasuke was sent flying right into a tree that was behind him. Right on impact, they tree shook as leaves fell off the branches onto the ground that was around. Pain shot thru his body as he looked up, for he was pissed. This bitch had hurt him, an no one does that to an Uchiha and get away with it.

"You have no idea how much right I have to talk to you like that you fucking bastard, for you hurt Naruto!" Setsuna stated as she looked at the ground with her hair down over her face as Sasuke slowly got back to his feet as killing intent filled the air coming off her.

"Naruto, was an nobody. So you are like Hinata for wanting to be him since you as clan heir could bring honor to your no good clan by being my baby making machine." Sasuke stated as got back to his feet.

"SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Setsuna yelled as a breeze shot thru the area.

"Sorry Sasuke, I rather fuck a broken glass bottle then produce arrogant Uchiha's when I can have a real man of the Uzumaki Clan to ravage me." Hinata stated as he glared at her while getting pissed at the masked girl and Hinata.

"I DO WHAT I WANT, YOU FUCKING CUNT. HE IS THE DEMON THAT IS THE PROPERTY OF THE UCHIHA CLAN. I WAS FIRST GOING TO GUT YOU FUCKING BITCH, BUT NOW I AM GOING RAPE YOU ALL RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM TO REBUILD THE CLAN!" Sasuke yelled in rage as he slowly got to his feet as his Sharingan activated as he glared at the woman that kicked him.

"No, Naruto belongs to himself." Setsuna stated as she took a deep breath.

"For that nobody loser Naruto, I laughed my ass off when I heard that he was exiled from the village, I thought it was funny that they attempted to charge him for the crimes that I committed." Sasuke stated as got back into a fighting stance.

At that moment the air turned cold to the point that he could see his breath. He wiped the blood that was coming from the corner of his mouth as he noticed a woman wearing white version of the outfit that Setsuna appeared right behind her wearing the same mask that Haku wore during their mission in wave.

It was then that the air was thick with Killer Intent coming from three sources. The first was from Setsuna who was looking at the ground. The second was coming from the new arrival. The third was coming from Hinata as she slowly walked towards the battle.

"Haku and Hinata, stay out of this and make sure that no one touches Naruto-kun and Issei. He is mine this time around." Setsuna stated in a dark voice as they both vanished and appear back to Rias who was just finishing up the ceremony along with Moka.

'Did she say Haku, that cannot be right for he died in that mission and was a boy.' Sasuke thought.

"You should allow them to assist you, for only a Uchiha can beat a Uchiha and I have the Sharingan, so you cannot beat me." Sasuke stated with a smirk until she slowly looked up.

As she looked up, he noticed that there was no hint of rage on her face at all, for there was nothing more than a blank look. As she looked at him, her eyes were no long black, for now they were the Sharingan, but then slowly they began to change. They were no longer the commas for it was none other than the Mangekyo Sharingan. Just as he looked at her, they changed again which told him that female before him had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You are conceded, but then again if it is true then I have that covered for you see I am an Uchiha, but not any Uchiha for I am you from an alternate world you fucking jackass." Setsuna stated in a cold monotone voice as she placed the sword back into its sheath and got into a fighting stance.

Sasuke charged and attempted to take her head off, but Setsuna ducked. Before he could act, she punches him the stomach. As the pain shot thru his body from the blow, she kicks his right knee. The sound of the knee cap shattering filled the air as she grabbed his head and then rammed it right into her left knee causing him to scream in pain as well drop the grip that he had on his sword. Then she punches him again with enough force to send him right back into the tree.

His body hits that tree with enough force that it shook and the sound of the trunk being damaged filled the air. Setsuna just stood there looking at the limp form of Sasuke as she smirked.

"Lesson 1, an arrogant Uchiha is a dead Uchiha. Lesson 2, do not rely to much on your eyes. Lesson 3, easy power is weak power, for the real power is that you have to earn and train for. Lesson 4, no and I repeat no one fucks with Naruto-kun anymore and gets away with it." Setsuna stated as she picked up his sword and tossed it.

The blade sailed right thru the air and goes right between the legs. The pain of being stabbed right in the crotch, just right into his left nut sack. Sasuke screams in pain as blood comes running out. She starts to walk forward until she jumps back as shuriken flies and impacts the ground where she was at.

At that moment ten figures dressed in black outfits appeared in thin air. They were a mixture of females and males, but all had numbers on their chest just on the right upper side close to their shoulders. They all had night vison goggles on their faces and mask covers their mouths. Around their waist was sash that had a red hand that was broken up into several pieces like it was shattered. They were armed with different ninja weapons and had formed a defensive formation around Sasuke.

"528, what is Sasuke-sama's status?" Asked the one with the number 500 on him.

"We need to leave, he is alive but need medical attention at once. I can stabilize him, but Orochimaru-sama will need to see him as well." The one with 528 on her stated as the other one nodded.

"Mission is a failure, for they had resurrected our target." The one with 500 stated as they continued in their defensive stance.

At that moment, Hinata had already changed into her combat outfit and appeared right beside Setsuna on her right as Haku appeared on Setsuna's left in her combat outfit. Right then, one of them threw down a smoke bomb which went off. As the air cleared, they were gone only leaving Hinata, Haku, and Setsuna there. The only sign of their enemy was the shuriken and Sasuke's blood as well the damaged tree.

"Dam it, failed to kill him." Setsuna stated but then smiled.

"I am not sure, but I think that I am now the last breed able Uchiha though." She stated as Haku removed her mask and looked at the blood.

"Who were they though?" Haku asked as she looked at the scene.

"That was the Shattered Hand, the ones that attacked my school and killed my Tuskune." Moka stated with anger in her voice as they looked back at her.

"So, Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Danzo are part of this new Akatsuki then." Setsuna stated as her, Haku, and Hinata did their hand signs and transformed back into their street clothes that was their academy uniforms.

"Moka, Akeno knows where he lives and can assist in taking him home with you." Rias stated as Moka nodded her head and then looked at her.

"How many did he take?" Moka asked as she pointed at Naruto.

"All my pawns, which were 2 mutated and 2 legendary. That is a value of 20 pawns." Rias stated as Moka looked at her wide eye as she picked up Issei

"Holy shit, that is the same value as you and me since we are mutated Kings." Moka replied as Setsuna picked up Naruto.

"Not only that, but with his Shadow Clone Jutsu, he is a one man army, one that many in my world made the mistake under estimating him. I recall that his power level not counting skills were the same as our leaders." Setsuna stated with a smirk on her face.

"I see. Rias, any action you take against the Shattered Hand, I want in since I owe them." Moka stated as Rias looked at her then smirked.

"I am the target of the Akatsuki, so since we now know that the Shattered Hand is part of it, then there will be times we cross paths. Not only that, but since you will be protecting the school, I am sure you will cross paths as well. This is not a conflict, I have a feeling that this is a war and sorry to say you and Sona are in it as well." Rias stated as Moka smirked.

"Sona and me thought about that and decided that if the fools wants to mess with us, then we will fight back." Moka stated as Rias smirked at her.

"Okay, soon Naruto will going thru some training which I told you that Issei is going thru it as well. Would you and your peerage like to take part, for it will make you stronger and give you more skills to use. We will due this Friday if you are interested." Rias stated as Moka looked at her.

"I'll think about it and talk to the others, I think Mizore might jump at it but not sure about myself and the others. Issei though will have no choice to take it." Moka stated as Rias nodded her head.

"Tell Mizore that my power is like hers, but mine is chakra and hers is yokai. I want to see if she could use my abilities or come with some version of it." Haku stated as Moka smirked.

"Okay." Moka stated as Akeno appeared and walked to them.

"Akeno, escort Moka with Issei to his home and then return." Rias stated as Akeno nodded and they vanished.

"Lets take Naruto-kun home." Setsuna stated as Rias nodded and they vanished.

 _ **-The Underworld-**_

 _ **-Location: Unknown-**_

Somewhere in the underworld, there is a large room. This room's light was provided by a series of torches that lined the wall. It looked like a large cave that has been carved out of an mountain. On the south wall, there was a large head of an dragon carved out of the same stone which was over a magic circles that was carved into the ground. In front of this head was two large hands that had claws. All of this was shown by the flicking of the light from the torches.

In a flash, the fires of the torches flickered and dimmed as five female and five male silhouettes flickered into existence. One on each claw of the carved out hands that came from the floor. On the shape of them appeared, but there was not identifying features of them.

At that moment, a shapely female appeared in black flames into the circle. She stood at the height of 6 feet tall. She looked like she had size C breast and a rear to match it.

She had long white hair that reached to the center of her back that was tied into a pony tail with black silk lace. Her eyes were red that was brought out by her gray colored skin. She had pointy ears.

She wore a silk veil over her face so no one could see anything else. She was also wearing a silk one piece dress that left her arms exposed to show off her lean and tone muscles structure. The sides swayed to show a slit that went all the way up to her waist, and if one looked good enough, they could see she was wearing a red leather thong. The dress exposed her cleavage.

This new figure got to the circle and turned and looked at the figures that were there in projection. This was the way her god wanted things done. Her and her sisters channel him as the core members of the group with their forces did the tasks that was assigned.

"I am Selina, the eldest of the priestess of Chaos." She stated as she sat down into the circle into a meditation stance.

She then pullout a small vail of green liquid from between her breast and opened it. She drunk it and placed the vail back and slowly closed her eyes. In matter of seconds, the magic circle glowed red as black flames consumed her. It was at this moment it shot up and to the dragon head.

The head slowly turned black as the eyes glowed red. The eyes as they looked like living crystal. It growled and look down at the ten that was before him.

"Sasuke failed to kill his target, but regardless Issei is still a threat, but no longer the main target. The lines of fate has changed, but that is not all. I felt something get inserted into the system that governs the sacred gears of this world as well something being replaced. Be on the lookout." The dragon stated in a deep growling voice as he looked at the one that was standing on the left index finger of the carved hands before him.

"Yes, Sasuke stated that he crossed paths with another Uchiha, one that claimed that she was a female version of from an alternate version of their world. Not only that, but he stated that her eye some something called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." The female figure stated as she looked at the dragon.

"I asked my Queen Orochimaru about it, he stated that it is the ultimate form of the eyes that Sasuke has. My knight Danzo confirmed it as well showed me the ones that he has. He explained to me their abilities, I must say we should harvest her eyes as well kill him for she will be a pain to deal with unless Rias Gremory is no longer our target." The female figure continued as the dragon looked at her and then growled.

"Also on note, according to Danzo Sasuke description fits the last Uchiha in his world." She added as the dragon growled once again.

"She is still tied to this world's salvation, so her peerage is still the target. Another one has taken Issei's place. From what I saw of the threads of fate that I checked, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am not sure why, but from what I saw of his thread, he is a bigger threat than Issei was." The dragon stated as the other figures looked at each other.

"Kill him and Rias Gremory. Number one, continue to assist that Fallen Angel in his plans as a mercenary, for if he succeeds than war will come. But you are also to try to kill both Naruto Uzumaki and Rias Gremory as well." The dragon stated as the woman bowed.

"As you wish Lord Chaos, but there is something else that we need to bring up." The woman stated as the dragon looked at her.

"Ajuka called and stated there is an Evil Piece System over haul. He wants me to bring my peerage to him to gain it." She stated in as the dragon looked at her.

"What does this over haul does?" Chaos asked as she placed her finger on her chin.

"From what he told me, we get a new monument to link to. This new system has the same pieces but with a few changes. He stated that the restriction laws are different as well." She stated as she looked at him.

"He stated that now Kings can go up to Legendary if your power level is right. The number of mutation pieces are now up to 4, but now a king gain 2 Legendary Pieces as well. Besides that the laws are the same." She stated as looked at the roof of the cave for a second than back at him.

"We also get four new pieces, two types. The Ratting Game rules are the same since the game that is based off is similar to Chess. It is just that the Paladin are a combination of Knight and Bishop as the Dragon is the combination of Rook and Bishop pieces." She stated as the other spoke among themselves.

"When does he want to see you?" Chaos asked as she looked at him.

"Tomorrow at noon. Should I go and should we go ahead and vanish since we want to keep our peerage a secret?" She replied with a question as Chaos growled.

"All of you that are Devils go, more power we can gain. Have your peerage wear cloaks that are solid black and face mask that covers all but the eyes. Also, share the basic DNA samples with the others as well the technology so the others in this group can have their own army." He stated as she nodded.

"I get Orochimaru on it asap. Also, I want to add that Rias has a new ally. Moka was there as well, if Rias did not resurrect Issei, then she did." The figure stated as the dragon growled.

"That could be. As of now, she is now a target along with Rias. Both of them as well their peerage must be destroyed. Also, Sona may not acted yet, but from what I can see from the threads, she will. So target her was well." Chaos stated in a growl as he looked at all of them.

"Stay in the shadows though. Try to kill them while doing you task of supporting those Fallen Angels. Send two platoons to assist them, but send another one to attempt to kill them. I want to them to pretend that we completely support them, after all their payment is needed. Also order the platoon to fight to the death since." Chaos stated as the female figure nodded her head up and down.

"There is another thing, the Chaos Brigade." She stated as Chaos looked at her.

"Who are they?" Chaos growled not liking the fact that there is someone new that might interfere with his plans.

"A group of sacred gear users, they have members from the Hero Faction." A male spoke as Chaos looked at the second figure that stood next to the one that he called number one.

"I see number two. Keep track of them. Number one, you must get thing going, so you no longer need to be here. I have my priestess inform you on what has taken place after you were gone." Chaos stated as the female figure bowed.

"As you wish Lord Chaos." She stated as her figure flickered out.

"If she falls, you are to take her place as well take over her duties number two." Chaos growled as he looked at the male figure.

"That is until we find a replacement right?" He asked as Chaos looked at him and the others others.

"No, you are the only ones that I can trust to do their task. If you all fall, then the priestess will take over and if they fall, then that means that I failed." Chaos stated as he growled and then looked at them.

"Now, let talked about these sacred gear holders that have our toys shall we." Chaos growled out as every nodded their heads.

 _ **-Another location in the Underworld-**_

At this moment, there was a large room filled with many books on shelfs that lined the wall. On one end was a desk that sat in the shadows where a female figure sat. She looked at the spot in the center of the room as two figures appeared before her kneeling.

One was a black haired man with an x shaped scar on his chin. He had a black patch covering his right eye as well bandages covering his right arm. He was wearing black BDU pants and military combat pants. He was a also wearing a black Flak vest and shirt under it. Strapped to this back was a tanto blade and to this left and right leg a shuriken pouch. This was none other than Danzo Shimura

Right next to him was an man with white skin and long black hair. This person had golden eyes that had slit pupils like an reptile or much like a snake. He was also wearing a white robe with black pants. He also had a large purple rope tied around this waist. This was none other than Orochimura.

"My Queen and Knight, I am not pleased with your failures, but it would seem that Issei is no longer our main target and he did managed to save that Fallen Angel. Lord Chaos stated that someone by the name of Naruto Uzumaki took his place." A female figure that sounded like number one stated from behind the desk.

"That is not possible, for he died during the fall of the leaf." Danzo stated as he continued to look down.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, he was still alive in my world, so if I am here along with Sasuke-kun then it is possible that he is here as well." Orochimaru stated as Danzo looked at him.

"That is possible." The female voice stated as she looked at them with red glowing eyes, "Tell me about him, for him and Rias are now our primary target."

"He was weak ninja that could have been a good weapon due to being the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, but that fool Hiruzen would not allow me. I was surprised that he managed to do what he did during the fall of the leaf though." Danzo stated as he looked into the darkness where the woman sat.

"Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, he was an unpredictable threat. Once you think you know everything about him, he would throw something new at you. He earned the nickname the Number One Unpredictable Knuckle Head Ninja of the Leaf. Even if you knew of all skills and limits, he will story throw you off guard. Best way to fight him is to expect the unexpected and overestimate him." Orochimaru stated as the figure in the shadows looked at them and then smiled even though they could not see it.

"Okay. Danzo, I understand that the target from your attempt to wipe out the Monster Faction is there with Rias as well. Due to that, I will allow you to send no more than four platoons to Kuoh City." She stated as she looked at the man kneeling.

"This is due to from what you two told me about Naruto. I decided to alter the orders that I have been given from Lord Chaos. I want you to send two platoons of your Shattered Hand ninja to Kuoh City. Their orders, either find way to wipe out Rias' peerage or die trying. They can also if successful attempt to kill Moka and her peerage since along with Sona's peerage since they have been deemed secondary targets. Also inform them that they are only allowed to return if they succeed in doing it." The female voice stated as he nodded his head up and down.

"That is what they are for, they are nothing more than pawns to be used for our gain." Danzo stated as she nodded her head.

"Orochimaru, do you have two platoons worth of sound shinobi created and trained?" The female figure asked knowing that he might have done it.

"Yes, what do you need of them my King?" He asked as she looked at him.

"They will be the ones to assist the Fallen Angels with their plans. Tell them that they are allowed to do anything they want, but they are not allowed to leave that church unless they were given a task from our client. They are to fight to the death until the contract is up, then they are to return." She stated as Orochimaru nodded his head.

"What is the status of my pawn?" She asked as Orochimaru laughed for a few seconds.

"Pissed, the female version of him hit him right in the left nut and destroyed it. No way to save it, had to cut it off. Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku." Orochimaru answered as the woman behind the desk sighed.

"Did you managed to find a way to great soldiers for him using his DNA?" She asked as Orochimaru nodded his head.

"Sasuke-kun now has a platoon of Uchiha ninja ready to serve him. I have trained another one of them to be his cloner and taught him how create the machines that are needed. He will start working in about a month." Orochimaru stated as the woman folded her hands right before her.

"Tell him that he is not to act until I saw so. Also inform him that I want to see him each Friday with a report on his status as well the building of his own forces." She stated as Orochimaru nodded his head up and down.

"Danzo, you have till the end of the month to get them there in the city to start their operation. You Orochimaru, I know your men are already there, so get them to that church asap for our client will make their move soon. Now you to have your orders, you may leave." She stated as they vanished and she continued to look from the darkness.

"Issa you fool, I told you side with Lord Chaos, but you were still in love with that pick haired bitch. Too bad I was forced to leave and become a devil and then destroy you as well rest of the family. You even turned my Kahlua and Kokoa against me by poisoning their minds and hearts against me." The female figure stated as she got up and walked into the light.

This person looked like an attractive young woman with violet eyes and a rather ganguro like appearance. She had tanned skin and light blonde shoulder length hair that is held back by silver cross that doubles as her body's limiter.

She appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, but it was hard to tell. Her attire consists of a black short dress with an empire halter and a necklace with multiple cross crystal on them. She was also wearing gladiator like sandals. This was none other then Gyokuro Shuzen, one of the Issa Shuzen's wives.

"I told the old fool that we need to rule the humans, but no he had to side with the other three dark lords. Too bad they are gone with most the monster faction." She stated with a snear.

"To bad I will not join you yet my love, for I must destroy the female then assist in destroying this world, for Chaos stated that if we do so, he will remake us and have it where we can live without worries. I will have you to myself, and I will have him remake our two daughters as well so we can live a very bloody happy life." She stated as she took walked out of the woman and stopped and reached for the door.

"I horny and hungry, I think a have a male left in the dungeon to rape and feed from." She stated as she closed the door after walking out of the room.

 _ **-Akeno's home, the new Dragon Shrine of Kara in Kuoh City-**_

In the outskirts of the city, there was a hill. On this hill had a series of steps that ran up to a large collection of buildings. Four years ago, a clan of Miko Priestess lived here, but that was before the slaughter. Officially, demons that they had sealed over the many generations broke lose and slaughtered everyone. But that was not the truth and the three factions knew it.

It was a group of Fallen Angels wearing straw hats and black cloaks with red clouds that slaughtered them all. They had two goals that they were very vocal about. One was eliminate a human threat and the other was to kill Baaraqiel and the woman that helped him. Akeno was the only one that survived the slaughter.

When Rias came to Japan, she found out that her brother had bought the land and made sure no one moved in. The legend of the slaughter kept anyone from moving into it or for another religious sect from wanting to use it thinking that the land was cursed. Due to this, it was repaired and become home to Akeno, but now it was home to every one of Rias' Peerage as well Moka's Peerage except for Issei.

Among the buildings, there was one that contained a large office and a dojo. It is here we will find Moka and Rias entertaining their guest Sona.

"So let me get this straight. They were the ones that wiped out the monster faction?" Rias asked as Sona listened in and Moka nodded her head up and down.

"They had us out numbered three hundred to one. We only lasted two weeks, for they attacked all four dark lords as well all villages that housed members of our faction. Only me and my peerage are the only ones left, are so I thought from what Sona told me." Moka stated as Rias raised her eyebrow.

"I heard that recently one of the Devils that rose thru the ranks to high class five years ago was a vampire. Her name is Lilith, but that is not her real name. No one gotten a picture of her and Ajuka believes in keeping client secrets which why everyone trust him." Sona stated as she sat there.

"I was there getting my upgrade and I overhead the maid telling Ajuka that they have enough pigs blood for the vampire king that will be coming over for her Evil Piece System upgrade as I was escorted into the office." Sona stated as Rias looked at her and Moka.

"No one seem to find her to challenge her to a Ratting Game nor has anyone been able to contact her. She vanished into thin air before her king and fellow peerage members were slaughtered by Fallen Angels." Sona stated as Moka looked at her as well Rias.

"That is very convenient." Rias stated as Moka nodded her head up and down.

"She might be the traitor, for it had someone that allowed them entry thru the barrier that separated our homes from the human world." Moka stated as Sona raised an eyebrow to that statement.

"That would be logical, anyone ideal who though?" Rias asked as Moka shook her head.

"Based on the records and body count after the fall, there are a total of three hundred missing members of the Monster Faction over the past ten years. They think that the humans killed them or a rival monster killed them as Devils that hate our kind and Fallen Angels. Not counting the Angel Faction." Moka stated as he looked at Rias.

"Two years ago, your brother allowed them access to the records, only a fifty were confirmed killed. That leaves a total of two hundred and fifty not accounted for. That counts as my mother and her co-wife who is the mother of Kahlua and Kokoa's mother." Moka stated as she looked at them both.

"According to them though, they were told by father that she wanted the Monster Faction to rise up and conquer the humans. She was very advocated to this ideal, but then she vanished a week after Kokoa was born." Moka added as she looked at Sona and Rias.

"I see. This is indeed troubling." Sona stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"O, Moka I made arrangement with all the butchers in the city. They will drain all blood from the animals that they kill for you and your sisters. Father made arrangement to collect it every morning. It would be brought her every morning starting tomorrow." Rias stated as Moka smiled.

"Tell your father that we say thank you." Moka stated with a smiled on her face, for it has been several days without fresh blood and her and her sisters were getting hungry for it.

At that moment, there was sounds of someone walking up to the door. All three of them looked at it opened to show Akeno dressed in her traditional miko attire, consisting or a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi. She was sweating as she looked at Rias.

"Your envoy from the Dragon and Mugen Tenshin clans is here." Akeno stated as she stepped out and a short haired teen age girl walked into the room.

She walked in and everyone could see that despite her young age, her body showed that she was well tone and trained. Rias could tell that she was deadly as she noticed that the girl kept her body ready for combat. She also noticed her two fuma kodachi blades that were strapped to her thighs.

"I take it that you are Ayane, I am Rias the one that your friend Ryu made the agreement with you. On my world, you have nothing to fear." Rias stated with a smile as Ayane looked at her then smiled and relaxed some, but not so much just in case.

"This here is Sona Sitri, my child hood friend and Rival as well the President of the Student Council of the school." Rias stated as she pointed to Sona.

"You have my world and under my protection for I am also entering this alliance as well." Sona stated as Ayane nodded her head to show that she understood.

"This is Moka Akashiya, friend for three to four years as well the President of the School Disciplinary Squad of the school." Rias stated as Moka smiled and looked at her.

"I could use your skill set in the squad. Also I am an enemy of the Shattered Hand, so I am entering into the alliance as well." Moka stated as Ayane whistled and looked at them.

"This is not a conflict, this is an all out war and I see that you agree by the fact that all three of you are here." Ayane stated as she looked at them and all three nodded their heads.

"My sister knows nothing as well Rias brother. This is something that we need to take care of ourselves until it gets to the point that we cannot cover it up." Sona stated as Rias nodded her head.

"Now, due to the fact that we are going to have to do some hunting, you here being here will make sure that we do not attack the Spider Clan or Fiends. If we come across them, Ayane here will report them back to the Dragon Clan as well the Mugen Tenshin clan. If they come across Shattered Hand or Akatsuki, they will report it to her and she will give us the information." Rias stated as Sona nodded her head.

"That is good thinking, making sure that we do not step on each other's toes and allow each of to clean up each other's mess. A good deal." Moka stated as Ayane nodded her head.

"I understand that I am to enroll into the school. Rias, I am more or an intelligence gather, so I guess I will join the Disciplinary Squad when I am not busy doing check outs for you all as well my duties for the Mugen Tenshin and Dragon Clans." Ayane stated as Rias nodded her head up and down.

"Ryu stated that if you want to join in our duties in dealing with strays or our threats, you are allowed. But only if you want to." Rias stated as Ayane smiled a true smile and then nodded her head up and down.

"He told me all the details, but please note that I accept the agreement that you two had on the terms that he spoke." Ayane stated as Rias nodded her head.

"Lets fill out your paper work, and if you have no place to stay I can grant you a room here at the shrine with everyone else." Rias stated as she got up and Ayane got up as well.

"This place is a good place to train to keep up with my skills, so I guess I stay here." Ayane stated as they both walked out of the door.

"She is dangerous, but seem to be an okay girl." Moka stated as Sona nodded her head up and down.

 _ **-Another room of the shrine-**_

At the moment, Naruto was stripped down to his underwear. Hinata was taking a wet wash cloth and wipping off the dried blood that was on his body. She decided as his first wife, it was her duty to do it and that Setsuna will come into his life with her status after he adjusted to this world. She did not want to share him really, but she felt that it was her duty to make sure that Naruto did his duty by rebuilding the clan even though they are in another world.

"You know, you should just remove his boxers and ride that large big cock that you know that he has." Devil Hinata stated as she appeared on Hinata's shoulder.

"No, wait until he wakes up, then rape the fuck out of him." Angel Hinata stated as she appeared on her shoulder.

'Shit you two again, I thought I got rid of you two.' Hinata thought as she continued to rub Naruto's muscle toned chest with the wet wash cloth.

"I know what you are thinking girl, but no you never be rid of us." Devil Hinata stated with a smirk as brought out a bag of weed.

"She is right you know. Wait you got some, roll me one." Angel Hinata stated as she looked at Devil Hinata smiled and quickly rolled two fat joint and lit one of them then passed it to Angel Hinata.

"There you go. Hinata, until you ride Naruto to cloud 9, you are stuck with us girl." Devil Hinata stated as she took her joint and lit it.

"Na, she might be stuck with us forever since she is at war with herself on wanting to do and having to do." Angel Hinata stated as she took another hit of her joint.

'Great, you two are going to drive me up the wall' Hinata stated as Devil Hinata busted out laughing with the Angel Hinata and both fell off her shoulders and puffed out of existence.

 **-End-**

Number One of the Akatsuki's Peerage

Orochimaru = ? Queen worth ? Pawns

Danzo Shimura = ? Queen worth ? Pawn

Sasuke Uchiha = ? Pawn(s)

Rias Gremory's Peerage

Note: (Those that have only ? are undecided while more than one means elected. Hint, each letter of name plus space between the given name and family name is replaced with a ?. try to guess.)

Rias Gremory = Mutated King worth 20 Pawns

Akeno Himejima = Mutated Queen worth 18 Pawns

Hinata Hyuga = Mutated Bishop 1 worth 10 Pawns

Shion Mirai = Mutated Bishop 2 worth 10 Pawns

Haku Momochi = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

Fuu Hiromizu = Mutated Dragon 2 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

? = Mutated Paladin 1 worth 8 Pawns

Yukiko Vladi = Mutated Knight 1 worth 6 Pawns

? = Mutated Knight 2 worth 6 Pawns

(Shirone) Koneko Toujou = Mutated Rook 1 worth 8 Pawns

Kuroka Toujou = Mutated Rook 2 worth 8 Pawns

Setsuna Uchiha = 4 mutated Pawns value of 8 Pawns

Naruto Uzumaki = 2 Mutated Pawns and 2 Legendary Mutated Pawns worth total 20 Pawns

Moka Akashiya's Peerage

Note: (Those that have only ? are undecided while more than one means elected. Hint, each letter of name plus space between the given name and family name is replaced with a ?. try to guess.)

Moka Akashiya = mutated King (N.V. 20 Pawns)

Ruby Tojo = Queen (N.V. 9 Pawns)

Kuruma Kurono = Bishop 1 (N.V. 5 Pawns) = (Mutated so 10 pawns)

Yukari Sendo = Bishop 2 (N.V. 5 Pawns)

Koko Shuzen = Dragon 1 and 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns each) = (total worth 8 Pawns)

Mizore Shirayuki = Paladin 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

Aqua Shuzen = Paladin 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

? = Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns)

? = Knight 1 (N.V. 3 Pawns)

San Otonashi = Rook 1 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

Kahlua Shuzen = Rook 2 (N.V. 4 Pawns)

Issei Hyoudou = Pawns 1-8 (Normal)

 _ **-Author Notes and Reviews-**_

Okay, I had to cut it off here so I could post this chapter. I understand that it is not perfect, but I am slowly retooling the past chapters as well another project named Blood Hell Leaf which is another crossover that I will work on as a side project. It will allow me to work on and better place the chapters for better flow. I might still do one chapter a week or every two weeks, but I am going to plan out each and everything. Also, you should bang Ayane, Naruto or Issei? That might be a poll on my profile, but I have to think about it first. It depends on the events on the future.

Current States when this chapter was first posted was:

Reviews = 81, Followers = 161, Favorites = 159, Communities = 3, and views = 30,203

 **Q & A**

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Nice bro for good chapter 11 and please update the chapter 12

 **Response:** Thank you, I am glade that you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as the last one.

 **Reviewer:** TykkiMikk

 **Review:** Excellent wasn't expecting this update so soon this ball is really rolling.

Finally Setsuna vs Sasuke this will be a battle worth reading for just as much as I have waited for this moment.

 **Response:** I am glade that I pleased you friend. I sorry about the quick battle, but I thought I showed how weak he is to give a ready to train hard. By the way, the ending of 'One nut" I got from an anime that I do not recall. I will attempt to find it so see which one.

 **Reviewer:** animecollecter

 **Review:** Makes sense. I have a gut feeling that you have a few more surprises waiting to bring out for us. Hey off topic here, what is your opinion for the FF VII REMAKE coming out sometime later this year or next year?

Also off topic, do you think Japan is going to continue the bleach series? Because the last arc would revealed everything for those who just watched the anime concept only.

One more thing before I finish my review. I have a challenge for you and I want to know if you have time to fit it in your schedule or wait till you finish a few of your stories?

Anyways I look forward to the next chapter.

AND GO MURDER SAS UKE ASS SATSUNA! I HAVE FIRE PIT READY FOR HIS LITTLE WEINER AND TINY NUTS. LOL

 **Response:** Okay, first I will answer the question. I have read someone online that there is more to come for the Bleach series. They will cover the arc that they are currently one. They just decided to not due fillers since they sucked and put several fans to sleep. Now the remake of Final Fantasy, I am not sure about it for I did not play the first one version at all, but know the story decently. I just hope that they do not fuck it like some remakes have done.

Now, I hope you enjoyed the pain I put onto Sasuke this chapter, I made it simple this chapter for his skill currently sucked.

 **Reviewer:** Guest

 **Review:** Can't read on, this one chapter made to little sense in the way it goes on. And I am also tired of utterly retarded council members, they are members that help rule over the strongest of the hidden villages, and they had to one way or another earn that right. To have them always being so foolish simply gets annoying after a time, it has been done to death an back. At this point it is a fallback for writers that can not think of some thing new to get Naruto out of Konoha without him deciding to leave himself like oh so many other missing nin do.

Do I care how these people come together? Not really, nor do I care of the back story when they will be going to a new world as it makes most of it not needed. It also makes getting to the possible good parts take to long, image Superman being months of back story before you even reached the original first release...The comic, and superman, would have more than likely failed as you need to have something new, an fresh to first gain interest then keep it.

These are my thoughts, hope you take them along with more experience to become a better writer. Also hope you are not one of those that scans the reviews to only let the positives remain, that really should be taken out, all reviews or none. To remove one should only be possible when it is in violation of site rules...Sorry, posted a few reviews over the last couple of days an they never showed up soooo yea.

 **Response:** Everyone has their own opinion. No, I do not remove bad reviews if I get them. You might see that I have yours here and answering it if you read past chapter two. I know Chapter two to three sucked, but it was just getting the ball rolling. If you had an account, I would have replied directly to you on this matter, but you do not so what can I do. I hope that you read the other chapter, if not o well there is nothing that I can. I had reasons why I did what I did, for you can see in this chapter I needed a male Sasuke to fight against him and have a female version to stand behind Naruto. It has been decided that Sasuke dies at the hand of Setsuna, but not until fem Haku and Hinata gets some shots. He will suffer.

As for rest of the review, I do not know man. I stopped reading the Marvel and DC comics when they fucked up the universe. I am pissed though when I found out that they killed off Wolvrine though, but like that X23 accepted him as her father and took over the mantle. It is too confusing on what is going on, even the movies are starting to fuck things up as well, but at least it is something watch I saw.

 **Reviewer:** YinYang1902

 **Review:** rooks are 5 pawns and bishops are 3 pawns

 **Response:** I know, but for this story I did some changes to the system. I thought that I noted it on my notes, if not then here it is.

 **Reviewer:** Arsao Tome

 **Review:** Yay! Now, Setsuna and Hinata can have fun.

 **Response:** I am glad that you approve of it. They will have fun in teaching Naruto, training Naruto, and showing him that he is worth more then he thinks he is as well teaching Sasuke a lesson before he dies.

 **Reviewer:** Monkeyman9835

 **Review:** When's setsuna gonna be all "evil sadist" on duck ass? Also, wool! Naruto's here. Fun time about to start

 **Response:** I am working on it. But let me tell you, this chapter was just the start. Hinata has a few points to make across Sasuke in a very painful way. But you got to admit, taking out a nut was a good start right?

 **Reviewer:** NinjaFang1331

 **Review:** Excellent job with the chapter and Naruto finally appearing, but also Sasuke as well.

 **Response:** Happy that you like what I have done so far. Now that Ayane is in the picture, shit is about to hit the fan. Trust me, a few Spider Ninja will pay the price as well a couple of Fiends. There are reasons why I added DOA5 and Ninja Gaiden Sigma elements into this story. I have dreams for things to come. This story will be long and bloody to come, for there are normal elements for the DxD that I have to add in as well.

 **Reviewer:** FinalKingdomHearts

 **Review:** Finally!

 **Response:** Finally what? That the story got moving on. I like to add some back story instead just starting things and not explaining why they are the way that they are.

 **Reviewer:** Naruto Uchiha Lucifer

 **Review:** you can go eat hinata-bitch's shit

 **Response:** You only read one chapter and then left this review. Hmmm, I have to say that you do not have read this story if you do not like it. I believe that Hinata and Naruto was a good pairing and liked, but there will be times that I understand when not. This one though, I wanted Hinata in the story so there. As a matter of fact, you did this review on the introduction chapter so I have ask, did you read the other chapters, or you one of those that got nothing better to do then leave reviews like this.

 **Reviewer:** FinalKingdomHearts

 **Review:** Occasional grammar arrears.

 **Response:** I know, English was never my strong suit for I was half deaf and slept thru class. Give me a computer and code book as well A+, NCA, Security Plus books then I go thru nicely, but English is a different story. It might be the way my brain is wired.

 **Reviewer:** FinalKingdomHearts

 **Review:** I look forward to the next chapter.

 **Response:** I am glade that you like this story so far.

 **Reviewer:** haseothesage

 **Review:** Ayane for Naruto Asia for Issei, Kurumu and Mizore for Naruto the rest of Moka's peerage for Issei

 **Response:** If I have a poll, then that is one vote. You are think on my line of thought though, It depends on how I fell when the chance comes around.

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Bro. i ask if Naruto's have a secondary weapon if no can you add Bardiche The Velka type Cartilage System

Full version in season 3 ep 22 to 26 Use by Fate Testarossa from Magical girl Lyrical nonoha As.

Please upload the chapter 12.

 **Response:** I have to think about that, but it would be a good weapon for Naruto I believe in a RWBY cross over though. Let think about though, you got my attention. I will look into it, for this is going to be a war and Naruto is stuck in it.

 **Reviewer:** Habu2010

 **Review:** OMG! and Dammit to Hell! Please update when u can.

 **Response:** I see that you like the story, well here is a new chapter for you.

 **Reviewer:** sandarelliott

 **Review:** i love this pls keep going!

pls put moreeeeeee ! :D

 **Response:** I am glade that you do. This story will end in two ways. I am dead, or it is completed. It might be on hold for me to gather more ideals to continue on, but I will never leave this story undone. So here is next chapter.

 **Reviewer:** neko

 **Review:** Naruto have ayane

 **Response:** I liked the ideal was well, If you like Ayane and Naruto being together, you might want to read Blues Dragon Maw. She is one of many girls belonging to Naruto. If there is a poll though, this is vote two for Naruto to have Ayane.


	13. Notice

Okay, I am having some issues smoothing out the events for the next chapter. Until I fix this issue as well make a few corrections of the next chapter, this story is temp on hold. Please note, I am not abandoning this story. Sorry guys.


	14. Notice of Rewrite

After much thinking, I decided to reboot this story. Sorry guys, but I had planned a spin off of this story, but that was not going to happen due to something that I had done. So please be patient and I will post the name of the reboot when its ready.


	15. Notice to a

Sorry to report that I have lost all my files due to hard drive failure. I am currently working to continue this story once I have the chance. The reason why its taking me so long is due to the fact that I have no job at the moment so I had to donate plasma just to get the money for food and stuff while waiting for a contract to come up for me to work. So guys please be patient with me and thank you for reading my works.


	16. Proof

Please note, this is actauly Shadow-Realm-Productions. This is proof that ShadowImageComics is dead and I have the rights and access to his stories. For those that attacked me on rewritting his stories and almost caused me to be banned and scrapping the stories, I thought that I place this in the stories.

Also, within the next three months, I will start the rewrite of the other stories as well once I get all the notes in order that I was given. Have a nice day.


End file.
